Following Through
by Br00keSc0tt
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Gonna Love You More Than Anyone" Brooke and Lucas moved to Chapel Hill with their kids so that Lucas could play Basketball for Carolina and Brooke could go to Duke. Will Brucas be able to make it through? COMPLETE! Please R&R!UD 11-29
1. Default Chapter

Ok... I would have had this up like 3 days ago but my Little Chihuahua Bella stepped on my keyboard and it deleted everything I had so I had to start all over. ï Ok this is the sequel to "I'm gonna love you more than anyone". It should be a lot like the last one when it comes to updates and stuff like that. But this one may take me longer to update than the last one since school has started back and all the fun stuff. Plus I am writing another fanfic on top of this one that is a comedy so it is talking up some of my writing time too. Anyway Thank you guys for reading the first one and I hope you like this one just as much! Please Review!

"Some people think of Teen Love and smile. It's not _real_ love, they say. Puppy Love, they call it. Those people, I think, have very short memories, and no longer recall the realities of their first love experiences. While few expect teen love to last a lifetime that hardly makes it less real. Half or more of all adult love doesn't last a lifetime either.

Teen love is very real. And powerful. Perhaps at no other time in our lives are the joys and pains felt as strongly, or experienced more deeply. Who among us, after all, can ever forget our first love?"

That was the poem that Keith had read to Lucas many times as a little boy. Sometimes as a bedtime story, sometimes just randomly. He had heard it over and over and had never really understood what it had meant until he had met Brooke. Now it was the story of his life. He had had crushes before Brooke but it hadn't ever been love. Not like they had. Of course his and Brooke's relationship was way more complicated than even Dawson and Joey could have ever imagined, it was all still the same on some level. He had asked his mother when he was older about this poem and if it was true or not. And if it were true than why hadn't she and Dan stayed together? Had they really been in love? All she had said in reply was "One day you will understand Lucas, One day"

It was a Tuesday morning and Brooke and Lucas had only been home for a week and were now having to pack. Hawaii had been great. They had done everything from snorkel to lie out on the beach but mostly they had opted to stay in the room. They had had the time of their lives but it was over now and back to reality. Dealing with moving, and children, and in-laws. It defiantly wasn't Hawaii, but it was home.

"Broody, I don't want to carry anymore boxes," Brooke whined throwing another box of her shoes in the car.

"Brooke you were the one who said you would carry all of your boxes if I did the rest... Now come on...I call you Cheery for a reason" Lucas said hugging his new wife. He loved the thought of her being his wife. It sounded so permanent and real.

"Yea but you knew when we made that deal that I had way more boxes than you... That's cheating Lucas Scott and I wont have it" She said kissing him.

"Brooke... Sweetheart... You have bought 2 pair of shoes a day since the day I met you... Of course you have way more boxes."

"Don't sweetheart me Broody... I have a new deal... You pack the car and I will supervise! Yea... That's a much better deal." Brooke giggled kissing him one last time before breaking away.

"Hey... That's not fair... no kissing while making deals"

"Sorry handsome... Have fun! Haley, Peyton and I have to get some girl talk done before we leave." Brooke said smiling and walking back up the stairs to the apartment.

He really didn't mind though. If the truth were told she was making things a lot harder than they actually were. He had a system to make it all fit. Brooke on the other hand just threw it in and hoped that it wasn't glass.

"Hey Man... Need help?" Nathan yelled out his truck window.

"Sure..."

"Good because I brought Jake and Tim with me... We're bored" Nathan said parking the truck and getting out.

"So dude... How was the honeymoon? Did you and Brooke leave the hotel room at all?" Tim asked pulling a beer out of the cooler.

"Tim... I am shocked... You remembered I was with Brooke, Dude... I think you are growing up" Lucas said pretending to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Hell yes... Dude...After that lovely speech your wife gave me at that dinner... I wont ever forget you are married to Brooke Davis again" Tim said shaking his head.

"Right, so what's up with you man? I haven't talked to you in a while? Where's Jenny?" Lucas asked Jake. He was almost scared to hear the answer because he knew it probably wasn't good. He and Nikki had had a lot of custody fights lately and things weren't looking in his favor.

"She is uh... With Nikki today, the judge thinks now that she is getting older that she needs to see Nikki at least once a week, something about mothers and daughters." Jake said looking down at his feet.

After that no one said anything, all of them unsure of what to say. Instead they spent the time loading things into the moving truck. It amazed Lucas how much furniture they actually had in that apartment. Probably more than his mom and him had had in their whole house while he was growing up. He just hoped there was enough to furnish their new house. It was a big white house that had been Brooke's grandmothers before she had been put in the nursing home. It had 5 bedrooms, which they really didn't need, a kitchen, dining room, den, living room, a pool and a Jacuzzi, which Brooke had flipped over, and a huge back yard for Emma and Austin. Since the grandmother was obviously never going to live there again she had sent Brooke a letter while they were gone explaining that Brooke was her favorite and that the house was hers. Brooke was thrilled but Lucas wasn't so sure... with a big house he knew Brooke was going to want to redo every room in the house and he was going to be the free labor.

"So... You guys are going to come see us right?" Brooke asked putting the last of Emma's toys in a box. She was getting more and more nervous about moving every second. What was she thinking moving this far from home?

"Of course... And we are going to come hopping up there with you all the time" Peyton said taping a box shut.

"And when Amber is old enough I am going to ship her up there with you so that she can learn how not to be" Haley laughed.

"Thanks tutor girl... That makes me feel so much better, really... What am I going to do without you guys?"

"You are going to meet a bunch of rich preppy people at Duke who go to church every week and don't believe in sex... Then you will become friends with them and forget all about your friends here in Tree Hill." Peyton said matter of factly.

"Funny... Real funny goldilocks." Brooke laughed. But she knew Peyton was probably right. She was going to make new friends and meet new people. She didn't want too but even she wasn't dumb enough to believe that everything was going to stay the same.

"Well I think that's the last one. What time do you guys have to leave?" Haley asked as she wrote the words Emma's room on the last box.

"When everything is loaded I guess. Karen and Keith are already up there with the kids and some stuff."

"Are you sure you have to go now?" Peyton asked but she and Haley both already knew the answer.

"Lucas and I don't start for another few months but I want to go ahead and get Emma and Austin in Pre School to make sure they like it...The last thing I need are 2 miserable children...I am really going to miss you guys" Brooke said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Its not like we're never going to see each other again... There is always Christmas and Thanksgiving"

"Brooke...Its getting dark...." Lucas yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Well I guess that means we had better go..."

The 3 girls stood there in silence for a minute. Brooke had no idea what to say. What do you tell 2 people who have been there for you and helped you through your hardest times? She had a whole long teary speech planned out for both of them but decided maybe hugs would be better. They 3 girls embraced each other in hugs and then made their way down the stairs finding the guys doing the same thing.

"Hey handsome...is there something you want to tell me?" Brooke asked as Lucas hugged Tim bye.

"Hey gorgeous... You ready?"

"No...Broody can't they come live with us?" Brooke whined grabbing Lucas around the waist.

"We have enough room..." Lucas said still not knowing what they were going to do with the extra room.

"We had better get home to Amber... Deb is watching her... Good luck!" Haley said hugging both Brooke and Lucas one last time.

"They go... We go..." Jake said pointing to the truck they had all come it.

They said their goodbyes one last time and then off, every girl teary eyed and every guy trying to be strong. They had been through so much together and now it seemed to be over just like that. 4 years ago Lucas never thought he would be sad that he wasn't going to get to see Nathan everyday, actually that would have made his life that much better but now he was really feeling it. He knew it was the same for Brooke who crying into his chest with his arms wrapped around him. It had to be harder for her. This was all she had ever had.

"Come on... Lets go say bye to the place." Lucas said pulling her tear-stained face away from his chest.

"Ok..." She said in almost a whisper taking his hand.

They walked up the stairs to the bare apartment and stood quietly for a minute.

"Hey... do you think the person who rents it next will have as much sex as we did?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Probably not... Now come on be serious for a minute... Aren't you going to miss this place?"

"Yea, I really am. Well except for the neighbors... I am happy to leave them." Brooke giggled.

"Me too...we better go..." Lucas said looking at his watch. It was already 8:00 and they had a nice drive ahead of them.

"Wait... There's one last thing we have to do before we go" Brooke said taking his hand and pulling him into their empty bedroom.

"Brooke... Are you serious? These are hard wood floors..." Lucas complained.

"Lucas Scott, are you turning me down? You know Haley said this would happen... I told her no that you" Brooke was stopped by Lucas's kiss. She knew he couldn't resist.

"Now that's more like it Handsome"

"I can not believe we just did that" Lucas said climbing into the drivers seat of the moving truck. The things he let Brooke talk him into were unbelievable.

"You know we have done it weirder places if you don't remember. Brooke giggled shutting her door.

"Yea but all of those places had electricity... and something fluffy."

"Well we can just call that a learning experience and one day we can tell our grandchildren about it" Brooke said now laughing

"Your crazy, you know that right? I am not ever telling anyone about in there" Lucas said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not even our grandkids one day?"

"Especially not them! Don't you think they are going to be screwed up enough?" Lucas was now laughing too. It was times like this that he loved. Times where he and Brooke could just sit back and talk and laugh... even if it was about their sex life.

"Yea you have a point there..."

"So not even on our death beds we cant tell them?" Brooke asked giving it one more shot.

"Brooke.... Ok on our death beds we can tell them" Lucas said giving up. She wasn't going to drop the subject until they came to a compromise.

"Yay! Ok next order of business... Yea... Ok before I tell you this promise you wont kill me... remember I am the mother of your beautiful children and I am really good in bed..."

"Brooke... what did you do?" Lucas cut in, knowing this probably wasn't something he was going to like

"Ok well the other day Karen and I were doing some last minute shopping and we passed this sign that said Chihuahua puppies so Karen and I went in and before I knew it I had bought 2... both boys and I named them Taco and Nacho... and... their with your mom and Keith and the kids and Bella right now" Brooke rambled. Hopefully if she talked fast enough he wouldn't understand and then she wouldn't have to explain how much she spent for the little puppies.

"Ok so let me get this straight... You bought 2 dogs... and didn't tell me? Brooke you always tell me what you buy unless it is really expensive and you don't want me to know about it...how much were they?"

"$3000" Brooke said smiling

"You spent $3000 on 2 dogs?" Lucas asked trying as hard as possible not to get mad. Sometimes he really didn't understand that woman. He probably wouldn't have cared if she had just told him... but this meant house-training 2 new puppies, what fun that was going to be.

"No... They were $3000 each..." Brooke said laughing.

"Do you know how lucky you are that I love you as much as I do? Why are you laughing?"

"Because when you get really mad or irritated at me your forehead crinkles up and it makes funny shapes... Now it looks like a chicken" Brooke giggled. She was trying really hard not to laugh... but she did love to make Lucas mad.

"That's not funny...."

"It's very funny and you know it...besides Bella was lonely... and Austin needed a puppy" Brooke said now trying to make a point.

"Yea, yea, but no more animals please?" Lucas begged.

"Yes Broody, no more animals."

Finally after driving about 5 hours they got to Chapel Hill. Since it was midnight there were no cars on the road and it was quiet. After blasting "Hit me baby one more time" on the radio for 2 hours Brooke had finally fallen asleep and was now snoring. Lucas on the other hand was stuck driving. The original plan was for him to drive half way and then she would take over but she claimed that she didn't know how to drive a moving truck so now Lucas was practically falling asleep at the wheel.

As he drove down the quiet streets it hit him that that was their home now. It was a nice town but it did have its downs. Brooke would probably spend all of their money shopping the first month.

"Are we their yet?" Brooke groaned opening her eyes.

"Almost"

"How about now?" She giggled.

"You are as bad as Emma...Did you sleep good?" Lucas asked turning down their street.

"Yes! How long was I out?"

"About 3 hours"

"It felt like days" Brooke said looking into the mirror to check her make-up.

"You look fine..."

"Just fine? See that's why I have to check" Brooke laughed.

"Did I say fine? I meant beautiful..." Lucas said parking the truck.

"Well it wouldn't heart you to say it once in a while. Lucas, carry me in." Brooke whined.

"Your crazy! Brooke it's midnight and I am tired" Lucas complained.

"But Lucas this is our first night in our house and you should have to carry me through the door." Brooke insisted.

"Brooke... Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Yes now get your cute but over here and carry your wife" Brooke said crossing her arms. She loved to make Lucas do crazy stuff like this just to see how he would respond. Luckily most of the time he did it without too much complaint.

"Alright... Fine..." Lucas said in defeat walking over to Brooke and throwing her over his shoulder with her feet in the air.

"Lucas not like that! Lucas Scott put me down!" Brooke screamed.

"No... Your right... I should carry my beautiful wife" Lucas said walking towards the pool.

"No... Lucas... Don't you dare!" Brooke squealed once she realized what he was doing. She really wasn't looking forward to hitting that freezing water.

"Well its like our house I mean... we both know how much we like water" Lucas laughed.

"Lucas Scott if you throw me into that pool you are going to be a very divorced..."

"Is it cold?" Lucas asked after she came up from under water. Her face was priceless.

"No actually it feels pretty good... stick your hand in" Brooke said trying to trick him. He was going to pay major for this.

"Right... That's not going to work" Lucas laughed.

"Too late" Brooke yelled grabbing his pants and pulling him. They were acting like 5 year olds and they both loved every minute of it.

"Holy shit this is cold!" Lucas yelled coming up for air.

"Its November! What did you expect?" Brooke asked dunking him under water again.

"Oh you're going to play for that" Lucas.

"Try and catch me!" Brooke screamed trying her best to get away from him but there was no chance of that. Lucas finally caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist ready to dunk her.

"Ok do you give up and admit that I am the water champion?" He asked.

"Never!" Brooke said smartly.

"Alright then..." Lucas said tickling her.

"No! No! That's not fair! This is water war not tickling I can win at that!" Brooke choked out between breaths

"So do you give up?"

"No!" Brooke said plainly. She had a plan that was going to make her champion. She slowly slipped her shirt off so now she was in just her bra. It was freezing but totally worth it she hoped.

"Wait... Brooke...ok that's really not fair!" Lucas whined

"All's fair in love and war!" Brooke giggled slipping her pants off. She was really hoping that this would do it because she was too cold to get totally naked in that freezing water.

"Brooke... Fine if you're going to play that game" Lucas said taking his Keith Scott's body shop sweatshirt off and throwing it at her. 2 could play at this game.

"Wait..." Brooke said grabbing him around the neck and kissing him passionately. She had to do something to make him want to stop because it was her turn next.

"Truce?" Lucas asked shivering.

"Lucas... Brooke... Is that you?" Karen yelled from the door.

"Oh... crap"

"My clothes are in the bushes! We're dead!" Brooke said looking at Lucas. There as no time for either of them to get dressed before Karen and Keith walked out.

"Lucas...Oh My God" Karen said seeing them in the pool.

"What is it Kar..." Keith started to ask walking over to the pool.

"What are you two doing? It's freezing out here! Get dressed... I would like to have a word with both of you in the house!" Karen yelled and then started back towards the house with Keith following her.

Brooke and Lucas climbed out pool freezing. It was 10 times colder outside now than it had been because they were so wet.

"She can't actually yell at us can she? I mean we are adults..." Brooke asked trying to get her wet shirt on.

"Oh no she can yell... She cant like ground us but is going to yell" Lucas said finally getting his sweatshirt on.

"Hey Lucas...." Brooke said smiling mischievously.

"Yea?"

"I never said Truce" Brooke said pushing him back into the pool.

"Your dead!" Lucas yelled climbing back out and chasing her. She was already half way to the house when he grabbed her.

"Ok...Truce!" Brooke yelled as he tickled her.

"Oh now you saw truce!"

"Lucas! Brooke! Now!" Karen yelled from the back door.

"Your just lucky my mother is here" Luca said kissing her.

"Sure...you keep telling yourself that handsome" Brooke said kissing him back and heading towards the door.

They both walked in and sat down on the floor dripping water everywhere. Brooke was still shivering. Both of them were trying to contain their laughter when Karen walked in from the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you two?" Karen asked not yelling but in a stern voice that Brooke thought was just as bad.

"Brooke pushed me in," Lucas said laughing.

"Yea but only after you threw me in!"

"Be quiet both of you! Let me say something. You 2 do not have the luxury of being crazy teenagers anymore. Because of your craziness you have 2 children that need and depend on you! What if they had seen you to acting like that?"

"We act like that most of the time," Brooke admitted still laughing.

"You two were supposed to be here 3 hours ago! What was I suppose to tell those children when they asked for their mommy and daddy? I had no idea where you were. They are your responsibility! Not mine! So I suggest you both stop acting like hormonal teenagers and start acting like parents," Karen lectured.

"We got caught up with packing and... stuff." Lucas said looking at Brooke. He could tell Brooke was trying as hard as he was not to laugh.

"And stuff? Keith, Nick and I are going home now... We have our own lives to lead... Call me Lucas when you have control over yours." Karen said grabbing Nick's carrier and walking out Keith at her side.

"Wow...I wish she would have just grounded us" Brooke said looking over at Lucas.

"Yea, I know what you mean... I am gonna go get some stuff that we might need tonight out of the car before I change." Lucas said standing up still dripping

"Your gonna get sick too! I am going to co check on Emmy and Austin..."

Brooke walked upstairs first into Austin's room. All that was put up so far was his crib. He was asleep with his blue bear that they had gotten him at the hospital.

"Night baby boy... I love you Brooke said leaning over kissing him. He didn't stir. Karen and Keith had probably worn him out today.

Next she walked into the room next door, which was Emma's. Like Austin's room all that was up was her bed. Emma, Bella, Taco, and Nacho were all four asleep cuddled together. Brooke sat down on the bed and rubbed the hair out of the little girls face.

"Mommy!" Emma said opening her eyes seeing Brooke.

"Hey baby, go back to bed... Its late..."

"Why are you aw wet?" Emma asked confused.

"Daddy threw me into the pool" Brooke laughed

"Can I go swimming too?"

"You sure can... tomorrow in mommy and daddies big bathtub in our new bathroom... now go back to sleep... I love you" Brooke said kissing Emma on the forehead.

"I love you more" Emma giggled.

"No you don't... you just think you do... but really I love you more"

"No you don't" Emma said fading in and out until she was finally out again.

"I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you and Austin" Brooke whispered kissing Emma one last time.

"Hey Gorgeous..." Brooke said seeing Lucas walk out of their room in his boxers.

"Don't gorgeous me! We still have a score to settle." Lucas grinned

"Even after that lovely lecture from your mother?"

"Since when do I listen to my mother? I married you didn't I?" Lucas laughed.

"Yea... That's true... ok just let me change... wait... how are we going to settle this?"

"You'll see" Lucas said picking up a very wet Brooke and throwing her on their bed.

Spoilers: Ok next Chapter we meet new people!! Yay! Plus we get to see how Emma does in preschool with other little girls her age... interesting.... There is SOOOO much more I have planned but if I type it all I will spoil it really bad hahaha... Please REVIEW!!!


	2. Growing up

Ok this chapter is one my my famous "leading up to something big" Chapters... hahaha so it might be a little boring... certain names of characters are made up... Some aren't... like Roy Williams the Basketball coach is the real coach at Carolina. (I live in North Carolina so I figured I would use what I know.) The Dean Dome is also the real name of the basketball coliseum in Chapel Hill. I hope you like this chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think

OK someone had a question about where Lucas and Brooke were getting all their money... So here's the thing... Royal gave them a HUGE check in one of the chapters in the last story so that is lasting them a LONG time. If you remember he felt guilty fro giving Nathan so much his whole life and not giving Lucas anything so he forked it over. The money won't last forever but for now they have it. Plus Brooke still has some of daddies many credit cards...

They had finally been in the house for 3 weeks when they finally got everything unpacked. Emma and Austin were adjusting well to the new town. They loved having their own swing set that Deb had sent and a huge trampoline Brooke and Lucas had gone out and bought after being there for about a week. Brooke called Peyton and Haley everyday to ask how everything was and what was new. Lucas still hadn't called his mother to tell her they were mature adults, which he knew was slowly driving her mad. Over all everything was pretty good.

"Mommy... wake ups!" Emma yelled into Brooke's ear.

"5 more minutes" Brooke whined turning over to get away from the noise

"But Mommy... We have to go to school" Emma said shaking Brooke's shirt.

"Yea but not for 3 more hours... It's 6:00... We don't have to go until 9:00" Brooke knew how excited Emma was. This was all she had talked about for the past 4 days. Brooke on the other hand wasn't quite ready to let go. After all Emma was only 2 ½.

"We can gwo to almart" Emma said trying anything to wake Brooke up.

"Lucas! Talk to your daughter..."

"Emma... go cook breakfast" Lucas groaned not even looking up.

"Mama" Emma whined tugging on the sheets frantically.

"Alright... I'm up..." Brooke sat up and pulled Emma on the bed.

"We go school now?" Emma asked again

"No... We beat daddy up now because he is lazy!"

"What? How am I lazy?" Lucas asked waking up to hear this conversation

"Do you really want to hear this?" Brooke asked crawling back under the covers. She knew he didn't. For once she actually had a strong case. She had been the one up with Austin all night while he was sick, she had been the one to let the dogs into the backyard at 3:00, Plus she was the one who was going to have to fix Emma breakfast before long.

"No... but I do want to go back to sleep"

"Tell your daughter" Brooke laughed pointing to Emma who was bouncing up and down around Lucas's legs.

"Alright tigger... watch where you're jumping..." Lucas said catching Emma.

"Unless you wanna hear daddy cry, then keep on jumping" Brooke giggled. They had had a similar incident a few days earlier that involved a hyper Emma and Lucas's crotch. Brooke had laughed for 15 minutes but Lucas didn't think it was nearly as funny.

"Run" Lucas laughed trying to get untangled from the covers to chase Brooke.

"Come on Emma run for your life" Brooke laughed running out of the room tripping over a shoe.

"Wait... I have an idea... have we unpacked those water guns yet?" Lucas asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Yea... why?"

"Ok... you get the guns and I'll get Austin... We'll meet downstairs in 5 minutes... Girls verses boys" Lucas said putting pants on over his boxers.

"Your on Broody, Come on Emma..." Brooke said grabbing Emma's hand and helping her down the stairs.

5 minutes later they met in the living room. All 4 water guns were ready to go.

"Alright, here's the rules... we each get 3 minutes to hide... then we go looking for the other one... once we see them shoot" Lucas said picking out the biggest gun.

"Your such a guy Lucas Scott, you think just because you have that big gun your gonna win... Mines cooler... Size doesn't matter..." Brooke said taking her purple gun.

"Yea, yea, Alright... Now Austin... All you have to do is shoot mommy," Lucas said handing little Austin a tiny gun.

"Oh great... now he is gonna like kill me in my sleep or something... I can see it on 48 hours now... Boy kills his mother because his father told him too"

"Just go hide..." Lucas said running down the hall with Austin in his arms.

"Alright Emma... you ready to kick daddies butt?"

Brooke and Emma ran down the hall to the hall closet. The more they played little games like this the more Brooke thought Karen might have a point. They did act a little immature. But these were things Emma and Austin would remember and smile about in when they were older. All she remembered from her childhood was being yelled at.

"Mommy... its dwark in here," Emma said clenching to Brooke's leg.

"We are going to leave in just a second... now when you see daddy... you have to shoot him with the water... ok?" Brooke whispered picking Emma up.

"Then we gwo to school?"

"Sure..." Brooke lied. She wasn't sure she was going to take her today. The more time she spent with her the more she wanted to keep her home and not ever make her go to school, same thing with Austin. She hated having these doubts.

"Oh Cheery" Brooke heard Lucas yell walking down the hall.

"Ready?" She asked kicking open the closet door and drenching Lucas with water.

They played "Water Gun" as Emma referred to it for about another hour. They tried switching teams about half way through but Austin hadn't understood that switching teams meant he had to shoot Lucas instead of Brooke so that round it was Lucas, Emma, and Austin against Brooke. Then about 8:00 Emma started getting antsy about school again so they had to postpone the rest of the game. So Brooke decided it was time for her bath.

"Alright... come get in the towel" Brooke said lifting Emma out of the tub.

"And then we gwo to school?" Emma asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess so... but do you really want to leave mommy all day? I am going to be home with 2 boys" Brooke said trying to talk Emma into staying home. But by Emma's face she could tell it wasn't working. Brooke had set up classes so she only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 8 until 2. Lucas's was almost the same except he was from 8 until 4 because of basketball and he also had 1 Tuesday, Thursday class at 10. This way they weren't gone from the kids but so long. Of course it was going to take them a lot longer to finish school this way but their babies as she called them were more important.

"Emma... are you sure you want to go?" Brooke asked with pleading eyes one last time

"You have Belwa" Emma comforted patting Brooke on the shoulder.

"Ok well then we better go pick out the hottest outfit in your closet so that all the boys love you"

"Brooke..." Lucas said walking into the bathroom.

"Yea?"

"I don't think we should send her" Lucas said handing Austin to Brooke and picking Emma up.

"Why?" Brooke asked coolly. She didn't want him to think she had cold feet about this.

"Because she's so small Brooke... I, I just think maybe we should keep her with us forever" Lucas said hugging the little girl tight.

"Lucas... Believe me I want to keep her here as much as you do but we don't have anyone to watch her and Austin."

"Alright... Emma... Do you really want to go to school?" Lucas asked

"Yea"

"Ok... I'll get Austin dressed and out of these wet clothes and we'll be ready in 20 minutes" Lucas said trading kids with Brooke.

"Alright Emmy... Lets go and get you looking hott"

Brooke took Emma into her room and blow dried her hair super straight with her Hello Kitty hair dryer and then pulled out the little sailor dress she and Lucas had picked out especially for today. Usually she dressed Emma about like she dressed herself in mini skirts, flared jeans, and come kind of stylish shirt. It was the same thing with Austin. He was a walking add for baby gap. But she thought today Emma had better look her age.

"Do I look prettyful?" Emma asked after Brooke had finished getting her into her dress and French braiding her hair in pigtails.

"Like a princess... but you need one more thing" Brooke pulled out her pink lip gloss

"Open your lips... and don't tell daddy, he is already having enough issues with you growing up. If he knew I was letting you wear make-up he would kill me"

"Okay" Emma smiling.

"Ready to hit the road?" Brooke asked picking her up

"We have to fine me a boyfrin" Emma said matter of factly.

"Don't tell your daddy that either... unless you want him to beat up all the little boys at preschool" Brooke laughed. The sad thing was what she said was probably true. Lucas was very protective over his little girl.

Brooke walked down the steps to find Lucas pacing in front of the door. Austin was sitting on the couch with his little head following Lucas's every move. His blonde hair swaying as he tired to keep up. He looked more and more like Lucas everyday.

"Calm down Broody... it's just pre-school... for 6 hours tops... besides the lady said we can stay with her today and make sure she adjust." Brooke said comforting Lucas.

"But I have a basketball thing at 11:30... maybe we should do this tomorrow" Lucas said trying one last time to talk both girls out of this. He really wasn't ready for his little girl to leave him. Sure it was just pre-school as Brooke put it but soon it would be just Kindergarten and then just High school. This was just a lot to take in

"Well you can stay until then and come back when its over, Lucas if we don't do this today then we never will. Believe me I know us... We said the same thing about condoms...lets try a different route this time. Here... take her"

Brooke handed him Emma and picked Austin up off the couch.

"Your daddy is silly" She cooed kissing his forehead.

"Daddy... Lets gwo!"

They drove about 10 miles down the road to a church labeled St. Timothy's. It served as a church and a preschool. It was an old big brick church about 5 stories high. There was playground equipment everywhere. Poor Emma sat in her seat taking it all in.

"We're here" Lucas said pulling into the parking lot.

"Ready to go meet your new friends?" Brooke asked unbuckling Emma's seat. But Emma didn't say anything. The child who talked non-stop 24/7 was now silent. Both Brooke and Lucas were both amazed and a little worried.

"Carry me?" She finally said throwing her arms up to Brooke.

They walked past the playground where tons of children were screaming and playing. Emma was fixated on every little thing, pointing and waving at all the children. The only person even close to her age she had ever played with was Jenny. Well and Tim considering his maturity level. Everyone else had been a teenager. When Brooke thought about it Emma had probably never even spoken to another child her age. This was going to be very interesting.

They walked to the front office and got the attention of a lady standing at a Desk. She was older with short tight curls that reminded Brooke of Peyton's.

"My name is Lou, May I help you?" She asked flatly

"Hey... That's cool... Lou, You," Lucas laughed noticing the rhyming but Lou didn't seem amused.

"We brought our daughter Emma" Brooke said smacking Lucas in the arm.

"Full name and age" Lou asked

"Emmalyne Katherine Scott and she's 2 ½."

"She is in Miss Ashton's 2 year old class... go down the hall, take a left and it is the red door" Lou said pointing down the hall.

"I don't like red..." Emma said as they walked down the hall.

"But red is a sexy color... that means you have a cool class" Brooke giggled tickling Emma to lighten the mood.

They walked up to the blood red door and knocked. A small stature lady about 40 or so came to the door. She had dark brown hair and freckles.

"Hi... You must be Emmalyne," She said smiling at Emma.

"Emma" Emma said quietly.

"Well here we call each other by our full first names and yours is Emmalyne" Miss Ashton said sweetly but not sugar coated.

"Yea we have always called her Emma... I don't think she will even come to Emmalyne" Brooke laughed.

"Well then she will just have to learn... Come one Emmalyne... let go of your..." Miss. Ashton paused looking at Brooke.

"You are her sister or her mother?" She asked sternly.

"She's my mommy" Emma answered before Brooke could say anything.

"Right... well your mother and I guess he's your father may come in with you for today... You are our 3rd new student today Emmalyne. We have a little boy named Cooper who is here with his mother and a little girl named Bernadette who is with hers.

"Ok" Emma said getting down from Brooke and walking into the classroom. Lucas and Brooke both followed slowly.

"Now you may sit over there with the other parents" Miss Aston said pointing to a corner.

"Hey I gotta go... I'll be back about 3?" Lucas said handing Austin to Brooke.

"Go... She's fine... look she is already flirting with that little boy" Brooke joked.

"Call me if anything goes wrong... I am serious..."

"Go!" Brooke said pushing him out the door.

"Bye Emmy"

"Bye daddy" Emma said running over giving him a quick hug and a kiss before going back over to a group of kids.

Brooke walked over and sat beside the two women. One was blonde talking on her cell phone. From the way she looked she couldn't be much older than Lucas and Brooke. The other was older with gray hair. Both women were slightly overweight. Brooke looked over at Emma who was talking to a little blonde boy. She was close enough so that she could pretty much hear what Emma was saying.

"Hi, I'm Emma... You are my boyfrin, ok?" Emma said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok... Your pretty. My name is Coop." The boy responded smiling.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh...she knew Emma was a lot like her but this was crazy. Emma had no fear of rejection. Not only that she went for the cute blondes.

"That your girl?" The blonde girl sitting beside Brooke asked hanging up her cell phone and pointing to Emma.

"Yea... that's Emma" Brooke laughed.

"She is a cutie, That's Cooper she's talking to. He's mine" She said frowning

"Yea... Emma just told him he was her boyfriend."

"She can have him... Maybe it will get him out of my hair faster. I mean don't get me wrong... Leaving him here from 5am until 7pm is going to be a godsend but I just don't know what to do with him the rest of the time... I'm Callie by the way" She said.

"I'm Brooke... You leave him here for 14 hours?" Brooke asked shocked.

"14 hours 5 days a week... Saturdays and Sundays he is with his dad" Callie smiled

"Wow... You must work a lot of hours"

"Nope...I don't work... Or go to school for that matter... I just don't like having him at home while I am trying to watch TV and stuff" Callie said smacking her gum

"Wow, I am having trouble leaving Emma here for just 3 days a week 6 hours a day" Brooke said. She couldn't believe what this girl was saying, that poor little boy.

"Wow... those two must have the same daddy" Callie said pointing to Austin.

"Yea... my husband... Lucas"

Lucas sat in the seats at the Dean Dome fidgeting. Part of him worried about Emma the other part worried about this meeting. Today was where it was decided if he was good enough or benched. His whole like depended on this one meeting. He could tell the other guys around him were feeling the same way.

"Hey... I'm Jeff" A guy said tapping Lucas on the shoulder. He was average size guy with dark hair and brown eyes. He reminded Lucas a lot of Nathan.

"Lucas..." Lucas said shaking his hand.

"So this your first year?"

"Yea... you?" Lucas asked

"Yea... To tell you the truth I'm kinda nervo" Jeff started but he got cut off.

"Welcome to the Dean Dome for our annual Basket Ball meeting. My name is Roy Williams and I will be your coach. First I would just like to say that everyone here is good. I am here to make you great. We have had some great players play here over the years... for example Michael Jordan. My goal is to get at least one of you to the pro's. Ok enough jibber jabber... Lets get started... I have enough paper work here for you to fill out for hours. But as I was walking down here I decided that I wasn't going to make you do it... instead we are going to have a friendly game of b-ball."

"Ok Children... We are going to watch a video about Noah's ark now" Miss Ashton said gathering all the children on the rug.

Brooke didn't know how she did it. She could barely keep up with 2 kids but this woman had 10. The past 2 hours had been interesting. After the first hour and 1/2 Emma had gotten bored with the kids and decided to take on the teacher. She tried to explain to her for 10 minutes why Dawson's Creek and ER were better than Noah's Ark and how she got to wear make up today. It was safe to say that by the end of that conversation Brooke was getting some pretty evil looks from that teacher.

Austin on the other hand loved every minute of it. He watched the children play and talked to Brooke in his baby talk. For once he didn't have Emma breaking in every 5 minutes and it was as if he was carrying on a whole conversation with Brooke.

"Alright children... Can someone tell me who Noah was...Now remember raise your hand."

The second Emma raised her hand Brooke knew what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Yes Emmalyne"

"Noah Wyle! He's Carter!" Emma shrieked obviously very proud of her self.

Brooke burst out laughing. That was defiantly her child.

"Someone needs to teach that child some biblical knowledge." The older mother sitting beside Brooke said.

"She has biblical knowledge. She knows Hell means something bad..." Brooke laughed.

"Yea Cooper knows that one too" Callie laughed.

"Well my Bernadette knows no such word."

"Emmalyne... this isn't Must See TV Thursday... This is preschool. Ok darling" Miss Ashton said smiling sweetly. Brooke was glad that Miss Ashton was at least nice to Emma.

"I can not believe we just won that" Jeff said throwing his towel down on the floor.

"I know! I don't know what I was worried about" Lucas laughed

"So you wanna go get a drink or something to celebrate?"

"Ah Man I cant... Pre school calls..." Lucas said grabbing his bag. Jeff looked confused.

"Pre School?"

"Its my daughters first day..." Lucas smiled

"Ah... you got a kid? How old is she?"

"2 kids... Emma is 2 ½ and Austin is 8 months now." Lucas said pulling pictures out of his wallet.

"Cute, so the mother lets you see them on special days like this?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused. He really hadn't wanted to get into this. He and Brooke had decided it would probably be easier for both of them if they didn't tell the whole world about them and their kids.

"Well Rob over there... he has 2 kids and the mothers only let him see then certain times is all"

"Oh no Emma and Austin have the same mother...Brooke... my wife" Lucas laughed

"Right... Sorry I didn't know. I have Fiancé, Linda... she is in Haiti right now with some doctors program"

"Wow... look dude I gotta run... I'll see you at practice" Lucas said heading towards the exit.

Brooke and Lucas met in the hall.

"Hey... How's Emmy?" Lucas asked kissing her.

"Hey, I was just coming out to call you. She is fine... I was hoping that maybe she would at least have some sort of separation anxiety or something but she is being really mature... She can't wait to introduce you to her new boyfriend, Cooper. He's cute! Blonde, blue eyes, His moms a little on the crazy side though" Brooke said all excitedly.

"I think Emma is more mature than both of us sometimes..." Lucas laughed.

"You ready to take her home?"

"Hell yes!" Lucas said taking Austin from Brooke.

"I'll go get here..."

Brooke walked down the hall to the red door and motioned for Emma to come on.

"Are you ready to go home baby? You can come back next week and play" Brooke said once she got out of the room.

"Ok..." Emma said reluctantly.

Brooke waved bye to Miss Ashton who just stared sternly at Brooke.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled grabbing onto Lucas's legs.

"Hey Monkey... How was school?"

"Cooper and me payed dolls!" Emma giggled.

"Cooper huh? Remember Sex is bad Emma bad, bad, bad" Lucas said seriously.

"Lucas... She is 2..." Brooke laughed. She thought it was funny how worked up Lucas was getting over this.

"I know" Emma giggled.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Can we talk about it when we get home?" Lucas asked. He was so tired. It had been a long day, long 3 weeks.

"Ok... when we get home... Water Gun... this time with Chocolate syrup in the back yard..." Lucas laughed.

"Your on Broody" Brooke knew they not be the best parents in the world... or the most mature but they were them. They taught their children right from wrong and how you have fun.

Spoilers for the next few chapters: Brooke and Lucas both start School. Brooke meets a new man. Lucas deals with family, school, and basketball. A present is left on their doorstep... We find out more about Jeff and Callie News from Haley, and SOOO much more! Please Review!!

Special Thanks to Courtney who is my Beta!


	3. School

Ok this chapter is all about them starting school. It is going to deal with how hard it is being married teenagers with 2 kids in college. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, I have PT (Physical Therapy) for my messed up ankle like every other day and it is like right in the middle of the day so it messes up my writing time. Plus I am working on another fanfic right now too. It's a comedy crossover between 7th Heaven and OTH hahaha its great, but my time is split between the two. I have so many ideas for this fanfic though. For those of you that asked Yes Haley and Peyton and everyone else will be in this one... but I want to get Lucas and Brooke settled and meeting new people before I really bring them in. Hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

"Oh My God Lucas wake up, we over slept!" Brooke yelled looking at the clock. It was 8:45 and they both had class. This was just like something that would happen to them.

"Brooke... we couldn't have over slept... I set the alarm for 6:00."

"Yea 6:00 pm!" Brooke said hitting him in his bad shoulder.

"Ow, that would be my bad shoulder!" Lucas whined

"Stop complaining and get up!"

"I'm going grouchy..." Lucas laughed. Brooke was defiantly not a morning person.

"Not funny"

"You're the one who wanted a new nickname"

"Emma... Wake up!" Brooke yelled running down the hall to Austin's room. Austin was already awake sitting up in his crib talking baby talk to his stuffed animals.

"Hey baby boy!" Brooke cooed in baby talk, picking Austin up out of his crib.

"Are you ready to go to daycare?"

"Mommy...I don't want go to school twoday" Emma whined walking into Austin's room and grabbing tight around Brooke's legs.

"Lucas! Help me here!" Brooke yelled overwhelmed with two children needing her.

"I'm ready" Lucas said walking into the room already dressed.

"Well touch you" Brooke laughed.

"Ok Emmy come with me... lets go get you dressed" Lucas said scooping Emma up and putting her on his shoulders.

"But I sick" Emma whined as they left the room.

"Ok Austin... Lets get you ready so mommy can get ready... ok?" This was going to be the hard part. Austin was going through a phase where he hated to wear clothes. He screamed and cried whenever anyone tried to dress him. Lucas swore he got it from Brooke but according to Karen Lucas did the same thing until he was eight.

"Nooooo" Brooke heard Emma yell running down the hall.

"Emma you have to go to school today!" Lucas yelled running behind her.

Emma had liked school the first few days when she was new and got all the attention but once that ended she decided that staying home with Brooke and Lucas was much more fun. They had made the mistake of letting her stay home one day because neither of them could say no to those sweet little eyes. After that it had become a battle every morning with Emma. She screamed. They screamed. Then everyone ended up in tears. In the past 2 months she had only been to school 10 times out of the 24 days she should have been. But she was going to school today. She didn't have a choice.

This was Brooke's life now. A 2 ½ year old who was a pre school drop out, A 10 month old son who was a nudist and Lucas who was having as much trouble handling this as she was.

"Lucas... wait" Brooke yelled walking into the hall with Austin.

"Mommy" Emma cried running to Brooke.

"I give up! Lucas said throwing his hands up. He couldn't do this every morning. It was hard enough sending Emma but making her go when she really didn't want too. It was almost unbearable. But now he had classes too and this couldn't happen every morning.

"Look you dress Austin... I'll deal with Emma" Brooke handed Lucas Austin and took Emma into her room.

"Hey little guy... You aren't going to throw a fit like your sister are you?" Lucas asked laying Austin down on his changing table.

"Apparently so," Lucas laughed. As soon as Lucas got Austin's gap shirt and jeans out of his dresser Austin yelled bloody murder.

"Looks like daddy is trying to dress Austin" Brooke laughed pulling Emma's shirt over her head.

"Does Awson have to go school to?" Emma whimpered.

"Yes and so do mommy and daddy" Brooke said realizing she was still in her pajamas

"But I sick" Emma said breaking into tears again.

Finally after 45 minutes everyone was ready to go, Emma still crying about school, Austin trying to take his clothes off, Lucas brooding and worrying about class and practice and Brooke who hadn't even had time for a shower.

"Alright... You take Austin... I'll take Emma" Lucas said grabbing Brooke around the waist and kissing her.

"Good luck with that one..." Brooke laughed

"Ha, ha... Have a good day, Love you"

"Yea right ... Love you too" Brooke said kissing him on the forehead.

"Alright Emma... You ready to go to McDonalds?" Lucas lied. He knew it was the only way they were ever going to get her out of the house.

"Bye Emmy... Have a good day" Brooke said kissing her on the cheek and taking Austin out to the car.

Brooke was turning into Austin's little daycare when her cell phone rang.

"Hello...Haley! God please don't ask... put it this way we are just getting out of the house. Yea... Wow... really? Standing?" Brooke tried to act interested in Haley's life but there were Telletubby episodes more interesting.

"Look... I have to go... Yea I'm at Austin's daycare... yea... Haley I don't have time to talk to an 8 month old! Bye..."

Brooke walked Austin in handing him to his sitter lady at the door.

"Thanks... Bye baby I love you" Brooke yelled running back to the car, Austin waving his little hand smiling. At least he liked school. She just hoped Lucas was having some luck with Emma.

"Emma you have to go in... I am going to be later than I already am!" Lucas pleaded with the 2 year old.

"This is no McDonalds!" Emma paid pointing her finger at Lucas.

"But it is fun like McDonalds and one of the teachers has red hair like that clown dude"

"No... I will die daddy" Emma said in her most pathetic voice

"That isn't going to work on me this time.... And no more ER for you"

"Buh daddy I have heart tack"

"No, your going to give daddy a aneurysm though ...Go in... Look there's Cooper" Lucas said pointing into the classroom.

"Mommy let me stay home," Emma said getting frustrated that her little girl charm wasn't working.

"Emma we have 2 choices, 1 you can act like a spoiled rotten brat like Jenny and make me really mad and then I am going to yell and then we are both going to cry or 2 you can go into class and I will take you to get ice cream when I get one" Lucas said in a final attempt to get her in.

"Stabaree" Emma said, one last tear running down her cheek

"Yes..."

"Ok..." Emma said walking slowly into class.

"I love you Emmy" Lucas yelled after her"

"Wove you too" Emma pouted

Brooke sped into the parking lot looking for a parking space. She had already missed her 8-10 class but she could hopefully make the next one. Having 2 children, a husband and now classes was turning out to be more than she could handle.

"Whoa! Lady watch out!" She heard a voice yell behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late and lost" Brooke said slamming her car door

"Right... first day of classes... where are you headed?" A man asked. He was tall maybe 5"11 with light brown hair and striking green eyes.

"Room C-134 or something like that, my dogs chewed up my pap... Damn it I left the dogs out!"

"Chill woman...Physiology... I'm in there too... my names Victor. Want me to walk with you? Its tricky to find." He said lowering his Tommy Sunglasses. This one obviously had some money.

"Oh My God could you? That would be like the best!" Brooke said almost hugging the guy.

"I'm Brooke by the way"

"Brooke... A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" Victor said staring into her eyes.

"Well thank you, now class, I have already missed one today" Brooke laughed calming down a little

"Well we are just going to have to keep you more on top of things aren't we?"

Lucas rushed into his 10:00 class 15 minutes late. He had already missed his literature class, which was the only one he had really been looking forward too. Now he was in Geography.

"Mr. Scott I presume?" A short, stout man with gray hair and a mustache asked as Lucas opened the door.

"Yes" Lucas said quietly. He was always shy around teachers. They held some kind of power over him.

"May I ask why you are late?"

"I um, I over slept" Lucas said taking a seat near the front of the room since it was the only one left.

"Your honest, I like that. Now lets begin... Everyone pull out a piece of notebook paper and I would like you to draw what you think North Carolina looks like."

Lucas reached into his bad and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. Only on it was a note:

Hope you have an awesome first day! We love you!

Love,

Cheery, Emma & Austin

It also had little scribbles and almost pictures that Emma and Austin had doodled on it.

"Mr. Scott is there a problem?" The professor asked seeing Lucas's smile.

"Um No sir..."

"Well then draw!" He snapped.

Brooke and Victor walked up the flight of stairs to the classroom.

"We're here" Victor said pointing to the door.

"Really Captain obvious? I never would have known!" Brooke joked

"Your funny... I didn't know they made women like that... beautiful and funny"

"I am sleep deprived and I didn't have time to get a shower this morning..." Brooke laughed finding an empty seat.

"Wow... I would have never known" Victor said smiling, finding a set beside her.

Brooke wasn't quite sure what was happening here. She defiantly wasn't flirting. At least she wasn't trying too. She was a very married woman who loved her husband more than anyone. It was just so easy to pretend that she was back in high school with out a care in the word. Her biggest worry being what shirt to wear Friday night.

"Alight students" The professor said standing up out of her chair.

"My name is Dr. Colin and we are going to have a little writing today just so I can see where everyone stands on certain issues"

"This should be interesting" Victor whispered.

"Now our topic today is High School. I would like you each to write me a sentence how your high school years were spent. Then please sign your name. I will be giving you each your syllabus Wednesday when we start the real class. You may begin now and I would like a lot of thought put into this." Dr. Colin finished.

"My high school days sucked" Victor said reaching into his bad.

"Mine weren't all that bad"

Brooke thought for a minute. How was she going to fit those years into a sentence everything that had happened? Finally she decided just to write:

My high school years were spent as a preppy cheerleading captain who partied too much and didn't study enough.

-Brooke Scott

She didn't like her sentence so much but the "Brooke Scott" at the bottom made the whole thing look good. It had a nice ring to it. Brooke Scott. The day after they had gotten home she written Brooke Scott all over a piece of paper just to see how it felt.

"What was fast... what does yours say?" Victor asked trying to catch a glimpse of her paper.

"It says that I was a drug dealer who got involved with the mafia and is now in the witness protection program"

"Interesting." Victor said smiling his flirty smile

"What about yours?" Brooke asked as he handed her his paper.

I spent 4 years of my life pining over a girl who turned out to be in love with my father, they are now married and she is my stepmother.

-Victor Michaels III

"Wow... that sucks, I thought my high school years were bad" Brooke laughed

"Its not funny! I think I loved her"

"Right..." Brooke said taking her paper to the front, Victor following her.

"Alright... Thank you Ms. Scott, Mr. Michaels... You may go now"

"Scott huh?" Victor laughed.

Brooke wasn't listening. She was just ready to call Lucas and see how he was doing so far. She picked up her purple cell phone and pressed 1.

"Hey Broody, It's me! Just wanted to know how class was... Call me when you get out... On and Luke, Change your voice mail thingy"

"Broody? He your boyfriend?" Victor asked leaning down to tie his shoe.

"No he" But he cut her off.

"Good to know... Look Brooke... I have to go...I will see you Wednesday. Don't over sleep, I would hate not see you"

"Bu" Brooke started again but didn't get a chance to finish. She wasn't sure if it was really worth explaining everything to this guy.

Lucas walked down the hall as he dialed Brooke's number only to get her voicemail.

"You've reached Brooke Scott! Isn't that the coolest name ever? Anyway leave me a message and I'' get back to you, maybe"

"Hey Cheery, That is the coolest name ever I do have to agree, Anyway I got your message, call me, love you!" Lucas said hanging up. Next he had some sort of math class he didn't even want to think about. Then he had a break until practice. This was going to be a long day.

"Lucas!"

Lucas turned around to see Jeff walking up with a blonde girl.

"Hey man"

"Hey! This is my Fiancé Linda... remember I wan telling you about her" Jeff said proudly showing her off.

"Yea... Hi, I'm Lucas." Lucas said shaking her hand.

"Well Linda doesn't know any girls here so I was thinking maybe you could introduce her to Brooke?" Jeff asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yea... I know Brooke would love that too. She doesn't really know anyone either"

"Great its set then! When do you want to do it?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"How about tomorrow night at my house after practice?"

"Sounds great! Are you sure Brooke wont mind?" Linda asked not wanting to impose.

"Bring some margarita mix and I think Brooke will be just fine. I have a feeling after today she is going to need it" Lucas laughed

"Ok I have to get to class..."

Brooke drove up to Austin's daycare trying hard not to fall asleep at the wheel. Her last few classes sucked, Geography being the worst. How was she supposed to know where all the major rivers in North Carolina were? Plus she already had work that was due Wednesday.

She walked into the small daycare center to see Austin in nothing but a diaper sitting on the floor brooding.

"Ms. Scott..." One of the ladies said seeing Brooke walk in.

"Let me guess... He wouldn't keep his clothes on?" Brooke asked laughing. This was the last thing she needed.

"He is doing this at home too?"

"Yes..." Brooke said picking Austin up. He was a handful that was for sure. Nothing could ever be easy... he always made sure things were done the hard way.

"We just wanted to let you know" The lady smiled.

"Thanks... Austin... You have to keep your clothes on...Its freezing outside!" Brooke begged. Austin just giggled. Brooke got the feeling he knew what he was doing was bad but kept doing it for the attention.

"Alight... lets go get you sister"

Brooke loaded Austin in his car seat and drove to Emma's preschool listening to the spice girls the whole way there. They were Emma's new favorite singers. Even though they were so last century as Lucas had put it Emma and Austin both loved them and it kept them quiet.

"Alright lets go in and get... Austin don't take your shirt off!"

When they got to the classroom Emma was sitting in the time out corner pouting and shooting evil glares at the teacher.

"Mrs. Scott... We need to talk about Emmalyne" Ms. Ashton said walking over to Brooke.

"What did she do this time?" Brooke asked sitting down in a little chair. She had a feeling this was going to take a while.

They always seemed to put poor Emma in time out for the stupidest things. Last time Ms. Ashton had told the class that babies were a planned gift from god. Emma had proceeded to argue and tell the whole class that she had been an accident. Brooke had explained for 20 minutes about how she and Lucas had told Emma she was their surprise so that when she has older they wouldn't have to deal with all of the questions she might have if they had kept everything about how she was brought into the world a secret but Ms. Ashton didn't seem to agree.

"Well today I decided since they children had been so well behaved I would let them watch Telletubbies and"

"She called them gay?" Brooke asked already knowing the answer. Back in Tree Hill a pre schoolteacher would have found this funny but apparently not here.

"She came to he and whispered it in my ear!" Ms. Ashton said sternly.

"So you put her in time out for expressing her opinion?"

"Well her opinion was not right" Ms. Ashton complained.

"Emma unlike the rest of these sheltered brats has a mind of her own and thinks for herself with out other people forcing thoughts into her head. My husband and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't punish her for this because this is exactly what we have taught her to do...think for her self"

"You taught her to call things gay?" Ms. Ashton asked.

"Gay could be happy... Maybe she meant they were happy" Brooke laughed motioning for Emma to come over.

"Well one more incident like this one this week and I am afraid that Emmalyne will not be able to go to the prize box this week."

"Look lady... one more incident like this where you put my sweet innocent child in time out for something this petty and my husband will be speaking to your superior." Brooke said taking Emma's hand and walking out. This day couldn't get any crazier.

Lucas packed up his practice bag and walked out to his car. He had so much work to do it wasn't even funny. Between reading syllabuses and paper work, Plus he had promised Emma ice cream. He didn't know when he was going to have time to blink. He had a feeling Brooke had things to read too. Having kids was defiantly taking its toll on both of them. Where as if they were just normal college student's things would probably be so much easier.

He listened as his cell phone played the tune from Nip Tuck.

"Hello"

"Hey Handsome" Brooke said on the other end.

"Hey... Where are you?"

"Almost home with your 2 delinquent children you?" Brooke laughed

"Getting in the car... You wanna meet for dinner?"

"Please..." Brooke begged.

"Where?"

"Emma wants McDonalds as usual"

"Ok meet you there, Bye" Lucas said hanging up.

Brooke drove into the McDonalds parking lot and parked beside Lucas

"Hey handsome... How was class?" Brooke asked grabbing Lucas around the waist.

"Interesting...Hey do you mind having company tomorrow?"

"Not if Emma will stop saying everything is gay and Austin will keep his clothes on" Brooke laughed.

"Mommy! I hungry" Emma whined struggling to get out of her new car seat. They had had to buy her a new one because she had figured the old one out.

"Alright...I'm coming"

Brooke and Lucas ate dinner with their kids and talked about their day. Brooke choosing to leave out Victor and Lucas choosing not to say how much work he really had to do. For now they just had dinner as if they were a normal family laughing and talking. Neither of them knowing that the next few weeks would change their entire lives forever.

Spoilers: More on Victor, BIG, BIG, BIG thing getting ready to happen... can't say because I will spoil it! Um, More Brucas school stuff. I have so much more planned for this story! I can't wait!! Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to Courtney! My beta


	4. Parenthood

Ok you guys may not like the beginning but all I have to say is KEEP READING.

Ok I had a whole different chapter written for this one but it just seemed SO fake and goody, goody when I finished I decided to rewrite and do something a little more realistic about what 2 college students who are parents day might be like... Mostly Brooke's. Someone asked why Brooke and Lucas were always acting so young and immature. Well the way I see it is Parents or not they are still 19. Plus they are Brooke and Lucas. The story wouldn't be as interesting if I focused only on them raising Emma and Austin. They are still kids themselves and I try to make that obvious. Hope you like it! The real drama will continue next chapter! You guys know how I love Drama! Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

"Victor...We can't do this... I, I'm married" Brooke said leaning away from Victor's kiss. His hair was so soft to the touch and his skin so rough.

"So... Didn't you say he cheated on you? Come on Brooke, just one more time... You enjoyed it last time," Victor begged seductively. His big striking green eyes were so hard to resist. That had been what she had caved too the time before this.

"Victor we cant... really really can't. I love Lucas, He is my soul mate... My god we have 2 kids"

"Dawson and Joey were soul mates and Joey seemed perfectly happy with Pacey" Victor said leaning in for another kiss but Brooke didn't turn away this time. His lips were different than Lucas, smaller and had a rough texture.

"Victor... What if Lucas finds out?"

"He wont" Victor said continuing to kiss her.

"But"

"Shhh" He comforted laying her down on the fluffy bed.

"I think someone is coming"

"Brooke... Your being paranoid! He is in class remember? Just calm down" Victor said running his fingers through her hair

"Brooke... Brooke! Wake up" Lucas yelled walking into the bedroom.

"Ah what! I'm... Oh thank god" Brooke said looking at the clock realizing it was just a dream.

"Thanking god for waking up... are you ok?" Lucas laughed sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Yea... Fine... Are Emmy an Austin awake yet?" Brooke said wiping her eyes

"Austin was up at 5:00... I figured I would let you sleep considering you kicked me all night last night... with all that moving you couldn't have possibly slept well"

"Thank you" Brooke said sitting up and kissing Lucas.

Brooke had only been to class once with Victor and was having dreams about him. What did that mean? Usually she didn't read into her dreams since most of the time they involved smurfs chasing her with pitchforks or something crazy like that. But this one had felt so real. Like she was actually there. She was just thankful that the dream hadn't brought her any pleasure... then she would really be worried.

"I better get going... Class awaits"

"Right... Its Tuesday I get to sleep in! Have fun Broody" Brooke said trying to be as cheery as possible. Part of her was paranoid that he knew... even if it was only a dream; Lucas was very perceptive for a guy.

"I have to go buy books after class and do little things like that... I probably wont be home until after practice, and yea... I don't think Austin is going to sleep anytime soon... Considering what I have him for breakfast" Lucas laughed kissing he on the forehead one last time then running towards the door.

"Lucas Scott I swear if you gave him chocolate ice cream again... Lucas! Your gonna pay for this when you get home! Your little friend people are coming for dinner remember?" Brooke yelled after him.

"Mama..." Austin yelled from his playpen. Mama being the only word he ever said Brooke was starting to think that Lucas was bribing him not to yell for daddy when he was upset.

"Coming" Brooke, yelled back stumbling down the stairs.

Lucas walked towards the big brown history building. History had to be his least favorite class next to geography. In high school he would find himself zoning out during these classes to think about Brooke or Peyton... whichever one he was pining over that day. But here he really had to pay attention.

He walked into class just as the professor stood up from her desk. It startled him making him drop his cell phone, which went smashing onto the stone floor.

"Welcome to class. My name is Dr. Smith. Everyone please take a syllabus from the table and read" The tall lady sand blandly. This was just Lucas's luck to get the most boring professor there was for his least favorite subject. Now he was really going to have problems concentrating.

Brooke was dressing Austin when the phone rang for the 5th time if the past 2 hours. First Haley had called to ask all about her day and give the latest news on Amber. Then it had been Peyton wondering when Brooke was going to get homesick and come home, then a telemarketer, and finally Deb calling to see if she had talked to Haley. There was no telling who it was this time.

"Hello" Brooke all but yelled into the phone.

"Brooke... how are you" Karen asked on the other end.

"Still a immature mother..."

"Funny... I was just calling to make sure everything was ok... I haven talked to you guys in a while" Karen said sadly.

"Yea... about that Lucas said he wasn't going to call until he was more mature... and he wasn't sure that was ever going to happen" Brooke laughed.

"Not living with you its not...how are my grand babies?" Karen asked quickly

"Wild as usual... Emma is sleeping still, she was up late watching TV and Austin is somehow managing to get everything I put on him today dirty... How's Nick?"

"He has a check up today... Look tell Lucas to call me..." Karen said hanging up.

"Nice to talk to you too Karen... Austin your Meme is a loony" Brooke said tickling the little boy.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled down the hall.

"And your sister is just loud... Whaty?" Brooke yelled back

"I stuck!" Emma cried.

"Stuck?" Brooke didn't even want to know. It amazed her the things Emma managed to get herself into.

"In the potty"

"What!" Brooke yelled running to the bathroom to find poor little Emma with her foot stuck in the toilet.

"Oh My God... You have to be kidding me!" Brooke said almost laughing.

"Its no funny" Emma whaled.

"Baby what happened?"

"I twry to bush my teef and and" Emma cried even harder.

"And you climbed the potty to get to your toothbrush and fell in" Brooke finished for her realizing what had happened.

"Baby don't cry... I'm right here. We are going to pull it out ok?" Brooke said hugging Emma tight to try and stop her from crying.

"Don't-t cu-ut myyy foot o-off" Emma cried.

"No... No we aren't going to cut anything off I promise!"

"Mama..." Austin yelled from his room.

"Ah damn it! I left Austin in his room alone... Look Emmy I will be right back... Don't move"

"No Mommy... I scared" Emma cried grabbing onto Brooke for dear life.

"Emma I have too... Let go... I will be right back" Brooke said pulling her little hand.

"Mommy" Emma whaled as Brooke ran down the hall to Austin's room where Austin had gotten hold of the baby powder and dumped it everywhere. He was pointing and grinning like he had just done something good. It was all over his face gathered in clumps around his mouth.

"Austin... No! Look at me... Did you eat that? Please god, tell mommy you didn't eat that." Brooke begged pulling a very white little boy up off the floor and putting him on her hip, Emma still crying in the background.

"Austin... stick out your tongue... Show mommy your tongue" Brooke coaxed sitting the little boy on his changing table.

"Mommy..."

"Damn it! I can't do this!" Brooke yelled carrying Austin to the bathroom where Emma was now almost dangling from the toilet still stuck grabbing at her wrist.

"What now?" Brooke asked putting Austin in the bathtub where he couldn't get away.

"You left me"

"I know... I had too baby I am so sorry, what did you hurt?" Brooke asked pulling poor Emma up trying to jiggle her foot out.

"My-my arm"

"God... Emmy... Its huge, did you fall on it?" Brooke asked almost in tears, finally freeing her foot.

Emma managed to shake her head yes crying louder by the second in pain as Brooke looked at the very swollen arm.

"Alright... Lets take you and Austin to the doctor, and pray that that isn't broken and baby powder isn't toxic... Let me call daddy" Brooke said in a panic reaching for her cell phone, which wasn't there.

"Great... That's just great... Ok Um" She was trying so hard to hold back her own tears her eyes were burning. She wasn't good in these situations. Nothing like this ever happened when Lucas was alone with both kids but somehow when she was they got taken away by social services or ate baby powder and somehow managed to get stuck in a toilet and hurt their wrist. This was why people had always told her that she didn't need kids... she could barely take care of herself.

Lucas browsed the book section at Scullys. Between him and Brooke they needed 10 pounds of books.

"Can I help you sir?" A girl said from behind the counter

"Um... No thanks, actually how much is that?" Lucas asked pointing to a Carolina Cheerleading uniform that was about Emma's size.

"Ah, The famous cheerleading uniform.... Its $25.00" The girl giggled.

"Its cute, Emma would love it" Lucas smiled. It was something cute she could wear to some of his games coming up since Austin already had a million Tar Heel shirts. Plus he knew it would drive Brooke crazy that she was wearing Carolina and not Duke.

"Emma... That is the cutest name! How old is Emma?"

"She will be 3 in a few months, She loves to play with her mother's old pom-poms and show me little cheers." Lucas laughed.

"Well Emma is a very lucky little girl to have such a sweet big brother" The girl said smiling and flirting.

"Right...here you go" Lucas said handing her a 20 and a 10. Even though it did drive him crazy how people always said little comments like that, he found it easier not to get into the whole ordeal with a complete stranger.

"Thank you... you have a nice day!" She smiled handing him his change and the uniform.

"You too"

Brooke dialed Lucas's cell phone for the 8th time still not having any luck. She didn't know if she should just take them to the ER or what. Part of her was scared to wait and the other part of her worried about dealing with 2 children under 2 in an Emergency Room alone.

"Alright... Emma does it still hurt" Brooke asked pulling the ice off and looking at Emma's tiny wrist which was now turning all sorts of colors and getting bigger by the minute.

"Yes" Emma cried.

"Ok then... No Austin... Look at me... Stick out your tongue." Brooke said turning to Austin.

"I can't tell! Damn it! Alright... lets go"

"Gwo where?" Emma choked out.

"To the ER" Brooke said trying to carry Emma in one arm and Austin in the other.

"No..." Emma cried. She hated doctors with a passion.

"No Emmy... It's the ER... Maybe you will see Carter" Brook lied carrying them to the car.

"An Abby?"

"Sure why not" Brooke said trying to get her keys out.

"Ok... Austin, You have to not complain about sitting in your car seat... do you hear me baby? I really need you to be mommies sweet little boy right now." Brooke said trying to get a struggling Austin in his seat.

"Hey Man? We still on for tonight?" Jeff asked seeing Lucas walk into the gym.

"Yea... But I will warn you... Brooke is cooking, you might want to eat before you come" Lucas laughed.

"Its cool. Linda is cooking some kind of casserole thing to bring...She loves to cook when she feels like it"

"Yea... Brooke doesn't like to cook... Now shopping that is defiantly Brooke's strong point" Lucas said pulling his shirt off.

"Linda was never really one for shopping... She enjoys the simple things in life, she kind of has too, woah dude, what happened to your phone?" Jeff laughed.

"My idiot professor scared me to death before class and I dropped it."

"It's blinking something about having 8 messages..." Jeff pointed.

"Yea I know... Its really messed up. I don't think I have ever had 8 messages on this phone alone... much less at the same time. I will just steal Brooke's phone tomorrow" Lucas laughed walking into the gym.

"Alright boys... Lets get this thing started... As you know we have our famous Blue vs. white team game coming up in less than a month. For those of you who don't know what is it is when I assign you each either blue or white and the two teams will play each other. We have more people at this game than we have sometimes at real season games so it better be good... Here are the team captains. Lucas Scott... You are Blue team captain... Mark Daniels White team" Roy said throwing Lucas and Mark each a ball.

"Great" Lucas said catching it.

"Dude that is like an honor!"

"More like more work... I barely have time to sleep as it is now" Lucas complained.

"Well... Take my advice, Coffee" Jeff laughed

"Hey... can I use your phone to check my messages? I haven't called Brooke all day. She is probably pulling her hair out about now."

Brooke waited as the doctor look at Emma's wrist.

"Well I can tell you it's broken...how many places or if h needs surgery I don't know... I want to get an X-ray and we will know more from there. Now how did this happen again?" The doctor said patting Emma on the head

"I fell in the potty" Emma said showing the doctor her still wet pants leg.

"God how could I let this happen!" Brooke said wiping baby powder from Austin's mouth

"Sweetie... You're not a real mother until your kid has broken something..." The nurse laughed comforting Brooke.

"You look warn out and in my opinion you are way too young to look like that... You shouldn't have to worry about this stuff. How old are you?" The doctor asked seeing how tired and upset Brooke was.

"Um 19" Brooke said wiping a final tear from her cheek.

"Yea...19 and 2 kids can do that too you I guess, it looks like you have your hands full here, Does the father or fathers help out any?" The doctor asked now concerned about Brooke's health.

"Lucas, yea we're married. He's great but this whole college and kids thing is new to us. We're still trying to work out all the kinks."

"Right well...Are you two using birth control?" The doctor asked.

"We don't have too...Look I didn't come here to get interrogated. You don't know Lucas and I or anything about our lives" Brooke said. This was why she hated doctors. They always thought that everything was their business when really they had no idea what they were talking about half the time.

"You don't have too? Is that what you said before each one of these kids? Sweetie I know I don't know you but the second you brought these kids in here their lives became my business."

Brooke wanted so badly to just take her kids home. Her kids... she had already had to deal with hundreds of times. People deciding that because of her age she wasn't a fit mother. So what if she was 19. That didn't make her any less of a mother. These were her kids... hers and Lucas's and the day they decided to keep Emma they also promised to be better parents than both of theirs had been. Nothing about their ages changed that.

"Look... I know you are worried about my kids... But they are fine, they are happy and loved and totally spoiled rotten."

"What about when you have 4 more kinds before you are 25? Sweetie I am not trying to upset you I am just trying to show you the reality of things" The doctor said finishing up on Emma's arm.

"The reality of things? Reality is when you have a baby at 16 and then find out because of complications there is only a 1 in 1,000,000 chance that you can have another baby. Reality is when the unthinkable happens and you do get pregnant again but this baby is born do early he almost doesn't live. Reality is when all of your friends are going to prom and you have to stay home because your daughter has an ear infection and only wants her "mommy" or on graduation you cant go because you are waiting to find out if your little boy is going to live or not. You don't have to show me reality." Brooke said totally loosing it.

"Daddy!" Emma said pointing to the door.

"Brooke... I got your messages what happened?" Lucas asked grabbing and hugging her tight having just heard her little speech.

"Emma got her foot stuck in the toilet, and then I went to see her and I left Austin in his room so when I went back to get him he had dumped all the baby powder out and tried to eat it and then Emma slipped while I was with him and broke her wrist and I tried to call you but you didn't answer and Lucas how could I let this happen?" Brooke sobbed into his chest.

"Brooke... Look at me." Lucas said pulling her away from his chest.

"Its not your fault... Their kids, when I was their age I ate mushrooms out of the yard and you know why?" Lucas asked wiping her tears away.

"To give your poor mother a heart attack?" Brooke asked.

"No... Because I wanted to be like Super Mario... and it didn't matter how many times she told me not too... I still did it. And it wouldn't have mattered if she were 19 or 40 telling me that... I still would have done it" Lucas laughed

"What happened?"

"I had to get my stomach pumped... Then 3 weeks later I did the same thing again but this time when I went to run away from my mom I tripped and broke both my wrists" Lucas laughed again

"How is that funny?"

"Because I did that and 1 million other things like that when I was little and I'm still alive" Lucas comforted. He felt so bad for Brooke. She had had her doubts about being a mother and had spent endless nights worrying about Emma and Austin. Which meant he had told her time and time again how she was going to be fine. She was the best mother those kids could ever ask for. It just worried him that she didn't know that.

"He ate baby powder?"

"Yes..." Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"I swear that boy is missing an enzyme or something! When we were at Taco Bell last week he say there for 20 minutes and chewed on a pack of hot sauce" Lucas laughed.

"Ok well Emma's X-rays are back" The doctor said hanging up the phone.

"It looks like she just cracked it... We'll put her in a cast for 4-6 weeks and she'll be good as new"

"Where Carter?" Emma asked getting frustrated

"Yea... I kind of told her that if she cooperated she could see Dr. Carter" Brooke giggled

"Emma... Carter is doing drugs again so he is back in Atlanta" Lucas laughed.

"Abby?" Emma asked swinging her feet from side to side.

"Yea she is in AA... Too many beers" Carter continued.

"Swory Awson... We no see Carby" Emma said patting her sleeping brother on the back with her good hand.

"What color cast would you like Emma?" The nurse asked showing her a color pilot.

"Please don't say pink, Please don't say pink," Lucas begged.

"Pink!" Emma squealed.

"She does that just to make me mad"

"Come on Broody, what do you have against Pink casts?" Brooke asked.

"I had to wear them on my arms for 6 weeks when I broke mine"

"You chose Pink!" Brooke shrieked

"I was like 4! I thought it was pretty... Brooke it's not that funny! Brooke I grew up with just a mom and Keith... Brooke stop laughing"

"It is that funny" Brooke laughed.

They finished Emma's cast and discharged her about 8:00. Brooke slept the whole way home being totally warn out from all the drama of the day along with poor little Austin. Emma on the other hand chattered to Lucas about Cooper and how she was going to give the potty a spanking when she got home. Finally they pulled into the driveway.

"Mommy!" Emma whispered in Brooke's ear.

"What..." Brooke groaned.

"We awre home" Emma said patting her on the head with her cast.

"Ouch... Where did daddy go?"

"He take Awson to sleep" Emma said bouncing up and down

"Aren't you ready to go to sleep?" Brooke asked pulling Emma to the front seat with her and hugging her tight.

"No... We watch Nip Tuck"

"I thought you weren't supposed to remember watching that... remember our deal?" Brooke laughed

"Yea... Ms. Ashon sayed that a bad show"

"Really? She said that? Ok Emmy lets go watch Nip Tuck and you can tell her all about it tomorrow morning" Brooke said smiling her devious smile.

"Owe we can pay Barbie's"

"It's a date! Run inside and go get up your house... But don't take all the good stuff!" Brooke said kissing her on the head.

"Ok" Emma said excitedly running towards the house past Lucas.

"Where is she going?"

"Our daughter just chose Barbie's over Nip Tuck" Brooke laughed.

"You think you can get her in bed by 10:00?"

"Of course I can... Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because I stopped at Food Lion on the way home and got some whipped cream" Lucas laughed.

"Lucas Scott! You dirty boy! She'll be in bed by 9:00"

Spoilers: What is Victor really up too? More about Jeff and Linda, Brooke and Lucas get a visit from the past... and NO it has nothing to do with Laney! lol I am tired of her. Plus they find something interesting on their doorstep... and Oh I forgot the REALLY BIG thing has to happen. Please review!

(Thanks to my Beta Courtney!)


	5. Victor

Ok this chapter is pretty long! Today I sat down and made myself write...Anyway... A few things, First of all it might take me longer to update because I am having Ankle issues as I have said... not fun lol, secondly School work... a lot of it!! So sorry if it takes me awhile! I'll get there! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!!

"47, 48, 49, 50! Here we come!" Brooke yelled from her bedroom. Since Emma had a broken arm and they couldn't play water war anymore they had resorted to a newer messier game. Flour Hide and Seek. All it was really was running around the house with a bag of flour throwing handfuls of it at the other person. But it kept everyone entertained and unstressed.

"Time out! Austin and I aren't ready" Lucas yelled getting his flour ready

"No time outs! Here we come!" Brooke giggled handing Emma a handful of flour.

"Wait! No... Brooke! Austin Run!" Lucas said grabbing Austin up and running into the "out zone" as they called it.

"Hey! Lucas that's cheating! No out zones after the counter has finished counting" Brooke complained.

"We have to get ready to go anyway" Lucas said looking at his watch.

"Oh Joy, another day of mindless boring education... Maybe I will find some hot guy and make out with him in the eraser room" Brooke teased.

"And then maybe you will find yourself without a husband." Lucas laughed changing Austin out of his flourery clothes.

"Ouch! Well anyway... I have to get to class early today so can you take Emma and Austin?"

"Staking out guys this early in the morning?" Lucas said hitting her with flour.

"Something like that... All right I am going to go get Emma dressed... onward Emma" Brooke said pointing down the hallway and hitting Lucas one last time with flour covering the whole back of his head.

"Run Emma run! Ha! Luke! You can't leave Austin alone in his room!"

"You'll pay for that!" Lucas yelled down the hall.

"All right Emma... Next order of business, covert Austin to the dark side" Brooke said throwing Emma's clothes into her Hello Kitty hamper.

"But who will daddy have?" Emma asked feeling bad for Lucas

"That's true... Since when are you a daddy's girl anyway?"

"He gotted me Barbie car" Emma said pointing to a pink Barbie mustang.

"Ah... Bribing you is he?"

Brooke dressed Emma and then sent her downstairs to find Lucas who was making breakfast so she could get a shower. It was their morning routine, this way Lucas always ended up cooking and Brooke conveniently took a 30-minute shower so she could avoid clean up too. There was already a big enough mess with flower all over the upstairs that on of them was going to have to clean up before Jeff and Linda came for the second attempt at dinner tonight.

"Alright Emma... what do you want for breakfast?" Lucas asked looking in the refrigerator. They hadn't been to the grocery store since last week when Emma had broken her arm... so all that was in the refrigerator was chocolate syrup, whipped cream (chocolate and vanilla), and a container that Lucas was scared to open considering how long it had probably been in there.

"Ice cream" Emma said pointing to the freezer.

"Yea... last time I gave you guys ice cream for breakfast you broke your arm and Austin decided baby powder was healthy... Why don't we eat toast?"

"Toast is nasny" Emma whined.

"Nasny huh? Ok ice cream it is..." Lucas laughed taking the strawberry out of the freezer.

"I want some too!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom.

"My god we are all going to weigh 400 pounds"

"Wike Cartman?" Emma giggled.

"Now Emmy... What has daddy told you about Cartman? He's not fat..."

"He has bones" Emma finished.

"Close enough... Brooke! Hurry up"

"What? I'm ready... You still have flour all over you" Brooke laughed coming down the stairs.

"Yea... Funny... Tonight I want a rematch"

"Cant... Jeff and Linda are coming over... Ah Shit I have to cook... Guess I have to go to the grocery store too" Brooke complained realizing all she had to do.

"Or you could order Chinese..." Lucas coaxed. He really didn't want to eat her chicken green bean she tried to make.

"Sounds like a plan! All right I gotta go! Call me around lunch time!" Brooke said stopping to give both Emma and Austin a quick kiss and Lucas well... more than a quick kiss.

"Bye Emmy, Bye Austin, By Broody! Make good choices!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

"Your mommy is crazy... you 2 know that?" Lucas laughed with Emma and Austin both giggling.

Brooke drove up to the physiology building early for once. Her professor's mouth was probably going to drop wide open when he saw she was on time.

"Brooke Scott..." A voice behind her said

"Ah... Victor I see you are back to stalking me"

"Yes... In my short leave of absence I have to say I did miss seeing your pretty face" Victor said staring at Brooke's butt.

"You do realize that you are staring don't you?" Brooke laughed.

"Yes, and you do realize that you have a hand print imprinted on it don't you?" Victor smiled.

"Flour... I am going to kill him," Brooke said trying to wipe it off.

"Need help?"

"You're kidding me right? Who knows maybe it will be the newest fashion statement!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Right... So did you do the reading?"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who reads?" Brooke laughed. She hoped that maybe her tight low cut J-Lo jeans and her very fitted top would give the guy some kind of clue about her, Apparently not.

"Well you had to do something to get here" Victor said curiously.

"Right... Party through high school, fun stuff like that... Mommy and Daddy had some really good connections" Brooke smiled. That was probably the only good thing her parents had ever done for her.

"Right... My mom and pop do too. Hey, are your parents coming to the party tonight? I mean everyone who is anyone around here will be at my house tonight..."

"Then they will probably be there... But we don't really talk so I really wouldn't know" Brooke said walking into the classroom.

"Did you disgrace the family or something?" Victor laughed

"Something like that..." Brooke said not wanting to get into the whole dramatic story

"Well anyway you should come... I mean if you want to" Victor said with pleading eyes

"I cant... Look Victor there's something I probably need to fill you in on"

"Good morning class! What a lovely day for the wonderful world of physiology! Everyone please take out a pen and paper"

"Talk me to after class" Brooke whispered

"Mr. Scott... We feel it is very important you feed Emmalyne a better breakfast than ice cream" Ms. Ashton said taking Lucas out into the hall.

"Emma eats fine... So what if its ice cream... As long as we give her a lactaid."

"She needs a healthy breakfast!" Ms. Ashton said sternly.

"Ice cream has calcium, and fruit, look she eats what ever we make her for dinner and she eats lunch here. Breakfast has to be fun so she is in a good mood for the rest of the day"

"And you and your wife wonder why she is unhealthy!" Ms. Ashton said getting mad.

"Emma has been sick once in 4 months and that was with the flu... Now I have class," Lucas said waving bye to Emma.

"This is why children shouldn't be raising children!"

At first Lucas had thought that Brooke was exaggerating when she said Emma's teacher was crazy... But now he thought maybe Brooke had been being nice when she said that because Ms. Ashton was psycho! Anything that wasn't done her way was the wrong way. Anyone who had children under the age of 30 was sinful... 20, Lucas didn't even know if there was a word for what she though of him and Brooke. But like Brooke had said, there were going to be people like that everywhere. At least they were nice at Austin's daycare

"So... you wanted to talk?" Victor asked when class let out.

"Yea... There's something I should probably tell you"

"Your gay?" He laughed

"Not quite... I, I'm not single" Brooke said biting her bottom lip.

"I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone" Victor said hurt.

"I said I wasn't dating anyone... I, I'm married"

"Married, Whoa... I have to say I wasn't expecting that... So Scott is his last name?" Victor said in almost a laugh.

"Yea... most people aren't... I am still getting use to the idea but yea... Mine was Davis"

"Ah, Brooke Davis, You know our parents are tight. So... Why get married so young... I mean most 19 year olds don't get married just because" Victor laughed

"Same old story... Me, the party girl seduces the sweet brooding jock Lucas, ends up pregnant at 16... You know the story"

"Yea... Sadly I have heard it many times... but usually they don't end up married" Victor said still in shock

"Yea... but Lucas and I are different... We're crazy and I don't know what I would do with out him. Luke, and the kids are my world" Brooke smiled

"Kids? You just don't seem like the wife/mother type, don't you get upset that you are going to miss out on the college parties and stuff?" Victor asked

"Been there done it all... but I feel bad that Lucas is, I mean he deserves to party and have fun...He deserves the best"

"Well I think he got it... So Kids? How many do you have? What are you 2 like sex addicts?" Victor asked laughing

"Yea, well at least our parents think we are. We have 2... Emma is almost 3 and Austin is almost 1" Brooke said pulling pictures out of her wallet. She loved to show her babies off and it was nice to talk to someone who didn't judge her because she had 2 kids.

"Wow... That little girl looks just like you... Austin must look like your husband"

"Yea...and this is Bella" Brooke said showing him a picture of the dog. Bella was like her child too. She was more than just a dog, she was the dog as Lucas put it. Taco and Nacho were just kind of there but Bella... Bella was Bella.

"Please don't tell me that animal is wearing a dress!" Victor laughed

"Of course she is...You don't expect her to be naked at the wedding do you?"

"Hey Vic! Lunch?" A guy yelled from down the hall

"Hey Tom! Yea...Hey... I gotta go, maybe I'll see you and Lucas at the party tonight?"

"And maybe I'll get an A on that paper we turned in today" Brooke laughed.

"Right... well see you later then" Victor said walking down the hall.

"Hey dude... who was that? She's hot"

"That is my future wife" Victor said smiling waving bye to Brooke.

Lucas picked up his cell phone to call Brooke but got her voice mail.

"Hey... its me..." Lucas started.

"Calling one of your many girlfriends?" Brooke said sneaking up behind him.

"Brooke you scared the hell out of me!" Lucas laughed

"I love to make you jump" Brooke giggled grabbing him around the waist and kissing him. When she kissed him all her worries went away and she was happy, no matter what was going on.

"Yea... What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Lucas asked concerned. He hated for Brooke to skip class. The fact of the matter was she had no idea what she wanted to do and skipping class wasn't going to help her decide.

"Relax...The professor had to go home and get his daughter from school or something...so I have 2 hours until my next class" Brooke smiled.

"But I do have class...." Lucas complained.

"Just geography... The world is round... what more is needed! Come on Broody lets go do something fun and crazy! Or at least something semi crazy!"

"Semi Crazy... What do you have in mind?"

"Well... we could go Bunji jumping, or Sky diving, or go have lunch just the 2 of us... with no kids" Brooke said pulling him towards her car. This would be good for them, it wasn't what they needed but it was close.

"Ok Tallulah... Where we headed?"

"Your funny you know that? I don't care... as long they don't give little prizes in their kids meals" Brooke laughed. They had had enough kids meals to last forever.

"Right... no complaints there, well while we are reliving our past... Lets go to Chili's"

"Chili's huh? Alright if we must..." Brooke giggled pretending to complain.

Victor walked down the hall towards where he knew Brooke's next class was. She was supposed to get out any minute and he really wanted to talk to her. Yea she was married but no one really meets the person they were supposed to be with in high school. If he could just talk her into going out with him one time the rest would be history. A girl like Brooke would most likely forget about the husband and children that were forced on her at such a young age and enjoy a smart rich man like him. Plus he had an in with her parents who he knew would like him much better than that Lucas...

"Excuse me... when does this class get out?" Victor asked after waiting for about 10 minutes.

"Oh... this class wasn't held today. The professor had to leave." A girl answered.

"Thank you"

This figured. He didn't know any of Brooke's other classes so he couldn't see her until Friday, unless he called her and asked her to the party. Then maybe he could show her how much fun he could be and how college life was really supposed to be. But all of this seemed to be too fast. Maybe he should talk to her parents first.

"Are you kidding me? That was totally your fault! I told you not to go home drunk" Brooke laughed as she and Lucas talked about their first date. She loved how she and Lucas were so different. Most married couples... Nathan and Haley for example when they went out all they talked about was their children or nothing at all. But Brooke and Lucas could talk about anything.

"I was drunk!"

"Yes you were... but you have to admit, our first date was way more fun than any other date you have ever been on" Brooke said trying to be serious

"Well yea... considering my first date with my first date with Peyton... I was cheating on you and I had major guilt and Nikki we had just meaningless sex and I felt guilty for you finding out about me and Peyton..." Lucas laughed

"And Laney?"

"I learned the word of god, plus I felt guilty for just leaving you in Tree Hill" Lucas said wiping a fake tear from his cheek.

"Guilt is a powerful thing Luke, Good thing I don't have any of it" Brooke laughed

"What! None at all? Not for lying about Emma or anything?" Lucas asked in disbelief

"Well technically I didn't lie... so nope"

"Yea yea, alright so what are we eating?" Lucas asked finally looking at his menu. They had been at Chili' for 45 minutes and still hadn't ordered.

"I am getting... mashed potatoes, and a brownie" Brooke said not even looking at the menu

"You and your healthy eating... I think I want the same thing" Lucas laughed.

"YAY! Finally... I knew my bad waiting habits would have to rub off on you at some poi" Brooke said stopping mid sentence.

"What?"

"My parents just walked in" Brooke said hiding behind the menu.

"Your parents are in town?"

"Yea for some guy in one of my classes parents party" Brooke whispered from behind the menu.

"Why are you hiding? You just making it more obvious we're here" Lucas said pulling the menu away

"Lucas! That is my secret identity! Give it back...Oh God their coming over" Brooke said ducking under the table.

"Brooke... come on... Brooke... Brooke!" Lucas whispered trying to pull her back up as they walked over.

"No need Markus... Brookelyn... Come out" Brooke's mother said walking past the table.

"It's... Lucas"

"Yes, well whatever... Isn't this a coincidence seeing these two here? Waiter I think we will just join them... we don't need our won table" Brooke's mother said sitting down beside Brooke who was pouting.

"You can't sit here" Brooke said crawling under the table to sit next to Lucas.

"Still as immature and whiney as the last time we saw you I see" Brooke's father said sitting next to her mother.

"And she is still with Lucas here... wow, you must be really good in bed to still have him around"

"What do you 2 want?" Brooke asked annoyed. She wasn't going to let her parents smart remarks to get to her.

"Well we were going to stop by your house later to meet our grandchildren and ask you a favor" Her mother said putting her hand on Brooke's.

"You have to be kidding me? Do you really think I am going to let you have anything to do with our children?" Brooke said almost yelling. This was just like her parents, to do what they did to her and then expect her forgiveness.

"Brooke! We just want to meet them and we wanted to invite you to a party tonight" Her father said joining in.

"Right... the big Alumni party... Yea not gonna happen"

"Brooke... Please we have already told all of our friends you would be there" Brooke's mother pleaded

"Come on Lucas... I think we're finished here" Brooke said trying to push Lucas out of the booth

"Yea... me too" Lucas agreed.

"Brooke... I am sorry I wasn't a better mother to you... but is it really fair of you to not let me be a grandmother?" Brookes mother said following them out.

"What so you can corrupt my children and turn then against me? No... I'm sorry but it isn't going to happen"

"Atleast let me explain Brooke... you're a mother please just stay and eat with us, talk to me tell me about your life and school and your children" She pleaded

"Brooke... Maybe you should... Just talk. What could it hurt?" Lucas said stopping Brooke

"Oh great... Thanks Lucas you're on their side now, great just great... I am going back to class, why don't you stay here and talk to my parents if you're so interested! And don't you dare follow me Lucas Scott!" Brooke yelled walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Brooke's mother asked

"No...would you go after that? I know Brooke and she is hurting right now. I'll give her some time to think" Lucas said knowing it was the right thing to do. If she were any other woman she would have gone after her... and that would have been what they had wanted. But not Brooke, he knew her better than anyone and if he followed her out right now then he was going to really regret it.

"Then stay and talk to my husband and I... You have to know we are good people, when you met us we had just found out our 17-year-old daughter was a mother and getting married"

"I-I Guess" Lucas agreed reluctantly. Brooke was really going to kill him for this but this was what she needed. He wasn't really doing this for her parents... he was doing it for her. They needed to know what kind of person their daughter had become. What a good wife and mother she was.

Brooke stormed down the hall to her next class. She hadn't been this mad in a long time. She wasn't really mad at Lucas and she knew he knew that... she was just mad at the whole situation in general. It wasn't fair of her parents to do this to her. She had made peace with the whole situation a long time ago and there as no point in bringing up new issues to go along with the old ones.

"Woah... Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Victor asked seeing her walk past him.

"Class where else"

"Right... well you look to mad to go to class... you could bail and talk to me" Victor said seeing a huge opportunity.

"Or I could just go and hang myself... Sorry, bad day" Brooke apologized.

"Its cool... we all have them, so wanna go and get some food?"

"Sure... why not. This day couldn't get much worse"

Lucas sat at the booth with Brooke's parents feeling very uncomfortable. Both of them were staring at him not looking away at anything.

"So... Um, what do you want to know?" Lucas finally asked breaking the silence.

"Well first of all is Brooke treating you right?" Her father asked

"See that is you guys problem! You don't even give her a chance, its like everything is her fault. Would you even care if I said I was beating her or hurting her?" Lucas asked

"Well she probably needs it then" Her mother smiled

"Brooke is great ok... sure she has a temper but she is always there for me and the kids"

"Right... Do you have pictures of the kids?" Her mother asked excitedly.

Lucas pulled out his wallet and showed them both the pictures he had of Emma, Austin, Brooke and of course Bella.

"They are cute"

"Look... I have practice, if you want my advice leave Brooke and I alone. She has spent the past 2 years trying to get over what the 2 of you did to her. I have finally gotten her to the point where se believes she is a good mother and a good person and if you two do anything at all to change that then we are going to have problems" Lucas said standing up and leaving.

"Young Victor was right... She does need someone different and from what I saw today from her I think once she sees what a good rich man he is she will leave that Lucas with those 2 children. Then we wont have to worry about bad press anymore." Brooke's mom smiled.

"I do think your right sweetie... I do"

Brooke walked down to Jersey Mikes with Victor.

"So you and Lucas had a fight?"

"Kind of... but I mean we do this a lot. I yell, he tries to talk to me, I yell more and then tell him not to follow me. I'm stubborn like that" Brooke laughed

"And he doesn't follow you?" Victor asked

"No! And if he did I think I would probably kill him... He knows when I need my space and today I did"

"Right... but don't you ever want a guy that you don't fight with?" Victor asked as the walked.

"Well I mean we fight... everyone does but that doesn't mean we don't love each other... if we didn't fight I would be worried, that means we care enough to bring whatever issue it is up... Besides the make up is usually really good" Brooke smiled.

"Right..." Victor said in defeat... he was obviously going to have to take a different approach with this because trying to make her mad at Lucas wasn't going to work.

They walked into Jersey Mikes. It was full of college students talking and chattering on about their day.

"Is that your phone?" Victor asked seeing her pocket book light up.

"Yea... Thanks... Hello?"

"Hey... You ok?" Lucas asked on the other end of the phone.

"It depends on what you mean by ok" Brooke said stubbornly

"Brooke... come on you know what I mean"

"Yea...are you? They didn't try and kill you did they" Brooke laughed

"No...Besides I could take them"

"Uh huh... you keep telling yourself that Broody. Have fun at practice, Play nice" Brooke said in the same voice she used to talk to Austin.

"Will do... Gotta go, Love you"

"Love you too, bye" Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"Lucas?" Victor asked sitting down in a seat.

"No... I say I love you to everyone... of course it was Lucas" Brooke laughed.

"Right... Sorry, so he plays what basketball?" Victor asked trying to get as much information as possible on Lucas

"Yup, and he looks good doing it too. When we were dating I use to go watch him for hours on the river court, I was his own personal Cheerleader! Even at school games I always cheered louder than him than anyone else"

"I played basketball some... I was more into tennis though" Victor said proudly

"Wow" Brooke laughed trying to act impressed

"So how did you too meet?"

"We've always kind of known each other... but we really met when I stripped in his car after a game" Brooke laughed. The things she had don't to get that guy...

"Wow... Stripped in his car?"

"And offered him sex hundreds of times, my god I even offered him a 3-some"

"And he declined?" Victor asked surprised

"You know, it's a really long story and I have to go home and clean up from our flour right this morning... Maybe another day?" Brooke asked seeing what time it was

"Sure... I'll call you" Victor yelled as she walked out

Lucas was walking down up the stairs for practice when one of his asst coaches Mack stopped him.

"Hey Scott! Was that you I saw at St. Timothy's today?" He asked running to catch up with Lucas

"Yea... I had to drop my daughter Emma off... Do you have a kid that goes there?" Lucas asked. He was kind of caught of guard.

"Yea, my son Cooper, He is in Ms. Ashton's class"

"Your Coopers dad? My daughter Emma is in love with him!" Lucas laughed

"Ah Emmalyne... Yes when I have Cooper on the weekends that's all he talks about, we should get them together for a play date"

"Emma would love that"

"Right you go warm up! I'll give you a call about it" Mack said continuing down the hall.

"Hey dude... so are we really on for tonight or did your kids break something else?" Jeff laughed

"As far as I know they are ok..." Lucas said changing.

"Good because Linda is so excited... She can't wait"

"It should be an exciting night... I did talk Brooke out of cooking though, is Chinese alright?"

"Yea sounds great... I just have to pick Linda up and we'll see you there" Jeff said leaving Lucas to finish getting ready.

Brooke decided to pick Austin up from daycare early so she could spend some quality time with him with out Emma talking non-stop. So they sat on the floor in the den playing with all his toys alone and Austin loved every minute of having his mommy all to himself

"Ok Austin I am going to teach you like I taught Emma... because you are hitting that age... Telletubbies are gay" Brooke said showing him the stuffed purple Telletubby.

Unlike Emma at that age who would repeat everything Brooke said 100 times until she had it right Austin just smiled and giggled blowing Brooke kisses. He was the strong silent brooding type just like Lucas. Talking wasn't important to him... he could do it when he wanted too but usually he just let Emma talk for him.

"Alright then... are you ready to go get Emma?" Brooke asked tickling the little boy.

Austin shook his had letting his blonde hair go from side to side.

"No? Why not? I bet she will play with you" Brooke said picking him up.

"Sorry buddy but you don't have a choice, come on..."

Brooke picked Emma up from school and then did little things she needed to do before dinner around town. Emma ranted the whole time about how she loved Cooper and hated Ms. Ashton. Austin cried because he wasn't ready for Emma to come home and Brooke got almost nothing done. Finally they got home to see that Lucas was already there.

"All right Emma... You take that new Barbie and hide it... Do you hear me?" Brooke asked not wanting Lucas to know she had gotten Emma another Barbie. At last count she had 198 Barbie's, 30 Ken's and god only knew how many other ones. The love triangles she and Emma made with those Barbie's were amazing. She had more Barbie's than Tree Hill had had people.

"Oh and take Austin's truck with you!"

"Ok" Emma yelled already ½ way up to the house leaving both the Barbie and truck in the car.

"Ah! Emma"

Finally Brooke got everything and everyone into the house and set up for dinner.

"Hey Handsome... You didn't by any chance clean up the flour did you?" Brooke asked remembering she had totally forgotten.

"How much do you love me?" Lucas laughed

"More than you will ever know if you cleaned"

"I am very loved... Nice Barbie you got Emma by the way" Lucas smiled kissing her

"Yea... it was supposed to be a secret" Brooke laughed

"Hello... and one here?" Jeff called from the door.

"Yea come on it" Lucas yelled back

"Is that Natan?" Emma yelled excitedly running into the kitchen

"No baby sorry... Nathan is in Tree Hill, That's Jeff" Lucas said grabbing Emma and pointing him out.

"But I want Uncle Natan" Emma cried. Brooke and Lucas had noticed the past couple of weeks she was really starting to miss everyone back home...especially Nathan.

"Who's Nathan?" Jeff asked shutting the door behind him and Linda.

"Lucas's brother who Emma is totally attached too, he's back in Tree Hill with Haley" Brooke said filling him in.

"Hello... I am Linda" Linda said in a baby voice poking Emma's cheeks

"I am Emma" Emma said back in her own version of Linda's baby voice poking her cheeks.

"Right... I guess you are older than I thought... Your just tiny I guess" Linda smiled

"I almost free!" Emma said holding up 3 fingers

"Wow... Your big" Jeff laughed

"Your bigger" Emma said looking at his arm muscles which were huge.

"Right... Ok Emmy, I put the Dawson's Creek season 3 DVD's we got today on your floor... Why don't you go watch them?" Brooke asked trying to get Emma out before she started explaining how she and Austin were accidents.

"Brooke... DVD's too?" Lucas laughed

"Well you got her the mustang... besides that is 22 hours of Dawson's Creek... she wont come out of her room for days"

"And Austin?" Lucas asked putting Emma on the floor so she could go to her room.

"He's out..." Brooke laughed.

Lucas, Brooke, Linda, and Jeff enjoyed Brooke's "Home made" Chinese food and talked about random things until the doorbell rang.

"Its like 9:00, Who is that?" Brooke asked standing up to get the door.

"Oh My God Lucas!"

Spoilers: Victor and his plan, More with Brooke's parents, Emma starts a sport, who/what is at the door? Blue and White Game, and more! Please Review!!


	6. Friends

Ok... Sorry for taking 10 years to update! My house is crazy! Plus OTH started back this week and Ahhh! You guys have been kinda killing me on reviews too... I thought maybe if I took a little longer to update then more people would read it and leave a review... Guess not... hahaha. I am almost finished with my other story so when I finish it I will have way more time to focus on this one. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

"Its Peyton!" Brooke squealed hugging Peyton tight and jumping up and down

"Oh my God Linda, Jeff! This is my bestest most wonderful friend in the whole wide world times like a gazillion! Emma get your cute little butt in here... Peyton's here!" Brooke yelled not being able to control her excitement; she didn't even notice the upset look on Peyton's face

"Wow... The place is huge! Yea, Brooke can we talk?" Peyton asked pulling Brooke towards the living room

"Yea... I'll be back Luke... Be a good host" Brooke said leaving Lucas in the dining room with Linda and Jeff

"What's wrong Peyt?" Brooke asked once they were alone in the living room

"Um... Jake and I... we had a falling out, to the point where one of us needed to get out of town for awhile and it was easier if I was the one" Peyton said breaking down

"Peyton...I'm sorry" Brooke comforted

"Yea... I got a hotel and"

"What? No! Peyton Sawyer you are not staying in a hotel when Lucas and I have this huge house that has way too many bedrooms... you stay as long as you need!" Brooke couldn't believe her best friend in the whole world thought she had to stay in a hotel.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a burden" Peyton said wiping her eyes

"Peyton... Come on, besides you can help me with Emmy and Austin...After what happened last week... I am going to need it" Brooke laughed

"Are you sure Lucas wont mind?" Peyton asked not wanting to intrude on Lucas and Brooke's lives

"He wont... and if he does he will have to deal with me" Brooke giggled hugging Peyton tight

"Alright if you say so"

Lucas waited at the table with Linda and Jeff. Both sat quietly as Lucas tried to hear what Peyton and Brooke were talking about but it wasn't any use.

"So... that was who?" Jeff asked

"Peyton... She and Brooke have been really tight for a really long time" Lucas answered still trying to listen

"And I am guessing that you were the wedge that came between them?" Linda laughed

"Yea... How did you know?"

"Because My best friend and I had someone like you... Jeff. Ashley was crazy and wild and in too everything, including my man. I wasn't... Guess that's why you chose me isn't it sweetie?" Linda said smiling at Jeff

"Guess so" Jeff laughed kissing Linda

"So Peyton, she was like Ashley?"

"God no, Defiantly Brooke was... On our first date we got drunk, tattooed, and I lost my virginity with in 4 hours" Lucas laughed remembering how much fun it had been. Sure he had gotten grounded and all that good stuff but looking back on it now it had been worth every minute

"Wow... Brooke? She seems so I don't know... sweet," Jeff said

"She is, probably one of the sweetest people you will ever meet but she is as crazy and wild as they come... But it's her craziness that made me fall in love with her. When I am with her I live life rather than watch it pass bye... She lives by one rule, No regrets...Guess that's why we have 2 children already" Lucas laughed

"And Peyton? Did you date her?" Linda asked

"If you count cheating on Brooke with Peyton for a week and a ½ dating...It was a long really bad experience" Lucas said running his fingers through his hair giving up on trying to hear the girls conversation

"Ah... So what happened? Did Brooke find out?" Jeff asked interested

"Oh yea... Then she made mine and Peyton's lives hell for the next month until I moved...Long story short I wrote her a letter, she found me, we got back together, she was pregnant, we're married" Lucas laughed realizing how much he had actually left out

"Broody! Guess what? I'll tell ya Peyton's staying with us for awhile" Brooke told Lucas as she and Peyton walked back into the dining room not giving him a chance to say no

"Yea... I figured" Lucas said as Brooke plopped down in his lap giving Peyton her seat

"Oh! Maybe we can have that threesome Brooke was always so crazy about having" Peyton joked trying to break the tension

"Are you sure she isn't the crazy one?" Linda asked laughing

"I'm sure"

"So... Jeff and Linda is it? I'm Peyton" Peyton said shaking their hands

"Nice to meet you... Linda and I better head" Jeff smiled standing up from the table

"No...come on you guys! Please stay! We even get to get into the margaritas!" Brooke complained

"No... Linda has a treatment tomorrow and she cat drink... It's better if she just gets some rest"

"Treatment?" Both Brooke and Lucas asked at the same time

"Yea... my chemo... Didn't you guys know?" Linda asked

"N-No..." Brooke and Lucas stuttered

"I have breast cancer... Its no big deal I mean I had surgery and they are pretty sure they got it all, now we are just doing the chemo to make sure" Linda answered

"I thought that looked like a wig" Peyton said looking at Linda's hair

"Yea, its not a wig... My hair hasn't fallen out" Linda said grabbing at her hair

"We had better go... I'll see you at practice Luke, Thanks for dinner Brooke" Jeff said smiling and opening the door for Linda

"So that's my replacement?" Peyton asked

"Are you kidding me Goldilocks? There is and will always be only one and only Peyton Sawyer... My best friend!" Brooke said hugging Peyton again. She was so glad to see her. Finally she could rant about all her girl problems to someone other than Lucas who really didn't care.

"And you Luke? Are you sure your ok, I'm here?" Peyton asked

"Peyton...You know I don't care... It's nice to have a familiar face around here... and now Brooke cal tell all her girl problems to you and I can be free of the torture!" Lucas laughed.

"I knew you were lying when you said you liked hearing them!"

"Well Now I don't have too" Lucas said grabbing her around the waste

"Right... That would be by Q to leave and go and find my favorite niece and nephew" Peyton said rolling her eyes at Brooke and Lucas

"Austin's asleep and Emma is probably on her 4th hour of Dawson's creek... Good Luck" Brooke laughed

Peyton walked down the long hall to Emma's room. The room was painted light purple with Dragonflies across as a boarder and a huge canopy bed. The room was so classic and elegant until you saw the huge Dawson's creek poster against her closet door. Emma sitting on her mini couch with Bella watching Dawson and Joey walk in the rain.

As Peyton watched this she couldn't help but wish this had been her life, that Lucas had chosen her instead of Brooke. Not that she would ever want to break up what Lucas and Brooke had. She just wanted to have it with someone special too. Someone who understands her like Lucas understood Brooke. There had been a time where Lucas had been that person for her but all that had been shot to hell when he had really gotten to know Brooke. Now she was left living with them watching as they lived out their lives.

"Hey there Monkey... How's my favorite niece?" Peyton asked walking over and sitting beside Emma on the tiny couch

"Peyton!" Emma squealed jumping into her arms

"Miss me?" Peyton laughed

"Yes... Look" Emma said showing Peyton her casted arm

"What happened?" Peyton asked shocked

"I gotted stuck in the potty" Emma giggled

"Interesting... Only you, so what you watching?" Peyton asked looking at the TV

"Joey gotted mad at Dawson" Emma said throwing her bear at the TV

"I see your as violent as your mother" Peyton laughed putting her arm around Emma

"Did you bing Natan?" Emma asked excitedly

"Nope... sorry he's at home with Haley and Amber"

"Oh...Why?" Emma asked as she randomly pressed buttons on the remote trying to turn it off

"I don't know" Peyton laughed

Brooke laid with her head on Lucas's lap on the couch in silence. She wasn't sure if he was doing his usual brooding or asleep so she just laid there thinking. It was really bothering her that Peyton and Jake had had such a bad break up that Peyton had had to leave town. What could have been that bad? Jake and Peyton were so cute together and she could tell Peyton really missed him. She had that sadness in her eyes, that same sadness Brooke had had when she had found out about Lucas and Peyton and it really hurt her to see Peyton that way.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lucas asked running his fingers through her hair

"Nothing... I was just trying to figure this whole Peyton Jake thing out, what was so bad she had to leave town?"

"I left town after I cheated on you... maybe she cheated on him" Lucas laughed

"Luke... Its not funny, She is really worrying me and I cant take anymore worry!" Brooke said playing with his fingers

"She's just lonely... After being in this house for a few days she'll be ok" Lucas comforted

"I hope so...I hate to say it but I am glad she's here, even if it is for the wrong reasons. I have really missed her" Brooke said closing her eyes.

Lucas laid in bed beside Brooke staring at the ceiling as he did most nights. After he had gotten Peyton settled in the room down the hall she had fallen asleep with in 10 minutes. He looked over at Brooke who was asleep with a smile on her face. She couldn't ever remember seeing her sleep not smiling, even when she was mad or upset she always smiled. He hoped that meant she was dreaming something happy... or in Brooke's case it was probably something dirty that made her happy.

The clock flashed 3:02 and Brooke rolled over flinging her arms and legs on top of him like she did every night. No wonder he couldn't sleep. He leaned over and tried to push her over but she wasn't going to budge.

"Brooke... Come on Brooke roll over" Lucas coaxed

"Our cell phones don't have roll over Luke" Brooke mumbled

"No... You roll over" Lucas laughed

Finally she rolled over... a little too far and then there was the thump.

"Ouch!" Brooke yelled as she hit the floor

"We need a bigger bed" she whined as she crawled back next to Lucas who was trying hard to contain his laughter

"They don't come any bigger"

"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" Brooke yawned. She worried about him. His not sleeping seemed to be getting worse and worse. She wasn't sure if it was because of stress or his shoulder but something was keeping him awake.

"I'm just not tired" Lucas said. He wasn't sure how Brooke knew but she could always tell when he wasn't sleeping... It was like a sixth sense or something and it drove him crazy.

"Wanna go for a walk and talk?" Brooke asked slipping on her sweatshirt

"What are we going to talk about?"

"Well, my parents for one thing... The there's the oh so fun task of choosing Emma a activity since it seems like everyone else at her preschool has one and then there's us" Brooke said dragging him out of bed

"What about the kids?"

"Peyton's here...come on, you're awake... I'm awake, Lets walk and talk" Brooke said pulling him up

"I have class tomorrow" Lucas complained

"So what? What's the difference in not sleeping here and not sleeping as you walk with your beautiful wife?"

"You have a point... Alright lets go" Lucas caved

Peyton listened as Brooke and Lucas talked in the other room. She had to admit she was surprised that they were talking and not having sex. She had always imagined Lucas and Brooke getting dirty every night, not having actual conversations. She listened as they walked downstairs, Brooke giggling something about the pool and Lucas telling her that it wasn't going to happen. She and Jake had had that once...before "it" had happened

It had all started when the court opted for joint custody of Jenny pretty much turning Jake into Jenny's weekend daddy. Things had gone down hill from there. Jake never wanted to talk and she hadn't tried to force it, then out of the blue "it" happened.

Brooke and Lucas walked down the long driveway with his arm around her.

"So... here I am walking down the driveway with my beautiful wife at 3:00 in the morning and it's freezing out"

"Yes you are and yes it is" Brooke giggled the way she always did at him

"So are we gonna make out or what?" Lucas laughed

"Yes we are... Right after we talk" Brooke said making her serious face as Lucas called it

"Right... I have to say Brooke Scott, I never thought I would see the day when you chose talking over making out"

"Ditto Lucas Scott, but reversed or something" Brooke said confused

"So Emma needs a activity?"

"Yea... and you are going to laugh when I tell you what our prissy daughter wants to do... I mean really laugh" Brooke said

"Ballet?" Lucas guessed

"Tae Kwon Do... They have a Little Tigers program for 3-5 year olds and she wants to kick people and look good doing it" Brooke laughed

"Emmalyne Scott... Black belt, I can see that..."

"Yea well I saw Ballet dancer..." Brooke said disappointed.

"Well maybe she won't like it"

"She will, they had a trial at preschool today... Cooper is going to do it too she says, but the way Cooper's mom is a doubt it. Poor kid" Brooke said as they turned down the street

"I met Cooper's dad... He's helps with the team, nice guy"

"The mother is loony" Brooke laughed

"Ok next order of business... Your parents"

"They suck... Ok lets move onto us" Brooke said quickly

"Brooke..."

"Lucas..." Brooke mocked

"Alright fine... If you wanna be stubborn be that way" Lucas laughed stopping next to a park bench.

"Us now? Please? No more talking" Brooke begged

"In the words of Joey Tribianni... Can't say no to that"

Peyton walked down stairs to find Brooke and Lucas asleep on the couch. Maybe the couldn't go a night with out sex... It was early but she couldn't resist waking them up.

"Hey... Lucy, Ricky get up!" She yelled

"What time is it?" Brooke mumbled

"Like 5:30" Peyton laughed

"Peyton... are you kidding me? We just got home like 30 minutes ago" Brooke whined

"Come on Brooke! I figured you and I could have a girls day... Just us" Peyton said sitting down next to them

"Lucas... shoot her" Brooke said plainly

"The gun's in the cabinet" Lucas laughed

"Brooke... come on!" Peyton begged

"Lucas has class and practice today... I cant, kids remember?" Brooke said hoping that that would get her out of waking up.

"Well Austin is awake and dressed for daycare and Emma is getting ready for school" Peyton smiled

"And she agreed to go to school?" Lucas asked not believing what he was hearing

"Yes... I told her I would meet Cooper, whoever that is"

"Hey boyfriend...Ok I'm up, but I'm not happy about it at all Peyton Sawyer! Not at all!" Brooke complained

"Yea, yea... you need a chick day..."

Brooke finally agreed to the chick day leaving Lucas at home to take Emma and Austin to school on his way to class. Peyton drove in the traffic cussing and giving the finger to everyone she saw heading towards the mall.

"So how are Nate and Tutor Girl?"

"Obsessed over that kid... I swear" Peyton laughed

"Yea... she called me like a week ago to tell me that Amber spit up... I was like Ok tutor Girl she is like 10 months old now... I don't care!" Brooke laughed

"Yea... Nathan already has her playing basketball... it's cute"

"And Karen and Keith?" Brooke asked

"Obsessed too" Peyton laughed

"I guess we will have to deal with them in a few weeks for the wedding" Brooke complained

"Yea...Ok were here!"

Lucas drove away from Austin's daycare towards school. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He just hoped he could go home and get some sleep before practice since the Blue vs. White game was next week and he needed to be at his best. He drove into the nearest parking spot and headed towards class. He really wasn't looking forward to an hour and ½ of Math this morning.

"Hey dude!" Jeff yelled from behind him

"Hey"

"Dude... you look like crap... Brooke keep you up all night?" Jeff laughed

"Yea actually... well most of it anyway"

"I wish Linda was as into that as Brooke is... But she wants to wait until we are married" Jeff complained

"Yea...my best friend was the same way" Lucas comforted

"He didn't want sex?"

"No... She didn't want sex...until she was married so she married my brother at the age of 16" Lucas laughed

"I swear! You have the weirdest life!" Jeff joked

"So how's Linda?" Lucas asked

"Great... her treatment ends at 12 so I will go and get her to her parents in time for practice"

"Well I better go... Math calls" Lucas complained

"Bye dude"

Brooke and Peyton walked through the mall carrying more chopping bags then they could handle.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Brooke and Peyton turned around to see Victor standing behind them

"No... We're big girls... we can handle it" Peyton said

"Victor this is Peyton, Peyton Victor" Brooke said introducing the two

"Hi..." Peyton said embarrassed

"So, you two are shopping?" Victor laughed

"No... We're milking a cow... of course we're shopping" Brooke said sarcastically

"Right... So may I join you two?"

"We're getting ready to go actually... Sorry... The spa awaits!" Peyton said pulling Brooke away

"Bye Brooke Scott!" Victor yelled after Brooke

"I'll see you tonight" he mumbled under his breath.

Spoilers: Trouble in paradise... Victor decides its time to win Brooke over, what happened between Peyton and Jake and will she make a huge mistake with Lucas? The Blue and White game, More with Jeff and Linda. Plus they head back to Tree Hill for Karen and Keith's wedding! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Surprise!

Ok judging from you guys reviews I have to say, you way underestimate how big of a Brucas I actually am. Do you really think I am going to let something bad happen to them? lol I am like the biggest Brucas ever. I am the girl who threw things at the TV when they broke up and fun stuff like that. Don't worry! I am just trying to add some drama. This story is a Brucas and it will stay a Brucas! I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!

"So what was that?" Peyton laughed pulling Brooke out of the mall.

"Nothing... He's just a friend from school" Brooke said getting annoyed with this conversation before it was even started good. What was wrong with her having a friend that was a guy? Lucas had Haley and Peyton didn't ever blow that out of proportion.

"He was totally flirting with you" Peyton smiled. She was acting just like they use to in high school when Brooke would fall for some random guy.

"So does every other guy that I meet. That doesn't mean I am into them. In fact that is precisely why I fell for Luke... He didn't flirt, he was just him. Now can we please talk about something else?" Brooke whined throwing her bags in the back of her car.

"Ok like what? Oh Wait I got it, Brooke Davis what do you want to be when you grow up" Peyton laughed

"You know good and well it's Brooke Scott and I don't know yet. Let me grow up first and I'll tell you!" Brooke giggled

"Oh come on! You have to have some idea, even Emma knows what she wants to be"

"But those are little girl dreams...She will change her mind 100 times, you know that" Brooke said pulling out of the mall parking lot.

"True... but I don't remember you having little girl dreams... Did you?" Peyton asked. The mood had changed quickly from funny to serious.

"Yes... I wanted to be a pole dancer, Hey! Maybe I still do" Brooke laughed

"Brooke, come on be serious! You're not that same crazy girl who was only interested in hooking up with random guys and bar hopping. You've changed so much"

"I had too Peyton. Besides do people ever really change?"

Lucas drove into the driveway the same time as the pizza man. He could see from the car that every light in the house was on, probably Peyton's doings. He didn't mind having her here to stay with them it just worried him that he didn't know how long she was going to be there. There was only so much Peyton he could take. Plus he really didn't like having to share Brooke. He had gotten use to having her all to himself over the past few months and now Peyton wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

"Hey Handsome! We're having a pizza party," Brooke said kissing him as he walked into the house.

"With every light in the house on?" Lucas laughed

"We got scared, how was your day?"

"Long... nerve racking, the game is in 3 days so practice sucked" Lucas complained.

"You'll do great, and become pro and then find some hot blonde professional cheerleader with fake boobs to marry. Sound good?" Brooke laughed

"Hot blonde huh? I could do that... How about you? You'll find some rich lawyer who is never home" Lucas said pulling her over to the couch

"More to my self then" Brooke whispered kissing him

"Daddy!" Emma yelled running down the stairs

"And real life calls... Hey Emmy" Lucas said pulling Emma up onto the couch with him and Brooke

"I going to be 3!" Emma said grinning holding up 3 fingers

"And I'm going to be 20" Lucas laughed

"You old... I no have enough fingers" Emma giggled

"Old? Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked tickling Emma making her squeal with laughter

"No... Tickle... Daddy" Emma shrieked

"Excuse me... Pizza?" A man yelled from the door

"Right" Brooke laughed putting her hand in Lucas's back pocket to take his wallet

Brooke paid for the pizza and served it on plates while Lucas went upstairs to see Austin with Emma. It was only 7:45 and she was about to drop she was so tried. She knew Lucas had to be feeling the same way because he had gotten even less sleep than she had last night. As tried as she was she was glad that their relationship wasn't lacking in the sex department. The day that she and Lucas decided sex wasn't an important part of their relationship was the day that they were done for.

"Hey Brooke... Need any help?" Peyton asked walking into the kitchen

"Nope... we're ready! Where's Lucas?"

"Upstairs torturing your children. Their having some kind of pillow fight or something" Peyton laughed

"Right, They do that every night when he gets home. It wears them out before bed. Sadly for me it wears Lucas out too" Brook whined

"That's all you think about isn't it? You haven't changed a bit Brooke Davis Scott" Peyton laughed hitting Brooke on the shoulder

"Of course not! Why would I do a crazy thing like that?" Brooke giggled

Everyone ate pizza and relayed the events of the day. Lucas told them about practice and how he was excused for class until after the game because it was the most important game of the season. Brooke whined and complained that that wasn't fair, and that she was going on strike from class too. Peyton joined in every once in a while but obviously had something else on her mind so she was pretty quiet.

"So Broody, I've been thinking... we need a maid" Brooke said as she loaded the dishwasher

"We have Peyton..." Lucas laughed throwing a dishtowel at her

"Peyton's more of a Nanny. Emma and Austin love her and it gives me a nice break"

"No telling what she has been teaching those 2" Lucas said rolling his eyes

"More what they have been teaching her. Peyton was always kinda slow when it came to stuff like that" Brooke laughed. Peyton was probably the only person in the world that had to have Sex explained to her 5 times just by Brooke. There was no telling who else she had asked too

Brooke jumped at the sound of the doorbell shattering a dish on the tile floor.

"Hey, you ok?" Lucas asked running over to help

"I told you we were scared, who the hell is at the door?" Brooke said trying to laugh

"You get it, I'll clean this up" Lucas said pulling her shaking hands away from the floor

"Fine, but if it is some kind of mass murderer you are going to regret sending you helpless wife to answer the door"

"Brooke Scott helpless? I'll believe it when I see it" Lucas yelled after her

Brooke walked through the living room to the entrance hall and unlocked the door. She couldn't imagine who was at the door at this time of night. Maybe they won a million dollars.

"Brooke dear, it' us" A woman yelled

"Us who? Like a murderer us or a group of porn star's us?"

"Us as in your parents" Her father yelled

"Murderer it is" Brooke said walking away from the door leaving them outside in the cold

"Brooke... You unlocked the door! We're coming in, we brought company" Her mother said cheerily

"Great!" Brooke yelled slamming the two French doors that connected the living room to the entrance hall

"Brooke... what are you wearing? That is no way to greet guest" Her father yelled seeing Brooke in her skimpy pajamas

"Lucas! You have com" Brooke started but stopped once she saw who her parents had brought with them. Victor and what looked like Victor's parents.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"We just wanted to introduce them to you, I though Victor told you" Her father laughed

"No...He forgot that little detail"

"I am so sorry Mr. Davis! We must have had a miscommunication! I thought that you were going to tell her" Victor said acting shocked.

"Well we're here now" Her mother smiled leading them into the living room

"Emma, Austin, come with Mommy! Who wants to eat some cookie dough and play in the flour?" Brooke asked pulling the two toddlers away from the TV into the kitchen where Lucas was still picking up glass

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing Brooke's frazzled look. She had on her worried face, the exact same face she had had on when they had found out about Emma and when she had told him she was pregnant with Austin.

"Wait, your not pregnant are you?"

"Lucas! No, My parents are here along with that guy from my class and his parents..."

Austin was getting restless now tugging on Brooke's legs

"I have to change!" Brooke said realizing what she was wearing. This was just like her parents... They couldn't just leave her alone; they had to intrude at the worst possible times

"Brooke dear..." Her mother called

"Brooke... Calm down, you go change and I'll take Emma and Austin in there to entertain them. What's more entertaining then 2 toddlers?"

"Right... Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brooke said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek the running up to their room to change.

Lucas walked with Emma and Austin to the living room where the 5 people were sitting. 4 of them were older, the women wearing mink coats and the men smoking cigars. The 5th one Lucas thought must have been the one from Brooke's class.

"Hey, You can't smoke those in here"

"Ah, Markus" Brooke's father said standing up to shake his hand

"It's Lucas"

"These must be my grandbabies! Come to Grandmamma" Brooke's mother chuckled in excitement

"Your not Meme" Emma said pointing her finger that at the woman giving her "the" look. This didn't surprise Lucas at all though; she had seen Brooke do it enough she was bound to pick it up sometime

"No, I am your grandmamma! Come here to me Anna"

"Who Anna?" Emma turned and asked Lucas

"It's Emma and that's Austin"

"Aren't they a little young to have children?" Victor's father asked

"You see, our dear sweet daughter Brooke along with her sexually confused friend Lucas here found these children in a trashcan some time ago. Some druggie had left them their to die. The children became so attached to Brooke and Lucas the courts decided to let them raise them" Brooke's mother said smiling but giving Lucas a look that could kill.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" Victor's mother said almost in tears

"I wasn't bornded in a twashcan!" Emma said scrunching her nose up and putting her little hands on her hips. She did that whenever she got mad.

Lucas didn't know what to say. In just a few short seconds he had gone from Brooke's husband to Brooke's sexually confused friend, and his children were now products of some druggie who didn't want them. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Mama!" Austin squealed running over to Brooke as she walked into the room.

"See what I mean, attached" Brooke's mother smiled

"Hey baby boy, what's going on Luke?" Brooke asked picking up a whining Austin.

"Oh, nothing much. Your mother was just telling everyone the story of how we were out picking up guys one day together, you know because I am gay. And we found our children in a dumpster"

"Daddy! Your not gay" Emma giggled

"Lucas? Did they slip you something?"

"No, but if they did they must have gotten it from Emmy and Austin's real parents" Lucas laughed

"Mother... Lucas is not gay! Do you know how I know that? I have sex with him like 5 times a week! Emma and Austin... Not dumpster babies! We had sex too young and I got pregnant! Twice! Get that through your rich selfish stubborn head!"

"Our Brooke, She even came up with a story to tell the children when they are older so that they would not have to be damaged from this incident. A story that put her reputation on the line! Just so that these children could grow up with a normal life." Brooke's father said wiping a fake tear from his cheek

"She is such a sweet girl!" Victors mother said now bawling.

"I agree" Victor said sounding choked up

"I did not find these children in a dumpster! I do remember having them, considering childbirth is not something you forget! My god Luke and I are still paying the medical bills!" Brooke yelled

"Calm down dear, we understand you don't want the children to know the truth. We wont talk of it anymore and damage their small brains. We would be happy to help you with any medical bill that they need. And son, any therapy you might need to help you with your sexual confusion we would be happy to get it for you" Victor's father said pulling out his checkbook.

"We don't need money...and Lucas is not gay!" Brooke said taking Emma's hand and stomping off, Lucas following her.

"She doesn't want charity! She is so brave! Victor, she is the one we want you to marry" Victor's father said

Brooke stomped up the stairs to Austin's room where Peyton was cleaning up some of his toys.

"Hey, what was all the yelling about? You and Lucas having a fight?"

"Can you do me a favor and put him to bed? I have to go and deal with my parents" Brooke said handing her Austin

"Yea, sure... Emma too?"

"No, I have to go and explain to her that she wasn't found in a dumpster... Night Austin, Love you" Brooke said kissing the baby on the cheek

"Right, whatever" Peyton laughed

Lucas waited in Emma's room for Brooke. She was most likely really pissed off right now and he wasn't sure she should be the one to put Emma to bed. But he also didn't want to be the one who told her not too.

"Alright Emmy, Sleepy time" Brooke said storming into her room

"Who was that?" Emma asked crawling into her bed with Bella.

"That is the lady who wants to kill Santa Claus"

"Kwill Santa?" Emma said starting to cry

"Mommy's just kidding... aren't you?" Lucas asked coaxing Brooke to agree with him

"Right, no one is going to kill Santa... Now sweetie you know we didn't find you in a dumpster right?"

"Yes... I was a supwise" Emma giggled

"Yes you were! The best surprise ever! Next order of business... Daddy is not gay" Brooke laughed

"No, defiantly not gay" Lucas agreed

"I know"

"Ok... good! Now you go to bed while Daddy and I go and cause some trouble! Night baby..." Brooke whispered kissing Emma on the forehead.

"Aright Will, you ready to go do some damage?"

"If you say so Grace"

Peyton laid Austin in his crib and turned out his light. He had changed so much since she had last seen him. His hair was blonde just like Lucas's. He also had those big brown eyes that made your heart melt whenever you saw them. The same eyes that had made her melt when she had first met Lucas. Really met him. He was totally into her and she had been into Nathan, or at least she thought she had. Sometimes she would sit and wonder what would have happened if she had never given him the chance to get to Brooke. Maybe they would have a life together. There were so many maybes and what ifs that it made her head hurt. Not counting the fact that Brooke was her best friend and Lucas was her husband. That just made the whole situation worse.

Brooke and Lucas walked downstairs back to the living room where everyone was laughing and talking.

"Your back, are those sweet little children asleep?" Brooke's mother asked

"Why are you here?" Brooke asked back completely ignoring her question

"What do you mean dear?"

"You know good and well what I mean mother" Brooke said sitting down next to Lucas

"You didn't tell the girl? We want to set you and Victor up" Victors mother laughed

"What!" Both Brooke and Lucas yelled

"Well you are both such sweet kids and you are so much alike! We think you would make a great couple"

"Your going to have to talk to Lucas about that one" Brooke laughed

"Why is that dear? Is he your keeper?" Victor's mother asked

"No, but he is my husband"

"They, they had to get married to adopt the children!" Brooke's mother said quickly

"No, we got married because we love each other and we have 2 beautiful children, which we created by the way"

"I think it is time we leave, Ladies..." Brooke's father said standing up and pointing the way out

All 5 of the filed out one behind the other.

"Bye Brooke Scott" Victor smiled on his way out

They walked towards their car chattering to themselves about the night's events.

"I have to say that is one sweet girl, so she is married Vic, There is such a thing as divorce" Victor's mother smiled

"Yes son because whatever Victor wants, Victor gets"

Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch both going over what had just happened in their heads

"Kill me now Luke" Brooke said lying back against Lucas

"At least your not gay" Lucas laughed

"I'm sorry! You didn't bargain for any of this, my parents or my drama"

"Brooke, we're married. Your drama is my drama remember?" Lucas asked taking her hand

"If you say so" Brooke laughed

"Now lets go sleep..."

Lucas woke up to find a note from Brooke beside him.

Gone to class, didn't want to wake you since you actually got some sleep last night. Peyton is up with the kids... Lets do lunch! Call my cell!

Love,

Cheery

It was written in hot pink ink with a lipstick kiss at the bottom. Classic Brooke. Her notes were always pretty and special. He slipped on his pants over his boxers and started walking down stair where Peyton was feeding Emma and Austin breakfast.

"Daddy! Peyton make us eggs" Emma giggled

"Yes, according to your daughter all they get to eat is ice cream! Lucas that is horrible!" Peyton laughed

"Emma, you trader! We use to make you Bacon and eggs remember?" Lucas asked

"BackyEggs" Emma giggled

"Yea, yea you just better be glad your mother isn't the one cooking. She would will us all" Lucas laughed.

"Why don't you make her take some cooking classes or something? I mean she is a wife, she should learn to cook"

"She's Brooke, she hates to cook and so do I. Besides... Since when can I make Brooke do anything?" Lucas laughed

"That's true" Peyton agreed helping Emma out of he chair so she could go and play with Austin

"So talk to me Luke"

"About what?" Lucas laughed

"Well things didn't sound pretty down stairs last night"

"Yea, Brooke's parents are just trying to cause problems"

"Brooke, she can't ever get away from the drama can she? I mean don't you just get tired of having to deal with it and pick her back up when its all over?" Peyton asked as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes

"She doesn't have that much drama, I mean it was my drama that almost got our children taken away from us. It doesn't get much worse than that" Lucas laughed

"Yea but don't you ever wonder what would have happened if she hadn't gotten pregnant? Do you think the two of you would still have ended up together?"

"Of course I wonder, I mean it wasn't my plan to turn 20 and have 2 kids but I don't regret it, any of it and I know for a fact that Brooke doesn't either. Brooke and I would have ended up together. Some things are just meant to be you know?" Lucas smiled. He wasn't quite sure what Peyton's deal was today. Maybe it was the whole Jake thing or maybe not but whatever it was it was making him uncomfortable to talk about.

"I'm just saying how do you know? I mean she is the only girl you have ever really been with... minus Nikki" Peyton said trying to get Lucas to think about it logically.

"Peyton, She is the only girl I needed to be with. I can't explain it, you just kind of know that they are the person you are suppose to spend your life with. If I hadn't been 100 sure of that I wouldn't have married her."

"That's funny, When I was talking to Jake before we broke up he asked me to close my eyes and picture the person I was suppose to spend my life with and I saw you" Peyton said with a tear running down her cheek.

"I thought you loved me, I mean you left Brooke for me"

"Because I wondered what if. You can't do that in life... When I did it I found out the thing I knew all along, that I loved Brooke. And that wondering almost cost me her and if it had then I probably wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Because of her I am happy, she helped my get over my Dan issues and be a good dad to my kids. If anything she is the one who picks me up all the time." Lucas said almost laughing.

"So there is no chance that you and I could, I mean she doesn't have to no Luke"

"Peyton, She would find out and even if she wouldn't, I couldn't ever do that to her again... Your just upset about Jake, I know I'm not the only reason you broke up with him" Lucas said taking her hand. She was crying now, her mascara running down her face.

"No, but you were a big part... He and I just weren't the same as we use to be."

"At the risk of sounding like a Hallmark card, so what? Brooke and I aren't the same at all as we use to be. But that doesn't mean we love each other any less if anything I love her more as she has grown" Lucas comforted

"But Luke, I haven't changed at all! I have spent the past 4 years watching you and Brooke live out your lives assuming that at some point you would realize that it was me that you really wanted. I think Jake finally realized that and so we started fighting a lot. Neither of us wanted to say anything so it just kept building up"

"But do you love him?"

Brooke looked at her watch to see it was already 12:30 and there was so no call from Lucas. Hopefully he was sleeping in because he really needed too. With his shoulder and the stress from the team sleeping was all he needed to do.

"Hey there Brooke Scott"

"Bite my ass Victor" Brooke whispered as she walked passed him

"Personally I would love too but I do think Lucas would have something to say about that don't you?" Victor chuckled.

"I though he was gay, so I guess he wouldn't have a problem with it"

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I had no idea it was going to be the way it was I swear! I didn't even know we were going to your house until we got there" Victor apologized walking fast to keep up with her.

"Sure" Brooke said plainly

"I am serious! Come on Brooke, do you really think I want to date you? I have a girlfriend and I don't think she would be too pleased with me" Victor pleaded

"Really what's her name?"

"Alicia" He lied

"Whatever"

"I am just going to keep following you until you forgive me... Come on Brooke! I like having you as a friend... Nothing more I swear" Victor said smiling his million-dollar smile

"And you will keep my parents and yours away from my house and my children and my Lucas?" Brooke insisted

"Your Lucas? Sure... Poof, No more parents"

"Ok fine whatever, just keep it in your stubborn little head that whatever game you are playing... I can play it that much better" Brooke said. She was just thankful that this semester was almost over and she hopefully wouldn't have to see him anymore.

"But your parents did have a point... You need more to your life than what you have now, you need to have direction"

"You couldn't just shut up could you?" Brooke asked

"I am serious? You have no idea what you want to do with your life do you?"

Lucas sat on the den floor and watched Dawson's Creek with Austin and Emma while Peyton used the phone to call Jake. He had no idea what she was going to tell him considering she hadn't ever answered his question. While she hadn't answered that one question Lucas had a million. Why hadn't she ever said anything to him about how she felt? Did Brooke know? Would Brooke tell him? Should he tell Brooke? His stress free day was turning into a big ball of issues that had to be worked out, hopefully before Brooke got home.

"Daddy... fas fowore it" Emma whined seeing Joey and Dawson fight

"I cant, it's on the real TV not the DVD player"

"Awson! Don't clap your hands... that's bad" Emma said pulling the little boys hands apart. But he kept doing it.

"Maybe he is a Joey, Pacey fan" Lucas laughed

"Oh Brother" Emma whined falling backwards against the couch cushion.

"Ok I am going to go call mommy... You 2 stay put" Lucas said walking in the kitchen and hitting speed dial on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Brooke answered

"Hey Cheery"

"Hey Broody... what happened?"

"Really long story... talk about it tonight?" Lucas asked

"Sure... Hey gotta go I'm at class. Kiss the babies for me! Love ya" Brooke said hanging up.

"Bye"

Lucas spent the rest of the day playing with Emma and Austin and waiting for Peyton to come out of her room. She was still in there when Brooke came home at 2:00.

"Hey Handsome, How was your day?" Brooke asked grabbing him around the neck and kissing him. That defiantly had to be her favorite past time. Maybe she could so that for a living.

"Interesting actually... Emma is mad because Austin is a Joey, Pacey fan" Lucas laughed

"Our son? Wow... I didn't see that one coming. So where are the kids?" Brooke asked leading him over to the couch

"Taking a nap"

"And Peyton?" Brooke asked running her fingers through his hair

"In her room..."

"Still stressed?" she asked kissing him

"You know they say sex is the best stress reliever"

"I know they do gorgeous..." Brooke giggled

"Ah, my mom was right... we are sex addicts" Lucas laughed as Brooke pulled him into their bedroom

"We're 19... what does she expect? Besides this is for your health, right?"

"Right... because I can't be stressed for the game" Lucas smiled

"Well then lets go get you unstressed"

Victor drove up to Brooke and Lucas's drive way.

"Yes Mrs. Davis, I'm here... I have the flowers ok I will call you and let you know... Bye"

Spoilers: What will happen with Jake and Peyton? More Victor and his evilness! The Blue and White game, more with Jeff and Linda. Plus they head back to Tree Hill for Karen and Keith's wedding! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Twist

Sorry guys! The last chapter had a major blooper! At the end where Victor was on the phone with "Mrs. Scott" It was supposed to say "Mrs. Davis" lol. I am just so use to typing Mrs. Scott I didn't even think twice about it hahaha. Anyway so sorry about that.

This chapter is one of my famous building up to something really big chapters... and NO Brooke is not pregnant. I got asked that like 10 times! Why? I have no clue... No more children for Brooke and Lucas until they are like at least 25. But it is something pretty big and stuff...lol

Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! You know how much I love them! It lets me know people are actually reading so I will write until I get no more reviews! Hahaha Hope you like this chapter!

Victor walked up to Brooke and Lucas's front door carrying the flowers. It was going to be harder than he thought to get Brooke away from Lucas and her kids. But from the way her parents talked about her she use to care about nothing but boys, booz, and sex. And as everyone knows no one really ever changes. So maybe he could change her back to that, that is if she had really only cared about that stuff. With his luck all of that was just a mask of how she was really feeling. This was how he knew he had been taking way too many physiology classes. Now he just needed to focus and knock on the door.

He knocked and waited for a minute. There was rustling and then finally the curly blonde from the mall came to the door.

"Yea?" Peyton asked looking overly annoyed. She was already in a bad mood from her phone call with Jake and the fact that she had had to listen to Brooke and Lucas for the past 20 minutes wasn't helping any.

"I was looking for Brooke?"

"Yea, she and Lucas are... well we are going to say they are asleep, that sounds better than the truth" Peyton laughed

"So she wasn't lying when she said that they have a good sex life"

"Brooke doesn't lie about anything... You want to come in? It's freezing out there!" Peyton shivered

"Sure..."

Victor came in and sat the flowers on the table. If Brooke was busy then he could at least try and get some information out of Peyton. If they were as close as he suspected she would know everything about Brooke and would probably tell him more then Brooke ever would.

"Trying to seduce Brooke Davis with flowers? You must not know her well" Peyton laughed pointing to the table

"She doesn't like flowers?"

"She only likes Lucas flowers. Its sick really, when they were dating the first time he gave her these flowers and no guy had ever done that for her so she was all excited. She talked about it for weeks and showed them off to everyone. Then they finally died and she was depressed. So all the guys in school decided to give her flowers hoping that she would want them. She got so annoyed with it she made an announcement over the intercom saying she only wanted Lucas flowers. It was hilarious... only Brooke" Peyton laughed

"Right, so I should probably throw these away?" Victor asked looking over at the roses on the table.

"Yea... fast, so are you like trying to seduce Brooke or something because that's probably not the best idea since her husband is home, even if he wasn't I don't think she would budge. Believe me if she is anything like Lucas was today she wont"

"You tried to seduce her husband?" Victor busted out laughing

"I love him, I think" Peyton laughed. After drinking a few of the fuzzy navels in the refrigerator she was feeling pretty good.

"I love Brooke..."

"But they love each other... Its crazy how the world lets people like Brooke and Lucas be happy but screws people like us over"

"It doesn't have to be that way... we could turn it on our favor. I mean Lucas is a guy! Offer him sex and he's all yours. Brooke she is a girl, I give her pretty things and she's mine... Simple" Victor laughed. Not his usual laugh, but a new laugh. A laugh almost saying that there was hope yet that he would get his Brooke.

"Or complicated" Peyton joked

"Look, you want Lucas right? And I want Brooke... We just have to work at it"

"Wait... I think someone is coming... Come to my room, we can talk more there" Peyton said pulling Victor up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I swear I heard someone talking!"

"Brooke, sweetheart, love of my life, no one was talking! Lets just go back to bed!" Lucas laughed. It was freezing and he was in nothing but his underwear, same with Brooke.

"Don't sweet talk me Lucas Scott! You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, but I do think we should so back to bed" Lucas whined

"I'm not tired now! Sex always gives me energy! Lets talk" Brooke said dragging him over to the couch not noticing the flowers on the table.

"Brooke... I'm tired"

"It's only 10:00!" Brooke giggled putting her feet in his lap

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think we will still be like this in 60 years?"

"Sitting here with your smelly feet in my crotch, I really hope not" Lucas laughed

"No, I mean do you think we will still be us? I mean I just don't want to be one of those people who never know what they want in life. Love, I found you. Family, I have 2 great kids. But a career? I have nothing" Brooke said ignoring his comment. For once she was trying to be serious. This whole job thing was really starting to get to her.

"Brooke, You will find something and I will support you in whatever you want to do" Lucas comforted

"Even if I want to be a pole dancer?"

"Like I said, I will support you in almost anything you want to do" Lucas laughed.

"Ok... now I am just depressed. Lets go to bed" Brooke whined turning around and putting her head where her feet were.

"Come on... the real bed is calling"

"No... I wanna sleep right here" Brooke said plainly. If only she could find a career where she could be stubborn. Her life would be perfect.

"Brooke... Don't make me carry you"

"You're going to have too!" Brooke giggled wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him

"Or we can just sleep here"

"And make out?" Brooke whispered trying not to giggle like she use too when they were in the 10th grade. Still, every time she kissed him she got butterflies in her stomach like it was the first time all over again.

"And make out..." he echoed

Peyton and Victor tiptoed into the living room early so that Brooke and Lucas wouldn't hear them. They had stayed up all night plotting and planning how they were going to win their "love" back. Ultimately coming up with nothing substantial. Everything they had come up with worked for one of them but messed up the other ones chances.

"You know I have heard of sleeping on the couch but I thought that was usually a 1 person deal" Victor whispered

"Yea... With Brooke and Lucas nothing is a 1-person deal. Kinda makes you wanna puke" Peyton laughed

"Don't worry, well get them. You wait" Victor smiled hugging Peyton bye

Victor had barely been out the door 10 seconds when Brooke opened her eyes and looked over at Peyton.

"Hey Friend! Your up early"

"Yea, Couldn't sleep... but you know I think I am going to go and try and get some..." Peyton smiled leaving Brooke and Lucas in the den.

"That was weird... Lucas wasn't that weird?" Brooke asked shaking Lucas to wake him

"What?" Lucas groaned

"Peyton... she is acting weird... Weird like when you 2 were cheating on me weird... Lucas is there something you want to tell me?" Brooke asked still shaking him

"Yes... I am tired. Peyton is just having problems with Jake, she will get over it"

"Or she wont" Brooke said

"Do you have to make everything hard?" Lucas asked rolling over so she couldn't get to him

"I don't know... Do I?" Brooke giggled. She wasn't sure why he was going back to sleep. Emma and Austin were going to wake up any minute and start screaming for food and Dawson's Creek. Then it was just going to be another long day of taking care of children and watching TV shows where the actors were 23 playing 16 year olds. Today she wanted to do something fun. Not like Sex fun, or shopping with Peyton fun. More like what she and Emma use to do before they moved.

"That's it! Lucas Emma and I are having a bonding day and you are Austin are too. Get up!"

"Austin and I are bonded... we both want sleep"

"Ok... Well I am going to go get Emma... Austin is here with you and Peyton! Bye" Brooke yelled in Lucas's ear but he still didn't budge. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was becoming more and more cooperative with her and her silliness as he called it.

Brooke walked upstairs into Emma's room where she was sprawled out across the bed with Bella. She couldn't believe she was almost 3. It seemed like just yesterday she and Lucas were 2 terrified 16 year olds who had just found out they were pregnant. Now they were 2 terrified 19 year olds well almost 20 year olds, who still had no idea what they were doing.

"Alright Emmalyne Katherine Scott! Get your cute butt up!" Brooke said tickling the little girl

"No..." She whined

"Emma... come on! Please! We are going to go shopping and have a girls day!" Brooke said excitedly

"No..."

"Ok... I guess I will just have to go all alone and be sad. I might even have to go to Cold Stone all by myself" Brooke said covering her eyes and pretending to cry.

"I wake Mommy!" Emma giggled hearing that there would be ice cream in the picture.

"Good... Now lets go pick up some boys"

"What bout daddy?" Emma asked worried

"Were not going to keep the boys... we are just going to look at them, now lets get you dressed hott"

"Okay!"

Lucas laid on the couch listening to Emma and Brooke's conversation. It cracked him up how Brooke talked to Emma as if she were Peyton. She had always talked to her like she was a friend, maybe because Brooke so desperately wanted to be close with her mother, or maybe because that was the one true friend that Brooke had, someone to love her unconditionally and she could tell anything too with out being judged. Of course she had Lucas for that too but they both had their secrets. Austin was different though, that was her baby. She cooed at him and talked in a baby voice to him all the time. There was no growing up with him. If anyone even mentioned Austin dating girls or driving Brooke freaked saying that no girl was ever going to date her baby boy and break his heart.

He had spent hours trying to figure out why it was so different. His mom's theory had been that Brooke just liked girls better. But Lucas knew that wasn't true. He liked Haley's theory better. Haley said it was the way it was because Brooke grew up with Emma. She was like a girlfriend to her. But by the time they had had Austin she had been in the real world some and she had experienced life more. Whatever it was, she was a better mother to both of them because of it.

"I am starting to see why Brooke called you Broody..." Peyton laughed

"What? I'm just thinking... is that a crime?" Lucas asked shoving his blanket to the end of the couch

"No"

"I thought you were going to try and get some sleep"

"I tried but the shrieking of Brooke and Brooke Jr. weren't going to let that happen" Peyton laughed pulling out a box of cereal.

"God she is just like Brooke isn't she?" Lucas asked

"I don't wanna be around during her teenage years"

"God please don't say Emma and Teenage in the same sentence... It gives me a headache" Lucas laughed

"Alright Broody! Emmy and I are off!" Brooke yelled from the entrance hall

"Bye!" Lucas yelled back

"So what are you and Austin going to do today?"

"Hang out here I guess... Wanna hang with us?" Lucas laughed.

"Well I was going to go out with all my cool friends but I guess I can stay here with you guys... Whatcha gonna do?" Peyton joked

"Well considering he is like one we will probably just sit around and play."

"Sounds good to me!" Peyton laughed. This would be a good time for her to bond with Austin like she had with Emma. Plus she and Lucas could spend some time together while he was napping.

"Dada" Austin called from his crib

"You fix the food, I'll get the kid!" Lucas said running upstairs to get Austin who was shaking his head making his blonde hair swish.

"Hey man... You want to party with Peyton? She cant rock as hard as Mommy can but she isn't that bad" Lucas laughed picking Austin up out of his crib

"Mama" Austin grinned

"Sorry buddy, mommy has left us guys to fend for ourselves."

Brooke and Emma drove towards the mall with the radio blasting on Bob 93.3.

"We're shopping?" Emma asked bouncing up and down in her car seat

"Of course we are girlfriend... where too first?"

"To Navy!" Emma said pointing to Old Navy

"Alright... if we must!" Brooke laughed pulling across the road.

They spent their day shopping and talking girl talk. Emma rambled on and on about Cooper and how he thought she was hott. And how they were like Dawson and Joey, not Joey and Pacey. Making that very clear to Brooke about every 3rd sentence. By 3:00 they had hot almost every store they could possibly hit and decided that they should head back home.

"We have to go home?" Emma whined hugging her new baby doll

"Yes... I worry about Daddy and Austin home alone. No telling what they will get into! Know what I mean?" Brooke laughed. She was glad Emma was having fun with her. She couldn't remember a time ever when she had had real fun shopping with her mother, even if she did buy her stuff.

"Is daddy a bad daddy?" Emma asked looking down at the floor of the car

"God no? Why would you ask something like that? You couldn't get a better daddy than the one you have!" Brooke said pulling into the Starbucks drive through.

"Cause Ms. Ashton sayed that daddy was bad for me, I want coffee!" Emma said like it ws no big deal. Brooke on the other hand was totally shocked and could not for the life of her figure out where this was coming from.

"Emma... Look at me. Your daddy loves you and Austin more than anything in this whole wide world times a gazillion! He would do anything in the world for you, Austin and me... You know that?" Brooke asked running her fingers through the little girls long hair.

"Yes... He give me ice cream" Emma giggled

"That's right, and next time Ms. Ashton says something like that you tell her to go and screw herself... Got it?" Brooke laughed

"Got it...I want coffee"

"We will have 2 tall chocolate Brownie Frappuccino's and a crumb cake"

Lucas and Peyton sat on the floor in the den with Austin. Peyton had been trying for hours to get him to talk to her for hours but he would say a word. She thought maybe if she could break through his strong silent exterior then maybe Lucas would be impressed but so far no luck.

"Come on Man... talk to Peyton. You talk to Mommy all the time" Lucas coaxed

"Mama!" Austin grinned

"Since when did you turn into a Mommies boy on me huh?" Lucas asked tickling him.

"He's just shy like you... Isn't it about time for his nap?" Peyton asked looking at her watch

"Probably... ready to read buddy?" Lucas asked pulling him up into his lap and grabbing The Winter Of Our Discontent off the coffee table

"You read him that and Brooke approves?" Peyton laughed

"She likes this book... ok well she read this book, but Austin likes it, don't you man? It's because you're cool" Lucas said flipping to where their bookmark was.

"It's strange... He is just like you and Emma is just like Brooke. Did you 2 like train them or something?"

"No... it just kind of happened. I mean Emma isn't just like Brooke. She has some of me in her too. She loves to look at books and eat chips and catsup. Brooke can't stand either of those. Austin got his stubbornness from Brooke, if you haven't noticed"

"It's strange how things worked out. 4 years ago if you would have asked me if Brooke Davis was going to be a mom I would have said hell no! She just wasn't the type. I guess she proved me wrong" Peyton laughed

"She proved us all wrong at some point."

"Right... Like the doctors when she had Austin?" Peyton asked

"They told us I don't know how many times that we couldn't have another baby and she told them they were wrong"

"And they were... wow imagine if you guys had another one! As much sex as you have it does have to boost the odds some right? I mean Brooke is Miss Anti Birth control"

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mama!" Austin squealed struggling to get out of Lucas's lap.

"There's my boy! Was daddy fun?"

"Of course I was... but I did notice at some point when I wasn't looking you turned him into a Mama's boy" Lucas laughed kissing Brooke. He couldn't help but think about what Peyton had said though. What f Brooke did get pregnant again? They couldn't have 3 kids.

"Just like his daddy" Brooke said kissing back

"Sex is bad" Emma said pointing her finger at them twitching her nose

"Yes it is" Peyton agreed.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Brooke, Lucas, Emma, and Austin had their usual flour fight leaving poor Austin looking like a ghost. They had asked Peyton to play with them but she they got the picture when they noticed she had the same look on her face as Karen had had that night she caught them skinny dipping.

While Brooke and Lucas were playing their "game" Peyton went up to her room to call Victor.

"Hey Victor... It's Peyton, Look I thought of a great idea. The Blue vs White game is tomorrow and I thought that maybe you could come and sit with us. I have a plan" Peyton said on his answering machine.

"Ah! Lucas Scott don't you dare!" she heard Brooke yell from the hall way

"You better run!"

Just listening to this made her feel sick. They were so disgustingly happy and here she wanted to breakup this happiness. This was her best friend in the whole wide world and here she was trying to screw up her life once again. But why should she have to wait around to find her happiness? She shouldn't... Brooke had always gone after what she wanted... no matter who it hurt. Maybe it was just time for her to do the same thing.

Brooke started the water for her shower after they had put the kids to bed. She loved the way the hot water felt against her skin. It was like it was washing away all her stress and anger at the world.

"Hey Luke... wanna join me?" She yelled thinking she already knew the answer.

"Cant..." Was all Lucas said

"Cant or wont? Lucas... What's wrong?" Brooke asked sitting beside him on the bed. He was doing more than his usual brooding

"Maybe we have too much sex"

"Take that back right now Lucas Scott! That is not possible!" Brooke giggled

"I am being serious Brooke, I was rocking Austin to sleep a minute ago and I realized he is about the same age Emma was when we found out we ere going to have him"

"Yea... Your point being?" Brooke laughed

"What if you get pregnant again?" He watched as Brooke's smile faded and her face grew solemn. He and Brooke hadn't discussed this since they had had Austin and it was obviously still a touchy subject.

"I'm gonna go take my shower" Brooke said standing up and ignoring his question

"Brooke..." Lucas whispered grabbing her hand and coaxing her back onto the bed

"I cant Lucas... we know this"

"We couldn't with Austin either... I'm just saying maybe we should take some kind of precaution. We can't have 3 kids Brooke... we just cant" Guilt filled his body as he saw tears stream down her face.

"I know, and we wont... we cant. Ever. Why is this all of the sudden an issue?"

"Peyton had me thinking today and" Lucas started but Brooke broke in

"And now you are getting advice from Peyton about what my body can and cant do... fine" Brooke whispered trying to hold back her anger and tears.

She walked into the bathroom leaving Lucas alone in their bedroom and shut the door. She just needed to cry and get it all out. It wasn't like she wanted another baby. She could barely take care of the 2 she had. It was just the fact that she couldn't have one. Even when they were older and more mature and decided that maybe they might want another one. It couldn't happen.

She sat with her back against the door and cried for a while, then just sat there waiting until she knew Lucas was asleep. Finally she after there hadn't been any movement in the bedroom for a while she washed her tear stained face and opened the door quietly finding Lucas asleep on the bed. She climbed in next to him trying hard not to make any noise. As upset and mad as she was at him he did need his sleep since the game was tomorrow.

Peyton woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 9:00 and still quiet in the Scott house. Something was defiantly wrong. She walked downstairs to the kitchen were Emma was lying in the couch with Austin watching Charmed waiting for Dawson's Creek to come on. Lucas was reading by the fireplace as usual and Brooke was in the kitchen writing something.

"Morning... You guys are quiet" Peyton laughed. There was no answer, just silence.

"Ok... what's going on?"

"Nothing" Brooke and Lucas said that he same time.

"Yea... ok well I am going to get some food for the after party tonight. Emma, Austin why don't you come with me?" Peyton asked taking the toddlers hands

"Bye" Peyton said. Neither Brooke nor Lucas even looked up from what they were doing.

The door slammed and Brooke looked up from her paper.

"We have to talk about this Brooke" Lucas finally said not being able to stand the silence

"No we don't"

"Yes we do... we talk about everything, even stuff the other one really doesn't need to know" Lucas laughed

"No we don't"

"Brooke... what's wrong?"

"No we don't" Brooke responded not even thinking

"What?" Lucas laughed

"Lucas... Why when I tell you that nothing is going to happen you doubt me but when Peyton tells you it isn't you believe every word of it?"

"It wasn't just Peyton... It was everything lately. Do you know what every person in my classes do on the weekends? They get rid of all the stress. They call home to Mommy and Daddy and get money and their biggest worry is whether or not they get an A on a paper. But we don't get that and I'm not asking for it...I just... I can't deal with us, and the kids, and school, and basketball and the worry you might get pregnant all at once. Its just too much"

"You don't have to Lucas! You're stressed because you think too much. Come on..." Brooke said pulling him towards their bedroom

"Brooke... sex is not going to help this"

"We aren't having sex..." Brooke laughed taking her shoes off

"What are we doing?"

"Jumping on the bed" Brooke giggled climbing up onto the bed and jumping.

"Why?" Lucas laughed

"Because you need to be a kid... and you cant be stressed for tonight, and if it makes you feel any better I will call the doctor and get the patch or something because I'm not giving up sex with you...and you cant make me!" She said bouncing up and down

"Really?"

"Nope... its for your health and I don't want you to die... now JUMP!"

Spoilers: BIG, BIG, BIG Stuff coming up. Peyton and Victor decide what their plan will be. The big game! Back to Tree Hill for a week... Birthdays galore! Please Review!


	9. The Game

Chapter 9! We're getting on up there! Glad you guys like it so far! I finally finished my other Fic so I have more time to spend on this one. Like I use to say in this Fic's prequel... If you guys have any ideas please send them! I need all the help I can get! Thank you so much for all the reviews. As you all know I love to read them. Plus they help me A LOT now because my parents read them to see how other people like my writing since this is school work for me. So THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ok on to this chapter. Hope you like it!

"So that sex thing obviously isn't bothering you as much as you let on" Brooke giggled rolling over to kiss Lucas.

"Yea... well you were jumping up and down... Now how was I supposed to resist that?" Lucas asked kissing her back

"You weren't... That was my plan"

"Uh huh..." Lucas whispered putting his fingers to her lips to quiet her

"Again?"

Peyton walked through the grocery store with Emma and Austin in the cart. Surprisingly unlike most kids they weren't trying to grab everything off the shelves. When she had taken Jenny shopping for Jake she had always thrown a fit for everything. Emma and Austin just sat in the cart watching the people around them. Probably because Brooke and Lucas only bought junk food in the first place so there really was no reason for them to beg for it.

"What beautiful children you have! How old are they?" An older lady of about 40 asked walking down the same isle as Peyton.

"Oh... They are almost 3 and almost 1."

"They look just like you! Such beautiful eyes though, Must have gotten them from their handsome father?" She laughed patting Emma and Austin on the head as if they were dogs.

"Yea... Their father does have beautiful eyes"

"What are their names?" She cooed at the kids

"I Emma and he's Awson" Emma pointed at her brother who was trying to open the cereal

"She talks! How precious! These children could be in movies" The lady laughed

"I don't think their father would go for that" Peyton laughed

"Mommy sayed I can be a movie star" Emma said putting her hot pink star shaped sunglasses over her eyes and smiling. Not only did she have Brooke's natural beauty and poise but she also had inherited her incredible people skills.

"And what about you?" The lady asked Austin

"No" He said quietly shaking his blonde hair.

"He speaks too! What talented children you have! You are very blessed" The lady smiled patting Peyton on the shoulder and walking off.

"Creepy" Peyton said laughing once the lady was out of earshot

"Or smart" Victor said coming up behind her

"I see you got my message. Want the good or the bad news?" Peyton asked continuing down the isle

"Both"

"Well the good is that Brooke and Lucas were barely speaking when I left this morning. The bad is that his game is tonight and in high school it was like a ritual that they had sex after games... even if they were fighting they still did it. So we have to work fast." Peyton said grabbing a bag of goldfish

"Don't those 2 ever get tired? I swear! They are going to end up with like 8 children and then we are going to have to deal with all the baggage when we finally get them" Victor complained

"Wait... she hasn't told you?"

"What?" Victor asked

"Brooke... She can't have any more kids. It was this whole sad long drawn out thing after Emma. Then they had Austin, which was like 1 in a million. But that is like the only thing I have ever heard them really fight about. Lucas always wanted a big family. Brooke feels guilty, 1 because she never wanted kids and 2 because now she can't have anymore."

"I think we may have just found our angle. I will tell you one thing as soon as I get her to myself those rats right there are going far, far away. If it is like you said and she doesn't want kids then it shouldn't be a problem" Victor smiled

"I want those rats. Lucas and I will take them"

"Then its settled... now lets plan"

"Where the hell is Peyton? It's been like 2 hours." Brooke said after she finished drying her hair. As it turned out they had finally gotten their shower after all.

"I don't know, but I kinda wanted to see the kids before I had to head to practice."

"Wait till you hear the cheer I taught Emma. I tried to teach Austin too but his attention span isn't quite there yet, not to mention his vocabulary" Brooke laughed

"Brooke... please don't turn him into a cheerleader" Lucas begged

"Why not? Come on... imagine all the girls he would get! Didn't you see Bring it on?"

"Yes unfortunately... You made me, about 500 times and Austin is not going to be a cheerleader... He is going to play basketball"

"Ok Dan" Brooke giggled

"Ouch!" Lucas laughed throwing his towel at her

"Oh Wait! Emma and I bought you some underwear to wear tonight!" Brooke said running to her pile of shopping bags she still hadn't unpacked

"Duke blue devils? No...Brooke! I am a tar heel, not a blue devil and when I started dating you, you were a tar heel too"

"Yes, and I still am but I figured I should be open minded. You should too! Now put them on!" Brooke yelled while running downstairs to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke... How are my grandchildren?" Karen asked

"Hey Karen... I am fine, thank you for asking!"

"I know you and my son are... it's those babies I worry about" Karen laughed

"Their fine. Shopping with Peyton right now while Lucas and I..."

"Don't finish that sentence... How is Peyton? She wasn't doing well when she left here, I mean after Jake everything with Jake and the baby"

"Peyton's fine, Karen, what baby?"

"The baby... I swear! Can you teenagers not keep your pants on for 5 minutes?"

"Wait! Peyton is pregnant? Oh My God!" Brooke said in total shock. Maybe Karen was good for something.

"No, Peyton was pregnant. She had a miscarriage. You didn't know? Everyone here does, Nathan and Haley offered to let her stay with them but she said was needed to get out. Jake went looking for her but we didn't know where she had gone. I told him to give her sometime...How is she? Jake was upset with her"

"I don't know! I didn't even know she was pregnant! What the hell is Jake's problem?"

"Well he wasn't sure it was his... I mean Peyton has been kind of wild lately. Then she started on the depression medicine she wasn't the same person"

"Karen! Slow down! Peyton is on depression medicine?"

"Yea, Ambien. After the baby she got depressed. She talked to me one day before she started the medicine and she was just so confused about life in general. Her dad is gone all the time. You guys moved. Haley and Nathan are just so obsessed with that baby and Jake was so tied up with Jenny. No one was just there for her anymore"

"Wow... I mean she seemed a little upset about the whole Jake thing but it wasn't anything big I didn't think. God how is Jake?"

"Brooke... I gotta go!" Lucas yelled from the door

"Hold on a sec... By Handsome! Are you wearing the underwear? If you not I am going to personally bring them to you!"

"Yes..."

"YAY!! Good luck! Look for us"

"Bye..."

"Ok where were we?"

"Brooke... Maybe you should just ask Peyton" Karen said finally

"Why? She won't tell me! You tell me"

"That's about it... Just call me if you find out anything..."

"Will do! Bye" Brooke said hanging up. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Peyton pregnant and running around on Jake? That wasn't Peyton. She didn't run around on people, she was the girl who people ran around with. Brooke thought for a minute. The only way Brooke was ever going to be able to figure this out was if she asked.

"Mommy!" She heard Emma yell from the door

"Hey baby... I'm in the kitchen"

"Hey... You and Lucas make up? Smells like sex in here" Peyton laughed

"Um yea...Hey Emmy why don't you take Austin into the den... you can catch the last episode of Dawson's creek"

"Comes on Pacey wuver" Emma whined

"What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost... your grandmother isn't haunting the place is she?" Peyton laughed

"I just talked to Karen...You were pregnant?"

As Lucas drove to practice it hit him that Brooke had won again. Every time they had a fight she somehow managed to turn it around to fit her so she got what she wanted. Leaving him to question what the fight had even been about in the first place. He drove into the parking lot just as Jeff and Linda did.

"Hey man..." Jeff said helping Linda out of the car

"Hey... you ready for tonight?"

"Hell yea! You?" Jeff smiled

"Jeff... Don't curse" Linda laughed

Linda was looking weaker and weaker every time Lucas saw her now. She was pale and had lost so much weight. She almost looked like a skeleton. But as far as Lucas knew she was doing ok. Jeff hadn't said other wise.

"Sorry..." Jeff apologized

"Yea I'm ready"

"Ah, Brooke help you with that?" Jeff laughed making kissing noises

"Jeff!" Linda squealed

"What? This is what men do Lin..."

"Its fine... and yes she did" Lucas said blushing

"See Linda..."

"Where is Brooke?" Linda asked ignoring Jeff

"At home getting the kids ready and talking on the phone" Lucas laughed

"Exactly what she is supposed to be doing. Exactly what I am going to do when Jeff and I get married and have kids"

"Yea, yea woman! You're not going to do any such thing" Jeff said kissing her

"Right, that's my Q to go and get warmed up" Lucas said giving Jeff the thumbs up

Peyton and Brooke sat at the kitchen table in silence. Brooke wasn't sure if she should ask again or what.

"Peyton"

"It was a Monday. Jake and I were sitting outside with Jenny watching her cut her Barbie's hair off. She wants to be a beautician. Jake said something about it being the 21st and I realized I was late, really late. So I went to the drugstore and bought a test and of course it was positive. I wasn't going to end up like that Brooke... I couldn't. So I told Jake I was pregnant and before I could fit the fact that I wanted to have an abortion in there he freaked out. He was excited Brooke. So I decided maybe I should be too. After all what kind of person grows up in Tree Hill and doesn't have a baby before they are 20? It was a Wednesday when I woke up and it was just over. Jake took me to the hospital and the doctors said it was just one of those things that couldn't be helped."

"Peyton... I'm so sorry" Brooke said hugging her tight

"That was about 2 months ago. I was ok for a while but Jake wasn't. He just wasn't him, which made me rethink us. That's why I came here. We didn't have a fight. I just left. There was something I had to do here. Something that just wasn't in Tree Hill anymore, something that had moved on" Peyton said secretly talking about Lucas

"You know I am here for you... and Lucas. We would do anything for you"

"I know you would. Now I get to ask you something that I have been wondering" Peyton smiled

"Anything"

"Would you consider dating a guy like Victor if you didn't have Lucas?" Peyton asked

"That was random but yea I guess, I mean he's a guy right? Before Lucas I dated every guy" Brooke laughed

"Very true" Peyton agreed.

"Right... Well I have to get my munchkins ready. You need anything?"

"Nope... Need help? Austin and I have got the whole bonding thing going on" Peyton laughed

"Then here is his shirt and jeans... Good luck" Brooke laughed handing Peyton the clothes.

Lucas walked down the empty halls of the Dean Dome. They were the same halls that Michael Jordan had walked to play his games while in college. Of course they had been renovated and made more modern since then but still. This was the place that was going to either make or break his basketball career. Compared to the other players on the team he wasn't bad. There were a few better but they had all been on the team for a few years.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucas Scott?" A voice said behind him

"Coach"

"Ah, it's Whitey now. How are ya?" Whitey smiled

"Great... Nervous" Lucas laughed

"And the family?"

"About the same as when we left. Brooke is still spoiling the kids rotten and spending all our money. Emma thinks she is about 16 and Austin is finally speaking for himself" Lucas laughed

"Good to know... Lucas, your shaking" Whitey laughed

"Nerves" Lucas said grabbing his hand to stop the shaking

"Why are ya nervous boy? We know how you are at games... you blow the first and last of every season" Whitey laughed

"Thanks coach... You're really helping"

"It was that 2nd game of yours I remember. I walked out to talk to you afterwards and you had a naked cheerleader in your car"

"That would be Brooke... I totally forgot about that" Lucas laughed. It calmed his nerves some to think about his old games and Brooke. Between offering his 3-somes and Jacuzzi's she had been a total stalker. A beautiful stalker but none the less still a stalker.

"She gonna get naked in your car again tonight?"

"This is only my first game coach"

"Not the way I see it. As a kid you screwed up a lot. Game 1, you're an adult now this is your game 2. Just do us all a favor and don't screw up the last game... it's the most important" Whitey said patting him on the shoulder

"Brooke called you didn't she?" Lucas asked

"Yea... You got a good woman their Lucas. Talks a mile a minute. But it's all about you. She also told me to ask you what she said to you in the car that night"

"Dude, she was naked in my car and I ... she did say something about you being grouchy. She told me that right then, that was when it all changed. She wanted me to remember that moment and I do. She was right you know... That night changed everything. When I think of Brooke I still see her in that car naked"

"With that leopard Bra" Whitey laughed

"Dude... That's my wife"

"Like I said... you found you a good one Lucas. She found a good one too. I am heading over there right now to see those kids and get my stuff settled for the next 3 nights. By the way I brought someone else with me who might make this game a little easier" Whitey smiled leaving Lucas in the hallway alone again

"Emma come here!" Brooke yelled from her room

"What?" Emma asked skipping into the room with her light blue and white cheerleading outfit on. Her hair was up in 2 curled pigtails with a tiny blue and white bow in each. She also had a tattoo of a Ram on her left cheek

"What do you think is sexier? This one... or this one?" Brooke asked holding up 2 shirts

"The bwlue one"

"They're both blue!" Brooke laughed

"The tank top"

"You don't think that is too slutty for a basketball game?" Brooke asked slipping it on for the 3 year old to see

"Mommy... Your easy not sleazy" Emma giggled

"Ah, I see Audrey has come on Dawson's creek then?"

"Yea... I go play now?" Emma asked trying to shorten her dress in the mirror

"Yes... Go practice your cheer for daddy" Brooke laughed. Emma was going to be a handful once she actually understood what she was saying. The child did have a killer fashion sense though.

"Brooke! I give up!" Peyton yelled from Austin's room

"Right... Austin are you giving Peyton a hard time?" Brooke asked when she got into the room

"No"

"Yes... Now lets get dressed. Its cold outside"

"What a good example you are setting" Peyton laughed

"What? I have to look hotter than all of his teammates girlfriends..."

"Whitey's here" Peyton said seeing his car drive up through the window

"Good that means he has already talked to Lucas and taken "you know who" to see him"

"Hello" Whitey yelled from the door

"Whitey!" Emma squealed jumping into the mans arms

"You have gotten big... ok that's a lie, you re tiny just like your mother. Where is your mother?" Whitey laughed

"She upstairs twying not to look like a slut" Emma said matter of factly

"I see... You talk like your mother too"

"Hey... Did you talk to Luke?" Brooke said carrying a naked Austin downstairs

"Yea... He seems fine now, what are you doing to that child?"

"He wont let me dress him. He wants to b a streaker don't you baby?" Brooke laughed

"Give him here" Whitey said taking him from Brooke

Brooke and Emma watched as Whitey laid Austin on the floor and handed him his shirt

"Can you put that on?" Whitey asked

Austin looked up at him totally confused, then looked at Brooke then back to Whitey and handed him the sweatshirt.

"Karen ever tell you she had the same trouble with Lucas?" Whitey asked

"Yea she just never told me how to fix it"

"This worked for Lucas, of course he was 7 when he finally figured it out with him. You have to make him ask to be dressed. No one forces clothes on you do they?" Whitey laughed

"Lucas does when we have company..." Brooke giggled

"I knew I should have asked" Whitey said putting the shirt over Austin's head

"So Whitey, what would you say if I asked you to move in?" Brooke laughed

"I would say there are way too many hormones in the house for me"

"Damn, Emmy we were so close!"

"You better go if you are going to surprise him" Whitey smiled

"Right... Thanks guys! Emma, Austin be good!"

Lucas walked into the coliseum.

"I can't believe you're here dude..."

"I know... Brooke called and said she had talked to someone and gotten me the gig for tonight. If I do well then who knows... They might keep me"

"Did she call you Lips?" Lucas laughed

"No... She said Mouth"

"Wow... I guess she is maturing. So you nervous?" Lucas asked

"No... I don't get nervous. I was sweating bullets when Brooke was talking to me on the phone though" Mouth laughed

"What is up with guys wanting my wife today?"

"Speak of the devil" Mouth laughed seeing Brooke walk into the empty coliseum with her fitted tank top and tight jeans.

"Hey Mouth!" Brooke smiled hugging him.

"Brooke" Mouth said

"And you can tell me what a great wife I am tonight after the game" Brooke said kissing Lucas

"Thank you" he said hugging her

"You know what else I did?"

"What?" Lucas asked almost afraid to hear the answer

"Well Mouth doesn't know it yet but he, Peyton and Whitey are going to watch Emma and Austin tonight after the party and you and I are... well it will be fun" Brooke giggled kissing him again

"You naughty, naughty girl... Do you still have that bra?"

"Of course"

"Scott... Stop making out with your girlfriend and get changed. God knows enough children have been created on this floor. I can use the help setting up." Roy laughed

"Roy is this is my wife Brooke and our friend Mouth, Guys this is Roy Williams...my coach"

"Hi" Brooke smiled sweetly.

"Wife huh? Nice job Scott."

"Thank you" Lucas laughed

"If you don't mind Brooke I am going to steal your husband for awhile. This one here has promise" Roy said winking at her

"I know he does... Bye gorgeous... See you after the game. Listen for Emma's cheer" Brooke said kissing him bye

"Emma... She a hot chick too?"

Peyton and Whitey sat and watched Emma's cheer for the 500th time.

"You're not watching" Emma whined

"Yes we are!"

"Okay good" Emma smiled

"That one right there is all Brooke. Attention seeking, flirty, and cute as a button" Whitey laughed

"And this one?"

"Lucas... I remember when Karen would bring little Lucas to see me. Austin looks just like his daddy. Acts like it too. Don't know what kind of a name Austin is though" Whitey laughed

"Austin? What about Emmalyne?" Peyton laughed

"I don't understand what happened to good old fashion names like Frank and Camilla"

"Well I'll make you a deal. If I ever have daughter I will name her Camilla, Anna Camilla" Peyton smiled

"Beautiful" Whitey laughed

"Well we better get going... Come on Brooke Jr. Lets go" Peyton said looking at her watch

"I'm not Brooke Jr. I'm Emma member?"

Brooke walked up to find a spot on the bleachers after leaving Mouth at his announcement place. Peyton and Whitey weren't here with the kids yet so she had nothing to do but mingle with the other early people.

"Brooke" Linda yelled from her seat

"Hey! Oh my god thank god you are here! I am bored out of my mind" Brooke laughed sitting next to her

"I know what you mean! I hated these things in high school... I never went to a single game"

"Sadly I went to every single game...I was a cheerleader. Cheerleading captain actually" Brooke said embarrassed

"So you and Lucas had the whole Jock, cheerleader thing going on" Linda laughed

"Feisty cheerleader meets tortured jock. It was fun but Lucas wasn't the most popular jock when I met him"

"Really... Do tell" Linda said eagerly

"Not much to tell really. He was Lucas Scott, kinda an outcast because of his family situation. I was Brooke Davis, Popular cheerleader who cared for nothing but boys and beer" Brooke laughed

"Lucas had a bad family?" Linda asked

"Bad dad, Great mom who hates me guts"

"Of course she does" Peyton laughed helping Emma up

"Hey Friend... What took you guys so long?"

"Mommy! I pwaticed!" Emma said proudly

"Good! Say hi to Linda"

"Hi Linda" Emma said hugging her

"Friendly" Linda laughed

"Oh Whitey this is Linda, Her fiancé Jeff plays with Luke"

"Nice to meet ya" Whitey smiled

"Can I cheer for daddy now?"

"Not yet" Brooke laughed taking Austin from Peyton

"Aw, let the girl cheer Brooke Scott"

"Someone just kill me now and get it over with... please" Brooke whined seeing Victor take a seat below her

"What?"

"What are you doing here? You don't even go here"

"Who says I cant be a tar heel?" Victor pouted

"If you say so" Brooke said. She assumed living in the Chapel Hill Durham area he could very well he a Tar Heel fan.

"Who is this?" Whitey asked

"Victor... he has classes with me"

"You know Brooke's husband was my student. Her husband is a good player, her husband has great potential" Whitey smiled emphasizing the word husband each time he used it

"Yes, I can't wait to see him play." Victor said annoyed. Their plan was going to be harder than he thought with Brooke and Lucas having so many old friends here who liked them together. He felt sure as long as he could get Brooke to drink something, anything during the party he was going to be ok though.

Finally the game started. Mouth announced the game very well along with the other people up in the box. He was sure to say Lucas's name as much as possible. Emma got into a fight with a 30 year old about which team was going to win. It took Whitey and Brooke to break them up. After that Emma did her cheer over and over and over driving the 30 year old insane. By ½ time the score was 20 to 16 with Lucas's team winning.

"I told you daddy was gwoing to win" Emma said as soon as she knew Brooke wasn't listening.

"It aint over tell its over" The man said

"Mommy sayed only rednecks say aint"

"Ok Emmy... Lets go and get a snack" Brooke said pulling her away from the man

"But I not hungry!"

The rest of the game went pretty smoothly. Lucas made a ton of baskets along with Jeff, The end score being 34 to 28 Lucas's team.

"I tolded you..." Emma smiled sweetly

"Why did you like that team so much?" The man laughed

"Cause my daddy sayed I had too" Emma giggled

"Come on Emmy... Lets go see daddy before you get beat up" Brooke laughed

After congratulations and stuff like that most everyone headed out to party. Including Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Whitey, Mouth, Jeff, Linda, and Victor who went to Brooke and Lucas's house to party.

"So you guys have beer?" Victor asked

"Yea Peyton got some this morning at the grocery store"

"Mouth... Why is you name Mouth? Did yours mommy no like you" Emma asked

"So Brooke Scott... Where is Lucas Scott?" Victor asked getting Brooke alone in the kitchen

"Peyton forgot the margarita mix"

"How do you get it? Beer I mean" Victor asked edging closer to Brooke. He knew as soon as Lucas got back Peyton was going to distract him so he had a free shot.

"It's called a fake ID" Brooke laughed

"Right... So what are you doing tonight after the party?

"Lucas and I have a hotel room" Brooke giggled

"I see... Wouldn't he rather have a room with Peyton? I mean they are into more of the same stuff"

"Well considering he married me I guess not" Brooke said irritated

"Because they looked pretty cozy when I saw them kissing the other day"

"Your lying through your straight little white teeth" Brooke smiled

"Wait... Brooke! I swear it to you... Maybe you should kiss me and see what it is like"

"Or maybe I should just slap you now and get it over with. How much have you had to drink?" Brooke laughed. He was obviously very drunk and she wasn't... thank god.

"But Brooke...Brooke, Brooke, we're standing under misled toe. You aren't one to break tradition are you? I didn't think so" Victor smiled leaning in to kiss Brooke

Spoilers: Will Brooke break down and kiss Victor? What will Lucas do when he finds out Victor's plan? Back to Tree Hill for a week... Birthdays galore! Please Review!


	10. The Plan

Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a really good long chapter written and it got deleted somehow! I was so mad! Then I went to my grandparents for the weekend and I hate typing on their computer! So I couldn't get anything done!

This chapter is kinda short because I wanted to go ahead and get it up for you to read! Hope you like it... If you have any ideas on anything that should happen let me know! I will also be starting a new fan fic once I finish this one... I will explain more about it later if incase any of you want to read it. This once still has about 11 chapters to go so I am not in any hurry! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

"Wait... That isn't misled toe" Brooke said turning he head away quickly. What was he thinking? Sure he was drunk but he still knew good and well that she was married!

"What is it then?" Victor asked leaning closer

"Its, its"

"I thought so" Victor said smiling leaning so close that Brooke could feel his breath on her cheek

"Stop!"

"What? Scared of a little kiss? Come on Brooke Scott. Just a little peck, you know you want too" Victor coaxed

"I would rather have a tooth pulled... at least they give you drugs. If I kissed you there would be no drugs I could give Lucas to get rid of the pain it would cause him"

"How do you know?" Victor asked backing up some

"Because I have felt that kind of pain before and I don't wish it on anyone, especially Lucas"

"But wasn't he the one who caused you the pain?" Victor asked pushing her silky auburn hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't matter, it was a long time ago and" Brooke started but was forced to stop as Victor leaned in close to kiss her. She wanted to stop him, she really did. She hated the way he kissed and the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't helping. But something in her made her freeze, she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted too.

"Now tell me Brooke Scott that that wasn't the best kiss you have ever had?" Victor whispered as he moved away

"I..."

"That's what I thought. Now you go out to that party and watch your husband with Peyton, tell me he isn't having those old feelings about her creep up on his again. If you can tell he for 100 next week in class I will leave you alone Brooke Scott." Victor said turning to leave.

Brooke stood frozen for a long time. So many things were flashing through her brain. First of all was the fact that another guy had just kissed her and sure that was a big thing but she was thinking something much bigger. The feeling she had had when he kissed her was one of the worst she had ever had. It made her stomach churn just thinking about it. But the thing that got her most was wondering if Lucas had had the same feeling when he had cheated on her with Peyton. If he had then he most likely wouldn't have continued it after he had felt it for the first time. But he did, they had cheated on her for a good 2 weeks before she had found out. So it was obvious that he hadn't had that feeling, which meant he couldn't have cared but so much about her. If he hadn't had that guilty conscience then...would he have it now?

Lucas slipped his fake ID into his wallet and walked out toward his car. In just 1 year from tomorrow he wouldn't even need his fake ID anymore. He could go from being Henry to Lucas again. He loaded the alcohol into the backseat under the car seats. Wasn't that an interesting site, 2 Car seats and enough alcohol to kill a horse all in the back seat of his car. He drove down the bright streets of Chapel Hill and finally pulled into the driveway where he saw Brooke sitting on the front porch steps.

"Hey gorgeous...you ready you ready to clear these people out so we can have our own party?" He asked sitting down next to her

"I'm ready when you are" Brooke lied. All of this had kinda bummed her out to the point where she didn't really want do anything until she had figured something's out but it was Lucas's night so he decided maybe it would be better to deal with everything once his birthday was over.

"Good because I figure we can leave Emmy and Austin here with Mouth and Whitey and we can just go" Lucas said kissing her

"It's up to you, you're the birthday boy" Brooke said trying to be as cheery as possible.

"Not for 2 more hours"

"Close enough...I'll go tell Whitey we're out of here" Brooke smiled kissing him before leaving him on the front porch

Lucas could tell something was defiantly up with her.

"Victor... where's Brooke?" Peyton asked walking into the kitchen

"She went to think" Victor laughed

"You're supposed to be watching her!"

"It's fine, I already made my move and she was blown away..." Victor smiled

"Really? Well I guess it's my turn then" Peyton laughed patting Victor on the shoulder

"Good Luck"

Peyton walked out of the kitchen and spotted Lucas putting the beer out for everyone

"Hey Luke" Peyton giggled trying to be as sexy as possible

"Hey... here's the alcohol, Brooke and I are gonna head out"

"But it's your party" Peyton complained trying to think of an excuse to make him stay

"Yea... about that see my party starts in about 45 minutes"

"Right... Well if you 2 want a 3-some or anything give me a call" Peyton laughed touching him on the shoulder

Brooke watched as Peyton ran her grubby little hands across her husbands shoulder. What was she thinking? It was defiantly time for some interference.

"Hey handsome, you ready for me to rock your world?" Brooke said walking up next to Lucas so that Peyton had no choice but to take her hand off.

"Like I said... my party starts in about 45 minutes" Lucas laughed clueless to all the drama that was building up around him

"Lets go... I have the bra" Brooke giggled trying as suddlely as possible to pour salt into the wound. Making sure that Victor was watching every second of it.

"You 2 don't ever get tired do you?" Peyton asked forcing a laugh

"Who would get tired of this?" Brooke asked winking at Lucas

"I know what you mean" Peyton smiled

Brooke and Lucas were ½ way to the car when Brooke realized that she had forgotten.

"I forgot your present! Give me like 1 minute! "She said running back towards the house

"Run Forest Run" Lucas yelled

"Watch it Mister..." Brooke giggled as she finally reached the house. She walked towards the laundry room where she had hidden his present in the dryer. She was about to open the door when she heard voices.

"So are you sure she liked the kiss?" she heard Peyton ask

"Who wouldn't?" Victor laughed

"Well my part was working until she broke in. I had the whole flirting this totally down"

"Well as long as she saw the flirting and touching and that Lucas liked it. I told her to be watching for it" Victor comforted

"Oh yea she saw"

"Good and soon those old suspicions that Lucas is cheating on her will slowly creep back"

"And she will run to you for comfort" Peyton laughed

"Ah yes, and then Lucas will be so devastated he will go to you"

"This has to be the perfect plan!" Peyton said excitedly

Brooke listened in disbelief. Her best friend was plotting against her with... with him! This was just not going to happen. Not if she had anything to do with it.

Lucas waited out by the car until he saw Brooke storm through the door and come running towards him

"Yea I'm ready for tonight too but calm down" Lucas laughed

"No! No! No!" Brooke panted

"Your not ready?" Lucas asked

"No! I mean yes... I am ready but first I need to tell you something!" Brooke finally got out

"Ok... Please don't tell me your gay"

"No... The only person who thinks that is some trucker in Farmville but ah! Lucas, listen to me! Peyton and Victor are plotting against us!" Brooke whispered very loudly

"Really? Are they going to take over the world too?" Lucas laughed

"I am serious! Come on just get in the car and I will tell you on the way to the Hotel!"

Lucas did as he was told and they started driving. He had no idea what had gotten into Brooke. She had said some pretty crazy things before like when she had sworn that her grandmother had taken over Nacho's body but she seemed serious about this. Brooke was never serious.

"So..." Lucas asked once they had been on the road for about 5 minutes

"Ok... what I am going to tell you isn't going to sound good, at first but I swear it gets better"

"Ok?" Lucas asked kind of worried

"Ok well when you were getting the boos I was in the kitchen talking to Victor and he kissed me... now you need to know that it was horrible and well... actually we will talk about that later because I have another question that yea ok..." Brooke said quickly

"He kissed you!" Lucas asked trying to keep his cool but it wasn't easy.

"Yes... and I told him to get away and stuff... anyway so he told me to watch you and Peyton together because he has been trying to tell me that you still have a thing for her, so I got really pissed off at him and you and Peyton"

"Brooke... I don't have thing for Peyton" Lucas interrupted

"I know! Just let me finish! Ok so when I went back in the house to get your present from the dryer I heard voices so I stopped and listened! As it turns out Peyton and Victor want us! Like separate, not a creepy 4-some or anything but they have this plan! A plan to break us up! Can you believe that?" Brooke yelled almost out of breath

"Are you kidding me"

"Right because I find it funny to joke about other guys kissing me... no! I am serious!" Brooke said still catching her breath

"We have to tell them we know... and that whatever they think or want to happen it isn't" Lucas said trying to think straight.

"No we don't..." Brooke giggled

"What?" Lucas asked seeing the evil devious smile grow in Brooke's face

"We don't HAVE to tell them, we could just play along" she giggled

"What do you mean?"

"Well they don't know we know... so we act like we don't know and they will think they are the only ones who know but when the reality is we know... but they don't know we know" Brooke said excitedly

"Ok Monica... What?"

"We play along Luke... when Peyton flirts with you flirt back. I know Peyton Luke and she is just hurt, I mean with Jake and the miscarriage, Well she is only after you because she knows she can't have you. But if she thinks you want her she is going to give up and we win" Brooke giggled

"Peyton had a miscarriage" Lucas asked confused

"Get with the times Luke! Now Victor is going to be harder because he really does want me, so we need a different approach with him... Do you think you could take him?" Brooke asked

"Brooke... I'm not beating him up" Lucas laughed

"He kissed me..."

"Yea I could probably take him" Lucas agreed

"Ok but that is only a last resort... with Victor we have to be sneaky. See he has my parents on his side so what we need do is fool them into thinking we are having problems then we will think we are. After that I know we will ask me out and I will go"

"What?" Lucas asked shocked

"Yes... I will go and make his life hell! God! This is going to be so much fun!" Brooke giggled

"Brooke... I don't know"

"Lucas! Come on! This could be so much fun! It will show Victor and my parents! Please... Luke Please... If you love me at all you will help me with this!" Brooke begged

"That isn't fair"

"Alls fair in Love and War and we are in both right now!" Brooke said

"Fine... but we still get tonight right?"

"Of course we do Broody! That's the fun in the whole thing!"

Whitey and Mouth finished putting Emma and Austin bed about midnight after Jeff and Linda had left and then sat on the couch to talk to Peyton and Victor.

"That Emma is something! She explained the whole 3rd season of Dawson's Creek to me in 1 hour" Mouth said in amazement

"Yea she is what you might call obsessed" Peyton laughed

"Or spoiled" Victor said

"I wouldn't call her spoiled, she doesn't throw temper tantrums or anything like that. She is just very well educated and confident" Whitey said

"Who wouldn't be with Brooke as a mother?" Peyton laughed

"You know I remember when you all were in 1st grade" Whitey started

"Oh no" Peyton said covering her ears

"No I want to hear this" Victor laughed

"Well they were about 6 or 7 and I was at the elementary school for the day with Camilla who use to teach there. So I am watching these kids play on the playground and I see these little groups. In one corner you had a little curly blonde with hanging out with this little girl in a mini skirt with pigtails. I remember Camilla telling me she was the Davis's girl and right then I understood. Anyway then a little brown-headed boy, known today as Nathan Scott walks up and kisses the curly blonde. Brooke didn't look happy about this. Then I look over in another corner and see a blonde boy with this tomboy of a girl playing behind a tree. Lucas and Haley! And by Golly if Brooke didn't walk right over to Lucas and lay a fat one right on the lips! Then she smiled walked back over to Peyton and said 'I like that Scott boy better' It was the darnest thing! I never forgot it...Guess I should have stopped them then! Might not have 2 kids under their belt. But I have to say... that was one match made in heaven" Whitey laughed

"You know I liked him first" Peyton blurted out

"I remember... you 2 pulled a fast one on Brooke... Then she pulled a fast one on Lucas... which wasn't really a fast one because it ended up being true" Whitey laughed

"You guys are so confusing" Victor said pulling his hair

"These kids had more drama in their lives at 16 then they do now" Whitey said

"If they only knew" Victor laughed winking at Peyton

Brooke rolled back over to her spot in the bed.

"Wow... We should decide to be evil and devious more often before sex!" Lucas laughed

"What I have been trying to tell you all along!" Brooke giggled

"So what was my present?" Lucas asked running his fingers though her hair

"It's a surprise..."

"Really because if you tell me I will tell you what I got you" Lucas said kissing her

"You'll find out soon enough! Now come on superstar... this is only half time" Brooke giggled kissing him trying to change the subject

Peyton was walking through the house to make sure all the lights were off when she saw Emma tiptoeing down the stairs

"Freeze... Where do you think you are going?" Peyton asked

"To go potty?" Emma asked

"All the way downstairs?"

Emma thought for a minute

"To wet Belwa go potty?" Emma asked

"Try again"

"To get water?" Emma asked

"Nope" Peyton laughed

"I go get a cookie?" Emma caved

"Yes... that's more like it... now go back to bed" Peyton laughed

"No... Mommy lets me get cookies" Emma said crossing her arms

"Mommy isn't here... I am"

"and?" Emma asked

"Well what if I said no. Would you listen?"

"No" Emma said coldly (as cold as a 3 year old can be) walking away from Peyton down the stairs

"Emma wait! Are you mad at me?" Peyton laughed. Emma was giving her the same look that Brooke use to give her when she was mad at her

"Yes" Emma said continuing down the stairs

"Why?"

"Cause" Emma said

"Cause why?" Peyton asked. Did Emma know something? Sure she was only like 3 but she was a very perceptive child. What if she had heard something?

"Cause Mouth sayd you like Pacey, stupid Pacey"

"Oh... That's all?" Peyton asked relieved

"Where is mommy?" Emma asked

"She and daddy went out" Peyton laughed

"She is wocking his world" Emma said as if she were trying to rub it in. Of course she was just repeating what she had heard from Brooke but to Peyton everything seemed planed now.

"Wow...I think we just set a new record" Lucas laughed

"Me too... I am dead... Now the evilness begins!" Brooke giggled

"What? Now?"

"Yes now! Hand me the phone" Brooke said reaching over to grab it and then finally getting comfortable on his chest

"What are you doing" Lucas asked as Brooke dialed

"Hello" Emma said on the other line

"Emmy? Cookie time already huh... is Peyton awake?" Brooke asked

"Mommy! You come home?" Emma asked with cookie him her mouth

"Tomorrow... I'm busy tonight"

"You wock daddy's world?" Emma asked

"Twice" Brooke giggled

"YAY!" Emma squealed as if she knew what Brooke was really talking about

"Ok Baby Can I talk to Peyton?" Brooke asked

"I guess... I have to tells you a secret" Emma whispered

"What?"

"She likes Pacey" Emma yelled

"Oh My God! We must kill her! Kick her out! Something!" Brooke giggled

"Now put her on the phone"

"Peyton!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs

"Night baby! Remember our rules!"

"I beautiful!" Emma said

"and"

"Don't have sex" Emma laughed

"and?" Brooke asked

"You love me!"

"Very good... Now hand the phone to Peyton"

Brooke listened as Peyton walked down the stairs to the phone

"And now the fun begins!" Brooke giggled

Spoilers: Will Brooke and Lucas's trick work? Back to Tree Hill, Basketball season starts with full force along with school work and More! Please review!


	11. The Plan part 2

Hey guys! Chapter 11! We're getting on up there! I really like this chapter; I have to say it is one of my favorites. I really hope you guys like it too! It's nice and long... Just the way I like them! Please review! You guys know how much I love reviews...

Brooke waited for Peyton to get to the phone. It was taking he forever! It also made her wonder what kind of a baby sitter she really was for letting Emma roam the house alone.

"Hello" Peyton finally said taking the phone from Emma

"Hey! I was just calling to check on you guys... see how things were" Brooke said

"Things are great Brooke... stop worrying! Are you and Lucas having fun?"

Brooke thought for a second about what she wanted her approach to be. It wasn't easy to think with Lucas kissing her neck trying to get her off the phone so he could have her to himself.

"Lucas and I... we are in separate rooms" Brooke said trying to sound sad

"What do you mean?" Peyton said a little too happily for Brooke's taste

"We kind of got into a huge fight... and it was better that we weren't together right now" Brooke said trying not to giggle as Lucas moved lower down her neck

"I'm sorry Brooke.... That totally sucks!"

"Yea... well I am going to try and get some sleep... We will see you guys in the morning" Brooke said hanging the phone up

"Its about time! Now where were we?" Lucas asked starting to kiss her

"Wait... in a minute! We have to think how we are going to pull this off... Don't you want to think?"

"No... I want to have sex" Lucas whined

"Hey! I named you Broody for a reason! Now Brood! Then if you come up with something good I will blow your mind! I promise! Now Brood!" Brooke said patting him on the head

"I knew that was going to come back to haunt me. Now what are we thinking about?"

"Well we just made Peyton's whole night... so now we have to figure out what we are fighting about" Brooke said pulling a pen and paper off the night stand

"Her..." Lucas said plainly

"Her? Why her? Why not Victor?"

"Because if we fought about her then that means I obviously still have feelings for her. So that drives you into the arms of Victor and me into the arms of Peyton. Then if it is like you said she will freak out because she doesn't really want to be with me, she is scared and Victor, well you can just drive him insane" Lucas smiled pulling Brooke close to him and kissing her

"Lucas Scott! I am so proud of you! Who knew you were almost as evil and devious as me?" Brooke asked returning his kiss

"Right... so I think they have a Jacuzzi"

"I have never seen you want this much sex... your just fell of surprises aren't you Broody?" Brooke asked running her fingers through his spiky blonde hair

"It's my birthday..." Lucas whined

"Alright then, Jacuzzi where we come!"

Peyton laid in bed going through that conversation she had just had with Brooke over and over again in her head. Why had she and Lucas had a fight? What was it about? It was apparently bad enough to make them not want to see each other. She listened as Austin whimpered in his bed crying for his Mama. She really didn't want to get up and deal with that kid. But she would have to get use to it if their plan did work.

She finally decided to get out of bed and go help little Austin. When she got to his room he was standing up in his crib throwing all of is animals onto the floor. Except of course for his blue bear, which he apparently loved dearly.

"Hey little guy, what's the matter?" She asked pulling him out of his crib

"He want Mama" Emma said from behind her hugging tight to her pink puppy

"You should be in bed" Peyton said smiling a very fake sweet smile. She had no idea how Brooke and Lucas ever had time to have sex with these kids. They were up under her every second!

"I want Mama too" Emma said letting tears stream down her face

"She will he home tomorrow" Peyton tried to comfort. She sat down on the floor sitting Austin beside her and Emma plopped down next to her too.

"But I want talk to her... Awson want to too" Emma cried

"Do you guys always do this when your mommy is gone?" Peyton asked frustrated

"No... we does it when daddy is gonded too"

"I will make you a deal... we will call them first thing in the morning. Sound good?" Peyton asked praying Emma would agree and go back to bed

"Otay... but I fraid"

"Of what?"

"Mommy did not check my cwoset for Pacey" Emma whispered

"You think that Pacey is in our closet? Brooke has done some serious damage to you kid..." Peyton laughed

"Shh... Pacey might hears you and come out" Emma whispered putting her finger to her mouth

"Alright... lets go check your closet for Pacey... but aren't you afraid of like the boogie man too?"

"Pacey is real... The Boogie man is not" Emma laughed

"Oh boy... ok lets go"

Brooke jumped at the sound of the phone and turned over and looked at the clock, 11:40. That figured since she and Lucas had finally found the Jacuzzi and hadn't come in until something like 5:15. At least that's what the clock had looked like it said when they finally crashed into the bed. She reached over to answer the phone but Lucas beat her to it.

"Hello?" He asked groggily

"Lucas? I thought you and Brooke were in separate rooms?" Peyton asked confused

"Um, no this is uh, Ray!" Lucas said quickly so not to blow his and Brooke's plan

"Ray? Yea um is Brooke there?"

Lucas thought for a minute whether or not to give Brooke the phone and looked over and Brooke who was about to bust out laughing.

"Yea she is right here" Lucas said handing the phone to Brooke who was glaring at him evilly.

"Hello!" Brooke said as cheery as possible

"Brooke who the hell was that and why was he in your room?"

"Um... He is the bellboy... Hot as hell! Anyway we met downstairs last night and well yea... you get the picture... Oh please don't tell Lucas! I don't know what I was thinking" Brooke begged giving Lucas the thumbs up

"Brooke! That is horrible! You're married!"

"What? He probably has some cheap skanky whore in his room right now..." Brooke whined

"Here is your daughter..." Peyton said coldly. Brooke knew she secretly loved it though, why else would she have the plan to start with

"Mommy!" Emma squealed loudly into the phone

"Hey baby doll head! How was your night?" Brooke asked

"Theres was no Pacey in my closet" Emma giggled

"Good to know... so I need you to do me a favor... Look at Peyton... but don't let her see you look. Is she mad or smiling?" Brooke asked

"Smiling"

"Good... ok baby I gotta go... Kiss Austin for me! Love you, I will see you in a little while" Brooke said making kissing noises into the phone

"Wove you! Bye"

"Bellboy huh?" Brooke laughed

"Hey... I had to come up with something!"

"Skanky whore meets Bellboy! We could make millions with a porno like that, we could totally make that porno!" Brooke said excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed

"Or we could hire Whitey and Deb to do it... Then put our pictures on the cover. So people turn on the porno and think it is us but when really it turns out to be them... They would never want to watch porn again" Lucas laughed

"Tree Hill Hotties staring Tightey Whitey and Cleavage Lady!" Brooke squealed

"Dude... she does show a lot of cleavage doesn't she?" Lucas laughed

"Hey Luke... I forgot to tell you! Happy Birthday"

Peyton stood in the kitchen thinking. All of this was happening so fast. Brooke cheating on Lucas with the bellboy? Where was that coming from? She had tried to call Victor like 40 times but she had no answer. He was probably out with some random girl laying her. Now Peyton had to decide for herself... should she tell Lucas about Brooke? Of course she should... but would he hate her for it? Her thoughts were interrupted as usual when Whitey came into the kitchen with Austin.

"This one here is smart." Whitey laughed

"Must get it from Lucas" Peyton muttered under her breath.

"What? I'm hard of hearing in my old age"

"What did he do?" Peyton asked

"He can dunk that little basketball. He is my future Tree Hill High player" Whitey said lifting Austin up onto his shoulders

"Sounds like you have it all planned out" Peyton laughed

"Yup. Austin, will be my star player. Amber and Emma will most likely be cheerleaders"

"And Nick?" Peyton asked

"Depends on who his father is... Dan then sure he can play. Keith, there's no chance in hell" Whitey laughed

"Oh come on, you know Keith is the father"

"Not until I see papers proving it... anyway what are you doing in here all alone? Emma is teaching Mouth that sex is bad. It's a rather interesting conversation" Whitey said pointing to the living room

"Just thinking"

"Don't think, do. At my age you learn it's a waste of time to think. Well, sounds like Brooke and the birthday boy are home. You gonna come great them?" Whitey asked

"Yea... in a second" Peyton smiled pulling out her cell phone to try Victor one last time

Brooke and Lucas walked the long driveway holding hands before reaching the back door. Lucas really wasn't ready to go in yet. He had forgotten how much he missed having Brooke all to himself like that. Since they had left Tree Hill and moved into the land of no baby sitters the kids had come first. Which was the way the both wanted it but it did take its toll.

"What are you thinking?" Brooke asked stopping about half way to the door

"Not much, just about us and how nice last night was"

"It was wasn't it?" Brooke giggled wrapping her arms round his neck touching her nose to his

"Yes it was. Now the real question here is how we are going to fight in front of Peyton but not Whitey or Mouth"

"Or the kids... well we don't have to fight. Just as long as we make some kind of tension that only she will notice. I am sure she will tell you about the bellboy. Then you just have to act really hurt... oh! And hug her after she tells you. Oh! And tell her what a great friend she is. That will really rub it in. Meanwhile I think I am going to give Victor a nice little call..." Brooke smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked sounding really unsure. Brooke's crazy plans didn't always go according to plan

"Lucas... we have to do this for her. She has to understand that it's not you she wants it's Jake. Besides when have my plans ever gone wrong?"

"Oh I don't know Tallulah... Lets think" Lucas laughed

"Ouch! Come on Luke! We have already started! We can't stop now..." Brooke whined

"Ok... But I do believe this is what they would call peer pressure"

"Of course it is handsome... now come on!" Brooke laughed dragging Lucas towards the front step

"Daddy!" Emma yelled running into his arms

"Hey Emmy Bear" Lucas said pulling her up into his arms

"It's your bortaday" Emma said excitedly as if it was some big secret

"Really?" Lucas asked tickling her

"Yea!" Emma shrieked

"Good to know"

"Did Mommy wock your world?" Emma asked giggling

"Yea... but don't tell her, she might get a big head" Lucas laughed seeing Brooke's face turn red

"Where's my baby boy?" Brooke asked looking around. She had to admit she had really missed her little boy.

"Whitey has him playing basketball" Mouth laughed

"Doesn't he know that Austin is going to be a cheerleader? Come on Emmy... Lets go find him" Brooke said pulling Emma away so that maybe Peyton would come out and talk to Lucas

"Otay!" Emma said letting Lucas put her down just as Peyton came into the room

Peyton waited until Brooke, Emma and Mouth were totally out of sight before pulling Lucas into the kitchen.

"Lucas, so Happy Birthday" Peyton said nervously

"Thanks... It's been kind of a crappy birthday so far though"

"Why?" Peyton asked innocently. She figured if he told her then she could tell him, that way it would be like a fair trade

"Brooke and I got into this huge fight last night... I mean there was yelling and hitting only on her part, and it was just bad" Lucas said quietly looking down at his feet. He had to remember to remember everything he said to Peyton so he could tell Brooke later.

"About what?" Peyton asked sweetly

"You... I mean things are confusing for Brooke and I right now... And she thinks that maybe I still have feelings for you"

"Do you?" Peyton asked eagerly

"I don't know" Lucas said hugging Peyton just like Brooke had said to do.

Brooke walked upstairs to the playroom where Whitey and Austin where playing with Austin's basketball goal.

"Mama" Austin grinned wobbling towards Brooke

"Hey dude! I hear you are going to be a basketball player... What happened to Cheerleader?" Brooke cooed

"Cheerleader my ass!" Whitey yelled

"Ok then... Basketball player it is"

"I'll be a cheerleader" Emma said proudly

"Yes you will and then every boy at school will want to sleep with you... and then your daddy will kill them and we will have to hide the bodies in the back yard" Brooke laughed

"Ok" Emma said obviously confused

"Ok... just remember Sex is bad" Brooke begged while she pulled out her cell phone

"I am going to go and make I phone call! I'll be back in like 10 minutes"

"Mouth and I are going to the store to get birthday stuff... Mind if the youngsters come?" Whitey asked

"Sure... They love to shop!"

Lucas and Peyton stood in the kitchen in a tight embrace until Lucas got uncomfortable and pulled away slowly.

"Lucas... I need to tell you something that might make you sad" Peyton said quietly

"What?"

"I called Brooke's room this morning and... Lucas she slept with the bellboy last night" Peyton whispered patting him on the shoulder

"Ray? She slept with Ray? How could she? I knew he was flirting with her when we got there but I didn't think Brooke would, how, how could she?" Lucas stammered

"I know Lucas... and I'm so sorry! I just felt like you needed to know..."

"Thank you Peyton... You're a good friend to both me and Brooke" Lucas said hugging her again.

Brooke flipped through the phone book looking for Victor's number. She figured with her luck it would be unlisted or something but finally she found it and dialed.

"Victor... its Brooke" She said once he answered

"Brooke Scott.... To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night... I mean just you and me. Lucas and I are having some problems and I was thinking that maybe US would help me feel better" Brooke said sadly into the phone

"I, uh, Sure... I have to say Brooke Scott I am glad to know that there is a US. I will pick you up at 7?"

"Sure" Brooke said sweetly and hung up the phone.

"I am glad to know that there is a US" Brooke mocked as Lucas came into the room.

"Called the male whore I see" Lucas laughed

"Yea... We have a "date" tomorrow night. So how was it with Peyton? Did she spill?" Brooke asked excitedly

"Yea... Oh by the way you hit me when we fought" Lucas laughed

"I knew she would... did you hug her?"

"Yes..." Lucas said as he changed shirts

"Yay! This is working out ok..." Brooke grinned

"Just ok?" Lucas asked confused

"Well I didn't want to jinx us... now come on yell something so it sounds like you just found out. Peyton is the only one here." Brooke giggled. Lucas could see she was clearly enjoying this immensely.

"Umm... Brooke what the hell were you thinking?" Lucas yelled

"I was lonely! He was hot!" Brooke yelled back

"I am surprised she didn't just call Victor to sleep with you"

"Maybe I did and we had a 3-some! Why don't you just call Peyton up here to sleep with you huh? I know you want too!" Brooke screamed hitting the wall with her fist

"Ok now go downstairs and try to kiss Peyton" she whispered

"What? I don't want to kiss Peyton!"

"She wont kiss you back... just go!" Brooke said pushing him out the door

Lucas wasn't sure what to do. Should he really listen to Brooke and try to kiss Peyton? This was defiantly one of his more interesting birthdays...which wasn't bad. It was way better than having his mom and everyone here making a big deal out of it. Brooke always made his birthday really special, just this year it was extra special.

When he walked into the living room he saw Peyton standing quietly by the TV. She had a big grin on her face, which quickly disappeared when she saw him.

"Hey... Are you ok? I head something smash" Peyton asked

"That would be out brand new lamp"

"Look Luke, you deserve better than that..." Peyton said quietly

"I know... I deserve you" Lucas said leaning in to kiss her. He was so scared that she was going to agree and kiss him back. For a split second he could feel her breath on his but then she turned away

"I can't do that Luke... Your married!" Peyton cried

"So! It didn't matter before when we were dating... why does it matter now?"

"Because I don't really love you. Your safe, your Lucas, your just there! What is wrong with you! You love Brooke! She loves you! I love Jake!" Peyton yelled

"Thank god..." Lucas sighed

"What?"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled

Before Peyton could get another word out Brooke rushed down the stairs.

"What?"

"Brooke! I am so sorry..." Peyton said hugging her

"For what?"

"I tried to steal Lucas" Peyton cried

"I know... and it's ok, I know you love Jake, well at least you had better love Jake because he is going to be here in 30 minutes" Brooke laughed

"Are you serious! Brooke... Thank you"

"Yea, yea, Hoe's over Bro's right?" Brooke asked hugging her again

"Are you 2 going to be ok? I mean this is all my fault... You fighting and sleeping with Ray" Peyton started but Brooke interrupted

"There was no fight, and Ray was Lucas... you would think he could come up with something better than Ray... Maybe Michael or Ashton? Anyway I over heard you and Victor talking last night and Lucas and I decided to fix things... like a corny Mary-Kate and Ashley movie I know but Jake misses you a lot and I know you miss him"

"What about Victor?"

"Brooke will take care of him tomorrow night Andie Anderson style" Lucas laughed

"I am gonna "How to lose a guy in 10 days" him... except I am gonna do it all in one date! Should be interesting" Brooke giggled

"God I love you guys..." Peyton laughed hugging them both again

"Now lets have a party! Peyton you go and get hott for Jake... Broody here and I are going to go get stuff ready..." Brooke said pushing Peyton towards the stairs

Brooke and Lucas, along with Whitey and Mouth spent the next 20 minutes setting up for yet another party. Peyton found Brooke's black tank top and even though she didn't quite fill out the chest area Brooke swore to her that Jake would love it, and he did.

About 10 minutes into Lucas opening presents there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze knowing good and well who it was and yet no one was quite ready to answer for fear it wasn't. Finally Emma decided it take it upon herself to get it.

"Mommy!" She screamed

"Is it Jake?"

"Yes" Emma shrieked

"Well let him in!" Brooke laughed

"He has dat girl with him" Emma said as Brooke walked into the entrance hall to help her open the door.

"Jenny? Oh... well she is nice now..." Brooke lied

"Somebwody beat her with the ugly stick" Emma said pointing to Jenny whose hair was cut very short and her clothes were baggy and grey.

"Emma be nice... Promise?" Brooke asked

"Ywes..." Emma laughed

"Jake!" Brooke squeled once she opened the door

"Brooke..."

"I am so glad you aren't gay!" Brooke said after she let go from their hug

"I see Chapel Hill hasn't changed you much" Jake laughed

"Of course not... Still as evil and devious as ever"

"And Emma... I would say you have grown since the last time I saw you but you haven't... Brooke she defiantly has your genes" Jake said patting Emma on the head

"Jenny... Wow... Your so tall" Was all Brooke could muster

"Nikki cut her hair..." Jake whispered

"Its awesome... I love it... Isn't it the new rage Emma?" Brooke asked

"Swure... why not" Emma giggled

"Ok Come on... Come see Peyton... Come one Jake!"

"Ok Brooke... I'm not a dog... I am coming" Jake laughed. Brooke could tell he was just as nervous about seeing Peyton as she was about seeing him.

The moment when Jake and Peyton saw each other was priceless. Instead of hugging or smiling like most people, Peyton ran to him and they made out.

"And I though we were bad" Brooke laughed after watching them for about 10 minutes

"Yea... Maybe we should leave them alone?" Lucas asked

"Why? They use to watch us make out all the time..."

"Yea, we didn't give them much choice..." Lucas laughed

"Yea well..."

"Come on... we'll go and hang with Whitey and Mouth" Lucas said pulling her towards the kitchen

"Right because they are so the in crowd..." Brooke whined

"For me?" Lucas begged

"That's not fair! You know I can't say no... Fine... but you owe me Lucas Scott"

Everyone spent the rest of the night talking and reminiscing about old times. Whitey of course told everyone the story of how he and Camilla met until the day she died. Leaving nothing out, Jake told everyone about how he and Jenny had been lately and Nikki's craziness. Emma and Jenny actually got along and played Barbie's forever, while Austin got passed around from person to person being totally spoiled, especially by Jake who really wanted a boy. Finally everyone fell asleep in the living room about 2:00.

The next day went pretty smoothly. No one woke up until 12:00, Whitey cooked everyone brunch with Mouth and Jake's help. Emma and Jenny were attached at the hip the whole day playing baby dolls and Barbie's. Austin tagged along some but was more interested in having Lucas read to him. Finally it came time for Whitey and Mouth to head back to Tree Hill.

"Lucas... I'm proud of ya son" Whitey smiled hugging Lucas bye

"Thanks coach... are you sure you cant stay longer?"

"I think I had better get Mouth away from your beautiful wife as soon as possible" Whitey laughed

"Good point... Tell Nate and Hales hi for us"

"Will do... bye Brooke" Whitey yelled at Brooke who was telling Mouth bye

"Bye Whitey! Tell Cleavage we say hi!" Brooke laughed

"Beautiful... but a little strange" Whitey said shaking his head

After they were gone Jake and Peyton took all 3 of the kids to the mall so Brooke and Lucas could get ready for Brookes "date".

"Which do you like better? Blue or Red?" Brooke asked holding up her 2 skimpiest tank tops

"Red... but you are trying to drive him crazy right... why not wear something that is all wrong?"

"Because I have the feeling he is taking me somewhere where the dress is well... not casual. He has rich taste and so if I look like a cheap whore it will embarrass him" Brooke laughed

"What is it with you and cheap whores?"

"Lucas... You know that that is what I want to do with my life... now are you sure about the red one?" Brooke asked. This was going to be so much fun!

"Red.... With your blue and green bra... oh! And make sure the straps show" Lucas said throwing bra at her

"Nice... I knew there was a mind of a horny 20 year old in there somewhere" Brooke giggled

"God I feel old..."

"Hey look at it this way... you aren't a teenage father anymore! And as of next month I wont be a teenage mother anymore... how awesome is that? Ok... now for a skirt" Brooke said holding up 2 very short skirts

"Do you really have to go?"

"Lucas... Stop worrying... It will be fine! Now which one?" Brooke asked again. It was really eating at him that she as going on this date and she wasn't quite sure why.

"That must be him" Lucas said hearing the doorbell

"Ok... we must finish what we started... this one?" Brooke asked pointing to the shorter of the 2 skirts

"Yea... but take a coat" Lucas laughed

"Yes mother... Hey Luke? I love ya..." Brooke giggled giving him a huge kiss on the cheek leaving a big red lip mark

"Love you too"

Brooke walked down the stairs to the door where Victor was standing in a Tux with flowers. It was like a flash back from that episode of ER where Carter had taken Abby to the Charity event. She figured it would be formal. Men like him were always the same, they thought that all girls cared about was money... If Brooke had been one of those girls she defiantly wouldn't have married Lucas Scott.

"Wow... You look, aren't you going to be cold?" Victor asked seeing her in her hoochiness

"No! But you might be hot... So where are we going?"

"Well we are meeting your parents at this nice little French restaurant. They insisted on coming" Victor smiled apologetically

"That's fine! I mean after all, what is a first date without your parents there?" Brooke laughed. This was good; she could kill 2 birds with one stone.

"Did you parents not see you off when you and Lucas went on your first date?"

"Vic, I slept with Lucas on our first date... if my parents had seen me off I think I would have probably killed him. But can we not talk about Lucas?" Brooke asked trying to make it seem as if she were uncomfortable with him

"Right... sorry"

"No problem... so lets go" Brooke smiled

"Like the Limo?" Victor asked pointing at the big car

"In the words of my daughter... Kinda hokey don't ya think?" Brooke laughed

"My parents insisted...so you want a drink?"

"I don't drink... I think I am pregnant" Brooke laughed

"That's funny... oh, wait you're serious?" Victor asked nervously

"Yea... I love children and I want a ton more... So I have as much sex as possible!" Brooke giggled. This was even more fun then she had imagined

"Right... I'm not one for sex on a first date"

"Really? I'm not one for no sex on a first date... It's kinda like a tradition and as you said I'm not one to break tradition" Brooke smiled

"Right... So lets just go"

The drive there was filled with silence. A very uncomfortable silence, for victor at least. Brooke was enjoying every minute of it. Finally they drove up to a small little building with dimmed lights.

"Brooke! We are so glad to se you here!" Brooke's mother yelled from the sidewalk

"Mom... I am sure you are!" Brooke mocked

"Brooke... I just have to say we are very proud that you have come to your scenes to leave that boy and those children and have a real like" Her father said hugging her

"Right... Well what can I say? I am a smart girl" Brooke smiled. Apparently she had missed something

They were seated at a small 4 person table with a very dim light and were asked to order.

"I will have sautéed duck, with a side of caviar... will everyone have that?" Brooke's father asked

"I will" Her mother agreed

"Then I will too" Victor smiled

"Yuppers... I will have a huge cheeseburger... fries, Macaroni and cheese, and um, a pepsi?" Brooke smiled

"Brooke... dear... they do not carry foods like that here" Victor smiled embarrassed

"Need I explain supply and demand? I didn't think so... So that's what I will have thank you!"

"Well you heard the lady..." Brooke's father laughed

"So I have to tell you guys the funniest story! Last night before I slept with the bellboy I was down at the pool with this hot girl named.... Tallulah, anyway we were talking and I think we are going to organize a 3-some for tonight! And Victor I was wondering if you would so me the honor of being our guy... of course the last time I had a 3-some the guy ended up leaving right in the middle and making a sandwich but hey! He still got to see 2 naked girls going at it" Brooke giggled. She was totally grossing herself out and with 2 young children not much grossed her out, so she knew it had to be really messing with their minds

"Brooke! What has gotten into you?" Her mother whispered

"Nothing... I mean I just thought I would start a little conversation"

"Do you really think that is appropriate? Is that how I raised you?" Her mother whispered loudly

"Oh, I don't know... See you didn't raise me. Larry and Anna did and there Peyton and I talked about whatever we wanted at dinner. You're just trying to hurt me! You know I am hormonal right now and little things get to me" Brooke cried pulling a Kleenex out of her pocketbook and wiping away fake tears.

"Brooke?"

"She thinks she is pregnant" Victor laughed nervously

"Does Markus know?"

"I don't think its Lucas's... I mean after all he is gay" Brooke laughed

"Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?" Victor asked pulling her away from the table

"He wants to talk to me..." Brooke said as she walked passed every table of people

She followed Victor until they got outside to the sidewalk where he proceeded to pace up and down for a few minutes before finally talking.

"Brooke... I don't know what is wrong with you! Who you are tonight is not the girl I met! Not the girl I want to date or be with" Victor yelled

"Really because I thought this was exactly who you wanted me to be! A woman who could care less about her family and cheats on her husband"

"Brooke... Tell me you don't feel a connection when I do this" Victor said leaning over to kiss Brooke. It was a short sweet kiss that lasted no longer than 5 seconds

"Tell me you didn't feel something"

"I did feel something, I felt that if you don't take me home to my husband right now then you and I are going to have some serious issues..." Brooke smiled

"You felt nothing?"

"Less than nothing" Brooke laughed. She kind of felt bad for the guy. She had spent her whole life wishing she had had a life like him where her parents ran her life and loved her for who she was. Now she was glad that they weren't. If they had she would probably be in the same position that he was in right now

"I'll tell Tony to drive you home"

"Thank you"

"And Brooke... I'm sorry you got stuck with such a crappy life, I mean it has to suck to be 19, married with 2 kids" Victor said quietly while they waited for Tony to pull up

"You know, I think you're the one with the crappy life... you never asked for any of what you have... In a way I did. I knew when I had sex with Lucas I could get pregnant but I did it anyway because part of me knew I guess that he was my one. You'll find your one Victor. Even Hitler had a girlfriend" Brooke laughed climbing into the limo leaving him alone on the side walk.

Victor walked back to the table with Brooke's parents who were waiting anxiously.

"She left I presume?" Her father asked

"Yea, and called me Hitler... I think"

"Don't worry dear, we haven't played all of our cards yet. Remember, the house always wins" Brooke's mother smiled

Brooke walked into the house to find Lucas sitting at the kitchen table brooding.

"There's the Lucas Scott I know and love" Brooke smiled

"Hey... How was the "date"" Lucas asked closing his book and walking over to her.

"I don't think we will have anymore trouble with Victor or my parents for a long time"

"Good, I'm tired now" Lucas laughed pulling Brooke onto the couch with him

"Me too... now kiss me"

"Why?" Lucas laughed

"Because every time you kiss me I still get butterflies like it was our first kiss, and I like butterflies... That's how I knew I loved you, you know. You were and are the only guy that makes me so nervous and so happy all at the same time. It was just right"

"Well then I guess I am just going to have to kiss you aren't I?"

Spoilers: Back to Tree Hill for Karen and Keith's Wedding. The Tree Hill Drama returns when secrets are reveled about Karen, Keith, Deb and Dan. So much more to come it isn't even funny! Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to Courtney my Beta!


	12. Tree Hill

Chapter 12! This chapter is mostly finding out what everyone in Tree Hill has been up too since Brooke and Lucas saw them last. I figured I needed to play catch up. So please don't kill me if this chapter isn't as good as the others. LOL Its leading up to the next chapter which is going to be drama filled! LOL! I love some Drama... Anyway! Hope you like! Please review

Brooke and Lucas drove towards Tree Hill. Brooke was going insane she was so bored. Emma was watching Dawson's Creek The Series Finale on their portable DVD player, every once in a while they would hear her yell or mutter something like "Stupid Pacey" or "No! She can't die" under her breath. Austin sat in his car seat beside Emma talking baby talk to his bear. Brooke had tried to get them both to play with her but neither of them wanted to stop what they were doing.

"Lucas...I'm bored" Brooke whined finally giving up on Austin who simply refused to do anything but hug his bear

"I know..." Lucas laughed seeing her frustration. She didn't do well with car rides.

"Are we there yet?" She whined louder, putting her feet on the dashboard

"No...Your worse than Emma you know that? Listen to the radio or something"

"There's nothing to listen too... How much longer?"

"30 minutes maybe?" Lucas laughed

"I can't take this! Stop... I gotta pee"

"Again... worse than our 3 year old" Lucas complained pulling into a trade mart

"Ok grouchy, you take Austin and I'll take Emma, Come on baby... stop torturing yourself. Joey is going to end up with Pacey no matter how many times you watch it" Brooke laughed pulling Emma out of her car seat

"But it mights change" Emma said hopefully.

"And Hilary Duff might actually be liked by more than a bunch of 8 year olds... Come on lets go potty" Brooke felt bad for the little girl. She had spent her whole life watching that show only to have it end a way she hated.

Brooke walked into the gas station leaving Lucas outside with Austin.

"I get cany?" Emma asked as she made her way towards the candy section

"Sure... a sugar rush is just what we both need" Brooke laughed

"Hey! Your that lesbian!" A guy yelled from the check out

"Excuse me?"

"Remember me? Bob? I picked you up in Farmville one day when your car broke down? You almost threw up in my truck?" the man asked

"Right, you tried to ask me out! Wow, how did you recognize me?" Brooke asked in amazement

"What are you talking about? You look the same as you did what was it, 4 years ago? I never forget a pretty face. So is your girlfriend here?"

"Oh, um Peyton... right, We broke up" Brooke laughed nervously. It was crazy how things like this happened, at the time she had thought she would never see that man again and yet here he was

"Right... So are you with someone?" Bob asked winking at her, just as Lucas walked in

"Yea... married, 2 kids, the whole 9 yards... could you excuse me? I really have to pee" Brooke said pointing to Lucas

"Yea go ahead" Bob said and then turned to Lucas

"So that's your wife? Tell me... are you really a man or are you one of those cross dressed thingy ma bobs?" Bob asked Lucas who was putting Austin up on his shoulders

"What?"

Brooke and Lucas finally got back on the road after Brooke had spent as much time procrastinating in the gas station as possible.

"45 minutes... how can anyone manage to spend 45 minutes in a gas station Brooke?" Lucas laughed

"Brooke can do anything she wants as long as she puts her mind to it... oh great now I am talking to myself in 3rd person! See what the boredom has done to me? Our kids are going to have to come and visit me in a mental institution."

"You're going to be in an institution because you are bored?" Lucas asked. Car rides with Brooke Davis left nothing to be desired. They were down right miserable.

"No! Because I am going to go insane and kill you! Then I will plead insanity and they will lock me up far, far away!" Brooke said leaning her seat back

"Mommy! Yours squashing me" Emma cried

"Sorry"

"You know we would already be there if we hadn't stopped" Lucas laughed

"Lucas... really not helping... How much longer?" Brooke asked getting even more restless

"20 minutes, tops... Your cranky" Lucas laughed

"I hate staying at your mothers... we can't have sex, or raise our children the way we want or walk around in our underwear or do anything fun..." Brooke whined

"Its only for a week Brooke..."

"Someone just kill me now and put me out of my misery..."

Brooke sat back in her seat seeing the frustration on his face. For all she knew he hated car rides and staying at his mothers as much as she did, she just never really cared to ask. It did make the time go by faster fighting with him though. Emma and Austin weren't helping matters either. They were her kids... they were supposed to be whining and bored on car trips so that they would keep her entertained. Instead they acted like perfect little angels in the small backseat doing their own things leaving her to well, be bored.

"So, ok I thought of something to make you un-bored" Lucas finally said. He hadn't planned on telling her this until they were in a bigger space but he figured maybe now would be as good of a time as any.

"Please god tell me" Brooke laughed

"Well Royal called yesterday and since we are going to be in Tree Hill for Emmy's birthday he wants to throw her a party"

"Really? That's so nice! Wait... how is this supposed to make me un-bored?" Brooke asked hearing the tone in his voice... the tone he used right before he was getting ready to tell her some bad news

"Well he wants to throw it at Dan's and remember those basketball parties? It would most likely be a lot like that" Lucas said as they passed the sign saying "Welcome to Tree Hill"

"The catch... why is there always a catch? What the hell let him throw it. We are going to throw her a party when we get home that will be 100 times better" Brooke said proudly. She and Peyton had planned the whole thing right before the whole Peyton/Jake/Lucas drama.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? I mean how bad could it be?"

"I loved those parties! Remember when I dared you to kiss Peyton and you 2 were gonna do it but she turned you down? You know why she turned you down? Because she knew that I loved you! How awesome is that? Wow...I'm not bored now!" Brooke giggled

"And yet somehow I just got very uncomfortable" Lucas laughed

"Yea, yea! Oh My God! That was when I was trying to hook Peyton and Nathan back up because I wanted you... well actually I just wanted to sleep with you. God I cant believe I remember that! I can't wait until Emma and Austin get to go to parties like that! They were so much fun"

"Like I said... your idea of getting un-bored has a strange way of making me very uncomfortable" Lucas laughed

"Yes I love you too Broody"

As they drove into Karen's driveway Karen, Keith and Nick were waiting on the front porch.

"Where are my grandbabies?" Karen shrieked running towards the car

"Hey Karen, Keith" Brooke smiled. The sight of Karen, Keith, and Nick sitting in the rocking chairs on the porch was priceless. They were the perfect definition of a small town family. They looked perfect on the outside but were full of baggage and emotional issues on the inside.

"Come here Emma! Give Meme a big hug! How are you?"

"Bad, Joey ended ups with Pacey again! She is neber going to learn" Emma said hugging Karen

"Ah, Your mother is still letting you fill our head with that I see... Now go inside with Keith... I want to talk to your daddy" Karen smiled

"Mom... Emma take Bella with you" Lucas said handing her the dog.

"Austin! Come see Meme"

"Mama..." Austin cried as Karen tried to un-hook his car seat

"Yea he is going through a "I want Mommy and only Mommy" Phase right now" Brooke lied pulling little Austin out of his car seat. The truth was that Austin hated strangers and to him Karen was a stranger.

"Oh... yea Nick did that with Keith for a while! Now Lucas... come give your mother a hug" Brooke heard Karen say as she took Austin into the house. If she knew Karen like she knew she did then she probably wouldn't see Lucas for the next 4 hours, So that left her, Emma and Austin to fend for them selves which she really didn't mind. She couldn't wait to see Haley and Nathan. Living in Chapel Hill had made her realize what a good friend Haley had been to her and it made her miss her.

"Hey Keith, Hey Nick" Brooke said hugging them both

"Hey Brooke! Hey Austin, Wow... he has gotten so big" Keith laughed

"So has Nick! He is bigger than Austin"

"Karen feeds him non-stop..." Keith said rolling his eyes

"Bring him in... he can play with Austin and Emma while I unpack"

"Yea... you probably wont see Lucas for a while" Keith laughed following her inside the small house

Brooke took Austin into the den and sat him on the floor with Emma and Bella who were playing fetch.

"Where's daddy?" Emma asked throwing Bella's ball again

"Meme kidnapped him, but that's ok we are going to go see Aunt tutor girl and Nathan in a minute"

"Natan!" Emma squealed in excitement.

"Yes Nathan... Now watch your brother and make sure he doesn't eat anything toxic" Brooke laughed

"You can just put them in the playpen" Keith said putting chubby little Nick down into the playpen

"Yea, Austin kinda thinks that is jail. He absolutely hates it... He'll be ok with Emma as long as he has his bear" Brooke laughed seeing Austin's eyes get big at the sight of the playpen

"Right... so how are things with you and Lucas? You know Karen is asking questions about you 2 a mile a minute right now, praying that there is something, anything wrong with you 2 so that he will need her again" Keith said rolling his eyes

"Yea I am sure she is but she isn't going to find anything" Brooke laughed

"Damn it! Couldn't you 2 have made something up? That woman is going insane with him gone"

"Sorry but Lucas and I have done enough lying the past couple of days... She's your trouble now" Brooke laughed

"Something about little boys and their mommy's" Keith smiled

"I hear ya... I don't know what I would so without that one there. Don't forget about little girls and their daddy's though. Emma has a boyfriend at school and I thought Lucas was going to kill him"

"He's a good dad isn't he?" Keith smiled

"The best"

"I don't know where he got it from though" Keith laughed

"I do"

Karen and Lucas walked down the sidewalk passed all the little shops towards the café. Lucas watched as Karen fidgeted with her fingers. She did this whenever she was nervous or excited, just like Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Lucas finally asked not being able to take the suspense anymore

"Nothing! Nothing, I've just missed you is all. It's strange not having you around. Don't you want to move back?"

"Not really" Lucas laughed

"Don't you want to give your brother a big brother?" Karen asked half joking, half seriously.

"Mom... even if I were here I wouldn't see you like I use too... I have 2 kids and a wife and school, if you don't remember" Lucas said trying to steer her in another direction

"Oh a mother doesn't forget when her son has kids and a wife... especially at the age of" Karen started but Lucas broke in.

"Mom... I didn't come here to do this with you" Lucas said quietly. He hadn't come here to hash out his life choices with his mother. Even though he knew that that was the only reason she had brought him on this walk.

"I know... I'm sorry, pre wedding jitters... I am just taking my frustration out on the world. Ok new subject, how was your birthday? Did Brooke make it special, like I use to?"

"Do you want me to lie and say no?" Lucas laughed

"Please...I'm kidding, I am sure it was great. Now tell me everything you did. I have never missed a second of any of your birthdays before now and I need to know every second of this one" Karen begged.

"You don't want to know" Lucas laughed. He wasn't about to tell his mother about him and Brooke's Hotel night.

"So I guess that answers my next question. Have you and Brooke decided to be mature adults" Karen said trying to laugh but Lucas could tell she was faking it. She sometimes wondered if she would have hated any woman that he married or if it was just Brooke.

"Guess so" Lucas laughed

"Your quiet... Something wrong?" Karen asked hopefully

"Not really... It's just weird being here. In Chapel Hill I have no history. No one knows about Dan or all the drama that Brooke and I went through. You know? We aren't judged there, being here just makes me feel kind of uneasy"

"Because it's you're high school drama coming back to you... It always seems worse than it really was. That's why most people try and get away from where they went to high school." Karen laughed

"My High School drama was bad if you don't remember....We're probably not going to move back here after we graduate you know," Lucas said quietly

"I know... You have to move on. But a mother can hope right?" Karen said letting out a faint laugh

"Hey... you have 17 years with Nick"

"17? Try 30. I am home schooling that boy! I thought it was enough with you to have the sex talk but apparently not so Nick isn't going to be around any girl but me" Karen said loudly as they entered the Café.

"He is going to end up gay you know" Lucas laughed

"Well so be it! I knew I should have been worried when you had a best friend that was a girl... all the signs were there. And if Brooke hadn't sweet talked me that day we met then I probably would have gotten rid of her a long time ago but"

"Mom..."

"Let me finish... I am glad it was Brooke. She may not be the most mature, or the most sensible, or have the most common sense. But she makes you happy. And she makes those kids happy. And that makes me happy. Don't you tell her I like her though," Karen smiled

Brooke opened the door to Nathan and Haley's apartment. She never knocked when she was in Tree Hill and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to catch Nathan and Haley in some comprimizinf position since they were after all Nathan and Haley. The apartment was a disaster. Toys everywhere along with clothes and shoes

"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke! Oh My God! Hey! Sorry about the mess... No time to clean" Haley screamed grabbing Brooke and hugging her

"Hey! Don't worry about it, ours is messy too...Wow is that Amber? She has grown so much!" Brooke said seeing the freckly brown haired baby walking towards them

"Yea, she and Nathan just got home from the basketball court. He's teaching her young. Come here freckles! Say hey to Aunt Brooke!"

"Where's Natan?" Emma asked looking around the room

"Hey Emma, wow Brooke she looks more like you than ever. Look at that long brown hair! Sweetie Nathan is changing, he'll be out in a minute. Where is Austin?" Haley asked out of breath.

"He's coming... Come on baby... Your bear will be ok in the car" Brooke laughed

"No" Austin cried trying to open the door

"Wow... Just like Lucas... You two have really programmed those children to be mini you's haven't you?" Haley laughed

"Apparently... Let me go get him, hold on"

"Natan!" Emma yelled running towards Nathan

"Hey Emma Kate..." Nathan laughed calling Emma by her two abbreviated names

"Hey Nathan, What's kicking? Still soap opera obsessed?" Brooke laughed pulling Austin into the room

"No... Haley made me get a job. Plus Amber here only likes The Wiggles"

"You gotta teach them young Nathan! My children have never watched those shows... Watch this. Austin? Do you like Teletubbies?" Brooke asked bending down

"No" Austin said shaking his blonde hair from side to side

"Why not?"

"Gay" Austin giggled

"See? But Austin isn't much for TV like Emma. He would rather have Lucas read to him" Brooke

"Haley wont let me teach Amber certain words" Nathan whined

"What? So I don't want her to turn out like Brooke...big deal" Haley laughed

"Haha, Funny"

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked

"Meme napped him" Emma giggled

"I see" Haley laughed

"Knock Knock! Grandpa is here Amber" Dan said from the doorway.

"Hey Dan" Haley smiled

"Oh I didn't know you had company... Hello Brooke" Dan smiled

"Danny boy! How's it hanging?" Brooke laughed. She was too shocked to do anything else. Since when were Nathan and Haley letting Dan into their lives?

"Dan I got the present... oh Hello Brooke" Deb smiled

"Hey...um Haley can talk to you for a minute?" Brooke asked yanking Haley into the kitchen

"Hello, You must be Austin...Wow Dan doesn't he look like Lucas?" Deb asked trying to pick up the little boy

"No... Mama" Austin screamed with tears running down his cheek

"Ah! Tutor girl! Don't you move... I am going to get Austin and then you and I are going to have a long talk!" Brooke said running to the den

"I just tried to pick him up"

"Yea he is afraid of strangers... Come here baby" Brooke said picking Austin up and taking him to the kitchen

"Well... you would think that she would teach that child some manners" Deb said embarrassed

"Mom... Amber cries when you pick her up too... it has to be the fake tan" Nathan laughed

Brooke sat Austin on the table with her in the kitchen

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He wanted to be part of Amber's life! Brooke we weren't as lucky as you and Lucas were with Royal giving you all of that money. Dan and Deb buy her presents and clothes and things she needs." Haley shot back

"Sorry, but he is Dan. You see what he did to Nathan and Lucas. Do you really want him around your daughter?"

"We do what we have to, to get by... It'd not that bad Brooke, he's changed... some... a little" Haley lied

"If you say so... Well I am going to go. I don't think Lucas really wants him around Emma and Austin. He would actually probably kill me. Call me later and we can shop ok?" Brooke asked hugging Haley bye.

"Brooke wait... I need to tell you something. You might get caught up in this tomorrow at the lunching and I thought you should know. Dan has gotten a court order for Karen to get a paternity test on Nick. He wants to see it, actually hold the results in his hand. They are serving it to her tomorrow." Haley whispered

"Wow... are you serious? That sucks..."

"Nathan told me. Look you can't tell anyone..." Haley begged

"Not even Lucas? Because you know I tell Lucas everything plus 1"

"You tell Lucas, Lucas tells Karen, I get busted"

"Look I really have to go... Karen us cooking a dinner lord help me. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the lunching ok?" Brooke asked grabbing Austin

"Brooke... don't tell, please"

"Come on Emmy... Lets go" Brooke said pulling her away from Nathan

"Is he weally my Granpa?" Emma asked pointing to Dan

"We'll talk about it with Daddy when we get to Meme's... Lets go. You can play with Nathan tomorrow" Brooke said taking her hand

Lucas sat on the front porch with Nick waiting for Brooke to get back. It was weird holding Nick. It was weird having a brother that wasn't Nathan in general. He wasn't sure if it was because he had never had a brother that he had known as a child, or it was the fact that he had a son that was the same age as Nick. It was just strange. Nick was a chubby baby with blonde hair. Not blonde hair like Austin's which was long enough to brush and for Emma to pull. Nick almost had no hair at all and what he did have was so blonde it didn't even show up. He was a quiet, awkward baby. Instead of talking he just grunted, probably because he never had to talk. Everything was given to him without him having to ask, unlike with Austin who if he really wanted something he had to talk over Emma to get it.

Brooke finally drove up and parked letting Emma run to the swing set and carrying Austin to the front porch to see Lucas.

"Hey Handsome..." Brooke said kissing him

"No" Austin said pointing his finger at Nick

"Looks like Austin is jealous" Brooke laughed snuggling next to Lucas in the porch swing.

"Dude... come here" Lucas said pulling Austin over with him and Nick

"Wow... who knew that our baby boy had a jealous streak" Brooke said as Austin cuddled up to Lucas trying to push Nick off.

"Austin... he can sit with us too" Lucas laughed

"I am going to go and offer my help in the kitchen. Pray Karen says no so I can come back out. Emmy is swinging, you want me to take Austin with me so you can bond or whatever with Nick?"

"And let him think I chose Nick over him?" Lucas asked

"Whatever... Have fun" Brooke laughed kissing both her boys on the cheek before going in to help Karen.

Brooke walked through the small house spotting every place that she and Lucas had either made out or had sex when they were younger. Surprisingly there weren't that many. Car's and hot tubes were more their style.

"Hey Karen...Need any help?" Brooke asked once she got into the kitchen

"No... but you can sit and talk to me if you want" Karen smiled

"Sure"

"So is Lucas still outside with Nick?"

"Yea... and Austin. He wasn't quite ready to share his daddy with another boy." Brooke laughed

"You should have brought him in and let Lucas continue bonding" Karen said coldly. It wasn't that she hated Brooke like Lucas thought she did. She just didn't agree with most of the things that she did. Including raise her family.

"Tried... Lucas wouldn't let me. Turns out he wasn't quite ready to let Austin think he had to share his daddy with another boy"

"But he does" Karen said putting the chicken into the stove.

"But not in the same way. Lucas worries with Austin. That's his son. They have their own little special thing going on kinda like Emma and I do. Doesn't mean he loves him anymore than Emma; I mean that girl is his life. It's just different."

"But what I am saying is Austin has to learn to share Lucas with Nick" Karen said trying to make Brooke see her point

"I don't think it's that Austin needs to learn to share, he's a baby. That's his daddy. Nick has a daddy. It's Lucas that needs to learn that Austin is going to get mad at him and yell at him. Dan did a number on Lucas and Lucas is scared to death that he isn't good enough."

"I think it is just that your children are spoiled" Karen laughed

"Yes they are, and we admit to spoiling them rotten. But they have manners, and they don't yell or hit or be mean to other kids."

"I just think that Austin needs to learn that he isn't the only boy in Lucas's life" Karen smiled

"You say that because he is your son and so is Lucas, obviously you favor them over Austin and you should, they are your sons. But Karen, Emma and Austin are always going to come first over everyone with him, and with me. Maybe it's you that needs to learn to accept that. Now if you don't need anything I am going to go back outside" Brooke said leaving Karen alone in the kitchen.

Brooke walked back outside to find both Austin and Nick asleep on Lucas.

"Hey husband... wow you look like a baby magnet" Brooke laughed sitting next to him

"They finally gave up fighting... it was interesting I have to say. Nick is bigger than Austin so he had more weight to push around but Austin is 2 months older so he was smarter" Lucas laughed

"Your mom is pissed off at me"

"Really? And why is this?" Lucas asked putting his arm around Brooke

"Long story..." Brooke said laying her head on his shoulder

"I want to sit too" Emma whined crawling up in Brooke's lap

"So Emma tells me you guys saw Dan" Lucas said readjusting so his arm could still fit around Brooke and she could leave her head on his shoulder

"Yea... He was at Nathan and Haley's...he tired to tell her he was her grandpa"

"It's weird being here? Isn't it? I mean I didn't think it was going to be; we have only been gone for like 3 months."

"Makes me feel nauseas" Brooke laughed

"Or that could just be the smell of my moms chicken"

"She does make some lousy chicken... how does that happen when she cooks everything else so well?" Brooke giggled

"I don't know... I don't want to think right now..." Lucas laughed

"Ok... what do you want to do?"

"I just want to sit here with you and swing" Lucas said quietly

Spoilers: The wedding! Brooke and Lucas have finals. Emma, Austin, and Brooke's birthday... and more! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. InLaws

Chapter 13... Next Chapter we will be back in Chapel Hill with the usual drama and new drama. This chapter is mostly for some closure between certain characters and good stuff like that. I figured once I got them back to Tree Hill there would be a lot to write about... but I was wrong so instead of making them stay here for 3 chapters like I had originally planned they are only staying for 2. Remember if you guys have any ideas for me PLEASE leave them in your review! I am running out of ideas! But like I said when this fic is finished I will start another Brucas one... of course. It will be written a lot like this one, style wise. I will give you guys a summary about it as I get closer to finishing this one. Hope you like this chapter! Please review... I love them! Plus it gets my dad off my back about writing!

"I have never wanted you so bad...See I told you we should have gotten a hotel room" Brooke whined, seeing Lucas look very sexy in his towel.

"And then we would have had to deal with her there... its only for a few more days" Lucas laughed kissing her.

"Still... I mean your mother knows we have sex. I just don't understand what the big deal is"

"Ok... think of it this way. Would you want to have sex while staying at your parents house?" Lucas asked. He could tell Brooke as thinking really hard about what her answer was going to be.

"Well we had sex at my parents house... just not while they were there. Does that count?"

"We did the same thing here" Lucas laughed running his fingers through her wet hair

"You are killing this for me, you know that don't you? I am going to get the water guns out of the car... I feel like shooting you" Brooke giggled giving him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

That was Brooke... crazy, do nothing-serious Brooke and as much as Karen hated it, he loved everything about her. He listened as Brooke skipped into he den humming the Dawson's Creek theme. If Karen hated that Brooke let Emma watch Dawson's Creek, she was really going to hate what they were going to do next, especially today.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed funning as fast as her little legs could carry her into Lucas's room with her long brown hair bouncing up and down across her back.

"What?"

"Dawson's Cwreek, numer 5" Emma said holding up 5 fingers

"Already? Have you even finished season 4?" Lucas asked picking her up and tickling her

"Yea! Stupid Pacey"

"I know..."

"I love you" Emma giggled hugging him around the neck

"Why does it seem you always tell me that right before a new season comes out? ... You know either me or Mommy are going to end up getting it for you...what I don't know is why you end up begging" Lucas laughed

"I knows... That's why I love you!" Emma said imitating Brooke's cheery voice

"Right, that right there is a sign you have been hanging around with Mommy way to much... You know that? Now go get ready because its water gun time"

Brooke walked out to the car quietly to get the water guns. She didn't want to disturb Karen, Keith, Nick and Austin who were playing some kind of bonding game in the grass. She wasn't quite sure what it was but Karen and Keith were both walking around on all 4's making strange noises, along with Nick who was trying his best to do it with them. Little Austin just sat there, staring at them like they were retarded. Every once in a while scratching his head and looking around, then he spotted Brooke.

"Mama" He squealed funning towards he with his arms up to be held

"Hey baby... You ready to play water gun?" Brooke asked pulling him off the ground. His face lit up at the sight of the guns. For all Brooke knew they were teaching him how to be a mass murder and he was going to end up killing them one day.

"Brooke... Your up! Austin was trying to get out of the crib earlier so we brought him out to play with us" Karen said carrying Nick towards them

"I see that. Austin did you have fun with Meme?" Brooke cooed at Austin who was latched around her neck, holding on for dear life

"Sweetie, mommy can't breathe..."

"Yes... he wasn't very cooperative... You would think since he was older than Nick he would be able to do more animal noises"

"Or maybe since he is older he has the sense not too" Brooke smiled carrying Austin and the water guns away from the car.

"He'll never learn if you don't teach him!" Karen yelled from behind her

There it was again. No matter how far she moved from that woman she and Lucas were never going to be able to be able to raise their children how they wanted without her trying to tell them it was wrong. She was almost to the point of giving up and saying "Here... take them for a day. Teach them whatever you want but they are going to forget by tomorrow" At least she hoped they would. She had spent the last 5 years undoing all hard-core morals Karen had instilled into Lucas and she really didn't have the energy to do that again.

"Hey cheery, you ready?" Lucas asked meeting Brooke and Austin in the kitchen with Emma.

"To beat you Broody? Always, Ok new turf same rules... Girls against boys?" Brooke asked handing Austin over to Lucas

"Fine with me... we only have an hour though."

"Ok then, speed round... Since Emmy doesn't have a cast anymore she can run. New rule! You see Karen or Keith... Run like Hell" Brooke laughed as she finished filling up her water gun.

"Ok... On your mark... get set, go hide!" Lucas said running with Austin towards his bedroom.

"Come on Emmy... Lets show those boys how it's done" Brooke giggled pulling Emma into the hall closet.

"Ready?" Lucas yelled

"Yea"

Karen walked into the kitchen to finish breakfast while Keith took Nick for their scheduled bonding time. They both had him from 5-8. Keith had him from 8-12 while she made breakfast and Lunch, then she had him from 12-6 while Keith worked and then they shared him for the rest of the night. The schedule worked very well that way they could both teach him and bond with him. She had never gotten to do this with Lucas and partly thought that was why he had started to rebel at 16. Nick was not though...ever.

"What on earth is going on?" Karen yelled hearing Brooke and Lucas scream

"They are shooting each other with water guns" Keith said in amazement

"What? Keith that's not funny! What's wro" Karen started to ask but then she saw it. Lucas, Brooke, Emma and Austin drenching each other with water guns

"Your going down Scott" Brooke giggled

"You're a Scott too"

"Shit, I forget that everytime... ah Emmy run!" Brooke yelled

"We got them Austin!"

"Stop! What in heavens name is going on here?"

"We play water gun" Emma giggled squirting Karen with her water

"Lucas, Brooke, Kitchen Now! Keith... you get Emma, Austin, and Nick in a bath so they will he clean for the lunching

"I got to take a bath with a boy?" Emma asked shocked

"A little boy... you do what Meme says and follow Keith" Karen smiled

"But me see me nakie! Mommy sayd only she's and daddy see me nakie" Emma complained

"Go... You don't have to ask them... Meme said it was ok" Karen said frustrated

"No... Mommy" Emma cried running towards Brooke and Lucas

Karen pulled Brooke and Lucas into the kitchen by their wrists as if they were 5 year olds. Emma followed slowly

"What one earth has gotten into you two?"

"Mom... we were just having fun" Lucas said seeing his mothers anger rise. He was having dajavu from the time when he was 9 and he and Haley had tried to cook chicken nuggets in the dryer.

"Do you want to know why you are 20 and have 2 children? That is why... you're not responsible! Especially you Brooke! You don't think! You are supposed to be teaching those children not to do things like that and here you are egging them on! One day when they are gone from you, you will understand" Karen yelled

"No" Emma cried

"Emmy... Go watch Dawson's Creek while Me and Mommy talk to Meme... ok?" Lucas asked

"Maybe we just don't want our children to grow up and resent us for all the rules we laid out. Every rule I had as a child I broke on purpose just so my parents would acknowledge me... They said be home by 10, I didn't come home all night. Emma and Austin wont be like that! But Lucas was and you know why? Because you babied him! When I first met him he was willing to do anything I asked just to have some fun in his life. Nick will be the same way! My god! No one has scheduled time with their children unless they are divorced!" Brooke yelled back

"Lucas... do you agree with her?" Karen asked quietly

"She has a point"

"You know what? We will deal with this later. I have to get dressed and ready and so do you. We will talk tonight" Karen said coldly

Brooke and Lucas both stood there in silence. Neither knew what to say. Brooke wasn't sure if Lucas was mad at her, or what. He was doing his brooding thing, the same one he did after she had told him about Victor.

"You're right you know?" Lucas finally said grabbing Brooke into a hug

"About what? Lucas I just blew out your mother" Brooke laughed putting her head against his chest.

"She's not pissed off about the water guns... she is pissed off that we have the life we have, the life she wanted with Dan after me" Lucas understood what his mother was going through. She had spent so much of her time and energy on him so that he wouldn't end up like her. What she didn't understand was he wasn't like her. He had a woman he loved and would so anything for, and she would for him. He was happy.

"Lucas, I need to tell you something... Dan is serving her with a court order today for a paternity test on Nick"

"Wait... what?" Lucas asked totally confused

"Haley told me yesterday... and Luke when you think about it there is a chance he is Dan's..."

"I know... and I think she knows that too. Hints the rushed wedding, But as of right now there is nothing we can do about it so lets just go get ready"

Brooke and Lucas both decided to just let the matter drop since there was obviously nothing they could do about it. Instead they spent the rest of the morning getting ready and getting the kids ready. Emma wore a pink dress with embroidered yellow flowers at the top. It was a very classy short dress, so short that Emma had to wear special underwear that were pink and lacey because when she raised her arms up you could see them. Austin wore just a simple baby blue jumper with a white shirt under. He looked very nice compared to Nick who Karen had dressed in a kilt and tights.

"You look hott Mrs. Scott" Lucas said kissing Brooke once they were finished getting ready

"Why thank you Mr. Scott... you don't look so bad yourself." Brooke giggled

"What abouts me?" Emma whined

"You look beautiful" Lucas said kissing her on the forehead

"I know" Emma giggled

"Hey Emmy... doesn't daddy look silly in a tie?" Brooke asked straightening it

"Yes"

"Ha ha, ok lets go... Come on Austin. Us dudes have to stick together around these women" Lucas said putting Austin on his shoulders

The Lunching was crowded with a ton on people Brooke barely knew. So she, Haley and Peyton hung out at their own little table making fun of all of the old peoples wrinkles.

"Oh My God!" Haley said turning her head away from where they were looking

"What?" Both Brooke and Peyton said at the same time

"See those 2 people Lucas is talking too?"

"Yea..."

"Those are Karen's parents!" Haley whispered

"Strange... I didn't know the devil had parents" Brooke snorted

"I am serious! They like disowned her after she decided to keep Lucas. I guess now that she getting married they have decided to come back into her life"

"Damn! There are some mean parents in this town" Peyton laughed

"Tell me about it... Oh no Lucas is motioning for me... turn around and pretend you don't see" Brooke said looking the other way

"Brooke... Go" Haley and Peyton laughed pushing Brooke up out of the chair

"You 2 are so, so, so dead when I get back..." Brooke said glaring at them

"Brooke... Thank god" Lucas mouthed

"Hilda, Wilson... this is my wife Brooke" he said putting his arm around her

"Hi there sweetie! Aren't you a pretty thing! So skinny! Oh but when you have children you will loose that, enjoy it while it lasts" Hilda laughed

"So they say" Brooke smiled looking over at Emma and Austin who were playing under a table with Amber.

"Lucas... how old is you these days boy?" Wilson asked punching him in his bad shoulder. Brooke felt his grip around her shoulder tighten with the pain.

"20"

"That's right because our Karen is 38...Brooke here the same age?" Wilson asked

"I'm a month younger"

"Well isn't that nice! So sweet... We haven't talked to Karen in 7 years now... then she called us out of the blue about a month ago. So as you can understand we aren't quite caught up in everything that is happening" Hilda smiled grabbing Brooke's hand

"I better go check on the kids..." Brooke said conjuring up the best excuse she could to get out of there.

"Kids?"

"Good Luck Luke" Brooke whispered kissing him on the cheek quickly and then headed back to the table where Haley and Peyton were sitting with the kids

"You just ditched your husband" Haley laughed

"And yours would be where?" Brooke asked

"Playing basketball with Jake... So Emma what are you going to eat" Haley asked quickly changing the subject

"Basketti" Emma giggled

"Spaghetti?" Brooke asked

"That's what I sayed... Basketti"

Lucas listened as Hilda and Wilson lectured him on how "The apple doesn't fall far from the Tree" until finally Karen and Keith, announced that it was time to eat.

"Hey handsome... so how bad of parents are we according to them?" Brooke asked when Lucas sat down beside her.

"We didn't get that far...Thanks for abandoning me though"

"Yea, Austin was trying to eat a slug" Brooke lied

"Sure... you just hate talking to old people" Lucas laughed

"Yes I do! It depresses me that you will be that old one day"

"And you wont?" Lucas laughed

"No... I wont get old"

"Hey... Tuck everlasting... Look Dan and Deb are here" Peyton whispered

"I thought someone else had to give her the papers"

"Maybe he is going to try and reason with her" Haley suggested

"Or maybe he is just going to kill her... That's more like Dan" Brooke laughed

"We have to talk him out if this... Let him do it tomorrow but not today... my mom will be really embarrassed. Someone go and distract him" Lucas whispered

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Brooke whined knowing exactly what she was going to have to do.

"Honey, sweetheart, Love of my life...Woman of my dreams"

"Can we do what we talked about this morning?" Brooke asked cutting his pathetic begging off

"Sure... why not"

"Ok... I'll be back... Emma come with Mommy" Brooke smiled pulling Emma away from her food

"Ok baby... I need you to pretend to be sick... really sick ok?" Brooke said picking her up

"Why?"

"Because I am going to get Deb and Dan to take me and you to their house to get you some cold medicine... now I need you to be like an actor in one of Dawson's movies... ok?" Brooke asked

"Ok" Emma agreed falling limp into Brooke's arms

"Drama queen..."

"Brooke... Emma... Brooke is she ok?" Karen asked stopping them midway to Dan and Deb

"Yea... she is just playing... Lucas wanted to see you" Brooke lied sending her over to their table

"Hello Brooke" Deb smiled

"Deb, Danny Boy... I need a huge favor!"

"Yes?" Dan asked

"Emma has a terrible cold and she is coughing and wheezing and I left all of her medicine at Karen's... since you guys are closer I was wondering if you could let me borrow some?" Brooke asked

"Sure! Of course, Dan will drive you... wont you Dan?" Deb said elbowing him in the rib

"Sure" Dan grunted

"Great... Lets go" Brooke said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the car

Lucas watched as Brooke pushed Dan into the car. If Karen only knew what Brooke was doing for her right now she might not be so ready to kill her.

"Lucas... aren't you worried about Brook with him" Haley asked watching them drive off

"Brooke? I'm more worried about Dan... between Brooke and Emma he is going to have his hands full" Lucas laughed

"Lucas... Brooke said you needed me" Karen smiled

"Right, um, I was just wondering if Nick wanted to play with Austin..." Lucas said

"Oh... Sure why not" Karen laughed sitting Nick on the ground with Austin who looked mortally terrified

"I do wish those 2 would just learn to share you" Karen said patting Lucas on the head

"Yea... me too, well you better go and make your speech or whatever... this thing is almost over"

"Right... Bye, Bye Nick... be a good boy" Karen smiled

"Amber! Don't hit Nick... that is not nice" Haley laughed

"Poor kid, getting beat up by girls already" Peyton said pulling him into her lap

Brooke, Emma and Dan drove down the street towards Dan's house

"Hey Emmy... remember when mommy told you there was no Boogie man? Mommy lied. Dan is the boogie man" Brooke giggled

"You're funny Brooke" Dan snarled

"I know... It's a gift... So tell me Danny, why the need for a paternity test on Nick? She told you he was Keith's"

"Karen lies about a lot of things... and I think Keith is sterile" Dan laughed

"What? Why?"

"Because when we were kids... I hit him with a hammer while he was asleep" Dan said proudly

"Ouch! Why?"

"Because my dad had just told me that he hoped that Keith never had kids to pass on his bad genes" Dan replied

"Interesting... well from the looks of things you had enough kids with enough women for the both of you" Brooke giggled

"Hey... you are no better than me"

"At least mine are both with the same guy... who I am married too, and actually love" Brooke laughed

"Who says I don't love Deb and Karen?"

"Me... and I'm the boss so deal with it... right Emma?" Brooke asked

"Wight"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Dan. There were making mistakes... like she and Lucas had, and then there were mistakes like Dan had made. Pretty much all mistakes that monkeys could have handled better. Not Dan Scott though.

Finally the lunching ended without trouble. Dan and Brooke got back right was everyone was leaving. Which meant Deb was ready to leave too, leaving to time for Dan to talk to Karen. According to Lucas everything had gone according to plan. Karen had to idea, Peyton was stuck watching Nick the whole time and Keith was totally wasted... cussing like a sailor.

When they got home Karen was in too good of a mood to talk to Brooke and Lucas about earlier that day so she kept the kids while Brooke and Lucas went for a drive.

"Where are we going?" Brooke begged

"I'm not telling you... I swear, cant you just be surprised?"

"No...I need to know... I hate surprises! Lucas" Brooke whined

"Ok... just close your eyes and put this over..." Lucas said handing her a blindfold

"You're mean... you know that?"

"Just do it!" Lucas laughed

Brooke finally put it on and Lucas drove into the parking lot and parked.

"What are we doing here? Lucas this is where we had our first date!"

"I know... we are going to play pool" Lucas said helping her out of the car

"Wow... it's hard to believe it all started here... Imagine if you had said no to me that night" Brooke laughed

"No to what? As I remember it you made me do 3 things compared to my 1"

"What? No I didn't... wait... Drink, Tattoo, Sex... well it was a long book" Brooke giggled

"It was Stienbeck..."

"Hey... after we play pool, can we..."

"Do you have to ruin all my surprises?" Lucas asked

"Yes...I'm your wife remember? Now come on Henry... You may have won water war but I can still kick your ass at pool"

After Karen put Austin, Nick and Keith down for a nap she pulled out an old photo album and sat Emma on the couch.

"What's that?"

"This is a book of pictures of when your daddy was little" Karen smiled

"Mommy got a book wike that for me and Awson"

"Really?"

"Yea, and it gots pictures of her and me and daddy when's I was a baby" Emma giggled

"I remember when you were a baby. I came to see you and your mommy and daddy were so happy"

"Was you happy Meme?" Emma asked

"And then your mommy got really sick and I had to take care of you"

"Wheres was daddy?" Emma asked confused

"He was taking care of your mommy"

"Oh, was that daddy?" Emma asked pointing to a picture of Lucas at his 3rd birthday

"Yes it was, and there is your aunt Haley beside him, and there is Peyton and..."

"She looks like me!" Emma said excitedly

"That was your mommy, She must have been in Lucas's pre-school class. I didn't know that" Karen smiled

"This backseat is smaller than I remember" Brooke laughed trying hooking her bra back on

"Maybe we were smaller then?" Lucas asked giving her a hand

"Maybe you were...I think I need a new car"

"Really, why?" Lucas asked

"Because I do... I want a Toyota Solaria. Oh! A white one, convertible of course" Brooke said breathlessly

"How did we just go from sex to cars"

"Because I'm me and your you... that's what we do Broody"

"You know I had to look that up in class the other day... you know it means something about chickens sitting on eggs?" Lucas laughed

"Yes I do" Brooke giggled

"And you know what came right after it in the dictionary?"

"No, what?" Brooke asked kissing him

"Brooke"

"If that wasn't a sign I don't know what was..." Brooke laughed hitting her head on the roof

"Home?"

"Please"

The rest of the week went on as planned. There were no signs of Dan trying to talk to Karen or to Brooke's relief no Victor sightings. On Wednesday Night they had the rehearsal dinner. It was ok, nothing compared to Brooke and Lucas's. Just a few people... all-old talking about babies and wrinkle cream. So as usual Brooke, Haley and Peyton decided to do they're own with, same with Lucas, Jake, and Nathan. The end of the night had been the most interesting when Jake had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Peyton, who was totally thrilled and said yes right away.

When they got home that night Emma really was sick, coughing and whining and clinging to Brooke with her runny nose and droopy eyes.

"Baby... how did you get sick? Maybe you were too good of an actor" Brooke said rubbing her forehead

"I sleep with you tonight?" Emma asked putting her head in Brooke's lap.

"Yea, and daddy can sleep with Austin... Sound good? Stay out, let me get the phone" Brooke said grabbing the cordless phone just as the answering machine picked up, since everyone else was in the den talking.

Karen started to get up and answer the phone but stopped once the machine picked up and she heard Brooke answer it.

"Hello?"

"Brooke! It's Teresa! Look me and some on the girls are going out tonight and we want you to come! It will be like old times!"

Karen, Keith and Lucas listened.

"Mom... you can turn it off now... Brooke has the phone"

"You didn't believe that Brooke was a bad mother... just listen to this... see what she says" Karen smiled

"Teresa, I cant... Emma is sick and she only wants me" they heard Brooke say over the machine

"So... what is she like 2? Lock her in the bathroom with a bottle of children's cold... she will be out like a light" Teresa laughed

"Mom Turn it off"

"Lucas... you need to hear this... some women aren't meant to be mothers"

"I, I guess... No, Teresa, She isn't a dog she is my child. I can't just leave her when she needs me, I am not my parents"

"See mom... she said no... now turn it off"

"Just listen... she has that tone in her voice... just a little more talking and she will be out that door so fast" Karen laughed

"Come on Brooke! You turned out cool! We miss you and want you to come out... Leave her with Lucas, she will get over it"

"Right... the way I got over my parents... Look I have to go, maybe next time I am in town. Bye" Brooke said hanging up the phone

"Lucas... I"

"Mom... don't talk to me right now... just don't" Lucas said standing up and carrying Austin down the hall to his room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing Brooke lying on the bed with Emma asleep on her chest.

"Nothing, Teresa called and wanted me to go out with them, I told her no... Stupid Bitch" Brooke laughed

"Ok now that was random"

"Yea well she is, anyway... come join us... apparently we are having a sleep over" Brooke said patting the bed

"Dude... Boys don't have sleepovers"

"Really because according to Haley not only did you 2 have sleepovers but you also painted each others" Brooke started

"Ah! Not in front of Austin... he is going to think his daddy is fruity" Lucas laughed covering his ears

"Lucas, you play Barbie's with Emma..." Brooke laughed

"Hey... Mine is a G I Joe and he is married to the sexy stripper Barbie..."

"Sounds kinky" Brooke giggled

"Very..."

"And Emma's Barbie's?"

"Joey and Dawson... but she does use that telletubby someone gave her as Pacey" Lucas laughed

The next day was the wedding. Poor little Emma was jacked up on so much cold medicine that she couldn't see straight and clung to either Brooke or Lucas at all times. For the life of her Brooke couldn't figure out what the tension between Lucas and Karen was for. The morning was the usually wedding day chaos. Karen getting cold feet, Keith was totally wasted... but by 12:00 it seemed like everything was going to be ok... that is until Dan showed up"

"What the hell..." Haley whispered seeing Dan march up to Karen

"Maybe this is it?" Brooke asked

"Karen... we need to talk! I did wrong with 2 of my sons and I don't want the 3rd one to be the same way" Dan said taking Karen's hand

"Dan... he isn't your son... he couldn't be"

"He has to be, ask Keith why!" Dan yelled

"Dan! You swore you would never bring that up again! How do you know what you did even worked? Huh?" Keith asked

"What the hell is he talking about?" Lucas asked

"Dan smashed his balls with a hammer when they were like 6" Brooke laughed

"Oh My God!" Haley squealed

"I know because no one can take a blow like I did to you and still work right down there... the doctors even said so" Dan said

"Dan! Keith! This is my wedding day! Stop fighting" Karen cried

"So, do we just stand here?" Peyton asked looking around to see what everyone else was doing

"I guess so" Brooke laughed

The arguing went on for another 2 hours... at points Keith was winning, and then it would switch to Dan. Finally Karen gave up.

"You know what! I don't care... I don't love either of you, and no! I don't know whose baby Nick is but I do know that he is mine and he needed a father! A real father who was married to his mother, not like what Lucas had. Nick is going to grow up with 2 parents and go to college, get married, start his career and have kids in that order!" Karen yelled

"Hey Luke, what was our order?"

"Kids, married, college, career" Lucas laughed

"At least we got the married part right"

"Brooke, Lucas! Would you 2 shut up? I don't need this from you! Yes we know you are happy because you did it the wrong way, you took the path less traveled, who cares! It was still wrong!" Karen yelled

"Mid life crisis?" Haley asked

"Or mental breakdown" Brooke answered

"I am not marrying either of you... I am not in love with either of you. Nick and I are taking the plane tickets to Italy and staying there for a few weeks! Maybe I will get my head straight! Thank you everyone for coming to the wedding, feel free to stay and eat the food! Peyton hand me Nick!" Karen yelled and then drove off. Lucas and Brooke assumed it was to the airport.

"So that was interesting" Nathan said looking down at his shoes

"Wanna shoot some hoops before Brooke and I head home?" Lucas asked

"Why not... Girls, have fun shopping" Nathan laughed throwing Haley his wallet

Spoilers: Back home! Finals, Stress, games, SO much! Please review!

Thank you CC! My Beta


	14. Pay Back

Chapter 14! Heck yea! This was a fun chapter to write! Ok I know I said they were supposed to take finals, but I lied, hahaha. I totally lost track of what time of year it was so now we are going to say about March. Hope you like this Chapter! Please review!

It was a Friday night when Lucas and Brooke got home from Tree Hill giving them the rest of the weekend to study for midterms. The rest of the time they had spent in Tree Hill had been a lot of fun in Brooke's opinion. She Haley, and Peyton shopped like old times, there was no Karen there to tell her and Lucas what and what not to do and other than Keith's moping it had been pretty relaxing and peaceful.

Royal and May had thrown Emma and Austin a joint birthday party 2 days before they had left. Just like Lucas had said it was full of random people that neither of them knew. By then end of the party Emma knew them all and had converted them all to be Joey/Dawson fans (as if they knew what they were). There were presents galore and all Austin wanted to do was play in the boxes. When Brooke and Lucas finally pulled Emma and Austin out of there everyone was drunk and talking politics. There was so much stuff Jake had to ride back to Chapel Hill behind them with his truck just so they could get everything home.

Now it was Sunday morning and neither Brooke nor Lucas had even started studying for their midterms. Instead they had spent the whole weekend playing with Emma and Austin's new, very pricey toys while Emma watched season 5 of Dawson's Creek and Austin played in boxes.

"Brooke... are you eating the batter again?" Lucas asked pulling his cake out of the easy bake oven

"No... ok yes but come on Luke! Who the hell is going to sit here and wait for a little tiny light bulb to cook the cake?"

"I did" Lucas laughed putting his cake into the warmer

"Well you suck...besides the batter is better" Brooke giggled licking her spoon

"Your going to get salmonella or something" Lucas said pulling spoon away from her

"Fine... Why would someone give a 3 year old an easy bake oven? I just don't get it ...ok next toy... what haven't we played with?"

"Well we took care of the Barbie house last night with Emma, and Austin's little lawn mower this morning... there just so much... I think we have played with everything" Lucas laughed

"My god we must be the worst parents ever, to play with our children's toys while they play with boxes and sit in front of the TV. How sad is that?" Brooke asked mixing more batter into the tiny bowl.

"Its not... every 1 year old plays with boxes... and ok well Emma is probably the only 3 year old who watches Dawson's Creek but every parent does this" Lucas said taking her batter away again

"And you! Giving Austin that water gun that is bigger than him! How is that fair? We both know that you'll be the one who ends up using it."

"Right because that water gun you gave Emma with the vest that holds extra water... that is really going to fit her" Lucas laughed

"One day... what now?" Brooke said excitedly, this was so much more fun than computers or cell phones or anything else normal parents "played" with.

"I think its time..." Lucas said un-plugging the oven

"No... Lucas no! There has to be something else"

"Brooke... we have too" Lucas said pulling her onto her feet

"Fine... but you better help me. I haven't paid attention in a single class all semester." Brooke giggled. College classes were way worse than she had ever imagined. At least in high school she could zone out during class and then copy Peyton. Here she had no one, except Victor and she defiantly wasn't having anything to do with him.

"How is that my fault?" Lucas asked hugging her

"Because I was thinking about your hot body..."

"Nice try" Lucas laughed

"Really! Lucas, help me! If I mean anything to you, you will help me study"

"What's it worth to you?" Lucas asked

"Fine... as soon as summer comes I will read that stupid book" Brooke whined

"The whole thing?"

"Yes... But I still don't see the point of reading a book about Rats and Men..." Brooke said pulling out her book bag

"God how did I end up marrying a woman with absolutely no knowledge of Steinbeck books?" Lucas asked pulling her onto the couch beside him

"You got her knocked up at 16... remember?" Brooke giggled

"Right... I knew I was forgetting something... what are we doing first?"

"Um... I think we need a little cardio before we study... it will keep us fit" Brooke said trying to pull him up off the couch

"Brooke... we are not having sex! We have to study..." Lucas laughed pulling her back down into his lap

"How did I end up marrying a man who would turn me down for sex?" Brooke asked mocking Lucas

"Hey... he knocked you up at 16, remember?"

"Right...I hate it when you're right. Fine... geography first. You read, I'll listen" Brooke giggled getting comfortable in his lap

"Somehow this hardly seems fair... you know that don't you?"

"All's fair in love and war... this is love, and keep in mind that if I flunk these mid-terms it will be war... got it?" Brooke giggled trying to be serious and intimidating

"Afraid so... ok Land masses"

Victor walked the halls of the hospital waiting for news on his father. It had all been so sudden and if it killed him he would be the laughing stock of the community. Getting into a wreck with the wiener mobile. It didn't get much more embarrassing than that. The worst was the wiener mobile was fine, it was his father's brand new Mercedes that was totally ruined.

He had tried to call Brooke on her cell phone a few times to let her know that her father had been in the accident too but she must have had it off because there was never an answer. Not that it mattered, her father was going to be fine, it was his that everyone was concerned about.

"Sir... I have news on your father" The nurse smiled

"Is he going to be ok?"

"The accident left some paralysis, he is going to live but he will be paralyzed from the neck down. I'm sorry," The nurse said quietly.

"Oh God, And Mr. Davis?" Victor asked

"He seems ok... a broken leg and both his arms. Is there anyone who we can call for him? A wife? Family?" The nurse asked

"My mother and his wife are both in Hong Kong... the soonest they will be able to get here because of snow and weather will be weeks" Victor said slowly

"Is there anyone else? Children? Siblings?"

"A Daughter... but they don't really speak" He doubted Brooke would even come to see him, much less take him in.

"How old is she?" The nurse asked

"Almost 20"

"You had better call her... at the least we will need a family member to sign him out" The nurse said pointing him to a phone.

Lucas sat reading to Brooke about geography for an hour.

"Brooke... are you awake?" Lucas asked shaking her

"What... oh yea..." Brooke lied. Truthfully she had fallen asleep at some point during the first paragraph

"What was the last think you heard?" Lucas asked patiently turning back in the book

"Something about Land masses?" Brooke asked

"So you basically slept through the whole thing? Yea... ok its 11:00... I am going to get food, You study and then we will reconvene. Do we have anything here?"

"Yes... chocolate syrup, Whipped Cream, and strawberries" Brooke giggled standing up

"McDonalds sound good?" Lucas asked

"Yes! Oh! I want a double cheese burger"

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour... drink some coffee or something" Lucas laughed kissing her bye

"Now to find my children... Austin, where are you?" Brooke yelled. Study? Yeah right. That was the last thing on her mind.

"Box" Austin said pointing at the living room, which was full of boxes

"Yes... I see! Are you having fun?" Brooke asked as he pulled her towards the boxes

"Box"

"Yes... Box, now come here and talk to mommy for 1 minute and then you can get back to your box time" Brooke laughed pulling him into her arms

"No..." Austin whined

"Fine... I am going to go play with Emmy" Was all Brooke had to say before Austin quickly changed his mind and came and sat down with her.

"Yay! Now... how old are you?" Brooke asked

Austin thought for a minute and held up 1 finger

"Good job! Ok... Kiss then you can go play"

Next Brooke went into the den where Emma was in a trance watching Dawson and Joey talk in the airport.

"Oh Emmy" Brooke whispered

"Shhh"

"Pause it for your mother... the person who brought you into this world" Brooke said hitting the pause button

"Ok..." Emma whined

"Don't I feel loved..." Brooke laughed

"I wove you" Emma giggled crawling into her lap

"Sure..."

"I do!" Emma giggled grabbing her around the neck

"How much?"

"Dis much" Emma said holding out her arms as far as she could

"Wow... that's a lot! All right girlfriend, come on. I need your help pulling Austin away from those boxes for lunch"

"I want to play in the boxes too" Emma said running towards the boxes in the living room

"I guess I do too"

Lucas drove down Main Street towards McDonalds. He was trying to think of something, anything that would make studying easier for Brooke. She was under no circumstances dumb, maybe a little blonde but not dumb. She just didn't want to apply herself and they both knew she was going to regret it if she didn't. Maybe Haley would help. Lucas picked up his cell phone to call Haley when he realized it was Brooke's and not his. They were always doing that.

"Hello?" Haley answered

"Hey Hales... I need some help"

"Luke! Hey! Oh My God! I have to tell you what Amber did! She said her first word! She said Moo!" Haley squealed

"Moo? Is that even a word?" Lucas laughed

"Of course it is! Lucas don't you dare ruin this for me..." Haley yelled

"Right... sorry! Wow...Moo... anyway I need help"

"Who is trying to steal your wife now?" Haley asked

"No one, that I know of anyway listen! How do I get Brooke to focus on studying?"

"Ha! Brooke study? Lucas she isn't 10... you can't make her, She has to want too" Haley laughed

"That's what I was afraid of, hey I gotta go... someone is beeping in" Lucas said clicking the phone over to the other line

"Hello"

"Who is this?" Victor asked

"Lucas..."

"Oh... I thought this was Brooke's cell phone" Victor said sounding pissed off.

"It is..." Lucas said. He had no idea why the hell he was calling Brooke...

"Right and you have it because?"

"Because she is my wife and I accidentally took it... wait why the hell are you calling my wife?" Lucas asked saying the word wife as much as possible

"She asked me too"

"Yea, sure, Look dude stop calling her"

"Chill, I am just calling her to let her know that her dad is in the hospital and he needs someone to stay with until her mother gets back" Victor laughed

"Right... look I will tell her, but if you call her phone again so help you god..." Lucas said hanging up and the dialing their house

"You've reached Lucas, Brooke, Emma, Austin and Bella... we're not here right now because we actually have a life, so leave a message and we'll get back to you... if we like you"

Brooke ran towards the phone but by the time she got there it was too late and the voice mail had already gotten it.

"Mommy! Come on... we has to finish" Emma yelled from the living room

"Coming" Brooke yelled back, checking the Caller ID to see who it was. Lucas of course... and he had taken her cell phone again. For their cell phones to be so different looking she couldn't figure out for the life of her how he managed to take hers every time.

"Mama" Austin yelled

"Ah, coming... you 2 are relentless" Brooke laughed walking back into the living room where they had a whole castle made of boxes. Complete with a door and windows. Emma was dressed up as a princess and Austin as a cowboy... with Brooke of course as his pony.

They played for an hour, Emma using Bella as her baby, Austin wanting to do nothing but ride on Brooke and help Emma knock over Brooke's beautiful box castle, which they both found hilarious and would die laughing every time they did it. Finally Lucas came home with the food.

"Brooke... are you studying?" He yelled

"Oh shit, Emmy, Austin hide" Brooke whispered pulling them into the newly rebuilt castle.

"Mommy... what's are we doing?" Emma asked

"Hiding so that daddy wont know that mommy spent an hour and ½ playing with you 2 instead of studying" Brooke laughed

"Austin wait..." Brooke whispered pulling him back by his pants

"Dada"

"I know... he'll be here in a minute... Shhh" Brooke said pulling him into her arms

"Dada" Austin whined struggling to go see Lucas

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled

"Damn, we're busted... We're in the castle" Brooke yelled back

"Hey... Did you study at all?" Lucas asked bringing the food and crawling into the castle with them

"Yes... I learned all about...castle building, and that children think it's really funny for them to destroy their mothers hard work"

"I see" Lucas laughed pulling the food out of the bag

"Did you call?"

"Yea... Victor called your phone and apparently your father is in the hospital and they need someone to take him in until your mother gets back" Lucas said handing her, her cheeseburger.

"Please tell me you threatened that mans life"

"Oh Yea" Lucas laughed

"Who is Vicor?" Emma asked

"The devil... now eat your chicken nuggets"

After they finished eating they ended up playing in the castle for another hour until Austin and Emma both passed out on the floor inside the castle asleep.

"They should sleep a good 2 hours" Brooke laughed

"Lets hope... So your dad..."

"What about him... He wasn't there for me when I needed him so why should I be there for him now? You were there too that night after they found out about Emma... Why should I have to screw with my life to fit him in when he never did it for me?" Brooke asked throwing her McDonalds bad away.

"Because you're a better person than he is..." Lucas smiled

"He is no better than Dan Luke..." Brooke fought. She knew good and well Lucas was right but she wasn't quite ready to surrender yet.

"I know..." Lucas agreed

"And he would totally screw things up around here" She whined

"True..."

"And I don't want the kids around him"

"Agreed"

"You want me to go see him don't you?" Brooke asked stopping her pacing to look him in the eyes

"God no, I never said that"

"But you meant it, and you know if you think I should, I will go"

"I regret not trying to have a relationship with Dan Brooke, and I don't want you to have that... It's totally up to you... Brooke please don't cry... come here" Lucas said pulling into his chest

"It's not fair of them to do this to me or you. Emotionally destroying me leaving you to pick up the pieces and then expect me to be there for them. So why the hell do I feel obligated? They didn't feel that way my whole life! If anything they should be here on their hands and knee's apologizing to you for what they did to your wife" Brooke cried

"Brooke... calm down. You don't have to go... after what they did to you, you don't owe them anything"

"But if I screwed up that bad with Emmy or Austin I would still want them to come and see me. W-will you come with me?" Brooke asked

"That's what I'm here for" Lucas smiled wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb

Brooke went upstairs to get dressed into something more hospital worthy leaving Lucas in charge of finding a baby sitter. Since they had lived here they hadn't really needed a baby sitter so he had no idea who to call. He defiantly didn't want some teenager that was barely younger than him, There was no telling what they might do to his kids. He thought for another minute and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff, Its Lucas... I was wondering if you and Linda could do Brooke and I a huge favor"

"Sure, anything"

"Brooke's dad is in the hospital and we kinda need someone to watch Emma and Austin for a while"

"Sure! We'll be right over" Jeff said hanging up

"Brooke! I got a sitter" Lucas yelled up the stairs

"It isn't a teenage girl is it? I use to baby sit...ok I baby sat like once... and I remember what I did to those poor kids" Brooke laughed

"Nope... its Jeff and Linda"

"Oh, I actually like them... We should go ahead and put Emmy and Austin in the pajama's for them" Brooke said walking into Emma's room.

"I'll write numbers down for them"

Brooke woke Emma and Austin up and dressed them in their pajama's and them put them in front of the TV to watch the rest of Dawson's Creek while they waited for Jeff and Linda.

"Hello" Jeff yelled into the door

"Hey... Thank you guys so much for coming" Brooke said hugging them both

"No problem! Where are they?"

"Watching Dawson's Creek in the den. Lets see... they are already in their pajamas, they don't really have a bed time... just whenever they crash. Emma is going to want to watch Nip Tuck at 10:00 but as long as you don't remind her what time it is she should forget. We have absolutely nothing to eat... so Lucas left some money on the counter for Pizza, or whatever you guys want. Um, Emma is allergic to milk so make sure you give her a lactaid before she has ice cream or anything, oh! Austin cant sleep without his bear so make sure he has that and"

"Brooke... Calm down... I think we can handle it" Jeff laughed

"Are you sure because I can just stay home"

"We're fine... besides this will be good practice for us" Linda smiled

"Lucas... Come on!"

"Alright lets go..." Lucas said pulling her out of the house

"Bye Emmy, By Austin! I love you" Brooke yelled

Brooke and Lucas drove to the hospital in silence. Lucas watched as she fidgeted with her fingers every few seconds. He didn't blame her for being nervous. Neither of them had any idea what kind of shape he was in or anything. He was so mad when Victor had called he had completely forgot to ask.

"So your like going to come in the room with me right?" Brooke asked once they were almost at the hospital

"If you want me too"

"So if I wanted just you to go in the room would you?" Brooke asked

"Brooke, we don't have to go"

"I know... I was just testing you, and you failed by the way" Brooke laughed

"Not as bad as I am going to fail those exams tomorrow"

"Yea... wouldn't want to be you... see I can just sleep with my professors to get a good grade, you might have some trouble there" Brooke giggled

"Your funny when you're nervous, you know that Brooke Scott?"

"Yes... ugh lets just go and get this over with" Brooke said getting out of the car and slamming the door

"That's good... all the frustration out on the car" Lucas laughed

"You're not funny when I am nervous... you know that Lucas Scott?"

Linda and Jeff sat in the den with Emma and Austin until Dawson's Creek was over.

"No... that is horrible this season ended with her with Dawson... she loves Pacey" Linda said flipping the TV off.

Emma sat on the couch for a minute very quiet, her eyes little eyes getting very big.

"What's wrong Emma?" Jeff asked

"I hates Pacey" Emma said crossing her arms and glaring at Linda

"I see... you are a Dawson/Joey fan" Linda laughed

"Stupid Pacey, he onlys wants sex" Emma said growing madder

"Where on earth did she learn that word?" Jeff laughed looking at the tiny little girl

"Jeff, she probably doesn't even know what it is! Children pick things like that up from shows like Dawson's creek... watch this. Emma where did you learn that word?" Linda asked

"Mommy and Daddy tolded me not to have sex, they twell Awson too, every night"

"Really? That rocks" Jeff busted out laughing

"Why do they tell you?"

"Cuz I was a accident" Emma giggled

"Really... was Austin?" Jeff asked still laughing

"Yes, but we was good accidents, really good"

"Does your mommy tell you that?" Linda asked

"Yes and she sayd that me, and Awson and Daddy are her bestest things in the world to her"

"Dude... I want Brooke and Lucas to adopt me" Jeff laughed

"Jeff! This isnt funny, well it's a little funny... Do you do fun stuff with your mommy?"

"Yea! She takeses me shopping sos I can look hot! Buts not like Natan's mom... Daddy sayd she shows more cleavage den a whore and nots to dress like her" Emma giggled

"This is so un-fair! My parents were teenage parents and they were prudes! Always dressing me like I was a girl and what not..." Jeff complained

Brooke and Lucas were walking up to the nurse's desk to get her father's room number when Victor spotted Brooke.

"Brooke! You came..." Victor smiled

"Lucas... never mind" Brooke yelled

"Oh, you brought him"

"Yea... Where is his room?" Brooke asked pretty much totally ignoring Victors snide remark

"Victor" Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder so that she could grab his hand

"Lucas... Glad to see you came to support Brooke"

"Where else would I be?" Lucas asked

"Ok boys before you 2 start ripping each others throats out, yes Victor my HUSBAND came with me because I LOVE him. Now that that is settled...could you please tell me where his room is?"

"Yea, 334... right down there. I'll walk with you" Victor said pointing the way

"No that's ok... you stay there, Luke come on"

They walked down the hall towards room 334 and Brooke stopped at the door.

"Ready?" Lucas asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Spoilers: What will happens with Midterms and Brooke's father. Lots and Lots to come! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15! I'm so original

Chapter 15! YAY! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I couple of you said I should do another sequel after this one... I haven't really thought about it before... I mean I guess I could if you guys REALLY wanted but enough of you would have to tell me if you would read it before I start it because I also have another Brucas idea that I really want to write too. But if you guys really want another sequel I can defiantly do it. Just please let me know so I can start planning! Hahaha YAY!

Ok... This is one of my lovely "Everything is not going to be perfect" chapters. I think when I do chapters like this where there is more reality rather than "goody goodyness" in them it makes Brucas that much better by the end. I don't know about you guys but I think a fic gets old after a while when everything goes just the way it is supposed too and everything is predictable...anyway don't worry and enjoy this chapter!

Oh! And it might be a few days before I update because I have to go to my grandparent's house... so I just wanted to warn you guys! I will try and make the next chapter nice and long to make up for it! Please Review!

Brooke looked around the quiet hospital room. The smell was the same as the room she had been in after having both Emma and Austin, sending chills up her spine. Just the thought of those mind-boggling labor pains made her grit her teeth. Sure she hadn't actually had Austin in a hospital but it was still the same difference. Her father was laying back in the bed with both his arms and his right leg in casts. She couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep because of the darkness but she was really hoping he was sleeping.

"May I help you?" A tiny blonde nurse asked from the corner of the room. Brooke hadn't even seen her standing there when she walked in. She was young, maybe a little older then they were writing on what looked like a chart.

"He's my father" Brooke whispered just in case he was asleep

"Right... he has talked a great deal about you! Brooke right?" The nurse giggled

"Yea" Brooke said shocked. Usually no one even knew he had a daughter because he didn't feel like it was professional to tell people. This was werid, maybe he had had some kind of brain injury.

"Right... and you are Markus?"

"Lucas..." Brooke laughed grabbing Lucas's hand

"Right, let me wake him. It' time for his medicine anyway... Norman... Norman" The nurse said shaking his gently

"Wh-what?" Norman asked squinting his eyes

"Your daughters here... You better do some sweet talking to her because we are releasing you tomorrow" The nurse laughed

"Will do Sarah, Thank you" Norman smiled as she left the room

"Maybe I should go with her?" Lucas asked trying to break the awkward silence. He wasn't sure if he should stay, or go or what Brooke wanted him to do. He was hoping she would just say go; the hospital was giving him a queasy feeling in his stomach. Ever since after Emma was born he hadn't trusted them

"You go and you will be one very divorced man" Brooke said almost laughing.

"So, I didn't think your would come" Norman said quietly

"And somehow you knew I would" Brooke said coldly sitting down beside Lucas in the reclining chair

"I guess so. Why did you come?"

"Because as usual, you and mom have that hold over me. That little bit of hope that maybe you will change... plus I have a very persuasive husband"

"You know it wasn't my idea to try and break you two up, I like Lucas here. But as you know, and I am sure Lucas will agree with me on this... what the wife wants, the wife gets" Normal laughed

"Very true" Lucas agreed

"Hey Broody! Whose side are you on?" Brooke said glaring at him with eyes that could kill

"That was a good thing Brookie dear, means he cares... I know you think that your mother and I are only together because of money... and yes that is why she is with me but I do love her, that's why I am with her"

"Really, funny because I thought it was for the publicity. I mean isn't that why you 2 do everything you do? Get married, have a child... none of which actually matter at all to you at all after the papers are tired of covering the story"

"Brooke... You matter to me. I swear on my fathers grave you do" Norman said looking away hurt

"Grandpa Davis isn't dead"

"He's not? Oh, well you do matter to me dear... I love you, I have loved you ever since the day we brought you home from the hospital" Norman smiled

"Interesting... You didn't bring me home! You and mom flew to Paris 3 days after I was born leaving me with a nanny! Then you didn't come home for a month! Just tell me one thing... how could you do that? I mean you say you care about me and mom like Lucas cares about the kids and me... but Lucas didn't leave my side for weeks after we were home with the babies. And it wasn't because I made him stay. See dad... paybacks hell" Brooke said starting to stand up and leave but Lucas pulled her back down.

"Brooke wait... at least give me a chance to explain! I had to choose! I was put in the position of choosing between my wife who I'd known and loved forever, and this little tiny person who screamed and cried and needed so much from me. Your mother did not want a baby, and didn't either... but you know as well as anyone accidents happen. Mistakes that you cant take back, no matter how hard you try. I couldn't let Helen get away Brooke. She is like my Lucas. The person who saved me from the hell that my life was before I met her. I thought maybe after she had spent some time with you she would learn to love you like I did. But she didn't want to work at it, so I made the mistake of letting her get away with it. Trusting that if we got you the best nanny's and the best toys you would be just as happy. I was wrong Brooke, I am sorry"

Brooke was now sobbing into Lucas's shirt for the second time that day. This was so much harder than she had expected. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to tell her how much he hated her so that she could hate him more and leave him there. As she cried and felt Lucas's fingers run through her hair to comfort her she thought. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. She had always known her mother was a cold hearted woman who only wanted money and attention, but she had always had that little bit of doubt for her father... that little bit that was the deciding factor for going there.

"I'll be right back" Brooke said standing up from the chair leaving Lucas and Norman alone in the hospital room.

Jeff and Linda sat on the couch with Emma and Austin listening to Emma explain all about how she and Austin were accidents and all the drama that had unfolded. Of course coming from a 3 year old who hadn't quite grasped the concept of what a lot of it meant... the story was very interesting.

"So your mommy got naked in his car and told him he was going to be popular?" Jeff laughed. His sides ached from laughing all night

"No, she haded on her leopard bra ands mittens" Emma giggled

"And these are your bed time stories?" Linda asked

"Yea! Mommy sayd they are betters than the books because it is real love not fakes"

"And your daddy age's?" Jeff asked. He was so into this conversation he had totally forgotten to turn on HBO to see the naked calendar shoot.

"Daddy sayd mommy rocks his world...and that's good"

"Your parents are a piece of work... you know that?" Linda laughed pulling Austin into her lap

"That's what Meme sayd. She sayd that's she hopes I's a bad teenager so mommy and daddy cans know how she feels"

"I bet... Dude... Lin, when we have kids we are sending them over here to have camp at Brooke and Lucas's house. Oh! And I will come with them, catch up on things that I may have missed as a child" Jeff laughed

"First of all... We aren't having kids for a long, long, long time, and second of all we probably wont want to raise them like this by then"

"Why not?" Jeff asked with a worried tone.

"Because right now Brooke and Lucas are kids raising kids... and not that I think there is anything wrong with the way they raise their kids... they are actually very smart for their ages. I just think it they had had kids 10 years from now they probably would be raising them a lot different"

"Linda... you are killing this for me... STOP" Jeff laughed

"Are we done here?" Linda asked seeing Austin fade in and out in her arms

"Wait! I have one more question... this right here will prove to you how cool Brooke and Lucas are with these kids"

"Go ahead" Linda laughed

"Ok, Emma... what did your mommy and daddy do on their first date?" Jeff asked eagerly

"Jeff! Brooke and Lucas are going to kill us for asking her these questions!"

"What? She has to know... they have told her everything else...I just wanna know what kind of people they were in high school" Jeff whined

"Fine I give up"

"Emma... do you know?" Jeff asked again

"Mommy haded to read a book, and she made daddy gets a tattoo and then she sayd daddy scored" Emma said plainly

"Damn, go Lucas" Linda laughed

Lucas and Norman waited quietly for Brooke to come back. Lucas watched as Norman bit his bottom lip to calm his nerves, just like Brooke did. He knew this was hard on Brooke but it was obviously hard on him too. He would start to feel sorry for him and then remember the number him and Helen had done on Brooke, after that all the sadness turned to anger.

"Do you think she is coming back?" Norman asked finally breaking the silence

"Yea... she probably went to fix her make up or something. She doesn't like people to know when she has been crying. Besides I have the car keys"

"Ah, so... what would have done in my place?"

"I wouldn't ever be in your place because I wouldn't ever let myself get to that point where I would have to choose. I have 3 things in my life that mean more to me than anything. Brooke, Emma and Austin. One is no better than the other" Lucas said coldly. He didn't mean to sound that way... it just kind of happened.

"You're a good man Lucas... I am glad my Brooke is happy with you, God knows she deserves it"

Brooke walked down her father's hall aimlessly. She had stopped crying a good 5 minutes and now she really dreading walking back in. She listened as Lucas talked to her father, defending her with every word he said. That was Lucas, fight to the death for her... even if she was wrong. She wasn't sure if she was right or wrong this time. But she knew what she had to do, not only for her but also to set a good example for Emma and Austin... something she hadn't really ever thought about before.

She slowly walked back into the room where Lucas pulled her close to his chest and hugged her. She loved the way that every time he hugged her he ran his fingers though her hair and put his head down on hers. It made her feel safe and secure. It also reminded her that her husband had the hottest body around.

"You ok?" He whispered still holding her close

"Yea...Looks like Peyton's room is going to be full again"

"You do what you have to do... I'll wait outside"

"With Victor... wait! No... I wanna watch" Brooke said changing back to her usually cheeriness.

"I'll save the good stuff for when you come out" Lucas laughed

"You better" She giggled kissing him on the check before he walked out

Brooke walked over to the chair where she had been sitting before with Lucas and sat down. She had a feeling she was going to regret what she was going to do but as she and Peyton had always said "No Regrets".

"So when are they letting you out of this place?" Brooke smiled

"Tomorrow..." Norman said quietly

"And mom is where?"

"Tokyo" Norman laughed rolling his eyes

"Figures..."

"Yea... she said she needed a break from American People"

"I always thought she fit in pretty well with the French" Brooke giggled

"I agree"

"So you need a place to stay until she gets back?" Brooke asked finally breaking down and getting to the point.

"If you've got one"

"I have a few conditions..." Brooke said quietly. He wasn't going to get away with everything this easy... he was going to live under rules, just like everyone else

"Shoot"

"1, you will leave my children alone. You can talk to them, but no filling their heads with politics or money talk. Emma will most likely be very excited to see you and talk your ears off, let her. Austin is the strong silent type. He is content if you read to him. They are perfect the way they are and I would like them to stay that way" Brooke said

"I can do that" Norman laughed

"Good... Number 2. I don't cook... so your going to have to fork over the money for take out" Brooke giggled

"Happy too" Norman smiled

"Excellent... 3 and this one is important... You will not say one word about Lucas and I's sex life because unlike most married couples, we have one. A really good one, so we will have sex where and whenever we want... You will not have an opinion on this... got it?" Brooke asked

"Sure?" Norman asked back, not quite sure what a father whose daughter had just told him what she had should say

"Good... Is there anything you need? Luke and I are going to fun to the store on the way home" Brooke asked

"I just got everything I ever needed"

"Ok then, I am going to go make sure Lucas isn't beating the crap out of Victor without me there to watch... I'll see you tomorrow... and dad?" Brooke asked turning around before she walked out

"Yea?"

"I'm glad your ok"

Lucas waited outside the door for Brooke. He could tell Victor was doing the same thing... pacing up and down the hall pretending not to see Lucas, but Lucas wasn't dumb. He now knew what Brooke must have felt like back in high school whenever he was around Peyton. This guy was driving him totally insane. Just the thought of someone else wanting his wife was enough to make him want to punch the guy out, and he wasn't even one to like fighting. Finally Brooke came out and jumped into his arms.

"How did I end up with such a good husband?" Brooke giggled kissing him hard

"Same way I ended up with such a good wife" Lucas said once the kiss was over

"God we are like a Trojan commercial... Corny and Horny" Brooke giggled louder kissing him again

"You noticed that too?" Lucas asked continuing her kiss

"Except in you 2's case the Trojans didn't work now did they?" Victor snorted from the end of the hall

"But that ugly stick your mother beat you with apparently did" Brooke said stopping her kiss

"Ouch... anyway cool it with the PDA... some of us would actually like to worry about our father without having to watch Nick and Jessica make out at the end of the hall." Victor complained

"What are you talking about? We are way hotter than Nick and Jessica..."

"You ready?" Lucas asked pulling Brooke away before she ended up having them duke it out

"Yes I am... Lets go"

"Good luck with him you too... people don't ever really change, they can pretend for a while, but they never change"

Linda sat on the floor playing Barbie's with Emma while Jeff read Austin to sleep in the rocking chair.

"Who awre your Barbies?" Emma asked once she finished setting up her house

"Well I guess this is Pacey, and this is Joey"

"No! This is Joey" Emma said holding up her favorite Barbie

"Well then, I guess there is just going to have to be 2 Joey's now isn't there?" Linda asked as she finished dressing her Barbie.

Emma sat in total disbelief. No one ever told her there were supposed to be 2 Joey's in Barbie's. When Brooke and Lucas played with her they were always Jen or Pacey, and at school all the little girls wanted to play with her so bad they would be anyone, same with the boys.

"But" Emma started

"No buts... this is called compromise" Linda smiled

"Fine" Emma said not letting Linda get the best of her

"Now this is Joey and she is 30, she is married to Pacey and has 3 children. She is a corporate lawyer and Pacey is a stock broker" Linda smiled.

"Dis is Joey, and she marry Dawson! Not Pacey... They killded him and fedded hims to the alligators. They has a baby namded Abby" Emma giggled

"That isn't very nice..." Linda said giving Emma an upset look

"Daddy always doeses that"

"Linda... let her feed the guy to the alligators... she is 3" Jeff laughed seeing his fiancé fight with a 3 year old

"Fine... ok Emma how old are your Barbie's?" Linda asked glaring at Jeff who was trying to read Austin a Barney Book.

"20... they forgotted to use a condom" Emma said shaking her head pointing to the baby Chrissy Barbie

"Emma! That is horrible!" Linda laughed

"Barbie's is not real...duh reals people shouldn't's have sex...it's bad but Barbie's can" Emma said laughing

"This family rocks!" Jeff yelled putting Austin on the floor with Emma so he could play Barbie's too

Brooke and Lucas walked the isles of target aimlessly not really sure what either of them wanted to buy. They did this sometimes... just randomly went to Target and bought stuff together. It was a major stress reliever for Brooke and although it just added more stress to Lucas he liked to be there with Brooke.

"Are you ok? We have been shopping for like 20 minutes and you have let me put whatever I want in the car without complaining that I am going to spend every penny we have once!" Brooke laughed stopping him on the Barbie isle.

"I am in a shopping mood" Lucas said throwing a Barbie into the cart for Emma.

"Lucas Scott in a shopping mood? Right, there are only 2 times I see you happy shopping, 1 is when we are in Barnes and Nobles and 2, is when I am trying on Lingerie for you. Right now we are doing neither"

"Yes, but we can totally do that lingerie thing" Lucas laughed

"Uh huh, no... first you have to tell me what is wrong...Oh and grab Austin that shovel thing so he can dig in the sand box"

"Nothing is wrong" Lucas lied

"It's Victor" Brooke giggled

"What? No its not"

"Yes it is, I can read you like a book Lucas Scott and that's what it is"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he drives you crazy, and the only person who ever made you act like this was Nathan... but I swear Broody if you come all brotherly with Victor you and I are going to have some issues" Brooke laughed

"Ok fine... I can't stand him" Lucas admitted.

"Duh, no one can" Brooke laughed throwing more junk into the cart

"Ok, now you no... how about that lingerie thing?"

"10 minutes..."

Finally after listening to Emma and Linda fight for an hour Jeff broke them up and put both Emma and Austin into the playpen, where they were both screaming bloody murder.

"Linda! You can't fight with a 3 year old!" Jeff laughed

"You can if they're spoiled" Linda shot back

"That is like the least spoiled 3 year old I have ever seen. Most of then would have thrown something at you after you called her a whiney spoiled baby"

"Instead she called me an immature crack head" Linda whined

"Yea but it sounded more like 'immaerteure cwrack head,'" Jeff laughed

"We're home!" Brooke yelled from the front door

"Mommy... I in jail" Emma wailed

"Hey... why are they in jail?" Brooke asked walking into the den

"I had to pull Emma and Linda apart from each other, no Barbie's were killed... but some were defiantly injured" Jeff laughed

"Were they bad?" Lucas asked pulling Austin into his arms

"No! ... Its just Linda doesn't play well with others"

"Your children sure are educated" Linda said smiling at Brooke

"I know... Those are my babies, so you're sure they weren't bad?" Brooke asked

"I swear... Come on Linda... say your sorry" Jeff said pushing Linda towards Brooke who was holding Emma

"I'm sorry I called you a whiney spoiled baby"

"You called her a whiney spoiled baby?" Lucas asked

"Barbie's... things got heated, it won't happen again" Jeff laughed

"I sorry I callded you a imeraturer crack head" Emma said wiping the last tear from her face

"You called her a immature crack head? Lucas did you hear that? Our babies first insult!" Brooke laughed

"Like mother like daughter... thank you guys again... So much" Lucas said shaking Jeff's hand

"We had fun... until next time" Linda smiled walking out in front of Jeff

"I'll be there in a minute sweetie... Look guys, I am really sorry. It really wasn't Emma's fault. Linda is always kind of, messed up the day after her chemo. I thought she was doing ok today" Jeff whispered

"I'm sorry man! I forgot... she is looking so much better these days" Lucas said

"And that's a good thing. She needs to do normal things like this... She needs to interact with people other than me"

"Dinner next week?" Brooke asked

"That would be great... we'll cook" Jeff smiled shutting the door behind him

"Hey... I'll get Emmy in the bed if you'll get Austin" Brooke said tickling the little boys stomach

"I see, you take the easy one..." Lucas laughed

"Girl talk... you understand" Brooke said kissing both her boys on the cheek

"Night Austin... I love you! Mommy will come kiss you again after I get Emmy in the bed"

Brooke carried Emma into her room and laid down beside her in her fluffy bed.

"Talk to me babe... immature crack head? You think it was crack or coke she was on?" Brooke asked

"Pepsi" Emma giggled

"Pepsi huh?" Brooke laughed. Times like these made her realize how much her daughter really knew about the world, and she liked it that way. To her crack and coke were just drinks like Pepsi.

"Is you reallys a kid? Winda sayd you was"

"Yea... I guess I am huh?"

"You not a kid... you're a mommy!" Emma giggled

"That too... now come give me the biggest kiss ever before you go to sleep" Brooke said leaning closer to hug Emma

"You going to wock daddy's world?" Emma asked sleepily after Brooke got up

"Hell yea babe, 3 times over... I love you" Brooke smiled turning out the light

"Loves you too"

Brooke walked down the hall where Lucas was reading to Austin in his room.

"Slide..." She said so he would make room for her

"Emmy sleeping?"

"Dreaming of Crack, coke and Pepsi..." Brooke giggled

"I'm going to go say goodnight... read to him" Lucas laughed handing Brooke Austin and "The Winter of our Discontent"

"I knew you were going to find some way to make me read this stupid book again" Brooke whined as he left the room

After Brooke had finished "Reading" to Austin aka telling him her own story she met Lucas in their bedroom.

"Do you think we are severely damaging out children?" Brooke asked as she crawled in bed next to him.

"Probably... but they cant be anymore damaged then we were, and we are doing ok" Lucas laughed

"True"

"Brooke... I think they are going to be fine, besides at least we wont have to have the awkward sex talk with them"

"True again... I'm not sleepy, are you?" Brooke asked rolling over kissing him

"No...but I was thinking of something we probably should so since your dad is coming to stay with us for a while"

"Have sex? Yea I already talked to him about that... we're cool" Brooke giggled

"yes I kinda figured that much... besides just because your dad is going to be here doesn't mean we are going to be saints for 3 weeks... Sex yes... but first we have to do something else"

"What else?" Brooke asked totally lost

"Study..."

Spoilers: Tests, games, stress, parents, fun stuff like that! PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. OMG

Ok! You guys win. I am going to do a sequel! LOL! I am looking forward to it, although I have to admit it is going to be weird for Brooke and Lucas to be 29! LOL! So Emma is going to be 13 and Austin 11 ½. I know the timeline is a little messed up and I am not quite sure how it got that way but as of right now that is how it is going to be in the sequel. Here is a short Summary of how it is going to be.

Brooke and Lucas decide that Chapel Hill isn't where they want their kids to go to middle school so they decide to move back to Tree Hill. Ok... that's all I have so far, but this story should be really good considering these are Brooke and Lucas's children! LOL!

This story will probably last maybe 5 or 6 more chapters? I am not sure how I want to resolve the whole thing yet but I will get there. Anyway... hope you like this chapter!

"Mommy? Why is you and daddy sweeping with the book on your face?" Emma asked walking into the den seeing Brooke and Lucas asleep on the couch, buried by books.

"Lucas... what time is it?" Brooke said looking over at a very well rested Emma.

Brooke and Lucas had spent the entire night studying, or at least trying too. Brooke wasn't sure where they had fallen asleep but they defiantly hadn't studied anywhere near where they needed too.

"Damn it! It's 9:15" Lucas said helping Brooke off of him

"How the hell did you forget to set the alarm?" Brooke yelled

"I didn't forget! I fell asleep... and its not like you thought about setting it either"

"Ah! We don't have time for this... You take Austin to school and I'll take Emma. She is closer... Emma go get dressed" Brooke yelled running upstairs to get dressed herself. She could not miss the exams. Not if she didn't want to have to study like hell for the rest of the semester.

"What does I wear?" Emma asked confused

"Whatever you want" Brooke yelled back

"Brooke! She can't dress herself" Lucas laughed carrying Emma into her room

"She can today... Come on Luke! Move, move, I am not flunking out of school and neither are you"

"Mommy is mad" Emma giggled as Lucas put her on her floor

"Mommy is just frustrated... Get dressed, I'll be back" Lucas said kissing her on the forehead.

"Lucas! Did you not hear me emphasize the words MOVE?" Brooke yelled running to Austin's room

"I think the whole neighborhood heard you"

"Funny... I hope you're that funny when you are cleaning toilets for money" Brooke smiled

"Brooke... calm down" Lucas laughed

"I will not take these classes over... I wont. I studied too damn hard last night to pass these things today! I will not miss them!"

"I hear you... now go" Lucas said handing her Austin's clothes

Finally at 9:40 everyone was dressed and ready to go. Including Emma... who had dressed herself. While most children would mismatch their clothes and wear 2 different shoes, not Emma. She was dressed in her shortest summer mini-skirt with her not pink tank top. Normally Brooke would have been totally fine with this; after all she had bought her the outfit. The only problem was it was 50 degrees outside.

"Emmy! Baby as hot as you look in that its too cold" Brooke cried picking the tiny little girl up

"Buts its prettyful" Emma whined pointing to her flip flops that matched her top

"I know it is baby... you know what? We don't have time for this... Just take your coat" Brooke smiled seeing how proud Emma was that she had dressed herself

"Brooke... She is going to freeze" Lucas laughed pulling Austin into his arms

"They will have the heat on... I'll just tell them that she has a cold and she can't go outside... now lets go!"

"Alright, I give up... Bye, Good luck..." Lucas said giving her a quick kiss

"You too... Oh! Don't forget we have to pick up my dad after practice" Brooke yelled as she walked out

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled back

"What?"

"Emma?" Lucas laughed pointing to Emma who was staring at herself in the mirror

"Right... Come on Emmy, bye Austin! Have a great day"

"Your mother is crazy... you ready to go?" Lucas asked Austin who was trying to eat his socks.

"Mama"

Brooke raced down the highway towards Emma's preschool. She should have known this was going to happen. Lately nothing was going her way and this just fit right in. Emma was in the backseat singing to herself. She most likely was going to throw a fit and not want to go, making Brooke that much later. It didn't matter though, she absolutely positively could not miss these exams.

"Ok baby... we're here" Brooke yelled opening the door for Emma once they reached the pre-school

"But" Emma started

"No buts today baby... we have to do this so mommy can make good grades and graduate and be out of school forever" Brooke said helping her out

"Ok" Emma smiled

"God, Lucas and I did I good job on you... I am so taking you shopping after this" Brooke laughed picking Emma up and carrying her to her classroom

"Hey Mrs. Scott, we were wondering where little Emmalyne was" Ms. Ashton smiled

"We're running really late this morning" Brooke laughed putting Emma on the floor

"That's ok... we were waiting now we can start" Ms. Ashton laughed

"Start what?" Brooke asked

"The play and mother/child day? All the mothers are here, and as you know little Emmalyne is our star of the play. I will tell you Mrs. Scott, at first we were all a little worried about her and how she would do here, but she has won us all over. Everyone loves her... And don't you forget to tell that husband of yours that tomorrow is daddy's day. Wont you come and sit down?"

"I-I have ex... " Brooke started but when she walked into the room seeing all the children with their mothers laughing and playing. If she left now she would be no better than her own mother, leaving Emma in the same position she had been left in so many times as a child. Being the only one without a parent to watch her in a play or make cookies with her.

"Pardon?" Ms. Ashton asked

"I have to go get my camera out of the car" Brooke smiled

"Ok... we'll get Emmalyne into costume" Ms. Ashton laughed jollily

"How long does this last again?" Brooke asked thinking maybe she could at least make it to one of her classes

"All day... well 10:00 until 2:00" Ms. Ashton Answered

"Of course it does... Tell Emma I'll be right back... I am going to want to take a lot of pictures of this"

Lucas finally dropped Austin off at daycare and made it to his 2nd class where the professor had just started handing out the exams. This class was of course his worst one. Geography, He had never understood the point of it. He had to admit his professor was pretty cool, having 2 daughters who were 15 and 14 and then a 10-year-old son made it so he knew all about pop culture. Especially TV shows on The WB. A lot of times even his girls (who were home schooled) would come and sit in on class. Today they were over drawing and giggling the corner desks near the back of the room. The older one was defiantly what he would call the Brooke of the family, at least from what he could tell from the way she talked and was dressed, while the younger one was more like Haley... very quiet and reserved, only talking to her sister and ignoring everyone else. But her sister was obviously more interested in the older guys of the class.

"Mr. Scott, late as usual?" The Professor laughed as Lucas rushed in and tried to get settled

"Afraid so"

"Your just in time... Caroline will you take Mr. Scott his exam?" He asked his oldest daughter

"Make her do it... I'm hurt, remember" She said pointing to her sister

"I always have to do everything!" The younger one whined ripping the exam from her dad

"Canady... do it... I am going to make you two take this exam too if you don't cooperate" He laughed

"Dad... a monkey could pass this exam!" Caroline laughed rolling her eyes.

Lucas really hoped she was telling the truth. As hard as he and Brooke had tried to study the night before it hadn't worked out as well as either of them had planned. Apparently the more you want to study the harder it is, especially when Brooke had only one thing on her mind.

"Here is your test" Canady snorted handing it to him

"Thanks" Lucas said taking the exam from her

"Your welcome, I guess" She laughed shyly.

Brooke rushed back into the building with her camera phone. She couldn't believe she was missing her exams... now she knew why people always said wait until after college to have kids, because they always come first.

"Mommy! Look!" Emma squealed pointing to her costume. The play was apparently Hansel and Gretel and Emma was Gretel. She wasn't sure how she had missed the information about the play and mother day... knowing Lucas he had read about it and forgot to tell her.

"You look very... well Gretelish" Brooke giggled

"Are yous going to stay? Or does you have to gos to school too?" Emma asked

"Do you think I would miss this?"

"No" Emma giggled as her face lit up, the look on her face was worth missing any exam for Brooke

"Of course I wouldn't baby! Now go show me what you've got" Brooke laughed giving her a quick kiss and then sitting down front row center next to two other moms.

"Now... as you know these children are 3... so it is going to take a while to get them ready... please talk among yourselves and we will be ready shortly" Ms. Ashton announced

"Did you see what that little girl who is playing Gretel was wearing when she came in? I can't believe that is the girl that beat my little Sarah out for the part... I hear her mother had her when she was only 18!" One of the mothers beside Brooke whispered to another mother. They were both maybe 30 with very motherly outfits on.

"I know! Your Sarah would have been perfect! And my little Annie could have played the witch! 18 is so young... I bet she isn't even here to watch her"

"Excuse me..." Brooke whispered

"Yes?" The brown-headed lady asked

"It was 16... she had her when she was 16" Brooke whispered

"16! That is a travesty!" The fake blonde shrieked

"I know! Horrible..." Brooke giggled

"You know that is why she is such a pretty little girl, because it is always the pretty girls who get pregnant in high school with the hot guys babies. So she has good genes... sadly she will probably end up the same way as her mother... I hear it is like a cycle" The brown-headed lady whispered

"Yes, By the way dear my name is Susan... and this is Marsha" The fake blonde smiled shaking Brooke's hand

"I'm Brooke"

"I heard that that little Emma's parents aren't even together, that he is a pimp! And she deals crack to keep the money... and its not just Emma! She has 4 more" Marsha said slyly

"Wow... that's amazing. Where did you hear that?" Brooke asked

"Well I didn't so much hear it as I did make it up... but it is probably the truth." Marsha laughed

Suddenly Brooke was having a flashback to high school when her joy in life was to make up rumors about people, Thank god she had grown out of that, unlike these desperate house wives whose joy came from trying to make their kids better than everyone else.

"Yea, See we never see her here... no one knows how that little girl gets here" Susan whispered

"Wow... her parents must really suck. Beautiful little girl though" Brooke bragged

"Cute as a button... It's a shame that her looks will be wasted in life, just like the looks I am sure her mother has... I bet she didn't even graduate high school... what do you do dear?" Susan asked

"I'm a student at Duke"

"Ah! You must be here observing for a class! They had someone in here doing that a few weeks ago! Do you do any mentoring? I would love for my Sarah to be around someone like you" Marsha screeched

"I am observing"

"My little Annie is going to go to Duke! It's a great school" Susan said proudly

"Welcome moms! This is an honor to have all of you moms here... as you know it is mommy day here at St. Timothy's and well your children have worked very hard for this... after the play we will all eat snack together and then have art! I would like to introduce our characters... Emmalyne will be our Gretel, Cooper our Hansel..."

Lucas sat staring down at his exam. It was hard... The multiple choice had been easy... then the true false had been ok. Now it was Essay time and Lucas wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to fudge these questions. Brooke had taught him the art of fudging when they had first started dating and he hadn't had time to study, and it had saved him a many of times. Especially those few months after Emma was born. But he wasn't even sure if Brooke could fudge these questions.

"Ok guys... here is the thing, I forgot we only have a 50 minute black today so pass up your tests and I will grade what you have so far and let you finish them on Wednesday. Sound good?" The Professor asked

Lucas's heart jumped hearing him say that. Now he would at least have time to study between practice and classes.

"Mr. Scott... Question" The professor yelled, as Lucas was getting ready to walk out

"Yes?"

"Do you like geography?" He asked putting all the tests into a folder

"Not really" Lucas laughed

"Good... because you suck at it... but anyway that's not what I needed to see you about"

"Ok?"

"Your on the basketball team right?" He asked getting a mysterious look on his face

"Yea"

"Well my mom Patrick wants to play at school, and well he sucks" He laughed

"I see" Lucas said, he saw where this was going

"I was wondering if well maybe you could help him? I would be willing to help your grade a little"

"Sure... One thing though, do those 2 baby-sit?" Lucas asked pointing to Caroline and Canady who were trying their hardest to listen

"Yea... Caroline mostly, she is great with kids, why?"

"Because if I am helping your son I am going to probably need someone to watch my kids" Lucas laughed

"You have kids?"

"Yea, and my wife's dad is staying with us, it's really crazy around there" Lucas said nervously running his fingers through his hair

"How old are the kids?" Caroline asked joining the conversation

"Emma is 3 and Austin is 1. Usually if you turn on Dawson's Creek then they are fine"

"I'm in" Caroline smiled

"I wanna help!" Canady whined

"Great... Give me a call and let me know about Patrick, I'm happy to help" Lucas smiled... He wasn't big on the whole tutoring thing but he would do about anything to get this grade up.

Brooke watched as Emma lit up the stage. She didn't run off shy and crying like Marsha's daughter and she didn't pick her nose the whole play like Susan's. She did of course change some of the lines so that the play would fit the Dawson's creek storyline. But Brooke had expected that.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled running into Brooke's arms after the play was finished

"Emmy! I am so proud of you! You were the best one up there!" Brooke said proudly hugging her tight and tickling her

"I know" Emma giggled

"Brooke this is my daughter Sarah, the one you would be mentoring" Marsha said walking towards Brooke with her tear stricken daughter Sarah

"And this is Annie...I would love for you to mentor her too, Hello Emma, would you go away now so I can talk to this nice lady from Duke?" Susan asked

"Huh?" Emma asked looking from Brooke to the other 2 mothers

"Dear... can you not listen? This lady doesn't want to talk to you... go away" Marsha said almost yelling

"Ywour cwrasy lady" Emma giggled hugging Brooke around the neck

"My Goodness! Get off of her! You are going to strangle the nice lady from Duke!" Susan yelled

"Marsha, Susan... I believe you have met my daughter Emma?" Brooke asked

"Your daughter? What?" Susan shrieked

"Emma, she is my daughter... can you not listen?" Brooke asked mocking Marsha

"But you go to Duke" Marsha cried

"Yes, and my pimp husband goes to Carolina... I have to say Emmy I never saw daddy as a pimp... did you?" Brooke asked

"No... but Tim is" Emma giggled

"Most defiantly... so Marsha, Susan... still want me mentoring your children?" Brooke laughed

"I, You," Marsha started

"Do you really have 4 more children" Susan asked curiously

Brooke was trying so hard not to burst out in laughter... this was just too much. These stay at home mothers who had just had their whole world rocked... what ever were they going to gossip about now?

"No... I have 1 more" Brooke laughed

"His nwame is Awson" Emma laughed shaking her head

"Hey Emmy what do you say we ditch this place and go shopping, just you and me? I really need a new sexy bra... something to"

"Wock daddy's world?" Emma asked because to her, the answer for anything having to do with Brooke and Lucas was "Rock his world"

"Exactly! Something nice for when I sell the crack"

"And coke" Emma giggled

"Now Emmy you know it is Peyton that sales the coke... I am the crack dealer"

"I-I- You, she"

"Save yourself the breath, there are no words to describe Emmy and I. Right babe?"

"Right" Emma agreed taking Brooke's hand

"You women have a nice life living off your husbands money and watching The Wiggles" Brooke smiled leaving them standing speechless behind her and Emma

"She is going to end up just like you, you know!" Marsha yelled after them

"God I hope so" Brooke yelled back

"You two aren't going to stay for snack?" Ms. Ashton asked catching them right before they walked out

"No... I think I am going to take her to the mall or something, just us"

"Right, well we will see you tomorrow... and Ms. Scott, wait... I would like to talk to you for a minute... could you sit?" Ms. Ashton asked

"Sure"

"Whatever I may have said before about how you raise your children... I take it back. That one there has more talent and sweetness in her pinky finger then any other child I have ever taught. She is going to great things, and touch a lot of lives before it's all over and it's because of you and your husband. Don't you dare let anyone tell you any differently."

Lucas walked down the long halls of the Dean Dome to practice. He really wasn't in the mood to play today, being tired and he really needed to study. Then there was the fact that as soon as practice as over it was time to go and get Brooke's father... which he was really not looking forward too at all. The thought of being called Markus for 3 weeks just wasn't that appealing. But that was just how it was.

He picked up his cell phone to try and call Brooke for the 3rd time today and there was finally an answer.

"Hello?" Brooke answered

"Hey... how were exams?"

"Yea... can we talk about later?" Brooke asked

"Brooke... what happened?" Lucas asked. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Knowing Brooke it probably wasn't good and she would probably have to do some major bribing to fix it.

"I didn't go to class"

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a long story and I will tell you later when little ears aren't listening... Look I gotta go... Emma and I are spending all your money" Brooke giggled

"Have fun... Pick me up at 7:00 to get your dad?" Lucas asked

"Can't we just leave him there?"

"Brooke..." Lucas laughed

"7 it is... Love ya... Tell daddy you love him Emmy"

"Love you!"

"Love you too, bye" Lucas laughed hanging up the phone

The rest of the day went on as normal for Brooke. She and Emma bought out the mall and then took Austin to get Ice Cream. Then went home to clean up aka play before it was time to go and meet Lucas at the hospital. Finally about an hour into playing movie star her cell phone beeped telling her it was time to go.

"Alright guys lets go"

"Go wheres?"

"To get your evil grandfather and bring him home"

"Which one?"

"Right, I forget that you have 2, this one is one you have only met once, my dad" Brooke laughed strapping Austin into his car seat

"Is he gay?" Emma giggled

"Yes... he loves man booty, now crawl in"

"Ohhhh" Emma said imitating Jessica Simpson

"Ohhh is right, now this man is crazy... we have to go pick up daddy first, he is going to protect us" Brooke laughed. She loved telling Emma and Austin these things... She thought it made them more smart and worldly.

"Is he wike Pacey crazy?"

"Worse... but you're a high white belt. You could take him" Brooke assured Emma

"And kick him?" Emma asked

"In the nuts" Brooke laughed. She was gaining great joy from this

"Doeses he like Joey and Pacey?"

"Worse! He likes Dawson and Jen!" Brooke said very dramatically to get Emma all hyped up

"Oh My Gwod!" Emma shrieked in her high pitch little voice

"I know! What do you think about this Austin?" Brooke asked very seriously. This was like a game for them

"No"

"I agree Yay! Look there's daddy... I don't know why he cant drive his own car but he wont" Brooke laughed

"Hey Cheery" Lucas said leaning over the seat to kiss her

"Hey Handsome..."

"Daddy! I wases a Gretel" Emma said excitedly

"Hey Emmy, Whats a Gretel?" Lucas asked reaching back to tickle her

"I don't know"

"Uh huh... Hey dude... are these girls driving your crazy" Lucas asked Austin who was grinning in the back seat at seeing Lucas

"Dada"

"Man... we have to expand your vocabulary" Lucas laughed

"So how were your exams?"

"Long... hard... pointless"

"Finally I have brainwashed all the Haleyness out of you... It took me 5 years but still!" Brooke giggled

"And your exams?" Lucas asked playing with her free hand that she wasn't driving with

"I was on my way... and Emma had some Mommy day at pre-school today and she would have been the only one there alone... Plus she was Gretel in Hansel and Gretel"

"Right, I totally forgot to tell you about that" Lucas laughed

"Oh you laugh now but you have to go tomorrow" Brooke smiled

"Fun...we're here"

"Someone just kill me now"

"Come on... You go ahead I'll get Emmy and Austin out"

"Right, no I need them for emotional support"

"Chicken"

"You did not just call me a chicken Lucas Scott!"

"Yes he did" Emma giggled

"Fine... I'll go but if you aren't up there in 10 minutes you better start looking for a new wife"

"I'll be there in 5" Lucas said kissing her

"I know"

Brooke walked down the parking lot and into the lobby leaving Lucas with a very talkative Emma and Austin.

"I'm here for Norman Davis" Brooke told the receptionist

"Yes... he is ready, you can head to his room" The lady smiled

"Thanks"

Brooke walked down the chilly hospital halls until she finally found his room but stopped when she heard voices. Her father's and a girls.

"Norman... I am just saying, if you do anything at all to hurt them I will hurt you" Brooke heard the girl say

"Karen... I know you care about Lucas and I wont hurt him" Norman replied

"I care about Brooke too, and those babies. Nick and I have to go... we are jet lagged... you remember this talk while you are in their house..." Karen said walking out

"Karen, wait... tell an old man one last thing" Norman said doing a fake cough

"Your not old... and I wouldn't call you a man either... but what?" Karen laughed

"Who is that babies father?"

"Who else... your partner in crime... the only person who might possibly be a worse father than you" Karen smiled

"Dan"

Spoilers: Hahha I think at this point they are pretty self-explanatory... Anyway! Hope you liked it this chapter! Please review!


	17. The Apple doesnt fall far from the Tree ...

Chapter 17! YAY! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love them as you all well know! I'm not quite sure how many more chapters are going to be in this story... but it is getting towards the end. Then I will start the next one! Hahaha Its like the Brucas Trilogy. Ok so when I post the next chapter I will have a name the new one so you guys will know what it is called, I swear. I am also working on another Brucas Fic that I will tell you guys more about later when I am closer to posting it! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review... my writing grade depends on it!

Brooke stood frozen listening at the door to Karen and her dad's conversation. Dan was Nick's father? Defiantly not what she had expected... Karen obviously wasn't someone who learned from her mistakes; then again apparently neither was Brooke. When she heard Karen's footsteps walking towards the door Brooke turned around like she had heard nothing.

"Brooke..." Karen said shocked

"Karen... how was, well wherever you went?" Brooke said stumbling as she spoke

"It was great... calming. It gave me perspective" Karen smiled looking down a chubby little Nick

"That's good... really good"

"So where are Lucas and the kids?"

"On their way up..."

"Right, Brooke I need you not to tell Lucas that you saw me" Karen said quickly

"What? Why... Karen it would probably take a load off of his mind to know that you are okay"

"I know, but I am not ready to talk to him yet. I need to go back to Tree Hill and talk to Keith and Dan first, Please Brooke... you understand. I just need time" Karen begged. Brooke had never seen her this way... actually begging for something.

"If you don't want me to tell I wont."

"Thank you... Good luck with your father" Karen said hugging her bye

"Thanks... I have a feeling I am going to need it"

Lucas walked with Emma and Austin into the lobby. Emma was mumbling something about Cooper being like Dawson and her being like Pacey as they walked past all of the chairs.

"Daddy! Look" Emma shrieked pointing to the gift shop

"Not today... we don't have time"

"Buts they has a Belwa dog" Emma cried pointing out the stuffed Chihuahua

"I know... but we don't have time... You heard mommy in the parking lot... I would like to stay married if that's ok with you..." Lucas laughed pulling her away from the window by her little hand

"I wonts tell if you wont" Emma smiled her devious smile she had picked up from Brooke

"Come on... you are so much like your mother its scary... you know that don't you?"

"Yes..." Emma giggled waving bye to the stuffed Chihuahua

"I bet you do..."

"Awson wants it too" Emma said quietly as they walked

"My daughter the con artist... I am not buying you that" Lucas laughed; he had caved on everything she had asked him to buy lately and he and Brooke both really needed to stop

"I wove you" Emma smiled hugging his legs

"I love you too, but I am not buying you that Chihuahua"

"Yous a good daddy" Emma giggled

"Thank you, you're a good daughter but I am still not buying you that Chihuahua... you have a 3 real ones at home"

"Belwa wants is it too"

"I am sure she does... But she isn't getting it"

"Mommy want is it too"

"Are you hearing this dude?" Lucas asked Austin who was falling asleep on his shoulder

"I need some monies" Emma whined

"Why?"

"So is I can buys it" Emma giggled

"No..."

"But Mommy would buys it for me" Emma pouted

"I'm not getting it for you and that's final Emmalyne Katherine Scott"

Brooke walked into her dad's room where the nurse was helping him into a wheelchair. With 2 broken legs and a broken arm he was not going to be easy to maneuver around the house.

"Hey dad"

"Brooke... You came" Norman said almost sounding shocked

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Well I didn't know if it was more like one of those "I said I would's" I use to tell you every birthday" Normal laughed

"I'm here, are you ready?"

"Yea... Where is Lucas?"

"He is bringing the kids up" Brooke answered. She wasn't really listening to her dad at all. She was more interested in the conversation she had just had with Karen. Wherever she had gone after the wedding she hadn't stayed long...and the fact that Nick was Dan's baby... she really needed to call Haley when they got home.

"Great, They aren't going to be loud are they? I need my sleep"

"Well... I guess I could always find a long-term care place to put you in if my children are too loud. They are 1 and 3... of course they are going to be loud. Especially next week, Joey starts dating Pacey again" Brooke laughed

"What? No... that's fine"

"Never mind... Lets just go, I have to call a few of my teachers when I get home"

"Mommy... look!" Emma giggled running into the her new stuffed Chihuahua

"Hey babe... Wow! Look at that... it looks just like Bella! Where's daddy?" Brooke asked pulling Emma into her arms

"Giving the man the monies" Emma giggled

"Did he buy Austin one too?"

"No, Awson gots a piggy" Emma laughed

"I see, how much conning did you have to do to get that?"

"A wot!"

"Emmy this is my daddy" Brooke said pointing to Norman

"Did he gets hit by a bus?" Emma asked seeing his casts

"No... the wiener mobile" Brooke laughed

"Hi Emma... Do you remember me? We met one time at your house"

"He look is like a Telletubby" Emma whispered into Brooke's ear

"I know!" Brooke giggled

"7 minutes" Lucas said showing Brooke his watch as he walked into the room

"I guess you get to stay married another day... Nice piggy Austin! I love it" Brooke smiled kissing him and Lucas

"Yea, she is getting better at this whole guilt trip thing than you are" Lucas laughed pointing to Emma who was hugging her Chihuahua

"I know! In Target today she conned me into 4 Barbie's just by saying "But Daddy would buy it for me"" Brooke said rolling her eyes

"Really...Why do we spoiler them so bad?"

"Because you know good and well neither of us can say no... or we wouldn't have them in the first place"

"Isn't that the truth " Lucas laughed

"Lucas... How are you" Norman asked clearing his throat

"Oh right I'm fine, you're looking better"

"Just glad to be getting out of this place"

The nurse Norman referred to as Margaret helped them outside to the Brooke's car so she could help him in and give Lucas and Brooke his after care instructions. Neither Brooke nor Lucas were listening as she spoke both knowing they were just going to use his money to hire someone to come in and help them with him.

"Well I think you guys are set! Good Luck" Margaret smiled hugging Norman bye

"You take care now... give me a call and let me know what college that boy of yours ends up going to for grad school." Norman yelled from the back seat as she walked off

"It's a little cramped back here"

"Sorry... I didn't think to bring Lucas's car. It's bigger" Brooke lied.

"It's fine... You'll remember next time. I was wondering Emma and Austin... what are their full names? Did you name them after family members or friends as you were?" Norman asked trying to make small talk

"Austin is named after Lucas... He's Lucas Austin Scott. Emma isn't named after anyone though; she is just Emmalyne Katherine Scott. She needed a different name, something that was totally hers. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well I thought that I might call and catch up with a few friends and family members now that I have time and it would have sounded really good if my daughter had named their kids after them. So neither named after our family members from generations before us?"

"I was not giving my kids dead people's names like you did me." Brooke laughed

"I see"

"You talks funny" Emma giggled

"It's a fake British accent Emmy... don't let it full you"

"Brooke... I'm from Boston! Everyone up there has this accent!"

"Sure..." Brooke laughed rolling her eyes

"So little girl... do you know your ABC's" Norman asked Emma in his baby voice

"Yes I do" Emma said in an equally baby voice patting him on the cheek

"Lets here then"

"A ises for Alcoholic. Be ises for Beer. C ises for Cwrack"

"Brooke did you catch that? She said alcoholic right" Lucas laughed

"I told you she would get it" Brooke smiled

"What ever happened to a simple A is for Apple... You know Emma, an Apple a day keeps the doctor away"

"So does a margarita" Brooke muttered

"You needs to eats more apples" Emma laughed pointing to his casts.

"How about you little guy... Your quiet" Norman said turning to Austin poking at his pig's eyes

"He's being Broody like his daddy..."

"Yea, he wanted a bear but they didn't have them" Lucas laughed

"Does he talk?"

"When he wants too. He isn't in a hurry like Emma was though; she was talking in complete sentences at his age. But Austin, he takes life slowly"

The rest of the drive home Brooke totally avoided her father's questions and let him talk to Emma about Dawson's Creek and Cooper while she talked to Lucas about her day. Finally when they got home Brooke took Emma and Austin in the house for their bath leaving Lucas outside to help Norman.

"So boy, tell me... how do you and my daughter afford to raise 2 kids and go to college without working?"

"My grandfathers guilty conscience" Lucas laughed helping him into his wheelchair

"And when that money runs out?"

"Then hopefully we will both be graduated and have jobs"

"What does Brooke want to do?" Norman asked as Lucas started pushing him towards the house

"You'd have to ask her... I really have no idea"

"That's Brooke, no direction... never has had any" Norman snorted

"Dude... we just brought you into our house to let you live under out roof and you are already bashing her? See... this isn't how it is going to work. You are going to suck up to her and do anything she asks of you. Or I will kick you out myself"

"And the quiet one speaks... I was starting to think you had no weaknesses and were quiet about everything. Guess I found your weakness"

"Guess so, although I thought it was pretty obvious that I would be protective of my wife"

"You know you proved me wrong boy... That night you and Brooke came home and we were there I was sure that the only reason you were with her was because of that baby. Didn't ever think you two would actually stay together...Your just so different"

"Opposites attract..."

"Yes, but when you were younger did you se yourself with a girl like Brooke?"

"Not this again... See I have to have this conversation with everyone in my family every time I see them so we are going to cut to the chase. Yes I love Brooke, Yes Brooke loves me, Yes we love our children, No we do not regret having them, Yes we are different but that's what makes it so great, No I didn't only stay with her because we had a baby... Does that cover it for you?" Lucas asked annoyed. He hated having this conversation with everyone. It was like they just couldn't grasp that he loved her and she loved him. It was just that simple.

"All but one... if someone better came along, would you leave her for them?"

"All I have to say is Thank God Brooke doesn't act or think like you because then we might have some issues. Did you not get anything out of what I just said? There is no one better"

"Nice boy... I am glad you have more faith in her than I so" Norman snorted

"Someone has too"

"But you know... people never really change, she was a wild crazy teenager, she is going to be a wild crazy adult Lucas. It is only a matter of time before she does something to hurt your whole family... you just wait"

Victor sat in his father's hospital room surfing the Internet until he finally found the number. It was a lot harder to find someone's cell phone number than he had thought it would be. He picked up his cell phone and dialed 67 before dialing to block the number.

"Hello?" Karen answered

"Hello... Mrs. Roe, I am really sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had talked to Brooke lately, I thought maybe you could give me a way to reach her"

"Who is this?"

"Her boyfriend, Uh... she said that you were her mother so I looked you up... I really need to reach her"

"Wait... what?"

"Brooke Scott? I am her boyfriend Victor; she hasn't called me back after last week. She was worried she might be pregnant and well she hasn't called me about it. I was wondering if she has told you whether or not she is"

"You do know that Brooke is married"

"Yea but only because she wants his money... She has told you that right? I mean she says you 2 are close, at least that's what she told me"

"I am a little confused here... could you please start over"

"I am Victor... Brooke's boyfriend? We have been dating for the past 5 months? She hasn't told you about me? Has she told you about the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The plan... You know, after she dumps Lucas... she is going to trade him the kids for the money? I swear I thought she would have told you this... anyway I need to reach her, I would like to know if I am going to be a father anytime soon...could you tell her I called?"

"Yes, actually... You know what? Why don't I just go up there and talk to her right now... it's about time she and I have a nice heart to heart, I will tell her then"

"Thank you Mrs. Roe... You are a great mother for understanding all of this, after next week Brooke and I's plan will be finished and you wont have to worry about anything anymore... You have a great daughter... especially in bed I must say! After we get that Lucas guy out of the picture everything is going to be great... Thank you Karen, goodbye" Victor laughed hanging up the phone.

Sometimes he even surprised himself with how devious and evil he could be. Once Karen confronted Lucas and Brooke about this of course Lucas was going to take Karen's side. That after all was his mother. With the evidence that he had planted into Normans head... The little clues he had left for him to drop around Lucas about how people never really change, it would all go just as planned. He would get Brooke and the money... leaving Lucas with nothing but those 2 annoying brats, who he knew deep down Brooke didn't even, care about.

"Ok, on the count of 3 we are going to make the biggest splash in bathtub history...ready, Austin cover your eyes! Emma count for us!" Brooke giggled sticking her arms in the Jacuzzi with Emma and Austin to help them splash

"Ok... Hana, Dool Set" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs

"What was that?" Brooke laughed after they had splashed water all over the place

"It is is Koreanen"

"Korean? Nice...Emmy! Ok now that we have officially destroyed mommy and daddy's bathroom, it's time to get out"

"But I likes the Jacuzzi"

"You and me both babe... but I should probably go help daddy with Grandpa dumb ass before daddy kills himself"

"Yea" Emma laughed

"What do you think Austin? Should I go rescue daddy"

"No" Austin giggled splashing Brooke

"You got me even wetter! And I am in a white shirt, your daddy's going to love this... ok if you 2 give me a big kiss and tell me what a great mommy I am I will let you guys stay in for 5 more minutes"

"Muah! Yous a great mommy" Emma giggled kissing Brooke on the cheek. Austin just clapped his little wet hands together and put his soaking wet arms around her neck

"Now mommy is officially soaking wet...how did I get wetter than you guys?"

"Turns ons the bubbles" Emma begged

"Bables" Austin grinned

"Alright you bubble heads, I'll turn on the bubbles... But your going to owe me extra hugs and kisses tonight"

"Yay!" Emma and Austin both giggled splashing more water all over the place

Oop, phone" Brooke laughed grabbing the cordless phone

"Hello?"

"Brooke... It's Victor. I just wanted to call and check on your dad, how is he?" Victor asked sweetly

"I wouldn't know... Lucas is downstairs with him while I give the bubble monsters a bath" Brooke laughed

"I no bubble monster" Emma giggled

"Right, well I was just wondering... Um yea so ok"

"Victor... I would appreciate it if you didn't call me... ever. I thought we had been over this. Me married... you creep. Got it?" Brooke asked speaking in the simplest terms she knew

"Brooke... This wasn't some lame attempt to get you... I swear, I am friends with your father and I just wanted to check on him"

"Good... well next time you want to 'check on him' call his phone, I mean if you are such good friends with him you know the number"

"Right, totally... Ok, I'll do that. And Brooke? I just want you to know that whatever happens... I'll always be there for you" Victor said quietly

"Victor... go screw yourself"

Lucas pushed Victor into the downstairs bedroom, helped him in bed and then locked him in. Brooke owed him majorly for this. That man was worse than Dan if that was even possible. The whole time he had had him downstairs trying to figure out how to get his wheelchair around Norman had done nothing but talk about money and politics... Lucas's 2 least favorite subjects.

"Lucas... could you bring me some hot tea?"

"We don't have tea" Lucas yelled walking away from the door

"I see... what do you have? ... Lucas? Hello?" Norman yelled after Lucas who was already half way up the stairs

"Hey... I am so sorry" Brooke apologized walking into the hall from Emma's room

"It's ok... that man is a trip"

"Tell me about it. Ok so Emmy and Austin are in the bed, finally... they would not get out of the tub!" Brooke laughed hugging him

"You look very, very sexy in that wet shirt."

"Thank you... you can thank your son for that one"

"Dude... I have taught him so well" Lucas laughed kissing her

"Apparently... so it's early. Where's Satan?"

"Locked in the downstairs bedroom"

"Excellent... let me go change and we can do something crazy and fun" Brooke giggled

"Or... or you could just stay in that"

"What? And let you live out some wet tee shirt fantasy you have wanted to do since you were 15?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes. She loved it when Lucas had his crazy sex fantasies.

"Something like that..."

"You know it's getting warmer outside... we do have a pool" Brooke whispered pointing out the window at the uncovered pool in their backyard

"That water is probably like freezing Brooke! And green!"

"Isn't that your favorite color? Come on... It'll be fun" Brooke begged pulling him down the stairs with her

"I am having dajavu..."

"Good dajavu?"

"Hell yea, lets go" Lucas laughed picking her up over his good shoulder

Karen drove passed the sign that said "Welcome to Chapel Hill" It was just her luck that she had almost been half way home before she had gotten that phone call. The whole ride back she had been trying to decide how she was going to confront Brooke with this. She knew something had rubbed her the wrong way about her when they had been down for the wedding, she just hadn't been able to pin it. About Raleigh she had decided that she would talk to Brooke alone, it would be easier then having Lucas there hanging on her every word and defending Brooke. Maybe, just maybe she could talk Brooke into telling Lucas herself what had been going on then he wouldn't have a choice but to believe her.

"So Nick, what do you think about Lucas, Emma and Austin coming to live with us for a while, sure money would be tight but I think that's the way its going to be" Karen sighed looking back at sleeping nick

"It will give you a chance to have a big brother, that's something Lucas never had but he always wanted. I am sure after he is home a while he will spend more time with you... most likely leaving me with Emma and Austin with me because he is going to be too hurt to look at them. I should have known that Brooke couldn't handle this... I knew from the minute I met her in that hospital room that she was going to be trouble for us... but as a mother I gave her the benefit of the doubt. That's a lesson for you Nick, always go with your gut instinct."

Brooke screamed as Lucas carried her out to the pool. It was not going to be pleasant to be dumped into that nasty cold water... but it would in the end be totally worth it. It always was with Lucas.

"You ready?" Lucas asked lowering her down so he could kiss her

"You jump, I jump Jack" Brooke giggled after their kiss was over

"Ok then"

"Wait... how interesting do you want to make this? I mean, here we are alone in the dark... It's freezing..."

"Brooke, I told you I am not having a 3-some with Peyton" Lucas laughed kissing her again

"Nice... put her into my head before we have sex, ew! That's not my question."

"What's your question then?"

"Should we take our shirts and pants off before we jump in so we have something warm?" Brooke asked. She knew they were both remembering how cold that water had been before and they had both wished that they had stripped before hand

"Yea, good idea" Lucas agreed pulling his sweatshirt off and throwing it into the house along with Brooke's clothes

After they had stripped into just their underwear (and Brooke in her leopard bra) they stood at the edge of the pool shivering waiting for the other one to jump in.

"So..."

"So... ok we do have a nice warm Jacuzzi in our bathroom" Lucas said looking up at their bedroom window

"Wanna do it there instead?" Brooke asked not wanting to jump into that cold water anymore then he did

"Please"

"Great... but, Lucas... you did put the stopper by the back door didn't you?"

"No why?" Lucas asked confused

"Because it closed on us and our clothes are in there!" Brooke laughed pointing to the very closed and very locked back door

"Damn it... wait the front door is unlocked"

"Yes... but the front door is in the front! We are basically naked if you haven't noticed" Brooke said pointing out her very skimpy bra and underwear

"So... what do we do"

"We run fast" Brooke giggled

"Brooke... our neighbors already think we are sex obsessed enough as it is"

"So... come on! This will be fun!" Brooke said kissing him

"That's not fair"

"That's totally fair, now come on broody! I'm cold" Brooke whined

Lucas finally agreed and he and Brooke ran across the front yard to the front door, setting off the spotlights. Neither of them had remembered that they had censored spotlights.

"Uh Oh," Brooke giggled stopping mid way across the yard like a deer in head lights

"Go!" Lucas laughed

"We're been spotted" Brooke whispered giggling harder pointing at the on coming car

"So you stand there and let them stare at you?"

"Lucas they are driving up... run!" Brooke screamed grabbing his hand

"Why do I suddenly feel like one of those guys in Mouth's old timey porno's?" Lucas laughed running with her to the front door

"Open the door"

"Its jammed"

"Great... Just great... Lucas! Your supposed to be a strong guy" Brooke whined

"Lucas? Brooke?"

"Ah! They got out! Come on Arnold! Open that door" Brooke giggled squirming

"It's Karen! What are you two doing?"

Spoilers: DRAMA! Hahahaha that's all I have to say... Please Review, as I said my Writing Grade depends on it!

Thanks to my Beta Courtney!


	18. Anyway

Hey guys! Thank you sooooooooo much for the awesome reviews... they are helping my writing grade like you will not believe! Keep them coming! I still haven't come up with a title for the next story but I promise I will let you guys know ASAP! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Brooke and Lucas stood frozen staring at Karen and little Nick. Brooke watched as cars drove by and she and Lucas did nothing but stand there staring back at Karen who was being really quiet.

"We were... Um, testing our new um," Lucas stuttered looking over at Brooke who had nothing better

"We were, having sex! Ok... That is what married people do. I am sorry but that's just the way it is" Brooke yelled half giggling thinking about the experience they 2 of them had just had

"Right...well are you going to invite Nick and I in or what?" Karen asked paying no attention to Brooke's response

"Sure?" Lucas asked looking over at Brooke who was just as dumbfounded as he was

"Good because it is cold and little Nick is going to get sick" Karen ranted as Lucas shoved the door open with his shoulder.

When they got into the house Karen took off her coat and handed Brooke a sleepy Nick to put in the crib with Austin while they talked. As Karen handed him over Brooke almost dropped with the weight of the baby. He defiantly weighed more than Austin and maybe even more than little Emma who was smaller than everyone else in her class.

"You're a big boy aren't you" Brooke cooed at Nick as she carried him up the stairs. About half way up the stairs she realized she was only in her bra and underwear and decided to change before coming back down to deal with Karen.

Lucas waited downstairs in silence for Brooke to come back. Karen obviously wasn't going to talk or lecture before they were both there so there wasn't really anything to say. The fact that he was in his boxers wasn't making matters anymore comfortable. So Lucas and Karen just sat in silence since Lucas was too afraid to ask her if he could go change.

"I see you are still working out" Karen laughed finally breaking the silence and pointing to Lucas's 6 pack

"Yea, um practice does a lot for that" Lucas said awkwardly. He couldn't help but think what might have happened if Karen had come just 5 minutes later.

"Yea, so I hear. So I see that you and Brooke are still on good terms even with her father staying here"

"Yea, he is locked in the bedroom right now..." Lucas laughed pointing to the shut door in the hall

"I see, well I will try and be quiet as I talk. Oh here comes Brooke" Karen said pointing to Brooke who was prancing down the stairs in Lucas's sweatshirt

"Here Handsome... thought this might help" Brooke laughed throwing Lucas a shirt and pants

"Thank you Cheery" Lucas said kissing her as he put on his clothes

"No Problem Broody... wow this is the first time we have both fit our nicknames in a while" Brooke giggled plopping down in his lap after he finished

"Eh erm" Karen said clearing her throat

"Right, ok we're all ears" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes at Karen

"It's nothing big... I was just driving home and listening to this radio station talking about the stress on young mothers, and I started remembering how stressed I was at your age with just Lucas, and here you are Brooke raising 2 kids, going to school and dealing with a husband. So I thought maybe you and I could so something tomorrow... Maybe lunch? Just the 2 of us?" Karen asked

"Sure? I mean I really need to go on campus tomorrow and talk to some professors about the exams I missed today, so yea... Lunch would be great" Brooke lied. Lunch with Karen...Words like disaster and apocalypse came to mind. When she and Lucas were doing it, it was fine. She always had Lucas to back her up...Alone she wasn't sure how she would hold up against "the mother in-law"

"Great... Lucas you can stay home with the kids and Norman."

"Emma has some kind of father/daughter thingy at school that I can't miss" Lucas said trying his hardest to get Brooke out of this thing

"Well then Brooke and I can take Nick and Austin with us... You can go with Emma and we can call a nurse to stay with Norman. Sound good?" Karen smiled

"Uh, sure?" Lucas asked looking down at Brooke who was playing with his pants string

"Yea, That sounds great..." Brooke mumbled

"Ok then... well I am going to bed, I will arrange for the nurse in the morning. Good night you too" Karen smiled walking upstairs

"Just kill me now" Brooke whined once she was out of earshot

"It won't be that bad... I mean its just lunch" Lucas laughed kissing her

"Famous last words"

"Of who?"

"I don't know... but someone I'm sure"

"She is all bark and no bite and you know it Brooke Scott"

"Yea, I might be a little weirded out if your mother bit me" Brooke giggled

"You know what I mean"

"Ew, that would be a nasty 3-some" Brooke squealed

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled

"What? It would" Brooke giggled

"Lets go to bed before you scar me for life" Lucas laughed pushing her off him so he could stand up

"I thought that happened that night we were making out on the couch and your mother and Keith walked out Naked"

"Ok... Now I am totally disgusted."

"So was I! Can we say Flubbery?" Brooke giggled pulling him back down to her

"You're bad you know that?" Lucas asked kissing her

"Yes I do..."

"Lets go to bed" Lucas whined pulling away

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Brooke giggled getting comfy in her favorite spot

"Why?"

"Because I am feeling unloved"

"You have to be kidding me..." Lucas laughed sitting down next to her

"You heard your mother... 2 kids, school, dealing with you. It takes its toll" Brooke giggled

"Uh huh... and this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you are just too lazy to climb to stairs would it" Lucas asked pushing her hair behind her ears

"That too"

"Come on..." Lucas said picking her up

"What a good husband I have" Brooke giggled kissing him as he walked towards the stairs

"Don't try and suck up now..."

"Me? Suck up to you? Never..."

Karen laid up in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Every once in a while she would hear Brooke giggle from downstairs in the den. It was hard for her to believe this was happening. Something about Brooke had always rubbed her the wrong way but she just thought that it was because of what happened. Any girl that would seduce her son into loosing his virginity at the age of 16 was going to rub her the wrong way. She knew after this was over and Brooke was gone Lucas was going to be heartbroken. As were Emma and Austin... but she hoped it would be like it was with Dan and Lucas where they came to understand why Brooke wasn't in their lives.

She listened as Lucas and Brooke came laughing up the stairs finally and then went into their room. This was most likely his last night with her, so she hoped he enjoyed it.

Brooke squealed with laughter as Lucas threw her on the bed, tickled her and then kissed her. His lips were warm and soft, just as they had always been. And the little stubble around his lips tickled her chin.

"Ok... I give you win! Do with me what you please" Brooke giggled

"Hmm, very tempting, but considering my mother is 2 doors down we should probably sleep"

"You suck... Oh! Can we at least make out?" Brooke whined pulling him down to kiss her

"Brooke Scott, I know you better than anyone in this world and we both know what happens after we make out" Lucas laughed

"You don't know me better than Bob" Brooke giggled. She loved to tease him about all of her husbands; it made both their lives a little funnier

"Bob?" Lucas asked kissing her

"My other husband"

"Could I take him?"

"I don't know... he is a football player" Brooke giggled feeling Lucas's arm muscles

"Nice, how did you score a football player?"

"Well as you know, it's usually the basketball players I go after"

"Yea" Lucas agreed kissing her right in the middle of her sentence

"But he was eating this big raw stake and I couldn't resist"

"I see"

"Yea... then we just hopped into the sack" Brooke giggled

"Was he good?"

"I've had better" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes

"Who?"

"Frank" Brooke giggled. She knew good and well Lucas was expecting her to say him, this just added more drama to their little love rectangle

"Who's Frank?"

"My Fiancé"

"Uh huh..." Lucas laughed kissing her again

"He's a baseball player"

"Jocks..." Lucas whispered rolling his eyes at her as he kissed her

"Yea... They are usually good in bed" Brooke giggled

"Really?"

"Yea..." Brooke said quietly laying her head down on his chest

"That's good"

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea?" Lucas asked running his fingers through her hair

"You know how much I love you right?" Brooke asked changing the mood from funny to serious

"Of course I do"

"I mean really? Because I do, if I ever lost you god I don't know what I would do" Brooke whispered

"You're not going to loose me so you don't have to worry" Lucas said kissing the top of her head

"You swear?"

"Yes I swear, now your creeping me out. What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, I mean I just see your mom and she's so sad, Luke. It just makes me think what if I had lost you or been too stupid and stubborn to get past the whole you and Peyton thing"

"You know what I was thinking about today?"

"What?" Brooke asked

"Remember that night when we were sitting on the porch and you told me you gave a rats ass about me?"

"Yea... That was a fun night, good sex" Brooke giggled feeling silly again

"That's why I did it"

"Did what?"

"Cheated on you with Peyton. I realized that after spending all this time and energy into trying to love Peyton, I had fallen for you and that scared the hell out of me"

"Nice..." Brooke giggled

"It's not funny" Lucas laughed trying to be serious

"It's very funny! Here I thought I was the one with all the emotional issues"

"Believe me, I have a few of my own. Anyway... now that we have both had our hallmark moments for the night, are we going to have sex or what?" Lucas asked pulling her up out of bed

"With your mother here?" Brooke asked shocked that Lucas would even think about having sex in the same house as his mother, much less do it

"She'll get over it"

Karen woke up the next morning to the sound of Emma and Brooke outside jumping on the trampoline. All she could hear was Emma giggling and Brooke yelling something about being a juggy.

"Isn't a little early to be jumping?" Karen asked walking outside to meet them

"It keeps us in shape, plus it wakes us up" Brooke giggled

"She is going to break her neck" Karen yelled up at the trampoline

"Or she is going to have fun like a normal child"

"Normal 3 year olds don't jump on a trampoline... where is Nick?"

"In the sandbox with Austin... alright baby, lets go get ready for school" Brooke said out of breath.

"And Daddy going to come with me?" Emma asked pointing to Lucas who was getting sand dumped all over him

"If he isn't buried alive" Brooke laughed picking Emma up to carry her into the house

About 8:45 after everyone had eaten breakfast Brooke had finally gotten Emma and Lucas out the door she took Austin and Nick into the downstairs bedroom to torture her father while Karen cleaned up the dishes she had insisted on cooking with.

"Hey Austin remember when mommy told you about Godzilla? That's him!" Brooke giggled pointing to Norman

"You're funny Brooke, must have gotten that from your mother's side"

"Sorry, anyway... you need anything before I take Austin and Nick to get dressed?" Brooke asked

"A nice cup of tea would be great" Norman smiled

"Yea... see, I was just being polite. I'll tell Karen to make you one. Anyway we she and I are going out to lunch today so I am going to have to call a nurse to watch you"

"A good one?" Norman asked

"Depends on how much money you want to spend on one"

"My wallet is in my bag" Norman sighed

"Don't need it... I have your card numbers memorized... Karen will bring your tea in a minute" Brooke giggled leaving the room

Lucas carried Emma into her classroom where all the other kids were with their fathers. Most of them from their suites looked like businessmen, who were only there because their wives were forcing or threatening them.

"Ok Emmy... what first?" Lucas asked sitting her down

"Mr. Scott! So glad you could make it and on time today! Good morning Emmalyne" Ms. Ashton said cheerily

"Good Mornings" Emma said hugging her teacher

"Sweetie... your costume is in the cubby. Go and get it for me and I will help you with it, ok?" Ms. Ashton smiled

"Ok" Emma giggled running to the cubby

"Mr. Scott," Ms. Ashton started

"It's Lucas"

"Lucas, Your wife always prefers Mrs. Scott" Ms. Ashton chuckled

"She just like the sound of it" Lucas laughed

"Right, well please do make yourself comfortable. We are having our play first, then snack, and then crafts. Little Emmalyne missed it yesterday so she should be very excited today... that is if you guys are staying and not shopping"

"Yea... I'm not taking that child to a mall. She is just like her mother in that aspect" Lucas laughed

"Well she is a sweetheart, please take a seat." Ms. Ashton smiled pointing to the tiny chairs.

"So which one is yours?" The man beside Lucas asked

"Emma" Lucas said pointing to little Emma who was in the corner flirting with Cooper

"You're Emma's dad! That's my Daughter Sarah. My son Dane in the 4-year-old class is in love with Emma. I think every little boy here is" The man laughed

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"So I think our wives met yesterday... She says your wife is quite the looker"

"She is" Lucas agreed laughing

"My wife Marsha can be quite the handful... She told me about yesterday, Sorry. Women, if their child isn't the best in the world they freak out, I'm Dean by the way"

"Lucas"

"Lucas, so tell me. Do you really care if Emma is smarter than everyone else or is prettier? Just so long as she is happy?" Dean asked

"Not really, as long as she is happy"

"Yes! My Marsha could care less what Dane does, but when it comes to the girls they have to be the best in everything... is Brooke that way?"

"Not really... but Emma is the spitting image of Brooke so anything she does Brooke thinks it is the best thing ever. And then Austin is her baby so he can blow a bubble and Brooke would take a picture" Lucas laughed

"It's always that way with the baby... you have 2 kids? Started young... that's good! You have the energy to play with them and stuff. Me I have 5 kids and another on the way, Meggie Beth is the oldest... she in the 4th grade, Then we have Lisa Anne, she is in 2nd grade, Then Mary Jane is in Kindergarten, Dane is in the 4 year old class, Sarah Grace is here, and the new baby is a girl who we want to name Dora Jean. Dane is the only boy, and if you ask me... I think he has homosexual qualities" Dean chuckled

"Dude... you have 5 kids? I think Brooke would hang herself before having that many kids... she hates getting fat" Lucas laughed

"Marsha never seems to care. She loves the whole being pregnant thing. We're just lucky I am a cardiovascular surgeon... I make the money and I only have to deal with the kids 4 hours a day. What do you do?" Dean asked

"I play ball for Carolina"

"Ah ha! The next Michael Jordan... Women... see look at us; we are having a nice civilized conversation. They always have to fight, oh here comes Emma" Dean laughed

"Does I look prettyful daddy?"

"Very!" Lucas laughed

"Does I look is pretty like Mommy?"

"Just like Mommy...ok, Give me a kiss then you better go finish getting ready" Lucas said pulling her up into his arms

"Love you" Emma giggled

"Love you more... Good luck" Lucas laughed kissing her on the forehead

"And don'ts have sex" Emma giggled as she skipped away

"I see how this is... that one there has you wrapped around her finger" Dean snorted

"That she does..."

Brooke helped Karen load Austin and Nick into her car after the nurse got there, She was young and Blonde so Brooke knew that her father would have no problem if she stayed all day. Knowing Karen and her lunches that just might be the case.

"Do we have everything?" Karen asked looking around the car

"I think so, Austin do we have everything?"

"No" Austin giggled

"Austin says we are missing something" Brooke laughed

"And he is right, breast milk"

"Ew, that was a little too much information... ew ew ew!" Brooke gaged climbing into the passenger seat in front of Austin

"Don't you know it is good for them?"

"Well if was good for Austin until he was 3 months old... then it was bad... right baby?" Brooke asked sticking her hand behind her to tickle him

"Fine, whatever... lets go... it's in the diaper bag. Where too first?"

"I need to stop by Duke to talk to a professor..."

"We can do it..." Karen smiled popping a Animal sounds CD into the CD player

"Oh god... what the hell?" Brooke asked covering Austin's ears

"It teaches them animal sounds..."

"It sounds more like Sex noises! Ew, Imagine what Emma would say if she were here" Brooke laughed

"I don't even want to think about some of the things that come out of that Childs mouth"

"Please just take it out" Brooke whined

"Fine, your car... your music" Karen smiled fakely. She was trying hard to keep her cool with Brooke until they got to the restaurant where she could finally confront her with what she knew.

"Austin what do you want to listen too?"

"Baob"

"Bob 93.3 it is" Brooke smiled turning on the radio

Lucas watched as Emma did her final little line in the play saying something about the evil Pacey and then everyone stood up to clap. Brooke had been right about one thing; Emma had defiantly stolen the show. She had even managed to somehow turn it into Dawson's Creek.

"Dids I do good?" Emma asked running to Lucas as soon as the play was over

"Wonderful! Better than Katie Holmes" Lucas laughed

"We go eat now?"

"I have no idea" Lucas said looking around to see what everyone else was doing

"Me either" Dean said walking over with a teary eyed Sarah who had frozen when it was her turn

"Hi Sarah, you did a good job" Lucas said patting the little girl on the shoulder

"Say thank you Sarah" Dean coaxed

"She is is shy" Emma whispered into Lucas's ear

"Are you shy?" Lucas laughed

"No..." Emma giggled

"I didn't think so" Lucas said hoisting her up onto his shoulders

"I's tall!" Emma squealed

"Very...you could be a basketball player"

"Ors a giants wike in that books" Emma giggled

"Gulliver's Travels? Yep" Lucas laughed

"Ok everyone, time for snack"

Brooke carried Austin down the halls of her geography building. She figured maybe having the cute baby with her might make her professor a little more lenient, or at least make him stop staring down her shirt while he talked to her.

"Ok baby, be cute" Brooke whispered in Austin's ear as she knocked on her professors door

"Yes?"

"Hi, It's Brooke Scott... I missed your exam yesterday?"

"Yes... Miss Scott. Please do come in and tell me what your excuse is" Her professor laughed

"Well see..."

"What's the little guys name?" Her professor cooed

"Austin, anyway I wasn't here yesterday"

"He's cute, latched on to you for dear life though"

"Yea, anyway see" Brooke started again

"Is he your brother? People are doing that a lot now days you know... sending one child off to college and having another one"

"No he is my son..." Brooke said annoyed

"I see, doesn't look a thing like you... does he?"

"No, he looks like my husband, are you going to let me tell you why I wasn't here or not?" Brooke said almost yelling

"Oh well... anyway no need to explain. Victor told me about your dilemma and I can let you retake the test at anytime"

"Victor told you? What exactly did he tell you?" Brooke asked. Victor... that asshole. He just didn't know when to stop! It was like having Mono.... It just wouldn't go away

"About your mother in law... his mother. What a pity, anyway I understand. Just let me know when you are ready to take the test"

"Sure, why not" Brooke laughed walking out of his office. She was now married to Victor... Lucas was going to love this one

She walked back out to the car where Karen was standing outside in the warm air with Nick.

"That was fast"

"Yea... Victor saved my ass... jerk" Brooke laughed buckling Austin into his seat

"Victor?" Karen asked putting Nick into his

"Long story..."

Lucas and Emma sat on the floor drawing pictures of their favorite foods. Emma of course drew "Backyeggs" as she called them and Lucas drew whipped cream. Poor Emma may have been an awesome actress but her art... well it wasn't anything to be desired. Especially since she drew her eggs blue.

"Is my picture prettyful daddy?" Emma asked holding it up when she was finished

"Beautiful. You might even be better than Peyton" Lucas lied just like any other parent would.

"Now... since this is bonding day for you fathers and your children. We are going to go around in a circle and each tell how your child got the name they did. Every child in this room has a name that means something. Dean... you and Sarah will go first" Ms. Ashton smiled

"Sarah is Sarah Grace because she reminded my wife of the book Sarah plain and tall. Grace because that is her mothers middle name" Dean laughed

"Very nice, now Lucas... we are all wondering here how Emmalyne got her name... I have to say that is the most interesting name here" Ms. Ashton laughed

"Ah, her mother is going to kill me...right, so Emma was born 4 weeks early... of course because being Emma and Brooke's child she had to make an appearance right before anyone was ready... we had no name or anything. So Brooke is yelling every cuss word known to man and then she stops everything and decides that we have to have a name right then before she is born... and the doctors were all yelling at her telling her there was no time but Brooke has not letting that baby be born nameless... so I suggested like 10 names, which of course she hated every one of them... Either they were too plain or named after someone. She was determined to give Emma her own name. So Brooke being the person she is makes me get out my laptop and look up to see what names fit the words Surprise, Spontaneous, and Hard working. So we came up with Emmalyne Katherine. 5 seconds later Emma was born" Lucas laughed

"I was is a hard baby" Emma giggled

"Wow, well we will never wonder again" Ms. Ashton chuckled

Brooke and Karen sat in their booth at Chili's (Brooke's all time favorite place in the whole world) waiting for their food. For a woman who wanted to make Brooke unstressed she sure was stressing her out by being so quiet. When she did talk it was short and too the point. So Brooke didn't think anything of it and just ignored the whole thing totally. The real conversation didn't happen until after their food was gone.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you about something... it may seem strange at first but it is important" Karen Smiled her usual fake smile that she always did around Brooke

"Ok..."

"Well first of all your young, really young to have children, and I was just wondering how you felt when they were born? It's ok if you were mad or upset... I just need to know"

I guess if you need to know..." Brooke laughed

"Ok"

"Well I mean it's hard to explain... With Emma it was shock mostly. Having something so tiny that you love more than you love yourself... and that was big for me. But I wasn't ever mad or upset about her, Even if I had wanted too I couldn't have been... I loved her too much, you know?"

"Uh huh" Karen nodded... but took serious note how Brooke had said "loved" She really needed to get information about this so she would know how to approach the subject.

"Then with Austin it was fear mostly. He was my baby boy and he was just so tiny and weak. I think I needed him more than he needed me though." Brooke laughed pulling Austin into her lap from the high chair

"I see... Brooke I want you to just sign the custody over to Lucas. None of them deserve to have this pro-longed. Your just making things harder on all of us" Karen said quietly

"What? Karen what the hell are you talking about?" Brooke yelled

"I know about your plan Brooke! Why they hell do you think I am here? How could you do this to them?"

"Again... what the hell are you talking about?"

"Brooke... I know about you and Victor! I know how you are planning to trade Lucas the kids for the money! I know how this is all just some big decoy and you can't do it anymore... you want to know why? Because I will not let ruin my son's life again along with his children's. You don't give a damn about those children or my son and you never have... how long was it after you were pregnant did you realize the child support payments would give you money? Is that why you had Austin too? And you know what? Deep down Lucas knows this... All of this but knowing him he is too afraid to say anything. He is a good boy Brooke. And when I tell him yes, it's going to break his heart but he will know it is for the best"

"You know what Karen? You can say a lot of things about me. I was pretty much a slut until I was 16, I drank and had sex way too young and yes, I ruined a lot of people's lives in the process. But you will not come into my life and try to question whether or not I love my children and husband. They are the only things in this world that I actually give a damn about. Lucas saved me from a life of god only knows what and those kids are everything to me! I am sorry I took your son away from you Karen. But as far as I am concerned you can go to hell"

Spoilers: The big question... Will Lucas choose his mother or his wife? DRAMA... I love it LOL! Please review!


	19. Muhahahaha

Chapter 19! Ok so I think I have figured out how much longer I want this story. This is chapter 19... finishing up with all the Victor and Karen Drama. It's short and sweet because I am not going to have time to write it tomorrow... plus it's to the point... Not one of my best chapters I have to admit but I was getting tried of Victor and wanted him GONE! hahaha The next chapter or 2 will be Brucas back to its normal self, dealing with everyday stuff... Little things that might need to be said for the sequel and then Chapter 22 will be closing up mostly. Chapter 23 will be the last Chapter taking place at Brooke's birthday party. So that's 4 more chapters. Then I will start on the sequel called "Over-rated" and yes it is a Gavin song LOL! I had to continue my tradition of naming them after his songs. Anyway so that is a time-line...

Questions: I have had a few questions in my reviews over the past couple of chapters so I thought I would take a second to answer those.

Q: How old am I?

A: I am 15! 16 on January 19

Q: How did I come up with this?

A: I have NO idea LOL!

Q: How do I have so much time to write?

A1: I am home schooled so it's a grade

A2. I have a really broken ankle and have had it since June...

Brooke grabbed Austin and got out of the restaurant as fast as she could. Tears were burning behind her eyes and she was getting that uneasy feeling in her throat. She was not going to let Karen see her cry... that was the last thing this whole situation needed, Karen thinking Brooke was some fragile emotionally scared girl who couldn't take care of her family.

Once she got out to the car the tears had pretty much stopped but now the anger was kicking in. Who was Karen to judge her for being a teenage mother? She blamed Brooke for Lucas's mistakes, and sure... Brooke had defiantly brought the sex issue up on their first date. But it was Lucas who followed through with it. As he had told her hundreds of times, he could have said no. Austin was now whining from being hungry since he hadn't exactly gotten a chance to eat.

"It's ok Austin... Mommy is taking you to McDonalds. You like McDonalds don't you?" Brooke asked wiping one last tear from her cheek trying to smile for her little boy.

"Brooke wait! I don't have a car or Nick's car seat" Karen yelled after her

"Who's the bad mother now?"

Lucas sat with Emma on the floor during story time. He was bored out of his mind, and Emma looked like she was too. She was laid back in Lucas's lap falling in and out of a light sleep no paying any attention to the story or Ms. Ashton.

"Hey Emmy..." Lucas whispered

"What?"

"You wanna ditch story time and go to the park?"

"And goes to the park?" Emma asked opening her sleepy eyes

"Yea..."

"You carrys me?"

"Of course..." Lucas laughed

"Okay" Emma giggled grabbing around Lucas's neck

"Lets go"

"Will we's gets in trouble?" Emma asked looking worried

"Watch and learn"

"Lucas, Emmalyne... you two aren't leaving are you? We haven't done Music yet" Ms. Ashton said stopping the story

"Um, no... bathroom break" Lucas lied. Singing was defiantly his cue to leave.

"Oh, ok then, Hurry now or you may miss the rest of the story"

Lucas walked out casually with Emma until they reached the hall and were safe from any more singing or story telling. That place was defiantly any dad's hell on earth.

"We dids it" Emma giggled

"Did you doubt me? I told you I would get us out, where too Princess?"

"We can goes play basetballs"

"Emmy... You hate basketball" Lucas laughed

"Yous can play! I will be is a Cheerleader"

"Sounds good...Ice cream first?" Lucas asked pulling her up onto his shoulders

"Yea"

Lucas and Emma were1/2 way out to his car when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lucas... It's mom" Karen said frantically

"Hey... Is Brooke there? I was just getting ready to call her. Emma and I ditched School" Lucas laughed

"No... Lucas we need to talk now" Karen said coldly. Lucas hadn't heard her in this tone since she had caught him and Brooke in the pool the night they moved in.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Brooke is crazy" Karen laughed

"What?"

"Yes! We were talking today at Lunch and she just lost it and told me to go to hell"

"Really?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes at Emma.

"What you don't believe me?"

"I believe you... its just usually Brooke has a good reason for telling someone to go to hell... what did you say to her?" Lucas asked laughing

"This isn't funny Lucas! I was just asking her about the kids, and how her life is"

"You didn't try and tell her to do anything different with the kids did you?"

"No... I was just asking little things like how she felt when she had the kids... I will tell you the whole story when we meet to talk" Karen cried

"Mom... Brooke is just stressed"

"What? You are taking her side?" Karen's voice was now so high pitched that he was sure only dogs could understand her

"I don't know her side... Let me call her"

"She forgot her phone... please come pick us up. She took the car and left us" Karen lied knowing good and well Brooke had her phone

"Damn, you must have really pissed her off Mom"

"I think something is wrong with that girl" Karen snorted

"Where are you?"

"Chili's"

"We'll be there in 10 minutes... swear to me you will be calmer when I get there" Lucas begged.

"Why should I be calm?"

"Because Emma is with me and if you say anything around her to make her think differently of Brooke I will leave you there just like she did" Lucas said very seriously. He didn't really care what Karen thought of Brooke, or who she complained about her too, but she was not going to undermine her to Emma or Austin.

"Maybe she needs to know"

"Have fun walking mom"

"I'll be calmer" Karen swore

"Then I'll be there soon... bye"

"Was is that Mommy?"

"Nope... Meme, come on we have to make a pit stop"

Brooke drove into the hospital parking lot and slammed her car door as she got out, totally forgetting about Austin, until she was 3 cars over.

"Sorry Honey... Mommy has got to go kick some serious ass" Brooke apologized as she pulled Austin out of his seat. Unlike Emma who would have screamed and cried at the thought of Brooke leaving her alone, it didn't seem to bother Austin. He just giggled and talked baby talk to Brooke as they walked across the parking lot.

It made her madder and madder every time she looked at Austin that someone could think that she didn't give a damn about him. After everything she had gone through to have him and Emma and to keep them should have been proof enough for Karen, but no... she had an explanation for that too. Money...that was the thing Brooke didn't give a damn about.

It seemed like it had taken forever but Brooke finally got through the lobby to Victors fathers room, where just as she thought he was sitting in the recliner reading and smacking on his gum.

"Hey... Get your sorry ass out here" Brooke whispered glaring at him from the doorway.

"Brooke... so nice to see you, oh you brought the kid" Victor snorted

"Yes.... Now I want you to take this kid and hold him for a second" Brooke said handing Austin over to him

"What the hell?"

"Look at that little boy in the eyes and you tell him exactly why his mother isn't going to be there for him after you talk her husband and everyone else who will listen into believing she doesn't love him. You tell him Victor" Brooke yelled

"Brooke this is stupid"

"Well, since apparently I am not going to be here to do it"

"Look Kid... You were a mistake, Happy?" Victor said patting Austin on the head

"His name is Austin and you didn't tell him"

"Austin... Your mother was a slut and now she is coming away with me... deal with it" Victor laughed

"Nice people skills..."

"Fine... You want me to tell him how it really is? Your mother is a selfish conceded bitch who lives in a fake world with her husband and children pretending to be happy and care free when really she hates you all and is screaming to get out and live the life she once had" Victor said handing Austin back to Brooke

"Now let me tell you how it really is. Yes... I am a selfish conceded bitch... that is why you should be very afraid. But it's you who is living in the fake world Victor. Somehow you have it in your brain that my husband and children thorns in my side... and you act like you know what it is like. But the truth is you will never know what it is like to love someone the way I love them. To go from always being first to making sure they always come first... no matter what. And one day when you are old and dying alone... just like your father is, you just remember that I told you so. I suggest you take your home wrecking ways else where or my husband is going to kick your ass... got it?"

"I am so scared... Skinny little Lucas is going to kick me to the curb"

"I can make your life hell Victor... ask Lucas" Brooke smiled

"Fine Brooke... You want me to leave you alone? I could have given you everything...but if you want it this way then ok. But you remember what you think you have with Lucas is an illusion. One of these days he is going to meet a girl that is better than you, and he is going to realize that his life is with her, not you and he is going to kick you to the curb and become a weekend daddy to those kids. You wait Brooke, and then you remember that I told you so" Victor smiled walking back into his fathers room

Lucas and Emma drove into the Chili's parking lot where Karen was waiting with a police officer. This was just like Karen... blowing things way out of proportion, Making sure everything went her way or else.

"What the hell mom?" Lucas asked seeing the officer

"Is this your mother? We understand that your son was kidnapped" The officer said shaking Lucas's hand

"No...My son is with my wife"

"Lucas! You know she probably ran off and is never coming back! She is crazy" Karen yelled

"Officer could I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas asked pulling the officer to the side

"My mother... she isn't well. Just 3 weeks go she tried to tell me that my daughter Emma here was turning into a fish... gills and everything" Lucas laughed

"I see... she did seem a little bit manic. You're sure your son is with your wife?"

"Yes..."

"Ok then, is there anything I can do? I am sorry to have worried you..." The officer apoligized

"Wait... actually could you do me a favor while I talk to my mom?"

"Sure"

"Could you hold onto her for a second... I don't want her to hear this" Lucas asked handing him Emma

"Sure... No problem, some on sweetheart, do you want to see my police car?"

"Cans I sit in the backs like Laney did?" Emma asked waving bye to Lucas

"Mom! What the hell is your problem! You can't send the police after Brooke!" Lucas yelled after the officer was out or earshot

"I can and I will"

"Mom"

"She is cheating on you Lucas!" Karen yelled covering Nick's ears

"What?"

"Yes! With some guy named Victor! I saw them... and she is planning to take all the money in exchange for the kids"

"And where did you hear this?" Lucas asked. His mother was really going crazy, or she just really wanted the drama.

"Victor called me... he thought I knew! Lucas, I know this is hard but you have to admit you have always known"

"You saw them?"

"Well not so much saw them as heard about them" Karen said quietly

"And you asked Brooke? What did she say?"

"She tried to deny it of course!" Karen yelled

"Mother! I swear! Victor...That man is obsessed with Brooke... she is not cheating on me! What the hell did you say to her?"

"I gave her a piece of my mind Lucas! I did it for you!" Karen said hugging Lucas

"And I hope to god she did more then give you a peace of hers!"

"What? You mean to tell me you're on her side! Like you said you haven't even heard it yet!"

"I don't need too! When I married her I swore to trust her and I do" Lucas said in disbelief. Leave it to his mother to destroy everything he had worked so hard for

"So you would really choose her over me?"

"I just did"

"Lucas! Listen to me" Karen begged

"No you listen to me mom! Do you know what it took for me to get her to trust me again? Then to make her trust herself again? Leave... Don't call, don't visit, and don't write. The only way I am going to save my marriage is if you aren't involved in it"

"Lucas, I love you please don't do this" Karen begged

"I love you too mom, but Brooke comes first. She has too, She needs me more than you do and, I need her more than I need you now, I'm sorry. Now please just go home"

Brooke carried Austin back to the car feeling totally happy with herself. That should take care of Victor and if it didn't then that was one determined, sick man and she would just send Lucas after him. That is after she un-did everything Karen had probably put into his brain about her and Victor and the kids.

"Hell yea Austin! That is how mommy kicks ass! That is excellent!" Brooke giggled

"Now to celebrate, well I should probably feed you first... McDonalds or Chick-fil-a?"

"Fil-a"

"That works babe, you have a very kick ass mother... You know that? Wait... is that his car?" Brooke asked stopping at the BMW with the license plate reading "Da-man"

"Ok Austin... lesson number one, how to key a car. Oops" Brooke laughed swiping her house key against the car as Austin giggled

"You think that's funny? Wait until you hear the noise his tires make as all the air, flows out of them"

Lucas walked over to Emma and the officer where Emma was playing with his walky-talky. Obviously neither of them had heard what was going on across the parking lot since they were both laughing and talking.

"Hey Princess"

"Daddy... watch!" Emma shrieked as she pressed a button that made a high pitch sound come out of the microphone

"Wow..." Lucas laughed covering his ears

"Everything taken care with your mother?"

"Yea thanks...A Cab is coming to get her and take her home"

"Good... Emma it was good to talk to a fellow Joey/Dawson fan...you go out and fight the good fight, you hear me" The officer laughed

"Yes" Emma smiled

"Good... you have a good day sir" The officer smiled handing Emma to Lucas

"Thank you again"

"No problem"

"Emmy, lets go find Mommy" Lucas said putting her back up onto his shoulders

"Where is Meme?"

"She is going on a little vacation" Lucas said quietly. It was defiantly going to be hard without his mother; after all she was his mother and someone who had been in his life for the past 20 years. But he knew it would be harder without Brooke.

Lucas was already home playing in the backyard with Emma when Brooke drove into the driveway. For he first time in a long time she was nervous about talking to Lucas. For the first time she wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her or what Karen had said to him. But when she got out of the car and carried Austin to the back yard to meet them just the sight of him and Emma eased the butterflies a little.

"Hey" She said quietly as she put Austin down to play with Emma

"Hey"

"So, I had a pretty interesting day"

"Same here...long" Lucas smiled

"Yea..."

"Did you talk to Karen?" Brooke asked nervously. She was really, really hoping he hadn't.

"We had a nice little chat" Lucas laughed

"Lucas you know that none of"

"Brooke... come here" Lucas smiled grabbing her tight into a hug

"I love you Luke"

"I love you too" Lucas said kissing her

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Yea, there is a chance that you might have to kick Victor's ass... just a little chance though" Brooke giggled

"Yea, so about him..."

"He's gone... I swear and if he isn't" Brooke started

"We'll deal with it then"

"You're in a very good mood for someone who just dealt with that you dealt with"

"I'm good like that" Lucas laughed sitting down on the picnic table

"Yes you are... what now?"

"Well I say we eat dinner, put the kids to bed and then I'm all yours"

"Oh, to do with whatever I please?" Brooke giggled sitting down in his lap

"Yep"

"Nice... what about my dad"

"That nurse woman is staying the night" Lucas smiled

"You think of everything done you?"

"Hell yea, like I said"

"You're good like that... Yes I know" Brooke giggled

"And you know what else I did?"

"What Broody?" Brooke asked kissing him

"I cleaned out the pool"

"Ok... Yea, Emma Austin bedtime" Brooke yelled towards the sandbox

"Brooke... its 7:45"

"Shh! They don't know that!"

Please Review!!


	20. Cleaning

Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been busy doing random things and just haven't had time to actually sit down and write. Hope you like this chapter... its basically an average day in the life of Brooke and Lucas. Fun stuff like that, lots of fun to write! Its also leaving little things that you might need to know in the sequel... Hope you like it! Please review; so far my dad is giving me a B! Thanks for the reviews! They are helping so much! Enjoy!

"So question, what are we doing out here?" Brooke asked walking towards the basketball court with Lucas.

"We are teaching you how to play basketball" Lucas laughed throwing the ball to her

"Hey! You said we were going to do something fun and exciting! I thought you meant like have sex on the court or on the swings" Brooke whined

"Not quite... Come on Cheery! You need to know this"

"Why?" Brooke asked crossing her arms and staring up at the goal.

"Because you like the only woman in the world who is married to a basketball player and doesn't know what is going on. What were you doing all those years as a cheerleader for us? I mean you had to have picked something up, right?"

"I was staring at your ass, being Cheery and fighting off Peyton... no time to learn. Now I have 2 children and make up exams to study for. Still no time to learn" Brooke whined louder so to get her point across.

"Yes but our 2 children are in the sand box playing, and your make up exams aren't until next week... so that means you have all the time in the world to spend with me"

"You are so lucky I love you Broody Scott. You just remember that when I am throwing that dumb ball at you" Brooke giggled. If whining wasn't going to work maybe violence would.

"I will, now try to make it into the hoop" Lucas coached helping her get into position.

"Fine, but if you laugh at me so help you god I will beat you with this thing"

"Ok...now shoot"

"Fine" Brooke sighed throwing the ball up into the air

"That was, uh... Ok truthfully... I didn't think anyone could be worse than Haley was... but I was wrong. At least we know where you stand now" Lucas laughed as the ball flew in the wrong direction

"Bite Me," Brooke giggled giving up on the ball and turning her attention towards Lucas

"Gladly" Lucas smiled grabbing her around the neck kissing her

2 weeks had passed since the whole Victor/Karen Drama. Brooke was thankful that it was over but it had put her so far behind in everything else that it wasn't even funny. She still had to take 2 midterms, which she hadn't even started studying for. The house was a wreck with her father staying there, plus her mother was coming to get him, which was going to be even worse since she was a total neat freak. Then there was Lucas and his game schedule was getting crazier and crazier by the week. She could tell he felt guilty because he was spending as much time with her and the kids as possible doing the nicest things that he wouldn't usually do, AKA trying to teach her to play basketball.

"Ok, I have a better idea... why don't we forget this whole basketball thingy and go home and rest... considering you do have a game tonight"

"Rest or "rest"" Lucas asked

"That is totally up to you Broody... but you probably do need to do a little bit of the first one if you are going to become pro and buy me a beach house" Brooke giggled

"Why do you need a beach house?"

"So I can take my boyfriend up there on the weekends, but don't worry you can take whoever your girlfriend is that week up there too..."

"I see, ok then if you say so... Lets go get the monsters from the sandbox" Lucas said pointing to Austin who was putting sand in Emma's hair

"Cheery and Broody Jr! Come on, lets go home and torture grandpa one last time because he leaves"

"You are so evil" Lucas laughed putting his arm around Brooke as they walked towards the sandbox

"I know, isn't it great?"

Once they got home Brooke took Emma and Austin into the back yard so Lucas could relax and watch TV. He wasn't really in the mood though... they day of a game he was always too jumpy to sit still. He needed to be doing something, anything. He decided to call Haley and check up on her since he hadn't talked to her since the "wedding". There had to be something interesting happening back home... something interesting that didn't involve him and Brooke at least.

"Hello?" Haley asked picking up the phone

"Hey..."

"Luke! God I thought you were dead or something!" Haley shrieked

"Not quite... How's life"

"The usual, Nathan is working... Amber and I are stuck at home alone all day. I swear to god Lucas, I love that child but I can't take it! She is wild; I think she is Brooke's child! She won't wear her clothes and she is into everything! Then there is the fact that Nathan wants a boy... I tried to tell him that we barely have the money for Amber but no... he wants a boy like Lucas. Damn it Luke why did you and Brooke have to go off and have Austin?" Haley yelled. She was defiantly very hormonal.

"Haley, are you pregnant?"

"Of course I am! Would I be this loony if I weren't?" Haley snapped

"Hales! That's great"

"Great my ass! I am going to have to get fat all over again... Do you remember how big I was with Amber? Next time this happens I am taking an Ax and cutting Nathan's"

"Woah, Hales... you're talking to a guy here, ouch" Lucas cut in.

"Right, sorry... anyway when are you coming to visit?"

"Easter?" Lucas asked. He wasn't really sure if they were or not but figured he probably shouldn't tell Haley that. She might strangle him through the phone or something.

"5 weeks away... at this rate I'll be like 500 pounds by then. I need some you and me time... wait, no I wanna go shopping with Brooke! I hate to say it but I miss her! You tell her I say hey"

"Will do, why don't you go shopping with Peyton?" Lucas asked remembering that Peyton was home again living with Jake and Jenny.

"This is all her fault. She was the one that told Nathan that it was about time for another baby. I hope Peyton gets hit by a bus" Haley snorted

"Uh huh, well tell Nathan I said hi?"

"Why? So you guys can join together against us women? No, you call him tonight and tell him yourself"

"Haley... Amber is trying to eat my shoe" Keith yelled

"Who was that?"

"Keith..." Haley whined

"Ah, Flubber himself. My mom kick him out?"

"Yup! Just like I am going to do Nathan! Look Luke, I gotta go... Amber is trying to get out the door... Tell Brooke Hey! Bye" Haley yelled slamming the phone down.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy for Haley or feel sorry for her. That 2nd baby was defiantly a lot harder than the first, just because you already had one at home that needed you almost as much. But he also knew under all of her sarcastic remarks she was happy about it and was going to do fine. He secretly hoped she had another girl though just to see the look on Nathan's face when he had 2 girls.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be resting" Brooke laughed sitting down on the bed beside him

"I was, I am... cant I come outside and play?" Lucas begged

"You can, but we're in now...who was on the phone?"

"Haley... she's pregnant" Lucas laughed

"Wow... poor Haley" Brooke sighed

"Why?"

"Because when I was there Amber seemed like a handful" Brooke laughed

"Yea, speaking of handfuls... where are our 2?"

"Keeping my father company while I clean up" Brooke giggled evilly

"You cleaning?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Brooke sighed laying her head on Lucas's chest

"Do you even know where anything goes?" Lucas asked laughing. He couldn't remember a time once where he had ever seen Brooke come close to even almost cleaning. She was defiantly going to need some help.

"No, but I do know that Emma and Austin have way too many toys, we could sell them all and make a fortune"

"Then we could run away to Vegas and bet it all"

"Yes, but after you lost it all we would be broke! I would have to strip for money" Brooke giggled

"Could I watch for free?"

"Of course broody! You can be my pimp!"

"Nice, need help cleaning?" Lucas asked. It was something to keep him busy until he had to get ready for the game.

"Please..." Brooke begged

"You could wear one of those French maid costumes"

"Lucas Scott! I have turned you into one dirty man!" Brooke giggled

"Hints the maid costume instead of a police officer"

"Ok seriously though... cleaning. Why haven't I ever done it before?"

"Because I did it, then my mother, then Peyton..." Lucas laughed. Poor Brooke was trying her hardest to be a normal wife and mother, but under it all she was still the crazy, rich, never cleaned before in her life Brooke that he loved

"Right, this sucks. I hate this big house" Brooke whined burying her face farther into his chest

"Brooke" Normal yelled

"Oh great... I'm being summoned, I'll be back!"

"Meet me in the living room?" Lucas asked as she walked out

"If I must" she giggled as she walked down the stairs to her fathers bedroom where Emma and Austin were sitting on his bed

"There you are" Norman said out of breath

"What do you need?"

"I think visiting time is over" Norman smiled

"Why is that?"

"Austin seems to want his mother"

"Austin... what's wrong baby?" Brooke asked puling him up all the bed

"bables" Austin giggled

"What did he say?"

"He wants a bubble bath" Brooke laughed

"I wants one too" Emma giggled

"You know what mommy wants? Cake... a really big cake with lots of sugar, but I have to wait and so do you guys... ok? I have to clean"

"Why?" Emma asked totally confused

"Because apparently that's what mommies do"

"Buts you can plays with us"

"And make daddy clean?" Brooke asked

"Yeas"

"Tempting...but nope... why don't you 2 go play with Bella, Taco and Nacho... they look bored in the den all alone..."

"Oks, come on Awson" Emma giggled crawling down from the bed

"Bables" Austin giggled as he toddled after her

"Cleaning?" Norman asked just as confused as Emma

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because mom is coming remember?" Brooke asked

"You never cleaned before..."

"Never needed too" Brooke laughed

"You don't need to now"

"This place is a wreck... I gotta meet Luke in the living room, we have a cleaning date"

"Sounds fun" Norman smiled

"It will be, you need anything?"

"No, I just want to thank you Brooke. For taking care of me, for letting me get to know my grandchildren. Their good kids"

"I know" Brooke smiled

"And Lucas... he may not be rich, or have a name that everyone in the world knows... but he's a good guy. He loves you"

"That he does" Brooke blushed

"Just ignore your mother today ok?" Norman asked

"That I can do"

Lucas walked into the living room and looked at all of Austin's boxes. There were at least 40 of then lying everywhere. He was defiantly going to be one depressed little boy after they threw them all away. Then there was all of Emma's dress up clothes. Princess dresses and genie shirts scattered from one end of the room to the other. She had enough dress up clothes to clothe a small country.

"Ok, I'm here! Lets clean" Brooke giggled as she jumped into his arms

"This is going to take forever"

"I know... that's why I brought music and drinks" Brooke said handing him a Pepsi

"Guns and Roses?"

"Close, Brittany Spears"

"God just kill me now" Lucas whined

"Whiney, whiney... It was either Brittany or Hanson"

"The dude band?" Lucas asked looking at the CD player

"Yea"

"Are they brothers or lovers?" Lucas asked. He had never really understood Brooke's teenybopper tastes in music. He was more of a U2, Journey kinda person.

"Both most likely" Brooke giggled

"Ewe"

"I know! That's why I brought Brittany... ok so what do we do first?"

"The boxes" Lucas sighed pointing to the floor

"You know we are probably scaring Austin for life"

"Better than having him become some queer box boy"

"What the hell is that?" Brooke giggled putting the CD into the player

"I don't know... I couldn't think of anything" Lucas laughed

"I think we have ADD or something..."

"Me too, ok seriously... cleaning" Lucas said getting serious again

"Cleaning..." Brooke sighed

"This kinda sucks"

"Not anywhere close to being as kinky and fun as I thought it would be" Brooke complained. Cleaning defiantly sucked

"We can always just shut the living room door"

"Yea! That's what doors are for right? We wouldn't want to take away their only function" Brooke said trying to make it sound like they were helping the door by leaving it a mess

"Exactly... what about the den?"

"Its actually pretty clean if we just take the Dawson's creek DVD boxes off the floor"

"And the Kitchen?" Lucas asked

"Your mother cleaned it before she went all crazy on us"

"So see, we just cleaned..." Lucas laughed hugging Brooke

"Totally..."

"What now?"

"We could go play with Emma and Austin's toys again," Brooke giggled

"With them?"

"Yea, because if not we would be like the worst people ever"

"Very true... I am going to go get my game stuff ready and I'll meet you in Emma's room k?" Lucas asked kissing her

"Ok, I'll get the monkeys"

Brooke walked from the living room to the den to try and find Emma and Austin. Poor Bella, Taco and Nacho were lying on the floor pillows totally warn out by the time Brooke walked into the den. But there was no sign on Emma and Austin.

"Emmy, Austin... where you guys?" Brooke yelled

"We's in the kitchen" Emma yelled back

"Oh My God" Brooke screamed when she walked into the kitchen. There was flour, sugar, and Kool-aid mix from one end of the kitchen to the other and all over Emma and Austin's faces

"We make a cake" Emma giggled dumping more flour into a bowl

"I-I see that..."

"It's for you Mommy" Emma smiled. Any thought that was in Brooke's mind about yelling at Emma for making a mess was gone now. It was amazing what that smile could do.

"For me?"

"Dada" Austin giggled

"And daddy?" Brooke asked looking at the flour covered little boy

"Yea, you help us cook it?"

"I-I would love too, Al right my little cake monsters, slide over and make room for mommy" Brooke laughed sitting down in the sugar and flour

"Taste is it"

"That is... very good" Brooke lied. It tasted like feet.

"Brooke, what the hell?" Lucas laughed walking into the kitchen looking for them

"Emma and Austin decided to make mommy and daddy a cake" Brooke giggled

"I see, is it any good?"

"We should defiantly rule out a career in cooking for these too"

"Defiantly" Lucas laughed tasting a handful of what Emma had handed him

"You like is it daddy?"

"It's better than anything Mommy has ever cooked" Lucas laughed

"You did not just say that" Brooke giggled throwing flour at him

"You did not just hit me with flour! Your dead now"

"Stop" Emma cried

"What?" Brooke asked taking one last shot at Lucas

"Yous is messing up my cakes"

"Right," Lucas laughed throwing more flour at Brooke then at Emma

"Daddy" Emma giggled jumping into his arms

"Austin, you think we're crazy don't you?" Brooke asked Austin who was trying to eat his cool orange kool-aid mix

"Mama" Austin giggled

"Yea, mama, ok you win... I guess you get your bubble bath before daddy's game tonight."

"Bables"

"Bubbles... come give me a kiss" Brooke giggled pulling Austin too her

"So we might actually have to clean Cheery"

"I might take what you just said a little more seriously if you didn't look like a clown" Brooke laughed kissing Lucas's flour covered face

"Ha, Ha... Your one to talk... Your hair looks gray"

"You'll pay for that one tonight"

"Uh huh" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes kissing her again

"What bout me?" Emma giggled

"I can't even see your face" Lucas laughed kissing her on the forehead

"You know if this had happened 4 years ago I would have freaked out, I mean its nasty... Lucas I am sitting on the floor in flour with these $75 jeans"

"Guess what they say is true... kids change you" Lucas laughed hearing the doorbell

"Yes they do, at least they do most people... That would be my mother" Brooke whined

"I's gets it!"

"I'm right behind you Em, Luke... go get a shower" Brooke giggled kissing him one last time before running to catch up with Emma

Brooke walked towards the front door following a trail of tiny flour footprints as she walked, and leaving a set of her own. All her hard work and hopes of showing her mother how clean her house could be were of course gone now, but she could at least try to get her mom and dad for watch Emma and Austin for about 10 minutes while she got a shower with Lucas.

"Mommy! It's is is the weird grandma lady" Emma screamed

"You can let her in"

"What on earth child! What have they done to you?" Helen cried seeing little flor covered Emma

"Mom... Hi, We were making a cake." Brooke laughed

"Brooke! You're a mess! Please don't tell me you live like this"

"Only on the weekends... I could get cleaned up if you and dad watched the kids for about 10 minutes?"

"Your father doesn't like children... maybe you should put them in a playpen or something" Helen snorted

"Dad likes these kids... Emmy, Austin go to Grandpa's room while Mommy takes a shower"

"Bables" Austin giggled

"I'll give you a bubble bath next baby... be good for Grandma"

"Brooke, but Brooke... Come back here! Don't walk away from me! I'm your mother" Helen screamed as Brooke walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Helen walked into the downstairs bedroom where Emma and Austin were sitting on the floor talking to Norman who was laid up in bed covered in white plaster casts.

"Helen! So glad to see you"

"Hello dear... have they been treating your right?" Helen smiled

"Why yes! Emma was just explaining to me the finer arts of TV's Nip Tuck" Norman laughed

"I see, I can send them out if you like while we get you ready"

"Heavens no, they are fine in here... they are keeping me company. Where is Brooke?"

"Where is Brooke always? Disobeying me. She is on the shower with that boy," Helen snorted sitting down next to Norman

"You mean her husband?"

"Well whatever... how did the Victor plan go?"

"We stopped it" Norman said getting serious

"What? Why?"

"Because you and I have made Brooke miserable for 20 years... its time that we step back and let her be happy... on her own terms"

"But, Norman" Helen complained. This was going to ruin everything she and her husband had ever worked for

"Helen... If we do anything else to her we are going to loose her forever, you may be willing to do that for a good name but I'm not... now my bag is over there"

"Fine Norman... if that's what you want...but what about our friends and relatives? What do we tell them when they ask about her at parties and holidays?" Helen cried trying to imagine the looks on her friends and families faces when she was forced to tell them the real story

"We tell them that she is happily married with 2 children, now my bag... please"

Brooke and Lucas finally got out of the shower when Lucas's alarm beeped telling him to leave for the game. They had both lost track of time and were immensely enjoying the fact that Norman and Helen were both downstairs dealing with Emma and Austin

"You're going to be late again" Brooke giggled

"They've met you, they'll understand"

"See, I'm always looking out for your social life"

"That you are, what time are you guys getting there?" Lucas asked throwing on his sweatshirt and jeans over his Duke Boxers Brooke always made him play in

"Depends on when I can get them out of the tub and get my parents out of here"

"Right, have fun..." Lucas laughed

"You suck so much right now" Brooke giggled pulling him onto the bed with her

"I know... I gotta go, Love you, Bye" Lucas smiled kissing her one last time before heading out

"Love you too" Brooke yelled after him. Now was to going to be the hard part... Getting her parents out. Her mother was probably downstairs right now talking crap about her a this very moment... now it was time for damage control.

After Brooke put on her cutest tightest shirt and shortest un-slutty skirt for Lucas's game she pranced downstairs to the bedroom where her mom and dad were arguing about something.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long... you guys ready?"

"You look, are you going out in that?"

"Yes mother, ok then well dad its been well, nice having you... come back and visit Emmy and Austin when you can drive again. They're going to miss you"

"Ah, and me them... Do you think you could bring them to our party in a few weeks? I would love to show them off to the guys at the club after I have my casts off"

"Norman! You can't be serious!"

"I wike parties" Emma giggled

"Then it's settled... that is if it is ok with you and Lucas"

"I'll talk to him and let you know"

"Great... Helen could you get my wheelchair?"

"I-I- sure"

Finally Brooke got her parents out of the house. Her mother complained for 10 minutes about Brooke not inviting her to sit down and talk, then her father complained for 20 that his wife was an idiot and she was the one who needed to learn manners, not Brooke. Then it was bath time for Emma and Austin, which went as usual, they splashed and played and then cried when it was time to get out and get ready for Lucas's game.

"But I don't wants to go" Emma whined rubbing her sleepy eyes

"We have to go cheer for daddy... he will be sad if we don't"

"He wonts know"

"Yes he will, and that's my saying" Brooke giggled slipping Austin's Carolina sweatshirt over his head

"You do my hair prettyful?"

"Yes, just like a cheerleader..."

"Ok" Emma finally agreed

"Bables" Austin giggled clapping his little hands

"No more bubbles... Mommy is all bubbled out, all the way"

"No" Austin giggled

"Right, no bubbles... come on lets dress Emmy"

After Emma was dressed and Brooke had curled her hair like a cheerleader she got them into the car without too much complaining and drove to the game. It was crowded as usual with obsessed fans and alumni who were cheering and yelling all sorts of things, unlike Brooke who wasn't even sure who they were playing tonight.

"Mrs. Scott..." Roy smiled sitting next to Brooke in the stands as he made his rounds and greeted his usual friends

"Coach, how's our boy?"

"Warmed up and ready to play, if we win tonight this will do wonders for his career" Roy smiled patting Brooke on the shoulder

"That's good to know"

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Very" Brooke laughed

"Sorry... Has Lucas been icing his shoulder?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he hurt it the other day in practice and he was messing with it tonight" Roy said very concerned

"Really? I didn't even know he hurt it"

"Yea, he probably didn't want to worry you... well I had better get down there, Good to see you sweetie... Emma, Austin... you cheer loud for your daddy tonight"

Spoilers: Lucas's game... Brooke's party... 3 chapters left! Please review!


	21. Pedro

Chapter 21! YAY! Ok this is kid of a stand-alone chapter. Nothing really important happens... it's just a good Brucas FUN chapter... It's really long... so I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW.... Its VERY important LOL! My finale grade for this semester depends on you guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!

"Brooke... Brooke, wake up" Lucas whispered shaking Brooke gently

"No, I'm tired" Brooke whined turning over so he couldn't get to her and pulling the covers over her head

"Come on..."

"Hey! You got your winning game sex last night, now I need sleep"

"Brooke... we're gonna hit traffic, you can sleep on the way there." Lucas complained shaking her again

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just come on"

"Do this Brooke, Do that Brooke, clean the chimney Brooke" Brooke mocked as she sat up and kissed Lucas good morning

"When have I ever asked you to clean the chimney?" Lucas asked kissing her back

"I don't know, but I'm sure you did... Luke! Its 5:30 in the morning!" Brooke yelled looking at the clock and crawling back under the covers. It was too early to do anything.

"I know... now just dressed... I have everything else packed"

"Packed for what?" Brooke whined getting warm under the covers again

"Do you have to argue with everything I do?"

"Yes, I believe chapter 5 in the 'How to be a Wife' manual said specifically to argue lots and lots with your husband" Brooke giggled.

"Uh huh... ok that must be the baby sitters" Lucas said hearing the door open

"Does anyone use a doorbell anymore?"

"Just get dressed"

"Lucas we're here!" Haley screamed

"Who is that?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions and just get dressed?"

"Fine" Brooke whined throwing a pillow at him.

Lucas walked downstairs where Nathan and Haley were waiting in the kitchen with bags and food galore from their trip up. Nathan had called him last night after the game to tell him that he had an interview in Chapel Hill and they wanted to stop buy after. Lucas then had conned them both into babysitting for 2 nights while he and Brooke went to Myrtle Beach, telling them it would be good practice for when they had 2 kids. Luckily they fell for it and now Lucas just had to get Brooke out of the house without her knowing where he was taking her.

"Hales! Your, how far a long did you say you were?" Lucas laughed hugging her

"You're funny... hug me quick, I gotta pee"

"Where's Amber?"

"Bonding with Dan and Deb... They love that child I swear! We go and get her from that place and she has more toys just from that one trip then we have for her in the whole apartment. Who knew Dan would actually care about something other than himself" Nathan laughed rolling his eyes

"Who knew..."

"Where are your two?" Nathan asked getting anxious.

"Sleeping dude... they won't rise until like 10:00 unless you wake them up"

"Man, Amber is up at 5:15 everyday... where's Brooke?"

"Getting madder and madder by the second because I wont tell her where I am taking her, she was saying something me making her clean the chimney?" Lucas laughed

"Nice... Ok well you 2 kids have fun, now don't go off having a lot of sex and drinking ya hear?" Nathan snorted in his southern accent

"Funny... that's exactly what Keith told me the night before I went on my first date with Brooke"

"We all see you listened so well"

"Haley!" Nathan and Lucas heard Brooke squeal

"Brooke!"

"Now I'm probably not going to be able to get her out of the house" Lucas laughed

"Who knew those 2 would actually be friends"

"Who knew we would either"

"Lucas! Haley's here!" Brooke screeched running down the stairs in her bra

"And so am I" Nathan laughed not bothering to cover his eyes

"Wait, so they're the babysitters? I am so lost"

"I see nothing has changed with you Brooke" Nathan laughed

"Bite me Nathan"

"Sorry, that's Lucas's job" Nathan laughed searching through the refrigerator for food

"Brooke... Clothes... car"

"Fine... if you wont tell me where we are going Haley will! Wont'cha Tutorwife?" Brooke asked turning to Haley

"Sorry Brooke, I'm sworn to secrecy"

"Ugh, you people suck... I know clothes, car... I got it" Brooke whined seeing Lucas's hand motions for her to get dressed and heading back up the stairs

"So what are you guys going to do today?"

"I figured we would just stay around here...maybe take them to the park later today or tomorrow" Haley smiled

"Sounds fun, let me just warn you Emma is going through a climbing phase... she climbs everything including me so you might have to watch her at the park. And Austin will try and eat anything he gets his hands on so beware and"

"Luke, we'll be fine! We also have a kid of our own and believe me, if I can handle Amber all day by myself Nathan and I can handle your 2 angels"

"Angels? Yea, good luck with that" Lucas laughed as he went upstairs to make sure Brooke was actually getting ready. Knowing her she was already sidetracked doing something else.

"Ok Broody, spill... where are we going?" Brooke asked cornering him in their bedroom. She was going to get this out of him if it killed her.

"Tahiti" Lucas laughed

"Really?"

"No, hurry up"

"I'm ready, let me just kiss the kids bye since I'm not sure if I'll ever see them again" Brooke giggled

After Brooke kissed Emma and Austin goodbye and finished lecturing Haley about making them watch Telletubbies Lucas finally managed to get her in the car. Still she had no idea where he was taking her but she hoped it was somewhere warm and sunny so she could at least work on her tan.

"Ok... let's play a game... you know how I hate car rides" Brooke said once they had been in the car for about 5 minutes. If he wasn't going to tell her my choice she was going to trick him into it

"Ok..."

"Ok... say the first thing that comes to mind, Black or white?" Brooke giggled sitting up on her knees

"Black" Lucas sighed knowing exactly what she was doing

"Steak or Hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers"

"Ok um, Me or Peyton" Brooke asked figuring that would put a nice twist into the game

"That's a tough one"

"Shut up" Brooke giggled

"Sorry... ok continue"

"Ok remember, you have to tell me as fast as possible...where are we going?" Brooke asked hoping to break him

"I'm not telling you"

"Damn it Lucas Scott! Fine... you wont tell me? Ok then... We will listen to Hanson the whole way to wherever" Brooke giggled. It was now time for plan B. If she couldn't trick him into telling her she could torture him

"You are gonna regret this once you figure out where we are going"

"And you are going to totally regret not telling me where we are going when you are on your 50th verse of Oom Bop" Brooke smiled evilly

"IPOD... remember. I knew you were going to make me listen to something like this so I was smart and brought it with me, complete with like 30 new songs Peyton sent me... what's so funny?" Lucas asked seeing Brooke crack up in her seat

"Your trusty IPOD? It's in my back pocket... Hmmm what does Brooke want to listen too while Lucas has to hear Hanson?"

"Wait? How did you? It was in my back pocket"

"I know... I snagged it when you were kissing me this morning... Oh this looks like a good one... One Tree Hill by U2. Have fun bopping with Hanson" Brooke giggled putting the earpieces in her ears and propping her feet up on the dashboard.

Haley and Nathan sat at the bar staring at the floor. The quiet was getting to both of them. They hadn't been in a quiet house, alone together for a while. Without having Amber there to whine or want to play they had nothing to do until Emma and/or Austin woke up. Not to mention the fact that Brooke and Lucas had absolute nothing in the refrigerator, not even flour.

"So... you think it will be this quiet when we have 2 kids?" Nathan laughed listening to the silence

"Are you kidding me? Between the new one crying and Amber being jealous... its going to suck" Haley sighed

"Your right... you think it's a boy?" Nathan asked hopefully. It wasn't that he would be upset if it were a girl, it was just that he already had his girl... now he needed a boy to keep up with Lucas

"Nope... I think it's a girl"

"Your just saying that me worry me Hales... if it's a boy we should name him Nathaniel."

"Ha, Ha, Right! And if we have twin boys we can name them Daniel and Nathaniel... not going to happen Nate" Haley snorted. There was no way she was naming their child Nathaniel...

"Ok since your so sure it's a girl... we'll make a deal. If it's a boy I name him, a girl you name her deal?"

"Deal... Hello in there little Hannah Lee Scott"

"Or Nathaniel Matthew Scott" Nathan broke in

"Who ares you talking toos?" Emma asked walking into the kitchen sleepily

"Emma! You're awake! Thank god" Nathan yelled

"Natan!"

"Its about time... Creepy... its 10:00 on the dot" Haley laughed looking at the microwave

"Dawson's Creek"

"Right" Nathan laughed

"Natan! Lets play ponys!" Emma giggled

"You 2 have fun, I'm going to check on Austin"

Brooke sat in her seat trying really hard to listen to his music but all of the sudden it as like she was in 6th grade again being forced to sit through hours and hours of Peyton's crappy music. It was terrible and she wouldn't understand why anyone would want to listen to it. It also wasn't helping that Lucas didn't seem to be bothered by the Hanson playing over and over again; he was as usual off in his own little world.

"Your music sucks... I can't do this anymore!" Brooke finally said taking the earpieces out

"I knew you'd break" Lucas laughed turning the Hanson down

"Well if you and Peyton would get better taste in Music I wouldn't have to suffer like this... How was Hanson?"

"Well about the 4th time hearing it I came to the conclusion that Oom Bop is actually their secret language that they used to talk about their sex lives to each other so their mother wouldn't hear"

"Wow... ok Luke its time we turn the Hanson off" Brooke giggled

"Hungry?"

"Yes... for like the past hour" Brooke whined turning the air up

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was giving you the silent treatment"

"You were asleep" Lucas laughed

"That too...Hey! That's a South of the Boarder sign. Can we go to South of the Boarder? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Lucas if you love me at all you will take me to South of the Boarder and let me buy mindless junk that is way under priced for the kids. Oh! And I want to ride the giant Sombrero! Dude... we should get Pedro to marry us again! Please! Pedro is calling us... See!" Brooke begged pointing to the 30th South of the Boarder sign they had passed with the Cartoon Pedro saying, "Come see Pedro... 100 miles"

"I wonder how much it cost them to put up all of those billboards... I mean I know we have seen at least 50. Why put them up? It isn't like anyone actually wants to go because of the billboards"

"Lucas! Look! Lets go... The billboard is calling me! You would look very sexy in a sombrero! Please... We can go into that store that is 18 an up! We're over 18 now..." Brooke giggled

"When did being under 18 ever stop you? Ok, we'll go... but Pedro is not marrying us"

"Pedro employees have a good eye for fake ID's. And we'll just see about him marrying us Broody..." Brooke giggled kissing him

"Ok... but seriously we can't stay long"

"Right... the mystery place, I forgot... hey! You can wear your sombrero!"

"If I'd known you liked this place so much I would have just brought you here" Lucas laughed trying to steer as Brooke kissed him

"No! Have you ever spent the night in Pedro's hotel? There are some shady people there"

"Worse than us?" Lucas asked lifting his eyebrow

"Hell no... we rock" Brooke giggled

"That we do"

Nathan and Emma sat on the floor playing hang man Barbie while Haley and Austin tried to throw Barbie shoes at the back of Nathan's head since Austin thought that was the funniest thing ever. This went on for a while until Nathan heard crying.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh nos! Belwa" Emma screamed running to her room

"Bella?"

"Her Chihuahua"

"She gotted stuck on my bed" Emma laughed running back with the little dressed dog and putting her on the floor where she proceeded to try and attack Nathan's ankles

"Damn... this dog I like Cujo in clothes! He is trying to bite me!"

"That's causes you calleded her a boy silly"

"That thing is not a dog, more like a rat of steroids" Nathan laughed still trying to get away from the dog

"No! Belwa doesn't is do drugs" Emma giggled picking up the tiny dog and letting it kiss her face

"Nice Nathan... a 3 year old can tame Cujo over there but you run... You're such a tough man!" Haley laughed tickling Austin

"Ok you know what? Enough of this boring hangman Barbie... I think enough Barbie's have lost their heads today. Emma you guys have a trampoline with a net right?"

"Yea, it is is big!" Emma squealed

"What about a Barbie jeep?"

"I hases a Barbie punch buggy! It is is blue like mommy's! Awson has us a hummerer" Emma answered pointing to the shed outside nest to her giant playhouse

"Ok then... I think it is time for a little game of bumper cars on the trampoline"

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked

"What? It has a net... and we'll put helmets on them... Hales! They'll love it"

"Ok... I am going to ask you this one question, would you let Amber do it?" Haley asked hoping this would change his mind

"Haley... if you only knew the things I let her do when you are off on your little shopping trips." Nathan laughed evilly

"Like what?"

"Like eating sugar! And drink Pepsi and jumping on the bed! Oh and we play in the dirt Haley... lots and lots of Mud and dirt! We do it all..." Nathan laughed

"Nathan! Fine... but if they die YOUR telling Brooke and Lucas why they don't have children anymore... and unlike us they can't have anymore!" Haley cried

"So, we'll give them this one... Ok Emmy Kate. Point me to the cars"

"Nathan No! Look... I am running to he grocery store to get some descent food for these kids... PLAY NICE! Here is Austin... and Nathan I am serious... NO Bumper cars" Haley lectured kissing him bye

"Yes Mother..."

"Awre we still going is to play bumperer cars?" Emma asked once Haley was gone

"Of course we are... you just cant tell Aunt Haley any of it, deal?"

"Deal" Emma giggled

Brooke and Lucas walked hand in hand together through the shops at South of the Boarder picking up and buying the dumbest little things for Emma and Austin. Since everything was so cheap Brooke decided they could buy double what they usually bought and it would break even, which left them carrying more bags and more bags to the car.

"Ok, where next Cheery?" Lucas asked putting another batch of bags in the backseat

"The hat store! I want a hat and you need a sombrero!" Brooke giggled grabbing his hand and pulling him with her

"What is it with you and this sombrero fetish?"

"I am having an affair with Pedro. He wears the sombrero to make it kinky" Brooke sighed as he opened the door for her to the store

"I see... oh this one is defiantly you" Lucas laughed grabbing a flowery hat with the word "Cheery" in big bold letters

"It says Cheery! Lucas they knew we were coming! Oh! There's yours"

"Brooke... that thing is bigger than your car" Lucas laughed

"That's why we should have brought yours...we'll put the top down! Luke... you are buying that hat!"

"How does it look" Lucas asked putting the heavy hat on his head

"Very sexy... almost as good as it looks on Pedro" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Can we go now?" Lucas asked handing her $40 to pay for the hats

"So you really don't wont Pedro to marry us?" Brooke pouted

"No..."

"Fine... but you have to give me a piggy back ride... I wore heels and my feet hurt"

"Your lucky I love you as much as I do... you know that?" Lucas asked leaning down so she could hop on his back

"Yes I do"

Nathan, Emma and Austin stood on the trampoline with Emma in the Punch Buggy and Austin in the Hummer. From the looks of thinks Emma's little girl car had no chance compared to Austin's hummer. But then again, they did say that punch buggies were one of the safest cars on the road.

"Ok... are we ready" Nathan asked making sure Emma's helmet was tight enough to save her in case of a collision.

"Awson cant drive by himselfs" Emma giggled

"Right, ok well I'll help him... can you?"

"Yes..." Emma sighed

"Ok... when I say do your going to hit the gas and go! Got it Emmy Kate?"

"Got its"

"OK, 1 2" Nathan started

"NATHAN! STOP!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs

"We're busted..."

"Nathan... didn't I specifically ask you NOT to plat bumper cars?" Haley asked sweetly as she walked over to the trampoline

"Hales... we're not"

"Then what are you playing?"

"Crash Dummys" Nathan choked out trying not to laugh

"Nathan... house... Emma, Austin... come here. Are you guys hurt?"

"We didnts get to play" Emma pouted

"Good... come on, let's go play a nice quiet game INSIDE... Sitting down" Haley said helping them both into the house where Nathan was pouting on the couch

"I have an idea" he smiled once Haley sat down next to him with the kids

"Ok... this was not what I had in mind"

"Come on Hales... Poke Haley's Belly is an awesome game.... Its inside, its quiet, we're sitting down" Nathan laughed

"This child is going to have brain damage... and I am going to blame you!"

"Yea, yea... Lets take them to the park"

"Right, park... parks are made for children, lets do that" Haley smiled

Lucas and Brooke had been driving for 4 hours and Brooke was getting ready to go insane. She and Lucas had talked about everything imaginable from sex, to his shoulder to sex again to what she wanted to be, to sex again, now they were talking about how much they talked about sex.

"Lucas.... is it bad that everything we talk about ends up relating to sex?" Brooke asked once their talk had related to sex for the 3rd time in an hour

"No... it just means we have a good sex life"

"Very true" Brooke agreed

"Plus we aren't embarrassed to talk to each other about it" Lucas said

"I hate people like that! I swear... if you cant talk about it don't do it! And if you can talk about it as much as we do you should be able to have it as much as we do"

"Right"

"And when Emma comes to us about sex one day?" Brooke giggled

"Its bad no matter how much she talks about it" Lucas cut in almost before she could even finish her sentence

"Agreed!"

"We should probably stop doing it in all the random places that we do it though" Lucas laughed thinking about all the messes their sex lives did end up getting them into

"Why? That makes it fun"

"Because they are getting to the age where they aren't dumb anymore"

"Very true... from now on... normal places only" Brooke agreed reluctantly

"Right... this is going to be tough" Lucas laughed

"Oh My God! We're going to Myrtle Beach aren't we?" Brooke shrieked seeing the "Welcome to Myrtle Beach" sign

"It took you until now to figure that out?"

"Lucas...You are the greatest husband ever! Are we staying at some ritzy swanky hotel with a mini bar?"

"Brooke.... Do you really think I would book us a room without a mini bar?" Lucas asked

"I told Haley I got the better brother! Pull over right... here!" Brooke yelled unbuckling her seatbelt

"Why?"

"Because... I'm going to kiss you now and I don't want to kill us" Brooke giggled sliding over to his seat sitting in his lap

"You really need a bigger car" Lucas said struggling to make room for her

"Shut up and kiss me" Brooke giggled not giving him a chance to say anything else

"Brooke, we're on the side on the road" Lucas laughed finally breaking free of her kiss

"It doesn't seem to be bothering you too much... we'll give all of the bored children coming home from school an eyeful"

"Can we at least put the top up?"

"I just hit the button" Brooke smiled kissing him again

"I told Nathan I got the better girl"

"Of course you did... can you see Haley having sex on the state line?"

"Never..." Lucas laughed

"Damn..." Brooke cussed sitting back against the steering wheel

"What?"

"We just agreed to not have sex in random places"

"I lied" Lucas laughed pulling her towards him kissing her

"Ok me too"

Haley and Nathan walked with Emma through the park. Their time there had been pretty chaos free. Emma had only tried to climb 3 sets of monkey bars and Austin had only eaten one leaf. Then it happened... they saw the petting zoo.

"Aunt Tutor Girl?" Emma asked excitedly

"Yes?"

"I go pet the bunnies!" Emma giggled pointing to the petting zoo

"Yea Hales... lets go pet the bunnies... you wanna pet the bunnies Austin?"

"Bables" Austin giggled

"Bubbles... I swear, what have Brooke and Lucas done to this kid? Bubbles..."

"I don't know Nathan... a petting zoo?" Haley asked feeling unsure. She would never let Amber get near a goat or a donkey.

"Yea, Dan use to take me all the time after baseball games and stuff, if I did good"

"Aren't they unsanitary?"

"A pony!" Emma shrieked

"Their fine Haley... Emma, do you want to ride the pony?" Nathan asked seeing the excitement on her face

"Can I please... please?" Emma begged

"Of course you can"

"Not! Nathan what if she fell off" Haley cried

"Haley... they hold her on"

"Here... you take Austin to pet the bunnies and I'll take Emma to the ponies"

"What if they get some kind of weird bunny disease?" Haley pouted taking Austin from Nathan

"Then the bunnies will take over the world and kill us all... except Brooke because they will find out she is their lost play boy bunny... afterwards they will make her queen of their land and she will live happily ever after" Nathan laughed picking Emma up

"Nathan, you're not funny... come on Austin, we'll go pet the bunnies"

"We go ride is the pony Natan?"

"Yep!" Nathan laughed waving bye to Haley who was looking nervously at the zoo

"Yay!"

"Don't let the bunnies bite you Hales"

Brooke and Lucas finally made it to their hotel, an hour and a half later than they should have but they still made it.

"Lets go on the beach!" Brooke said once they were checked in

"Shouldn't we put our stuff up first?"

"That's what bellboys are for... bathing suit now Lucas Scott" Brooke giggled throwing him his suit

"At least let me see what we have in here food wise"

"Fine... I'm going to change, you do what you have too...Hey why is my red bathing suit the only one in here... its not exactly the best thing to wear on a 'family beach'"

"I-I wouldn't know.... It was the only one I could find" Lucas laughed looking down at his feet

"Liar...it was at the bottom of my drawer"

"Just go change"

Once Brooke and Lucas were both changed and had eaten all the gummy bears out of the snack drawer Brooke drug Lucas down to the very crowded beach in her skimpy bathing suit.

"You're looking sexy in that bathing suit" a man whistled a Brooke when they got out onto the beach

"Why thank you, my husband thinks so too" Brooke smiled grabbing onto Lucas

"I think I have the hottest wife out here"

"Of course you do broody, its kinda chili out here" Brooke whined grabbing tight onto Lucas

"It's April"

"I am going to go check out that guy over there with the nice flubber action... Keith... Keith is that you?" Brooke yelled

"Brooke..."

"Oh no... he's looking at us! Run! He might come and sit on us... then us skinny people are done for!" Brooke giggled pulling Lucas down the beach with her

"Brooke! This way"

"I hate running in sand" Brooke whined

"I think I just killed some kids sand castle"

"Bad boy Broody! Is he still coming?" Brooke asked stopping to look

"No, he sat down with his flubbery wife"

"Deb?" Brooke yelled

"Brooke" Lucas laughed

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself... I think we are gonna have to hide in the water" Brooke giggled

"What is it with us and water?"

"Holy shit! This is cold water" Brooke screamed once they got in

"Wave" Lucas yelled grabbing Brooke's hand as the wave went over them

"Ah! My Top!" Brooke giggled

"You're kidding"

"No!"

"Wait... there it is" Lucas laughed grabbing it and throwing it at her

"You know I bet if we swam out farther no one would see us if we were skinny dipping"

"Your evil..."

"I know... and cold" Brooke shivered

"Do you really want to get naked in this freezing cold water"

"Come on Lucas! We can tell our grandkids, just for like 5 seconds" Brooke begged pulling him out farther

"We aren't having grandkids because Emma and Austin aren't ever having sex"

"Good point, well we can tell Nathan and Haley's grandkids...come on"

"Those boogie boarders are going to see us" Lucas laughed

"So what? They don't know us, besides real men surf"

Nathan and Haley met back together in the llama part of the petting zoo. Haley looked so frazzled and freaked out by the llamas that Nathan couldn't help but laugh. That was just how Haley was and he loved her for it.

"How was riding the pony?" Haley asked Emma who had her hand over her nose

"It smellded bad" Emma coughed

"She wouldn't ride it"

"I don't wants to is smell likes a horse" Emma laughed

"She wouldn't touch it either" Nathan laughed

"It stinkded"

"How were the bunnies" Nathan asked still laughing a little Emma

"Fine... but a goat chewed a hole in my sweater"

"Did you like the bunnies Austin?"

"Bables" Austin giggled

"Good Lord... what next?"

"Home?" Haley asked hopefully

"Is hungry"

"I want to shoot the BB guns!" Nathan said pointing to the BB gun target area

"Nathan... why?" Haley sighed

"Because it's what guys do"

"Ugh, Nathan you are a guy... we know... now lets go" Haley whined trying to pulling Nathan away from the guns

"Haley... No! I want to shoot the BB gun" Nathan complained picking up a loaded gun

"Nathan! Give me that"

"Ouch! You shot me in the leg!" Nathan yelled in pain

"Oh My God... I shot my husband"

"He Be Ok... It just in the fat... No Blood. Take him to doctor. He fix it right up" The man who ran the stand laughed

"Dude... I don't have fat! Thank god I was wearing jeans"

"Nathan... come on lets get you to the doctor"

"Don't you feel sorry for me? You did shoot me" Nathan complained

"Ha, ha. I shot Lucas with a BB gun in the arm one time when we were 8 and he popped it out and we kept playing... Be a man Nathan."

"It still hurt"

Lucas and Brooke had made it back to the hotel room and had then found the mini bar. An hour later after drinking ½ the mini bar they were both feeling pretty good and were no longer cold at all. After hey had been kicked out of the pool area for trying to do cannon balls into the Jacuzzi (since the pool wasn't heated) they decided that Marco Polo down the hall of their hotel would be just as much fun. But after Brooke fell down the stairs they decided that playing Marco polo with just 2 people in bathing suits and blindfolds wasn't the best idea so, feeling a little more sober from her fall Brooke drug Lucas downstairs to get a massage.

"Why, why are we doing this again?" Lucas laughed as Brooke guided him into the massage room.

"Because even drunk you are tense Broody..."

"I, I am not tense right now" Lucas smiled pushing Brooke against the elevator wall kissing her

"But you are drunk aren't you?" Brooke giggled kissing him back and pulling him down the hall with her to the massage room

"Just a little"

"Me too... ok on the table" Brooke whispered stumbling to find the table next to his

"Shhh" A lady groaned

"Hey lady or man... we are paying just as much as you to get a massage so we can talk if we want too" Brooke shot back

"It's suppose to be a quiet room..."

"Fine... we wont talk, but my question for you is is there a rule that says no sex? Is this the no sex room? Come on Lucas, let's have sex"

"I think she, she should marry Keith" Lucas laughed pointing to the lady

"Or that Flubber guy on the beach"

"2 massages?" The masques asked

"Yes, please"

"Ok... relax... take deep breaths"

"Dude... I think we should live here" Lucas said about 5 minutes into their massages

"What about the kids?"

"We have kids?" Lucas groaned

"Lucas" Brooke giggled

"Kidding... I think"

"No more mini bar for you Mr."

"I think we drank it all anyway" Lucas laughed

"Just about"

"Hey, is that a man or a woman?" Lucas asked pointing to the "Shhh" person

"That's a Pat" Brooke giggled

"What's a Pat?"

"You know Pat... Saturday Night Live"

"Right... No" Lucas laughed

"Lucas, Pat you never knew if it was a woman or a man..."

"Is your name Pat?" Lucas asked loudly to the woman. He defiantly more drunk than Brooke had thought he had been.

"Lucas" Brooke giggled

"Yes, why?" The heshe responded

"Wait... so can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked joining in on the fun

"If you have too"

"Are you a man or a woman?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, Lucas... I think we had better run for real this time... if it's a guy, you can take him but if it's a girl I'm dead" Brooke giggled grabbing her towel and Lucas

"Ma'am... wouldn't you like to finish your massage?" The man yelled after her and Lucas

"No... I am stealing my husband, I think I am going to go have my way with him in our room" Brooke giggled

"You dirty girl Brooke Scott"

"Come on babe... lets go do something while your still feeling nothing, cause tomorrow it looks like I'm driving home"

Spoilers: 2 more chapters! YAY!... Next chapter is going to be really important... having a lot of information you may need to understand the sequel, then its Brooke's birthday party! AS always if you guys have any ideas please leave them in your reviews! Thank you!


	22. The Car

Chapter 22! YAY! OK… Like I said this chapter will have a lot of stuff you may need for the sequel. Some of it may seem like pointless information but there is a point to all of it, I swear. LOL… it may seem strange and make no since now, but it will. This chapter is pretty short because I am building up for next chapter, the last one and Brooke's party. So far… I have nothing so any ideas are greatly appreciated! LOL. This is going to be the last update until after Thanksgiving for 2 reasons. 1 I don't have time to write it with Thanksgiving and shopping and fun stuff like that and 2 I am sure you guys don't have time to sit down and read it until maybe Saturday or Sunday. So I just wanted to warn you guys about that. Also until after Christmas my updates may be a little more spaced out sometimes… Cheerleading season has hit HARD and I am always gone with my sister. LOL. Anyway I will try and warn you guys if it is ever going to be more than 7 days between updates. Enjoy and Please review!

"Mommy! Lets goes" Emma yelled as Brooke hurried to get her tank top on.

Lucas was of course sick with the flu, and had been pretty sick since they had gotten back from Myrtle Beach. Brooke was calling it the never-ending hangover. Nathan and Haley had gone back home to Amber, poor Haley worrying about everything that could have gone wrong. She wasn't usually like that, but Nathan said ever since she had gotten pregnant her hormones had been so out of whack you never knew what she was going to do. This left Brooke alone taking care of 2 kids.

Emma had Tae Kwon Do at 9:40. Then Lunch at McDonalds or Chic-Fil-A with some kid that Emma just had to have lunch with, and Brooke was conned into taking her with those sad little puppy eyes. No telling who it was going to be this week. Emma had a new best friend every day so it was just too hard to keep up. Then she would take Emma and Austin to the mall where they would be thoroughly spoiled and then finally home to whining Lucas. The fact that she knew the schedule of her entire day creeped her out but at the same time comforted her.

"Ok Em, I'm ready… calm down" Brooke sighed running down the stairs with Austin in her arms, where Emma was waiting at the front door with her flip-flops

"My belt"

"Damn… where did I put it?"

"Belwa was is eating it" Emma giggled pointing to Bella who was asleep on her back on the couch

"Great… Austin no, leave your shoe on baby… we're going to watch Emmy break boards and kick people…Ah Ha! Ok, found the belt… lets go" Brooke said pulling the belt out from under the couch

"Dada"

"Daddy's sick… Luke, we're leaving. Do you need anything?" Brooke yelled up the stairs

"Nyquil" Lucas coughed back

"Some Jack Daniels will do the same thing…"

"Please"

"Ok, bye gorgeous" Brooke yelled back as she shut the door behind her

After stopping at IHOP to get some breakfast, then the gas station to get some gum the finally got to Tae Kwon Do only 5 minutes late, a new record considering Emma was late every week by at least 10 minutes.

"Sorry… she's here" Brooke said handing Emma over to her instructor Chris. Chris was a tall blonde scruffy guy, a lot like Lucas muscle wise, maybe 3 years older who had been taking Tae Kwon Do since he was 8. He was absolutely thrilled to have Emma in his class, even if she was late every week. Emma was of course the smallest in her class of kids ranging from 3-5 year olds. She wasn't the only girl, but she was the only one who wasn't shy and would actually do things in class. She was always showing off her painted nails or her French braided pigtails to every boy in the class. Then she had to out do everyone, including the boys by kicking the highest or yelling the loudest.

"No problem… Emma are you ready for class?" Chris asked ticking Emma

"Yes Sir" Emma giggled

"Well… I see we have finally gotten the Yes Sir part down… Good job, now run in class and I'll be in there in a minute after I talk to your mother"

"Kiss" Brooke said bending down to Emma's level

"Loves you"

"Love you most… do good today, don't kick any boys in the" Brooke started knowing Emma would finish

"Nuts… I knows"

"That's my girl… don't want to damage their future off-spring. Ok go kick some ass" Brooke giggled giving her one last quick kiss

"Ma'am" Chris smiled

"Please don't call me ma'am… dude, I'm younger than you are. Its Brooke"

"Right, Brooke… I just wanted to ask you a favor"

"Sure…" Brooke smiled sitting down on a bench so she could watch Emma

"Well Emma does great in class… with everything but saying yes ma'am and yes sir… I was wondering if you made her say those at home"

"No…"

"Why?" Chris asked blankly like it was some kind of crime

"Because she isn't in the military and as long as she answers Lucas and I we're good"

"I see… Well ok then, I had better get class started. Parents are starting to get huffy…"

"Have fun" Brooke laughed

"With a class of 16, 3 and 4 year olds… Always"

"He has it bad for me" Brooke giggled once he was out of earshot

"He has it bad for every mother under 40" The lady beside her laughed

"Nice… a player. Austin, don't be a player, ask daddy what happens when you are a player… bad, bad things, especially if mommy is the girl you play"

"Not just him, all the instructors here have some moral problems"

"There all in college… what do you expect?" Brooke asked laughing looking over at the 4 instructors shooting glances at her

"Well I was just thinking of talking to Master Lee about it"

"He's the Korean dude who runs all the classes right?" Brooke asked. She really had no idea who was who in this place other than Emma's teacher and the girl who helped him out in the class

"Yes… nice, nice man"

"I bet" Brooke smiled rolling her eyes. She hared women like this, women who felt the need to start up some random conversation about things that had absolutely no point. Why couldn't she just watch in silence?

"Look at the little girl! She is here every week giggling and smiling… you can tell she really likes it. She's yours right?"

"Emma… yea she's mine. I wanted her to be a ballet dancer" Brooke laughed

"She is tiny enough, and so funny! Just last week she came out of class and I asked her if she had been sweating. Do you know what she said to me?"

"Do I want to know?" Brooke asked. There was no telling what Emma told people when she wasn't around.

"She goes I don't sweat, I glisten. I thought I was going to fall out of my chair"

"That's Emma…"

"Well I had better go… Mario is out of his private lesson. He is getting ready to test for his red belt" The woman smiled proudly like it was the greatest thing ever

"Wow" Brooke laughed

"Yes, I am proud… it was nice talking to you"

"You too… not" Brooke giggled to Austin once he was out of earshot

"No"

"No is right, ugh I bet that's daddy calling to complain about his head or his back or something… Hello?" Brooke whined grabbing her ringing phone

"Brooke"

"Yes…"

"Its me" Someone yelled into the speaker

"Me?"

"Tim… duh!" Tim laughed

"Right, Tim…"

"I need to know Lucas's wife's name for her birthday present"

"You are such a dumbass" Brooke sighed. Poor Tim…

"What? Lucas said if I didn't get something nice for her then he was going to kick my ass, apparently coupons for free sex with me aren't nice"

"Tim… her name is Brooke. B-R-O-O-K-E!" Brooke spelled out slowly

"Wait… damn it!"

"What now?"

"I forgot… Liked Peyton, Dated Brooke, Cheated with Peyton, Got Brooke Pregnant, Didn't cheat with Peyton, Married Brooke…" Tim whispered to himself

"Tim… I think college just may be doing something for you after all"

"You think?"

"No… ok can I go now?" Brooke begged. Parents were starting to look at her funny and getting frustrated

"Wait… Do you think she would like a cat? I got her a cat"

"Tim… No! Tim! NO animals…" Brooke yelled into the phone. They did not need anymore animals. The barely had time for the 3 they had

"Whatever dude… cats rule, ok I will see you next week at the party"

"Next week… uh Tim, the party is in 3 weeks.3 weeks from today in um, Fayetteville" Brooke lied

"Peyton told me next week"

"Peyton was lying… she just didn't want you to come"

"Damn that cheating liar" Tim yelled

"I know… terrible isn't she"

"Thanks Brooke… you and Nathan have a good life"

"Thanks Dim…I hope you and whatever you are smoking have one too, bye now" Brooke giggled

"Teresa, I'm dating Teresa"

"Good to know Dim… Tell her BROOKE says hi… bye" Brooke said hanging up the phone. That was defiantly a match made in heaven. Tim and Teresa… they were going to have some stupid children.

Lucas laid in bed staring at the blank TV. He had forgotten to ask Brooke to give him the remote before she left and now he was stuck with nothing to do. He had tried to call Nathan but he was out playing ball, and Haley was too busy teaching Amber to do a headstand to talk. Then he had called Keith to see how he was doing but his mother had answered to he had had to hang up fast. Then he called Peyton but she and Jake were gone somewhere. That just left Mouth…

"Hello" Mouth answered once Lucas had dialed

"Dude… its Lucas"

"Hey, can I call you back? I have company" Mouth said nervously

"Girl Company?"

"Yes"

"Nice going man, anyone I know" Lucas asked

"It's not Brooke" Mouth said quickly

"I knew that" Lucas laughed. Poor Mouth still had it bad for Brooke and she was totally oblivious, which was probably a good thing since she would most likely be totally creeped out by the whole situation.

"Its Bevin"

"The Cheerleader?"

"Yea…"

"Wow Mouth… you go do your business dude" Lucas laughed

"I'll call you back later?"

"Bye man"

It was weird now that all the high school cliques were gone. It was almost like all the drama that people went through in high school wasn't even worth it now because college was a totally different place. It wasn't about the tortured jocks who were just trying to slide by or the nerds who were just trying to get by anymore. All the pain that had once consumed them all into their own little worlds was gone, big or small it didn't matter anymore. Like a every wise young girl had once told him "In the end, it all hurts the same" and she was right. He couldn't remember most of the things that he had gone in high school other than the obvious, all the drama of trying to figure out who he was really in love with and whether or not he was making the right choice, it all just kind of fell into place.

Lucas knew he was bored now that he was analyzing his high school years or "brooding" as Brooke would have put it if she had been there. He still had no idea what he was going to get her for her birthday. She was so hard to shop for because whatever she wanted she bought. It was that simple to her, but it made it hard on everyone else. A dog was out of the question since neither of them wanted another animal. Jewelry was always an option, but it just seemed so cliché. Whatever he decided, he had to do it fast.

Brooke finally drug Emma out of Tae Kwon Do after agreeing to eat with her friend Samantha, her mother and her new baby sister. Emma the social butterfly was going to eat with someone if it killed her. Brooke didn't mind having lunch with them. It was just that she didn't really like other people's kids. All of Emma's friends were so immature and whiney, while Emma acted like she was 3 going on 23. She didn't throw a fit if she didn't get what she wanted, or cling all over Brooke's legs because she was shy. She was just Emma, the perfect 3 year old as Brooke liked to put it.

"Where ares we going?" Emma asked as Brooke drive towards the chain of fast food restaurants.

"McDonalds… but we could drive down to Tree Hill and go to Blue post Billiards if you want. I think I could get you in with my fake ID"

"Doeses it have a playpace?"

"No, but it is the place where I got your daddy tattooed, drunk and robbed him of his virginity all in the same night" Brooke giggled giving Austin the thumbs up

"You rocked his world?"

"Babe, I always rock daddy's world. I'm good like that"

"I be good wike that?" Emma asked

"With my genes you will be, believe me… but not until your 30" Brooke added in quickly

"Yay… we're heres!"

"Ugh, she drives a mini-van… Emma this should prove to you how much I love you, I don't do this for just anyone"

"I knows" Emma giggled throwing her hands up for Brooke to help her out

"You know? You always know… now get your cute butt out of this car and go play, K?"

"K" Emma giggled running towards the door

"Brooke… Stacey and I are here... Stacey… What are mother's rules?"

"No strangers, no boys, no older kids" Stacey said almost like a robot

"Good dear… Jenna and I will follow"

"You've got that one whipped" Brooke laughed

"Excuse me?"

"I mean she listens every well"

"Yes… Tae Kwon Do has helped a lot with that. Stacey! You may not play until you eat" The woman yelled

"Yes ma'am"

"Me toos mommy?" Emma asked confused whether her rules had changed too

"Em, what is my biggest rule in the whole world?"

"Donts have sex"

"Other than that…" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes

"Haves fun"

"Good… you can play if you want, or sit with Austin and I"

"I sit with you"

"How old is she?" Brooke asked pointing to the tiny carrier beside Stacey's mom

"6 weeks"

"You look good to have had a baby just 6 weeks ago" Brooke lied trying to be nice. The woman was huge…

"We adopted her. Stacey and Jenna were both adopted"

"Wow…" Was all Brooke would utter. She had had no idea at all.

"Didn't have a choice. I got pregnant at 16 with twins, I carried them to term and then there were complications."

"I'm sorry…"

"Adoption is great though, you and your husband should consider it"

"I think 2 is enough for us. Right Emmy?"

"Rights…"

Lucas was asleep when the phone rang waking him up. It always seemed to work like that when he was sick. When he wanted to talk no one was home… but when he finally got to sleep, there was the phone.

"Hello" He answered groggily

"Hey Handsome" Brooke giggled sounding silkily Cheery

"Hey"

"You seem better"

"Liar… what are you guys doing" Lucas asked coughing

"Lunch… Emma is taking Austin down the slide… So I talked to Tim"

"Really?"

"Yea… he called me to get birthday present ideas for your wife" Brooke laughed

"Dumbass"

"That's what I said"

"So when are you guys going to be home?" Lucas whined trying to get her home

"Miss me?"

"Not really"

"Now whose the liar?" Brooke giggled

"I'm bored"

"Aww, poor baby… lets have a pity party" Brooke laughed

"Bite me… you're a mean wife. Haley stays home with Nathan"

"Not until the germs are gone… and Haley doesn't have 2 children"

"Seriously though, home?" Lucas asked trying to sound pathetic

"No shopping?"

"I might do something drastic to relieve my boredom"

"Good lord your worse than Emma… We're on our way" Brooke laughed

"Love you"

"Liar… bye"

Brooke walked into the play place to track down Emma and Austin who were god only knew where. Play Places were like magnets for those 2. She could probably leave them there all day and they wouldn't even notice.

"Emma, Austin… lets go save daddy from himself"

"No shopping?" Emma asked

"No shopping…"

"Go ba bye" Austin asked

"Yes, bye bye… tell Stacey Bye Emma"

"Bye!" Emma yelled as they walked out.

Lucas paced up and down the floor in front of the bed. He felt like crap but he had been lying down for way too long. His legs and shoulder were aching from not moving them for so long and his head was pounding. He wasn't sure what having Brooke home was going to do for this but he hoped just having someone to talk too would make it better plus it meant she wouldn't go shopping, thus leaving something out there that she wanted and didn't have.

Brooke drove towards home by way of Target and as soon as she, Emma and Austin had gotten them each something to keep them entertained while they were stuck at home with sick Lucas they got back on the road.

"Turns it" Emma whined as Hilary Duff came over the radio

"Honey… we're both just going to have to except the fact that Hilary Duff is the new Brittany" Brooke laughed flipping it to a CD

"She is is too ugly"

"Yes" Brooke agreed. She loved to listen to Emma's ranting… It was just funnier when it came from a 3 year old

"Ands she is bad"

"Yes"

"I donts like her" Emma giggled

"Me either… She needs to die that fake blonde hair"

"Wike Peyton?"

"Yes… Son of a bitch!" Brooke yelled as a pick-up truck smashed into the back of her

"What is your problem lady?"

"Emma, Austin are you guys ok?" Brooke asked turning around to make sure they were ok

"Yea" Emma answered but Austin just cried

"Come here baby… don't cry… Look you asshole! You hit me!"

"Well you were driving like a lunatic!" The man yelled throwing his hands in the air

"Really? Because he way it looks to me YOU were driving like a lunatic. I have kids in the car!"

"Is that my fault?"

"Screw you, you know what? The police will deal with you, Emma hand me my phone" Brooke yelled giving him the finger as she walked back to her car

"Don't bother, I'll call them"

"I know you will…I'm calling my husband"

"Hello?" Lucas asked

"Lucas… some idiot just smashed the hell out of my car" Brooke cried

"Brooke, what? Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, but my car isn't!"

"We can get it fixed" Lucas said trying to comfort her over the phone, which wasn't easy

"You haven't seen the car"

"Where are you?" Lucas asked

"Um, right by target?"

"Brooke, is that you?" Jeff yelled from the curb

"Yay! It's Jeff… I'll call you back babe, get some sleep" Brooke said excitedly hanging up the phone

"Brooke"

"Jeff! That son of a b" Brooke started

"I know… I saw… Have you called the police?"

"He is doing it right now…"

"Ok… here let me take Austin, you get Emma she looks freaked" Jeff laughed seeing Emma staring at the back of the smashed car

"Thanks"

"Mommy… did the car die?"

"No! This car will not die… I love this car, you were conceived in this car"

"I wanna go home"

"Me too, but we have to wait for the police to come"

Finally after 30 minutes of waiting and Brooke cussing the man out every 5 the police came and filled out a report.

"It's totaled" The officer said handing Brooke the 2nd car seat from the backseat

"What? No… It can't be totaled"

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"But," Brooke cried

"Ma'am…why don't you go home and we will call you with updates"

"But"

"Brooke" Jeff said trying to pull her away

"I love that car"

"More than you love you children… you should go talk to them"

"That car is the reason I have my children…" Brooke whined

"Ma'am… your insurance will cover it."

"But I want that car"

"Come on Brooke" Jeff laughed

"Fine… but don't you dare move that car until I get my husband out here to look at it. He can fix it!" Brooke yelled as Jeff drug her away

"Brooke isn't Lucas sick?"

"Your point is?" Brooke asked climbing into the front seat of Jeff's car

"Awre you ok mommy?" Emma asked patting her on the shoulder

"No" Brooke whined

"Brooke… it was just a car" Jeff laughed as he drove

"Ba bye" Austin waved to the car

"No Austin! Don't tell the car bye bye. Mommy is getting her car back if I have to sell a child… ok that was a joke… but I'll sell Lucas"

"I'll be sure to tell him how much you love him when they put you in the Looney house!"

"Emma and Austin will come see me wont you guys?" Brooke asked

"Yea"

"And they'll bring me drugs…"

"Buts yous will is be a cwrack whore" Emma giggled

"Then you can be a crack whores daughter, where's Linda?"

"Hospital" Jeff answered

"Why?"

"They, they found something in her scan… its probably nothing but we just want to be sure"

"Wow… I'm sorry here I am being a crazy person and you have real problems"

"It's ok Brooke, we all know you are a crazy person" Jeff laughed pulling into her drivway where Lucas was walking outside

"True, but still is there anything I can do?"

"If you wanted to give her some company tomorrow that would be great, I'll watch the kids"

"Sure" Brooke smiled

"Brooke, you cant just hangs up on me like that! You scared the hell out of me" Lucas coughed hugging her when she got out of the car

"Sorry… You look sick, really, really sick, ok come on"

"Where are we going?"

"We are taking your car to look at my car"

"Brooke, I'm sick" Lucas coughed

"We'll my cars sicker!" Brooke whined

"Well I know what I am getting her for her birthday"

Spoilers: Next Chapter is the last chapter! I swear it will be better than this one LOL! Please Review!


	23. Happy Birthday!

LAST CHAPTER! Ok… I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Seriously… one of my favorites… especially the ending… It brought tears to my mom's eyes hahaha. I really hope you guys like it! You guys reading this story and leaving reviews has meant SOO much! You just don't know. I really can't wait to start the new one! Remember… its Called "Over Rated" And it will be up in a few days. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this one. I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and let me know if you liked it! Thank you again

-Jordan

"Mommy… wakes up" Emma giggled trying to reach Brooke on the bed

"No…"

"It your birfday"

"I know" Brooke whined rolling over to avoid any eye contact

"What does you want?"

"To sleep"

"That's not fun" Emma giggled trying to climb on the bed

"Did daddy send you in here"

"Ywea"

"Go tell him mommy is dead" Brooke smiled kissing Emma on the forehead and then climbing back under the covers. It was her 20th birthday and all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep all day, considering she hadn't slept well in 3 years. But as usual Lucas had other plans.

"He goded shopping with Awson"

"And left you here alone?"

"Mawth is here" Emma laughed

"Mouth is here?"

"Ywea"

"Who else?" Brooke asked looking down at her hoochy pajamas

"Fwergie"

"And"

"Skillz" Emma finished

"Kill me now"

"I fought you was already dead"

"Ugh, Come here and give me birthday kisses" Brooke giggled giving up on any sleep and pulling Emma under the covers with her

"No… I'm on a mission?" Emma whined struggling to get out of Brookes arms

"Who sent you?"

"Spies" Emma giggled

"Tree Hill Spies?"

"Yea"

"Ok, here's the plan… you come and go to sleep with me… they'll think you got shot down… or went AWOL and became a whore, deal?" Brooke asked tickling Emma

"I not sleepy"

"Please…. Be a whore for mommy?" Brooke begged

"Brooke… I knew that letting you have them kids was a bad idea, turning them into whores already"

"Fergie… Emmy, your daddy is so dead"

"Hey! I'm just calling it like I see it, any 2 people who can hit the 200 mark within their first 2 months of dating" Fergie laughed

"Shhh! Little ears… Corrupting America's youth is my hobby, not yours"

"Whatever dude… happy birthday" Fergie laughed hugging Brooke

"Thank you!"

"Yea, finally 20 and still not able to drink alcohol legally… I guess those kegs down there are going to go to serious waste" Skillz smiled

"Skillz!"

"Fergie, ever wonder what we would have done, what our lives would have been like if she hadn't corrupted our little Lucas?"

"Boring… ok, where is your little Lucas?" Brooke asked. Whatever he was shopping for had better be really good because he was seriously going to need the points after leaving her there with the entire town of Tree Hill.

"Shopping with his Mini-me" Fergie laughed

"Yea, I got that much… but where?"

"He would go all KKK on us if we told you that… Oh, Tim's here" Skillz rolled his eyes hearing Tim and Teresa come into the house

"TIM!" Emma shrieked

"Great… Its my birthday, people are here and I'm still in my sluttyest pajamas…Good Job Lucas"

"Yes… Good Job Lucas" Fergie smiled staring down into the gap of her pajamas

"There is my favoritest girl in the whole wide world! Come give the TimMister a hug and a kiss" Everyone heard Tim yell from downstairs

"Man, your going to have to lock that dude into a closet when she turns 18"

"Don't worry… Lucas already has the straight jacket"

Lucas and Austin waited downtown charlotte on the bench right where Royal had said to meet him. The fact that he had called so suddenly made Lucas nervous, since it was his check that Lucas and Brooke were living off of any call form him made him nervous.

"Lucas…" Royal smiled sitting down next to Lucas and Austin

"Royal"

"Good to see you son, good to see you"

"You too, what's up?" Lucas asked. He figured it was better to get whatever it was over with first instead of dealing with a bunch of small talk.

"Hey there little guy… he's getting big"

"Yea… catching up with Emma"

"But he's not a big, big like Nick, he is more of a muscular big. Is he smaller than most boys his age?" Royal asked looking at Austin's feet

"He's about the same size"

"Right, That's good. He'll be tall, a basketball player right?"

"Or a cheerleader if broke has her way" Lucas laughed

"What?"

"I'm Kidding… Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Is Brooke excited?" Royal asked sitting back down on the bench

"I don't know… she was still sleeping when I left. Emma was going to wake her up"

"Good idea…use the children to wake her. Use to do it with May myself… every morning Danny and Keith would run in there and jump on the bed"

"Yea, so…" Lucas started. He really, really didn't have time to small talk. There was still so much to do, plus he was sure Brooke was ready to kill him by now leaving her at the house with everyone.

"Right, sorry… I was wondering what you were getting her. 20 is big, of course most people aren't married at 20 so they don't have to worry about it but you are… so you better be getting her something good boy"

"Yea I- Wa" Lucas started but Royal interrupted

"Hmmm Jewelry?"

"She needs a car" Lucas said plainly

"A car?"

"Yea…"

"Son… sit down. A car is not a 20th birthday present. It's a 16th birthday present. After that a car is not a present at all. It is just a must have. Now if you were to get her maybe Jewelry and a car… what kind of car does she want?" Royal asked taking Austin from Lucas

"A pearl white Toyota Solara Convertible"

"Classy girl you got there…" Royal laughed

"Yea, she is" Lucas agreed. At least someone in his family liked Brooke.

"Nope… you need to get her jewelry"

"I don't even think she wants jewelry"

"All women want jewelry… by the way, today is the day you officially cant call her a girl anymore. She is a woman" Royal whispered as if it were some secret

"Right, but Brooke isn't like most women"

"So I understand. You're still getting her jewelry son. She gave birth to 2 children for you… do you think that was any fun?"

"I-No" Lucas started but Royal interrupted again. This wasn't going in Lucas's favor

"It hurt…"

"I know"

"So you're getting her both, and maybe a Louie Vinton pocketbook" Royal insisted nodding at Austin

"She is more of a Gucci or girl, woman"

"I was going over some numbers last night and well… when I gave you that last check I didn't take into consideration the money I gave Nathan for other things… Valentines day… St. Patrick's day. Dumb holidays that May always felt like he needed money on… a lot of money, and as I am sure you know you don't argue with the wife when it comes to kids, or grandkids"

"Wow… That's too much" Lucas said seeing all of the zeros

"Its only fair. I will die being called a lot of things… hard on my kids, mean, pushy… but I will not have people say I was biast of my grandchildren. I saw what your mother went through trying to raise you and I sat by and watched it. I was too stubborn to do anything and she would have been too stubborn to accept. I'm sorry but I wont let that happen again. Now take the check Lucas…. for your children"

"I'm going to pay you back"

"Ok…" Royal laughed

"How am I supposed to know what Jewelry to get her? It took me 3 weeks to get a car out of her"

"Haley is on that right now"

Brooke sat on her bed (Still in her pajamas) with Haley, and Peyton, getting all of the latest Tree Hill gossip. Bevin and Teresa were downstairs making a fuss over Emma and how cute she was. Thankfully Emma loved all the attention and was milking it for all it was worth. Since Amber refused to leave Nathan's side all the attention was focused on Emma. This gave Peyton and Haley a chance to give Brooke all the hard-core stuff too.

"So Teresa had a pregnancy scare… so Tim's parents guilted him into staying with her. As it turns out they fit together really well so now they are engaged" Haley sighed rolling her eyes

"I always knew that they would make a cute couple! Of course no one ever listened to me" Brooke whined

"Brooke, you also thought that Nathan and I would make a cute couple" Peyton laughed

"Hey! That was because I knew you liked Lucas and I had t get you far, far away from him. Besides who got Nathan and Haley together in the first place? Muah"

"After you screwed us over!"

"Hey… I was pissed off because I wanted Lucas… plus I was drunk. And wait a minute! This is my birthday! Only Nice stuff" Brooke giggled

"Right sorry"

"Anyway… 4 of my 5 couples got together didn't they?" Brooke asked counting on her fingers

"Me and Jake, Haley and Nathan, Teresa and Tim… who was the 4th?"

"Me and Lucas… Duh. Anyway! What is the deal with Bevin and Mouth!"

"Right… ok so Bevin was flunking one of her classes at the college and Mouth offered to tutor her, swearing that he would never fall for her because he is still waiting for you to break up with Lucas" Peyton laughed

"Yea…"

"Anyway… They became friends and then things escalated"

"Have they done it yet?" Brooke asked getting excited. She loved this kind of juicy gossip, no birthday would be complete without it!

"Brooke! No, not yet… I swear he is saving himself for you"

"Interesting…Dude, this down has no drama! I need drama!"

"Brooke… I think you and Lucas have had enough Drama in your lives… believe me" Haley laughed

"I dont want Drama… I want to watch other peoples drama."

"You can take the girl out of high school but"

"Shut up… today is my birthday! I can be as mean and honest and whatever as much as I want!" Brooke giggled throwing her pillow at Peyton

"Ok, well get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because we are going shopping for you something to wear tonight" Haley sighed. She knew this was going tobe a lot harder than she had originally thought.

"But Lucas isn't home yet"

"Get dressed! Bev and Teresa can watch Emma and Amber. I mean there are enough people here"

"Fine… But I would like to see my husband at some point today!" Brooke screamed as she shut the bathroom door

"Good lord… this isn't going to be easy… I think she suspects something"

"She's Brooke… She always suspects something. She knew Lucas and I were cheating on her before we were actually cheating on her"

"True… that's Lucas" Haley laughed grabbing her phone

"Sup?"

"Haley?" Lucas asked

"Yea sorry"

"Ok… HELP"

"We're on it… jewelry" Peyton whispered into the phone

"And a pocketbook apparently"

"Royal Scott isn't a stingy man is he"

"Just call me as soon as you know… do I need to come and get Emma?" Lucas asked

"Nope, Teresa and Bevin are here… along with Tim, Nathan, Mouth, Fergie, Skillz, Jake, Jenny and Amber…oh some people named Jeff and Linda…"

"I told them all 8:00"

"Well maybe they all thought you could use the help… ok you go buy a car Lucas Scott" Haley giggled

"Thanks Hales… bye"

"Bye"

"Is he freaking out?" Peyton asked

"He is defiantly freaking out"

"Why?"

Because he is Lucas… Poor dude" Haley sighed. Nothing was ever easy for Lucas.

"Guys! I think I am getting fat! The scales say I weigh 110!" Brooke screamed from the bathroom

"I am going to kill her!"

"Haley! Haley… calm down, its her birthday… she is forgetting you are pregnant… besides I moved the Scale up 6 pounds. I do it to her every year!"

Lucas carried Austin up and down the car lot. The car sales man had been going on for 20 minutes about all the features and when Lucas had tired to tell him what he wanted he had been ignored. Now even poor Austin was getting restless.

"Leather seats… have you considered leather seats?"

"Brooke hates leather seats. They get too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter"

"How about a sunroof?"

"We are getting a convertible!"

"Right, right"

"That green is a beauty"

"She wants pearl white"

"How about that Blue?"

"Ok dude listen, I still have to go like 8 more places after I leave here! Here is what I want. A Pearl white Toyota Solara convertible, cloth seats, equipped with everything a 20-year-old woman with 2 young kids needs. Got it?"

"Yes…so basically this one right here"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you for 20 minutes!"

"Ok then… right this way"

"Austin… swear to me you want be a car sales man"

"No cwar"

"Thank you"

Brooke, Haley and Peyton spent the rest of the morning shopping. Haley and Peyton drug her into Baileys telling her that Peyton wanted to look at engagement rings. Since Brooke had always been a very materialistic girl they figured that she would at least find one thing that she wanted. The only problem was she wanted everything in the store by the time they were done.

"Ok, I'm warn out… let's sit and talk" Haley said resorting to plan B

"I have an idea! Lets think of baby names for Haley! Like a game! We'll each give her a name!" Peyton squealed trying to make it sound fun

"Ok… if we have too…"

"Then we'll play the ring game with Peyton. We'll each say one piece of jewelry we want" Haley Grinned

"Ok…"

"Names first! I choose Lizzie or Meredith for a girl and Johnny or Joshua for a boy!"

"Umm, Girls I like Luchia, Lulu or Lucy for nicknames and Madison, Maddie for short" Brooke laughed

"Luchia?"

"What! It's like a supermodel name! It's Italian. It wouldn't work for Haley or me, I mean Luchia Scott? But Peyton could totally name her kid that Luchia Jagielski! Anyway Boys I like Cruiser or Tristan" Brooke finished

"Right, whatever Ok! Lets play the jewelry game! I would want that bracelet! The one in he window with the Garnets in it"

"I want that ring!" Peyton pointed

"Hmm… 1 thing? I liked those earrings with the pink and blue diamonds in them"

"Brooke… that is like the most expensive thing in there!"

"Your point is? I thought this was a game." Brooke giggled

"You're right, it is… well I had better go to the bathroom" Haley lied. Now it was time to call Lucas

"Me too" Brooke agreed

"Oh, well you go a head… I'll wait out here with Peyton"

"I thought you had to go"

"I lied" Haley laughed nervously

"Ok?"

"Hormones… their crazy like that"

"Yea… I'll be right back" Brooke said suspiciously

"Real smooth Haley!"

"She wasn't supposed to say she had to go too! I just needed to call Lucas!"

"Luchia?" Peyton laughed still thinking of Brooke's name

"That's our Brooke" Haley laughed as Peyton dialed Lucas's cellphone

"Peyton" Lucas answered

"How did you know?"

"I'm physic… caller ID, has she picked yet?"

"Let me just say one thing first… Be glad you 2 only had 2 kids. Luchia?" Peyton laughed

"What?"

"Ok… of course she chose the most expensive thing in the entire store"

"I figured that…" Lucas sighed

"Earrings. They are like pink and blue diamonds… really nice"

"Ok, well I got the freaking pocketbook. Do you know how much those things are?"

"That's why I am a fake Fendi kinda girl" Peyton laughed

"No kidding… Anyway Nathan has the car. Austin and I are on the way to the mall now"

"Ok, wait… first tell me what kind of lingerie you got her?"

"Dude…I didn't" Lucas lied

"Lucas…"

"Its red"

"Good boy… Oh shit! Here's Brooke! Damn she pees fast! Look you dumbass! I told you to stop calling me! BYE!" Peyton yelled hanging up the phone

"Who was that?"

"Some idiot who keeps calling me… I think he is a stalker or something"

"Right, hey can I see your phone?" Brooke asked taking the phone from Peyton

"Sure… why?"

"I need to call and check on Emma"

"Oh"

"You were talking to Lucas!" Brooke shrieked as she scrolled down through the numbers

"Wait! What? No! Brooke!"

"Yes… see there is his number on the last 10 dialed! I knew it… you 2 are acting really weird"

"You tricked us! Brooke Davis Scott! That is mean!" Haley cried

"The whole "I have to go to the bathroom" thing? He swore to me no surprises this year!"

"Its your Birthday!"

"What is it?" Brooke asked dialing Peyton's voice mail to check her messages for clues

"We can't tell"

"Tell me or I will tell Haley what you told me the other day!" Brooke threatened

"You wouldn't… wait, I didn't tell you anything. I haven't talked to you in 2 weeks! Brooke…"

"Damn it, well it use to work" Brooke whined giving Peyton's phone back

"Come on and just enjoy your birthday! Lets go home and set up"

"Can we get ice cream on the way?" Brooke asked grabbing her shopping bags

"Why yes Emma… Of course"

"Shut up… That's my baby your mocking" Brooke laughed

"Lets go…"

Back at Lucas and Brooke's house everyone was doing their part in setting up. Teresa and Bevin were babying Emma Jenny, and Amber in Emma's room. Jake, Jeff and Linda were at the grocery store buying food since all that was there was whipped cream. Skillz, Fergie, and Mouth were decorating and Tim was setting up bear stations all over the house. The way he had it set up no matter where you were in the house there was a keg no more than 3 feet away. He was also trying his hardest to get Taco and Nacho drunk.

"Hows do you know is my mommy?" Emma asked Teresa who was braiding Jenny's hair

"We were cheerleaders on her team"

"She was is your boss?" Emma asked

"Unfortunately"

"Do you is know my daddy"

"Not as well as we would like… if we got near him your mother might kill us, remember what she did when I had chickenpox Bev?" Teresa laughed

"And what she did to Peyton?"

"Well in all fairness Peyton deserved that"

"Having fun corrupting my baby?" Brooke asked walking into the room

"Brooke"

"Mommy!"

"Hey Princess… Miss me?" Brooke asked pulling Emma into her arms

"This much!" Emma giggled holding her little arms our as far as they would go

"Well if you had gone AWOL and become a whore we could have run off to Tahiti"

"And gone is swimming?"

"And eaten only ice cream" Brooke laughed kissing her on the forehead

"She's a sweet one Brooke"

"I know… Thanks for hanging with her. Come on Emmy… lets go stop Tim before he destroys the house"

"Can I have is some beers?" Emma asked as they walked down the stairs

"Beer? Ew, we are more Sex on the Beach kinda girls… come on I'll make us one"

"Ok"

"I'll make yours just like I make Aunt Tutor wife's… no alcohol"

"Ands no coke" Emma added as if that were a real ingredient

"Right, no coke babe"

"Causes we don't want to be crackwhores" Emma giggled

"My god I have taught you well…"

The rest of the night was fun. Everyone was there, including Keith and Larry. Once Lucas got home Brooke handed Emma to Tim and Austin to Jake and drug Lucas to their bedroom and locked the door. There were so many people there she figured the ones she barely knew would just assume that she was somewhere else, and the ones she knew well would know exactly what she was doing. But as she saw it, it was her birthday and she was going to spend it just like she wanted too.

"Fun day?"

"It would have been more fun if I knew where you were!" Brooke giggled

"Sorry… birthday stuff, red is defiantly your color"

"Yea, you don't have a color"

"We should probably get dressed now" Lucas sighed kissing her

"Why? We're going to shed it in like 4 hours again anyway! It will save time if we stay like this"

"True…but don't you want your presents?"

"Yes… but I have decided to deny that it is my birthday" Brooke giggled

"Why?"

"Because in 10 years I'll be 30"

"So?" Lucas asked

"That means Emma will be 13! And Austin will be 11! No… I wont do it" Brooke said flatly

"Most people don't even have kids until they are 30"

"Ugh, stop being so rational and kiss me"

"I can do that" Lucas laughed kissing her

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled outside the door

"What…"Brooke whined

"This is your party!"

"Yea…"

"Get dressed and get your ass down here… Lucas too" Peyton yelled

"I am dressed"

"Brooke… we all know what you 2 are doing… Austin wants his mommy"

"That's right! Poor baby, I haven't seen him all day… ok we'll get dressed but we're shedding these things at midnight!" Brooke giggled

"Ew… too much info!" Peyton cringed

"Then get away from the door!" Lucas laughed

Brooke and Lucas got dressed and headed back downstairs where everyone was pretty drunk. Austin clung to Brooke for dear life the rest of the night since he hadn't seen her all day and Emma tried to con everyone out of their drinks (Always of course making sure there was no coke or crack in them telling them that she wasn't a crack whore) Then finally it was present time. Nathan and Haley got her a gift certificate to a spa, and a free babysitting pass. Mouth and Teresa gave her a photo album from high school with lots of funny pictures. Skillz and Fergie both gave her some kind of kitchen thingy that she had no idea what it was. Peyton gave her a book with a lot of pictures she had drawn of her and Lucas and the kids over the years, then there was of course Tim's present. First off there was the bag… with birds all over it and engraved in the side were the words "Lucas's wife" which meant he had again forgotten who Lucas was married too. Then there was the cat. A gray, black and white tabby kitten named Mr. Figgï that Austin fell in love with. Then it was time for Lucas's presents.

"Ok… who is this from, Austin. What did you get mommy?"

"He picked it out"

"Oh My God! Gucci! I love Gucci! Austin? Did you pick this out?" Brooke squealed

"Ywea"

"Thank you" Brooke smiled winking at Lucas

"Now mine! I didn't pick it owut though… Daddy? What did I get is Mommy?"

"EARRINGS! Haley, Peyton! I knew you 2 were up to something! Thank you Emmy!"

"They are is pretty!" Emma giggled

"I know!"

"I want is some too"

"I am broke…" Lucas laughed

"Sh! Lucas! That word is not in her vocabulary!"

"What did daddy get you?"

"I have no idea…Lucas… don't blind fold me" Brooke giggled as Lucas put the blind fold over her eyes

"Why? What fun is it if I don't"

"True… I guess this could be kinda kinky with everyone watching"

"Come on" Lucas laughed

"Carry me! I can't see"

"Excuses, excuses"

"But you love me and my excuses!" Brooke giggled

"That I do… Ok take it off"

"Oh My God! And it's even white! You said they didn't make white"

"I lied…"

"I knew I married you for a reason" Brooke smiled wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him

"Other than the fact I knocked you up?"

"Other than that… Thank you"

"Your welcome" Lucas smiled kissing her back

"Its bigger than my old car"

"Yea…"

"Hmm, maybe we should shed our clothes in there tonight" Brooke giggled

"Chrisin the car?"

"Something like that Broody…"

"Some people think of Teen Love and smile. It's not _real_ love, they say. Puppy Love, they call it. Those people, I think, have very short memories, and no longer recall the realities of their first love experiences. While few expect teen love to last a lifetime that hardly makes it less real. Half or more of all adult love doesn't last a lifetime either.

Teen love is very real. And powerful. Perhaps at no other time in our lives are the joys and pains felt as strongly, or experienced more deeply. Who among us, after all, can ever forget our first love?"

This was the poem that Keith Scott had read to Lucas a million times as a kid. Sometimes as a bedtime story, sometimes over breakfast.

Someone once said Teen love didn't last, that it wasn't real; it was just something to pass the time until you met your real soul mate.

Someone hadn't met Lucas and Brooke.


End file.
